Walt High School
by imalmostthere
Summary: Welcome to Walt High School where Adam is forced to wear ponytails (by Belle), Ariel is falling head over heals for Eric, Rapunzel is trying to break free of her mother's tight bonds, and perhaps almost everyone has a problem of their own. So, please do leave a review for this simple down-to-earth high-school where magical things can happen. :)
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Ok, so this is going to be my Disney Highschool Fanfiction. Yeah, I know there are a lot of these, but still, I think they are pretty fun to read and I want to try my luck at writing one myself. So pleeeaaaze leave** _ **constructive criticism**_ **in the comments if you read my story, and thank you if you do. So, if there is anything you think I lack of in my writing, please do say so, and write who you would like to see in the next chapter! So basically, forgive me if I get some things wrong in the schooling system, I am writing my story in a North American school, and I don't attend one, so if someone could tell me more about them that would be like... AWESOME AND SO HELPFUL** **(eg: do ya'll have morning assembly, and what's the food like, and like, what kind of clubs do ya'll go to)** **! So, I am going to make a list of characters that I will most likely be centering on, and please do pick someone. I don't really want to jump into romance, and things like that so fast... But I will so don't fret.**

 **However, I do need a LOT of help and improvement. So please dooooo, give me tips and stuff like that. I don't really know how long this story is going to go on for... but yeah! My chapters aren't crazy long but if you want that, do mention it. Right now for chapter one, it's about 1600 words.**

 **By the way, there will be no like, magic in this so incase you are wondering later on how Elsa has white hair and blah blah... I decided to make her albino, so I hope that's ok :). And, I won't be including any Disney characters that were never human, so for example, I won't be including characters like Stitch. But, basically I'm trying to say, that I want to keep things a little bit ordinary. I have still got a LOT of organizing to do, and thinking for my story but I will make a list of characters at the bottom, but I'm going to just release this first chapter for now and see what people think! Alright... enjoy! *gives virtual popcorn***

 **Oh yeah, I don't own Disney! (duh)**

Chapter 1

It was a rather chilly Monday morning, and oak trees lined the stone pavement and flanked Quasimodo as he limped to school with Frollo, his adoptive father at his side, with a bony hand resting firmly on Quasimodo's shoulder. Quasimodo shuffled along, his arm squeezing his backpack strap with iron grip and his lips pursed, scared to say anything to Frollo.

"Now, Quasi, remember what I told you?" Frollo drawled, and dug his fingers into Quasimodo's shoulder suddenly. Quasimodo gave out a yelp and quickly stuttered, "I-I shouldn't talk to Es-Esmeralda!"

"That's right." Frollo said curtly, his voice laced with venom, "And tell me why, Quasi."

"I-I..." Quasimodo's voice faltered, as he saw his school ahead, up the road on the following block, and a familiar figure walking up the steps to the school entrance. It was Esmeralda, the beautiful 'gypsy', her thick hair resting on the back of her white blouse, and her hooped earrings gleaming warmly in the Sun and her skirt dancing in the chilly breeze.

Frollo quickly noticed this and gritted his teeth, hissing, "She is a gypsy."

"Yeah, yeah, a gypsy." Quasimodo echoed Frollo, nodding his head and blinking a bit too much for it to be natural. Frollo gave a low grunt and stalked away, without any good-bye, his cloak billowing behind him. A smile quickly flashed across Quasimodo's face and he sprinted ahead, savouring the freedom he felt every second without Frollo.

"Hey! Esmeralda!" Quasimodo hollered, and thundered forwards, and finally caught up to the raven-haired senior.

"Ugh, Elsa, why don't you want to talk to me? It's not like I'm embarrassing or something?" Anna groaned, playing absent-mindedly with her sweater's hem.

"Look, go find a friend or something, you aren't my business." Elsa said flatly, frowning slightly more than before. Anna rolled her eyes and retorted, "Could you get any bit more sisterly?"

"You mean older sisterly." Elsa corrected her, continuing to chew on gum blatantly. Anna grumbled and crossed her arms, just like a three year old. Her sister was a complete different person when they got to school. At home, she would be fun, and play with the dogs, but in school, her face was just a poker-face that never budged. Anna pouted her lips and then finally caved in, "Fine! I'll go find someone who actually had EMOTIONS!"

"Anna-" Her sister was about to say something, but was interrupted by a low surly voice, "Look here, _two_ beauties."

It was a greasy-haired senior, average height, beefy, with cold blue eyes and a large jaw covered in bristle. He was leaning against a wall, with big muscly arms crossing his hairy chest. Elsa scrunched up her face and spat, "Talk to my fist, Gaston."

"Well, every rose has it's thorns." Gaston cackled and reached forward to brush some hair out of Elsa's eyes. Anna's eyes widened and she leapt forward and shoved Gaston's hand away.

"Get away from her, you sick pig!" Anna said hotly, her mind still processing what she had done. Gaston gave out a maddeningly sickly laugh and before he could reply with some new sleazy answer, Elsa dragged Anna away, and the pair quickly left.

"Who the heck was-" Anna started, her eyes wide with disgust and shock. Her sister sighed and rubbed a hand into her forehead, as if nursing a headache.

"Just the grossest guy in the whole universe, but that's not the point. Just don't talk to him, ok?" Elsa sighed, while giving one last nasty glance towards Gaston. Anna bit her lip and just nodded vigorously. Everything seems so new and scary and this was Anna's first year in High School and all Elsa had told her was that it was horrible. Anna didn't really know what she was going to do, like, who was she going to make friends with and how?

"Annabelle," Elsa said, referring to Anna with her full name, "You should go find some other freshman or something. You will be fine."

Anna sighed softly, and watched Elsa stalk off, her heels clacking clearly on the cold tiling of the hallway. Anna took one last paranoid look at Gaston, and then hurried down the hallway, her long braids swaying back and forth behind her head.

 _Ok, so what to do..._ Anna thought and fiddled with her glasses. She looked down at her time-table, squished in her sweaty palms. She folded it open gingerly, careful not to tear it with her shaking fingers.

"Alright... first I should head to... English in classroom 1B..." Anna murmured to herself, her blue eyes swiftly scanning her time-table for the first day.

"Where the bloody hell is _classroom 1B_?" another voice ahead of Anna rang out. Anna looked up, her thoughts mingled with surprise and relief. The voice belonged to an extremely pale girl, almost as pale as Elsa, with the most vibrant red and orange hair that to Anna, was more like a bush. Her eyebrows were furrowed furiously and she glared at a similar time-table clutched in her fists. Anna immediately leapt hurried forward.

"Hi, the name is Annabelle Summers, but you can call me Anna!" Anna exclaimed, holding out a hand to the redhead. The redhead's eyes widened and she just snorted rudely, "So what?"

"Well, you see," Anna stammered, slightly disheartened by the girl's rudeness, "I need to go to class 1B too."

The redhead frowned, an almost disappointed look appeared on her face, and then finally said half-heartedly, "Well my name is Merida, _Anna_."

"Cooool name!" Anna chuckled, then later regretting how long she dragged 'cool'. Merida smiled stiffly and then broke the silent awkwardness, "Well, let's find 1B then."

"Cool!" Anna said and clapped her hands together, beaming widely. Merida raised an eyebrow, silently questioning Anna, then turned away and walked up the aisle. Finally, the pair had found class 1B, after a few arguments definitely bubbled up along the way. Inside the class, sunshine yellow wallpaper greeted Merida and Anna.

"Good morning Miss Summers, and Miss DunBroch. A little late, am I right?" said a tall and slim strawberry blonde lady. Anna and Merida didn't reply. She continued, "My name is Anita Radcliffe and I am your English teacher for this year. Please, take a seat."

Anna took the seat closest to her and to her surprise, Merida promptly took the seat beside her, on her right. Anna smirked at Merida, who looked grimly down at her desk, looking unhappy to be there. Anna looked to her right, was a girl with a brown bob-cut, chewing nervously on a fingernail, and boring her eyes into the desk. She had a small frame, and large lime green eyes and a lotus flower pinned in her brunette hair-cut.

"Hi there!" Anna started to introduce herself, and yelped in shock when the girl suddenly gave out a blood-curdling scream and raised a white fist at Anna. The whole class froze, with all eyes on the brunette. Immediately, Miss Radcliffe hurried forth, and gently lowered the brunette's raised fist and calmed her. The little girl took a deep breath, to calm herself and gazed warily sideways, at Anna's intrigued face. Anna then gave her a quick nervous smile that made the brunette stiffen.

"Ok then..." Anna muttered then went on to stare at her desk. Ugh, how was she going to survive? Merida seemed ok, and that brunette seemed to have some kind of disorder! The class went on steadily, and for the most part, Anna just looked out the window, watching birds bathe in the sunlight on dark branches, the leaves ruffling their feathers...

"Annabelle, please stand up!" Miss Radcliffe chided. Anna immediately lept up, banging into her desk, and stammered, "Did, did I do anything wrong? Miss Radcliffe?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Anna saw Merida roll her eyes. Miss Radcliffe's face softened, and an amused smile spread across her face, "No Annabelle-" "You can call me Anna" "No Anna, I just need you to introduce yourself."

Miss Radcliffe gestured to the whiteboard, where it was written: INTRODUCE YOURSELF (NAME, FAVOURITE THING). Anna giggled and started off, "Well, my name is Anna and my favourite thing is snowmen, because they are really fun to make, and I love winter and snow!"

Miss Radcliffe shook her head and murmured, "Just like her sister."

"That's right!" Anna nodded keenly, and then quickly sat back down, flattening out her sweater at the same time. Miss Radcliffe returned to her seat, and after Anna sat down, the nervous brunette stood up shakily, her legs visibly trembling.

"My name is R-Rapunzel, and I like to paint." With that, Rapunzel pressed back into her chair, her cheeks glowing red. Miss Radcliffe gave Rapunzel a broad smile, then suddenly, a bell rang out, and Miss Radcliffe sighed and gave a good-natured chuckle and declared, "Alright, class is over, everyone please do get on your way to your next class, have a good day ahead."

Everyone sprang up from their seats, and bowed down to Miss Radcliffe, chiming, "Thank you Miss Radcliffe!"

Then, the class was emptied in a second and Anna was swept out of the class, with Merida following her closely behind.

"Hey!" a small voice spoke out behind Anna.

"Yeah?" Anna said and turned around, "Who's that-"

It was Rapunzel, the brunette from English class. Merida eyed Rapunzel suspiciously, and asked in a deadpan voice, "So what do you want?"

"I, I'm really sorry about scaring you in class; I was home-schooled my _whole life_ ever since now and I'm kind of... nervous." Rapunzel mumbled, her cheeks still flushed. Anna let her guard down, reassuring Rapunzel, "It's totally fine, come on, you should come with Merida and I. We will be your first friends!"

Merida gave a low grumble and trudged after Rapunzel and Anna. Rapunzel turned out to be really bubbly, and child-like not to mention, as Merida and Anna found out in History class, which followed English class. Their history teacher was a stout elderly woman clad in a purple floral dress called Mrs. Potts. She and Miss Radcliffe were both really nice, and so far Anna was feeling pretty content with the day.


	2. Chapter 2: An Exchange Student

**Ok, it's time for chapter two! Yay! :D**

 **I feel committed to this story now... I always love starting a new chapter, the FINISHING IT. So, in this Chapter, I decided to write from Jane Porter's (the cutie's) point of view, because I love her character, and I love to write with her. Sorry, in my last chapter I didn't add all my main characters at the end, so I'll be doing that at the end of this chapter. I hope this chapter is good and ya'll like it. I just LOVE Jane, so I really want to write with her a lot. For the following chapter, I might write with Pocahontas, Tiana, or perhaps Quasimodo. I don't know yet. I find it hard to write from a boy's point of view, so forgive me, I might not be writing with men that much. Because, I AM A FEMALE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT MEN THINK. So yeah. After this chapter, I'm just going to think of something for the next, and find something juicy to happen. I hope to introduce the most part of the characters I'll be centering on, in like, the first five to six chapters... Enjoy this chapter! *gives virtual chicken wings* :)**

Chapter 2

Jane Porter strolled down the hallway, in her sunshine-yellow dress and black court shoes. Her messy, untamed brown hair was swept up into a bun and rest just framed her face, and fell down to her shoulders, lightly brushing her neck as she walked on.

With her usual, pleasant resting face on full operation, she stopped in her tracks, and opened up the lavender purple notebook she had been carrying in her hands. She flipped the page open, quickly glancing through sketches, and brought herself to a page full of-

"Whoopsie _daisy_!" she exclaimed and fell forward, her arms waving madly, in an all failing attempt to regain her balance. She crashed to the ground, on her knees, and groaned, slapping her forehead in embarrassment.

"Awe, Janesy!" a voice filled with laughter rang out above her. Jane chuckled, and gathered together her sketch book and stood up, brushing off her skirt of dust.

"John! That's not very _nice_ of you." Jane huffed in a playful manner. John Rolfe, her cousin who had followed her to study in North America, gave a barking laugh, and slapped his thigh, "You are so funny, when you're all scared."

"And you are so despicable." Jane half-chided. She grabbed the front of John's shirt and dragged him closer to her. She swiftly opened her sketch book again, and pointed at a list.

"Now, what do you think?" she asked him politely, nudging him in the shoulder. It was a list of activities she had sorted out for the Art Club, which she happened to be president of. John nodded his head.

"So you guys are going to have an art exhibit?" he mused. Jane nodded eagerly and bubbled up, "So, we are going to display the paintings and things we do in Art Club, and rent out the function room, and display all of it, and try to interest some of the freshmen to join us. And people can vote for their favourite artwork."

"Really?" John smirked, and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, "Well I guess we know who will have the most popular artwork..."

"Stop it John!" Jane giggled, "It might not be me! It could be Pocahontas. She is _really_ good at painting landscape artwork. You should come over some time, John!"

"Oh, yeah. Pocahontas is good." John's voice trailed off, and he stopped rubbing his neck. Jane frowned slightly, watching him stare lifelessly at her list of events for the first semester. She was ninety nine point nine percent sure that John had a crush on Pocahontas. John added cautiously, "Is she still dating that John Smith guy?"

Jane smirked, changing ninety nine point nine percent to one hundred percent, and nodded.

"Yes, of course. They have only been together for like... three months." Jane reminded him, not even considering why she knew that. John just blinked, and then quickly changed the subject, "So what else is happening?"

"Erm, we are hoping to, well _I_ am hoping to get some models for a drawing session. Like, I want us all to keep improving on drawing bodies, so we need student volunteers to model for us. Like nobody needs to be naked, but if they want to... I don't know. I think we will need to pay them-"

"And now you are going to be inviting me to model for all of you?" John butted in, raising his eyebrows. Jane's eyes widened and she quickly corrected him, "Oh no, don't get me wrong, but if you want to, I will be announcing-"

"Relax, relax!" John laughed, and patted her back, "I'm just predicting good old Janesy."

"W-Will you _stop_ interrupting me! John Rolfe, what has gotten _into_ you!" Jane fumed, pressing a finger on John's mouth, her hair beginning to fluff up around her face. She kept her finger there, giving him an irritated stare, as he looked down upon her with a smug smirk tugging the corners of his mouth.

"You sound like my mother." John finally said, his eyes twinkling. Jane rolled her eyes, "Well we are all related. And I don't remember ever forgiving her for having _you_."

John immediately put on large puppy eyes, his lips trembling, and his eyebrows rising, all in mockery.

"Now, now, there there, don't give me crocodile tears, it was all fun and games!" Jane smiled playfully, "What would your parents have to say, when they see their eighteen-year-old son getting all worked up over a joke?"

John swiftly snatched her sketchbook out of her hands, leaping down the hallway, with his hair flying behind him, as he laughed obnoxiously.

"Why you!" she yelled, quick to jump after him, her shoes slapping against the floor violently, as she stretched out her arms, and surged forward, shadowing him as he sprinted on, his head still thrown up in laughter. Suddenly, he abruptly halted in his tracks, sending Jane crashing into his back headfirst, her bun finally falling apart, and her light brown hair swept over her face, as she buckled to the ground for the second time that day. Her reds were red with fury, and her eyes were wild, and her head was reeling from the impact at which she had crashed into John. Even John himself, was tip-toeing precariously on his feet, steadying himself, with Jane's beloved sketchbook slipping from his fingers, and falling down onto the ground next to her. Jane quickly scooped it up and sprang to her feet, then grabbed John's hand and slapped him.

"What is wrong with you! You behave, like a-a _two year old_!" Jane yelled, "You make _me and you_ look like two year olds!"

John's body still racked with laughter, and he covered the most part of his face with broad hands, and murmured, "It was worth it!"

Then, he staggered off, retying his own bun at the same time. Jane puckered her lips and muttered to herself, "He could at least say SORRY!"

Jane went on muttering to herself about how she wished she could have other cousins, when a soft voice interrupted her cursing.

"Are you, ok?" it was a gentle voice, and came from, to Jane's surprise, a man slightly taller than her by about an inch. He had honey brown skin, and long, brown, surfer-like hair that hang untidily from his head, a chiseled jawline, and a pair of hazel eyes and a long nose.

"I-I, of course, and I'd be better if I didn't have to deal with that, that porcupine!" Jane stammered, gazing at the strange student infront of her.

"Who is he then?" the man asked, watching John canter off with mild interest.

"He is my cousin, John Rolfe." Jane sighed, and in her turn, asked, "Well who might you be? I don't believe we have met before. I am Jane, by the way."

The man's eyes quickly returned to her and he said, "My name is, Tarzan."

Jane's quick mind quickly combed through her list of people she knew and could not find the name Tarzan. It was a foreign word to her, strange and unique, much more interesting than her name Jane.

"I am an exchange student from Africa." he quickly added. Jane nodded, raising her eyebrows in interest. That explained it.

"How long will you be here?" she asked, tracing his face on the surface of her sketchbook with her finger. He watched her finger movements observantly, and that's when she stopped, and he looked up again, straight into her eyes.

"For half a year." he said shortly. _He doesn't speak much, does he..._ Jane thought. She prompted him excitedly, "Well, tell me more about Africa."

They walked together, and he told her in simple sentences and words, hardly using adjectives of his time in the jungle, and his school back in his home country, and his father. Jane still found it extremely interesting, as for the most part of her childhood, she always dreamt of going on adventures in Africa or Asia, and meeting gorillas and monkeys and giraffes and leopards. She always kindled a passion for adventure and animals, very much like her father, who was a current teaching Biology teacher. Her father also used to be a director, but now, in his retired days, he taught Biology to the seniors. He was more a Professor, some would say, as he knew very much about nature, astronomy, animal behaviour, and always told Jane bedtime stories when she was younger about his adventures trekking in the African rainforests, and observing gorillas as they nested every night, and recording down their social behaviour and so on...

"Well that was all very interesting." Jane said, and added, "But I'm afraid that England isn't anywhere near as exciting. London is just old buildings and tube stations."

Tarzan smiled politely and commented, "I would like to go to England."

"Me too." Jane said, and fond memories washed into her mind like a fresh ocean wave, "Well, I'd rather go to Africa then stay in England _forever._ That's why I came here to study... because I want to travel around the world."

Tarzan brushed his hand against her sketch book, and asked, "Can I take a look?"

Jane looked down in her hands, remembering her sketch book was with her the whole time, exclaiming, "Oh, of course, take a look, go ahead!"

Tarzan took her sketch book from her, flipping the pages, pausing at each sketch.

"I like this one." he laughed for the first time. It was a sketch of a chimpanzee, holding up a fruit, with drool falling from it's mouth. Jane nodded her head, watching his face intently, as he flipped through pages slowly, often bringing the sketch book closer up to his face, so he could see her detailed pencil work. His eyes were filled with admiration, and he lightly traced her drawings with a finger. Jane flicked her arm. Silly her, staring at him for so long... she needed something to say... Her mind went blank when he turned to her, his intense hazel eyes pinning her down like bait. After what seemed like an eternity of blank staring, Jane quickly summoned the first words that came to her mind and blurted them outloud.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

He blinked furiously at the sound of her voice, then finally said, "Yeah, ok."

He lifted the sketch book from his lap, and passed it back to her. Jane savoured the warmth of his touch, fading away on her sketch book.

"Well, I should be skedaddling," Jane laughed, feeling her cheeks warm up. Tarzan searched her eyes again, and then nodded, "Goodbye Jane."

"Bye Tarzan." Jane said and watched him sit up and walk away, his hair flickering in the breeze. A smile spread across her face, and she lay down on the bench they had been sitting down on, clutching her sketch book to her chest. _What will Daddy think of him?_ She pondered.

"Hi Jane!" a familiar voice greeted her. Jane hopped up and quickly recognized her good friend, Kida Atlanta, strolling towards her, in her usual blue attire. Her home-cut bangs hung over her blue eyes, and her crystal necklace gleamed as it rested on her chest.

"Hey there Kida..." Jane smiled, and began to tie up her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Ah, let your hair down, you look nicer that way." Kida smiled, and tugged away Jane's hairband. Jane sighed, and wore her hair-band as a bracelet. Kida took Jane's sketchbook, and felt it with her hand, asking innocently, yet with a spark in her eye, "Who was that guy? You guys seemed to stare for _some_ time."

Jane flushed red and quickly grabbed back her sketchbook, "He's just an exchange student, and he was interested in my drawings. That's it."

Kida gave her a bemused look, crossing her arms, "You can't hide from me Jane. I saw the _whole thing_."

"Why, you weren't following me, were you?" Jane teased, flicking a finger at Kida's nose. Kida batted her hand away and laughed, "Oh, I just saw you guys staring at each other... for like, thirty seconds."

Jane sighed, and rolled her eyes, and said, "Well he seems _really nice_ and gentle and, he has these eyes... They are so intense..."

"Should I leave you alone for a moment?" Kida giggled, and began to sit up. Jane blushed furiously and dragged her friend back down, forcing her to stay put.

"Well don't think for a moment," Jane backfired, "That I don't see how much you and Milo Thatch love each other."

Kida crossed her arms, "Why you cheeky little monkey-"

Jane smirked at her friend, and reassured her, "Don't worry about it, I really am not going to tease you about it."

"Really?" Kida raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Actions speak louder than words."

"Well you and Milo are really suiting for each other..." Jane barked out.

"You guys should start dating." Jane promptly added, "I mean it."

Kida sighed and played with her necklace, "I don't know where to start. You see Milo is really focused on his studies."

Jane pulled Kida closer and said, "Then just do what you think is right."

Kida smiled, and let go of her necklace, "But sometimes right and smart can be the same thing."

Jane leaned back and just shrugged, and finally she remembered, "Oh yeah, I'll be having lunch later on with Tarzan."

"You mean the exchange student?" Kida giggled. Jane nodded bashfully, and stood up.

"We should get going. Like for real." Jane said and started walking off, with Kida close behind her.

 **Ok, I'm officially DONE with this chapter. YAHOOO! I hope I portrayed my characters correctly. When we see more of Tarzan, I'll portray a more playful and curious side to him, as seen in Tarzan the movie. Right now, he is more shy because, hey, he kinda likes Jane (fluffy feelings start bubbling up).**

 **I know, I DON'T LIKE JOHN ROLFE. But, I hardly watched Pocahontas 2 (I couldn't), and he came off as really boring and just like your typical prince charming WHO** **STOLE POCAHONTAS AWAY FROM JOHN SMITH** **! So, in the end, he would be ending up with Pocahontas most likely, so I decided to try and make him more likeable, and I am starting to really enjoy this John Rolfe 2.0 version I have created. John Smith will be more like, smooth, and John Rolfe, will be more cheeky and stuff... I just watched the Lost Empire: Atlantis before I decided Jane's best friend, KIDA! I think she's really cool and pretty, and seriously deserves a spot as a Disney princess, because she is literally a princess, but whatever. So, I really like her and Milo (he's cute), and I want to do a bit of them too. Anyway, I really thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, and I am kind of planning on my next chapter to be Tiana (yaaas). Not to mention, I really like her and Naveen's relationship so I can't WAIT to start writing with Naveen and the one and only Charlotte Labouff! So as I promised, heres my list of people you will probably see (mainly). I'm not promising I'll be writing from all of their points of view, but some of them will be just close friends of the person I am writing from. So here it is... (please ignore the surnames, ugh, they are really random...)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada (Big Hero Six)

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Rider / Eugene Rider

 _Junior (17)_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Tiana Sanders

-Elsa Summers

-Charlotte Labouff

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo Thatch

-Gaston Riou

 _Senior (18)_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Lovel

-Pocahontas, Rebecca Powhatan

-Jane Porter

-Megara Sagona

-Kida Grey

-Nakoma Jones

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan

-Hercules

 **As you can see, I gave up on giving Tarzan and Hercules surnames, so yeah... :)**

 **Please do review! I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE! But thanks all the same if you actually read this story. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Feud Has Begun

**Ok, onto Chapter 3! My chapters are pretty short, I realized, so I am going to TRY and make this one at least 4000-5000 words, but I don't want this to turn into some kind of scrabble to get to 5000+ words for every chapter, because I don't want things to turn draggy in chapters. I mean hey, they say short and sweet for a reason, right? :)**

 **So, this chapter, I'll be focusing on Tiana, and her time in school. She is definitely still going to be very hardworking and stuff, just like other Disney High School fan fictions, but I'll be adding a few more things to her character, but I'm not going to rebrand her or something like that. I kinda did that to John Rolfe, but hey, he needed it. And, probably in my next chapter, I want to write from Belle, because** _ **that**_ **will be interesting. So, Tiana's bestest friend is obviously Charlotte, who I actually took some time to contemplate if I should add her to the story, but in the end I did. I really like Charlotte because, yes she is hella spoiled, but she is still somehow super nice and generous, and that's what I really like about her, and who would Tiana be without her Charlotte gossiping next to her?**

 **I am really wondering who should be Belle's best friend. However, she is probably more of a loner, and more concerned with her books and daddy-kins, so I don't think she will be particularly close to anyone in school, except ahem-adam-ahem later on. I want to stay true to who they were in the movies, so yeah. Except for some of them... Like... Let me see... Snow White, Cinderella, John Rolfe.**

 **Plus, I will be releasing a list of teachers I have chosen at the bottom, and guess what? Frollo isn't gonna be there because he makes me feel depressed just by writing with him. SO TOODLES FROLLO, SO MUCH FOR BEING A COMPLETE PERV AND MONSTER FOR THE ENTIRE MOVIE. *kicks frollo out the window of notre dam* PAY BACK TIME. Plus, I really need to make a statement right now desperately. Please answer this question:**

 _ **Why do people ship Frollo and Esmeralda together?**_

 **I mean, Frollo is a perv, and he old, and he's an extremist. Not some poor old man who actually harboured feelings of** _ **true love**_ **for Esmeralda? He literally tried to kill her, and he wanted to! Did you see him light a flippin' fire around her? True Love is not threatening someone to either give their** _ **body**_ **up to you or burn on a stick. If he truly loved her, he would have protected her. He just wanted her body. And, he killed Quasimodo's mother, and wanted to kill Quasimodo himself, when he was only a baby?! He's berserk! And he is old and wrinkly and I'm glad he died in a pit of lava at the end of the movie (I clapped). GOOD RIDDANCE. Sorry to all you Esmerollo (is that the ship name? XD) fans out there, I just think that he is a horrible man, and Esmeralda deserves waay better, like ahem,** _ **PHOEBUS (swoons)**_ **. He is young, charming, handsome, kind, brave. And Frollo is an extremist, pervy, killing machine. Like, I know who I'd marry, if given the two. :P**

 **So that's the end of my mini rant which has nothing to do with this story, because Frollo won't be in it anymore! Except for a few cameos, but that's all the screen time he gets. Be grateful Frollo, you don't know how much I hate your guts. Also worth noting, I always think,**

 _ **if someone isn't or can't be who they truly are around another person, it won't work.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's more popcorn! *passes more popcorn***_

Chapter 3

"Ok, so what about _this dress_?" A girl with bombshell blonde hair asked doubtfully, while lifting a fluffy, baby-pink cocktail dress infront of her, and standing infront of a gold-rimmed mirror. She frowned at herself, "Do I look weird? I was not very sure if I should have bought this dress..."

She whipped around to Tiana like a snake, who was silently sitting on a chaise lounge, flipping through her phone.

"Never buy a dress under three hundred _dollars_! You will regret it!"

Tiana smirked, "Too late, Lottie. I don't even wear dresses as much as you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat next to Tiana, furiously fanning herself with a fan, looking distraught.

"I just don't know WHAT TO WEAR!" she grumbled, and paused fanning herself, an enlightened look bestowed on her face.

An amused smile wiped across Tiana's face as and looked back down at her phone, flipping through her Instagram page. It mostly _just_ featured Charlotte's selfies as she flaunted her new limited edition of Sephora make-up, with Tiana in the background, casually browsing through rows of make-up. Charlotte bounced off the couch, and sprinted as fast as she could in pink stilettos, towards her walk-in-wardrobe, and came out in another similar-looking pink dress, that instead, hugged her figure, and had sparkling blue and purple jewels lining the hem and the collar.

"Made, _especially_ made for _me_!" Charlotte squealed, "They said it _complimented_ me, whatever _that_ means. Oh! I just _love it_!"

Following that, Charlotte meticulously chose out a diamond ring fit for a wedding, and a pink tiara, and grabbed Tiana's free hand.

"Come on Tiana, we are going to be so late for school!" Charlotte yelled, throwing up her hands and lastly, grabbing a pale blue handbag.

"Oh I wonder why." Tiana sighed, following Charlotte out the door of her gigantic mansion of a house. There were portraits of Charlotte in various prom-like dresses (all either pink or purple), flanking the pair as they hurried away on ruby-red carpet that complemented the cream walls. There were countless chandeliers that hung over their heads as they passed through hallways, lounges and staircases. Tiana knew this place by the back of her hand. Charlotte's family was immensely rich, and Charlotte's parents, were constantly spoiling their one and only daughter, Charlotte Labouff. Tiana's mother, being a well-known seamstress in New Orleans, used to and still sometimes, made and designed dresses for Charlotte, more than she ever did for Tiana herself.

Charlotte threw Tiana into the back of her personalized all-pink limousine, and hopped in after her, slamming the door after her, not even letting the driver close it for her. Tiana scooted over to the end, and laid back into the plush leather seat, that deflated immediately to accommodate her presence.

The car smelled per usual, like lavender and roses and a hint of chocolate if you sniffed hard enough. That, was because chocolate coated almonds laid, piled into a crystal bowl, that sat between Tiana and Charlotte, on a small table fit into the limousine.

Honestly, there was almost no need for ten seats in a car which at most, only held four people at a time, but when parties were hosted, at least Tiana and Charlotte would arrive in style (and not to mention, be fashionably late). Tiana reached for one pink coated almond, and popped it in her mouth, contemplating on it's freshness, while chewing thoughtfully and watching Charlotte add another selfie to Tiana's instagram page. Sometimes, she kind of just let Tiana rule her life, because that girl was too spoiled and self-centered sometimes, to realize Tiana was even there in the room, or on Earth. However, despite all of that, the two remained close friends, despite their glaring differences.

"Ok, so I was thinking, that this Friday, you and I go for some earring shopping." Charlotte mumbled, as she applied lipstick. Tiana sighed, and looked out the window as they sped away from Charlotte's mansion.

"I just don't have time for that." Tiana said, "That's just gonna have to wait a while. I got to work on Friday, you know that."

"Right." Charlotte said, smacking her lips and batting her eyelashes as she gazed at her reflection in her pocket mirror, "Well that's ok, we can go on... Saturday! I _love_ Saturday!"

"Fine." Tiana said, "But it's gonna have to be quick, and you know that, because I need to study for next week's biology quiz, and so should _you_."

Charlotte grumbled, and tried to tempt Tiana, "Oh, come ON Tiana, life is no fun when you're just working _hard_ all the time! Sometimes, you need to have time for yourself!"

Tiana shook her head, laughing. Could that girl learn? Almost nothing could sway Tiana when it came to her and her studies. Tiana, since young, always dreamt of becoming a restaurant owner. Yeah, she was one of those people who had a very clear vision of where they wanted to be, and Tiana was almost _there_. She worked as a waitress in a popular cafeteria down the road from her home. Finally, after ten minutes of Charlotte constantly pestering her to stay longer for that Saturday's 'Window Shopping Session', they arrived at school, and Charlotte burst out of the car, with Tiana following, a little calmer, behind her, with her green hand-bag slung over her shoulder, and her phone gripped in her hand.

"Please!" Charlotte whined for the last time, "One more HOUR!"

Tiana shook her head, slightly amused, "Sorry Lottie."

"Ugh! You are as stubborn as a _donkey_! And they are supposed to be _stubborn_!" Charlotte complained, and wiggled in discomfort, in her skin-tight dress she had chosen that morning, "Why! Why did I choose _this dress_? What is wrong with me?

"Life is so hard sometimes, Tiana." she added in a pained expression, as she turned her head to Tiana.

"My heart simply aches for you, Lottie." Tiana cooed sarcastically, then proceeded to opened her leaf-green hand-bag, pulling out her (professionally) laminated timetable. Her chocolate brown eyes quickly searched through that day's schedule, and a smile spread across her face when she noticed the first class on her schedule.

"Ok, come on Lottie, we have cooking class!" Tiana exclaimed with excitement pouring out of her voice, and ran forwards through the school doors, forgetting about Charlotte just as she began to rant about another dress which she thought she was allergic to.

It was lunch break, and Tiana and Charlotte were finally released from class, and the two of them dashed towards the canteen, their notes and books practically slipping from their hands. They quickly found a table, as expected for the time they arrived at the canteen, and plopped their bags and books down and went to buy some food.

"How's your work doing then." Charlotte asked as she shoveled mashed potato into her mouth, keeping her eyes to her food.

"Oh, it's going pretty good, but it's kind of stressful, seeing how popular " Tiana said merrily, impaling a crouton in her caesar salad with her fork.

"Hello ladies!"

A tall, medium built student with mocha skin brushed past them casually, dressed smartly in a flat cap and a vest, thick wavy hair peeked from the corners of his cap, and his hands were stuffed down his pockets. When Tiana looked at Charlotte, she was choking on her mashed potato.

"Oh. My. God." Charlotte said, her jaw dropped, as she wiped away remnants of mashed potato on her face, "Do you know who that was?"

"Do I look like I care?" Tiana scoffed, her eyes still on the back of the student who just talked to them.

"That's _Naveen_! He's, he's like a GOD!" Charlotte squealed, her eyes fluttering, as she turned over a shoulder and ogled at Naveen, who now had a girl slung around his waist. Tiana didn't know what to think. She just was not very impressed by this Naveen.

"Did I look ok?" Charlotte gasped, grabbing her mirror.

"Please, Charlotte, does it matter? That dude is just, a flirt! He barely looked at us!" Tiana exclaimed in disbelief, throwing her hands in the air and snatching the mirror out of Charlotte's hands.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to date him?" Charlotte whined, scrambling for her mirror again.

"Why? He doesn't seem like proper boyfriend material." Tiana said, rolling her eyes, and passing Charlotte her mirror back, and returning to her salad.

"Oh goodness me! My eyeshadow is _smudged_!" Charlotte squealed, rubbing her eye shadow away, "Argh! All hope is lost, Tiana. Gone!"

"Mmhmm." Tiana mumbled, chewing on a lettuce leaf. They should have added more salt. Maybe a splash of olive oil too. She looked over to Charlotte, who nervously packed away her mirror, chewing on her fingernails.

"You know you're life isn't completely destroyed." Tiana pointed out, "You are still here."

"But _he's_ not!" Charlotte fretted, waving her hands all over the place, and forgetting about her bowl of mashed potato. Tiana just frowned. Honestly, there were more important things to worry about in life. Not every girl is complete when she finds a soul mate. Life isn't just about dating, she mused, it was more about. Living? Ok, that was cheesy. Tiana just stared, forlorn, upon her friend, desperate to impress men and nothing else. It was kind of... depressing.

"Well, don't ask me for help, because the only man I've ever kissed was my father." Tiana said, "And that was on the cheek, for the record."

"Ask you for help, Tiana?" Charlotte gasped, as if offended, "Why that's just what I was going to do! There are boys in this school who are fighting to get a slice of you!"

"Name one." Tiana said bitterly. Should she be flattered?

"Umm, I'm pretty sure Milo Thatch liked you before he found that girl named Kida, and Gaston likes you." Charlotte said.

"That sleaze-ball Gaston?" Tiana laughed, "Please, all he harasses every female in this school, except for teachers."

"Mmm, but some more than others." Charlotte pointed out, beginning to tuck into her lunch again. Tiana shrugged. Honestly, even if Gaston had a crush on her, (she gagged at the thought), she would _not_ be honored. She did not want to attract those sorts of men. She needed someone kind, selfless, smart, loyal. Tiana nodded to her thoughts. Yes, someone like...

She couldn't name a single man. Oh well, she might as well buy a T-shirt saying single forever. You can't just wish upon a star and expect your Prince Charming to rock up. Or could you? Tiana shook her head. Sometimes she over-thought a bit too much.

 **OK, I give up on writing anymore. I just like short chapters, please have mercy. I don't think I will EVER EVER succeed 2000 words per chapter. I just didn't have too much to write about in this chapter, because I am mainly just introducing characters at this point and honestly, there isn't much more to write yet.**

 **By the way, in my school the canteen, it's like a food court, so basically, instead of lunch ladies or something (I really don't know), you have food stalls where you can buy your own meal. For example, there could be a drinks stall, where you can buy lemonade or tea or something. So I'll be applying this to this school's system. :D**

 **So, onto this Chapter. I made Tiana a teeny bit snarky, and sarcastic, and calm. I mean, she is always calm. But I thought, how can someone put up with Charlotte. I couldn't. So that's why I made her a little less... positive? Honestly, at the start of the chapter, I was not enjoying myself, but as soon as I got more into the chapter, it became a little more interactive for me. I was always thinking about something amusing for them to say.**

 **I hope you like this type of Tiana. I made Charlotte a little less hyper at the end. You know, I guess school just wears her out a bit. But, she is still love-sick and stuff. And I think Tiana can pass her forever-single shirt to Charlotte once she gets to know Naveen a little more. ;)**

 **So that was it for this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next chapter I am thinking of doing either Ariel or Jasmine. If you haven't noticed yet, I am kind of covering each level bit by bit here. :) First I did freshman, then seniors, then for this chapter, it's my juniors. So yeah! See ya! And please leave a review or something... anything! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ericel

**Ok, yay! Onto chapter four! So awesome! So, for this chapter, I am going to focus on our most badass disney princess... *drumroll* ...** _ **MULAN**_ **! She is such an awesome and cool Disney princess, I mean, she saved China and that's a big deal, isn't it! I really love her story, and she showed an immense amount of bravery throughout the movie.**

 **By the way, there is this really cool and sensible Disney theory, the Supercarlinbrothers made on youtube about what happened to the great stone dragon in Mulan, which is worth checking out if you haven't! :)**

 **Alright... please sit back and relax, and enjoy this hopefully ok chapter I am about to write... *gives virtual popcorn***

Chapter 4

Mulan brushed some stray strands of hair out of her almond eyes, and marveled at the large plate of a whole duck, being paraded over to the table by her grandmother. Her grandmother, with admirable strength, placed the braised duck in the center of the table, then took a step back to proudly admire her specialty. Mulan inhaled deeply, and the warm, flavourful scent of duck filled her nostrils.

"Smells good grandma!" Mulan commented, and looked over at her friends, raising an eyebrow at them expectantly. All three of them quickly chimed, "Thank you!"

Mulan's grandmother chuckled happily, and said, "You are all very welcome to be here. Now I'll take some for myself and go eat somewhere else."

She ended with a wrinkly wink, and shoveled a large portion of duck and rice and long-beans onto her own plate, and wobbled off, smiling warmly, with her chopsticks waving around in one hand. Mulan turned back to her friends and welcomed them to eat.

"Take, take, please." Mulan prompted them, and reached forward to take some food herself. It was the weekend, and the four of them, Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora and Mulan met up at Mulan's house to have a get-together-study-session. They all needed it.

"Wow, your grandmother really outdid herself this time." Aurora said in awe, overwhelmed by the amount of food her grandmother had been cooking the whole day. There was the duck, rice, long-beans, lima-beans, tofu, shrimp, curry chicken.

"Trust me, she thinks everyone has two stomachs each." Mulan laughed, peeled duck skin off of her portion. She hated the stuff.

"Ariel, you don't put forks in your hair! For the _last time_!" Jasmine scowled, knocking Ariel's fork out of her hand, just before Ariel sunk her fork into the depths of her bright red hair, "It's disgusting! And nobody even does that!"

"Well you are looking at someone who does." Ariel giggled, "I am just _joking_. Geez, you know how I like to annoy you."

"Well jokes can get old." Jasmine bickered, slowly tucking into her meal. Aurora giggled behind a napkin, her eyes narrowed, staring at Jasmine's furrowed expression. Jasmine smirked and asked, "Would you like me to turn your eyes in the other direction with my fork?"

"Jasmine!" Ariel gasped in utter disgust, "And you think _I_ am bad!"

"Come on guys!" Mulan butted in, "Just chill, relax."

The four of them quietened down for a second, listening to the distant chinese drama Mulan's grandmother was watching. It sounded like some woman bawling her eyes out because her husband held another woman's hand or something along that line. Mulan squeezed her eyes shut, wondering why some people could even watch that, and actually care about what happens in the next episode. Mulan always predicted the next thing to happen in these sorts of dramas. First, the man is seen, cheating on his wife with her sister! Oh no, then, the wife tries to kill him and goes to jail. Oh no, then the police discover that she is pregnant! Oh no, then she gives birth in jail to a mutant baby! The list goes on and on... love triangles develop, children away from home and her grandmother keeps following to the same utterly tragic stories that are recycled over and over again, when things couldn't get any worse.

The group wasted no time, and began to bubble up again, after having enough of the blur, background noises of depressed drama.

"So did you guys bring any material to study with?" Mulan piped up, chewing her food.

"Uh... I brought some math notes, and my laptop." Aurora said, flipping her cabbage over and looking down at her plate.

"Oh please, you guys really think you are going to study?" Jasmine scoffed, "You are probably just going to talk about boys or something irrelevant."

"I can study!" Ariel chimed in, her eyes widening.

"I'm sure you can when all you can think of it Eric Mogensen!" Jasmine giggled, saying Eric's name in a girly voice, will clutching her fists together. Ariel went scarlet as her hair, and bowed her head, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Well he _is_ cute, I'll give you that, Ariel." Aurora pointed out.

"Cuteness level, does not determine niceness level." said Jasmine.

"I read in a children's book, if you have good thoughts you have a good face." Ariel protested, waving her fork around in defiance.

"Well I don't see him smiling a lot." Mulan said, unimpressed by the topic of conversation.

" _That's_ because he hasn't met our lovely Ariel!" Aurora said dreamily, looking to the ceiling, leaning into her chair. Ariel brightened up, looking up at all of them, "Ya' think?"

"We are very sure of it." Jasmine said, smirking into her food.

"Don't believe them." Mulan laughed, grabbing a second portion.

"Well, maybe he will notice me someday." Ariel sighed half-heartedly.

"Please, you sound just like the woman in that drama." Jasmine said, in her usual snarky voice.

"Well, chances are, in that drama, the woman does get noticed." Mulan said, grinning to herself.

"Well everyone gets their happy ever after if they have a dream." Aurora breathed, immersed in her thoughts. Everyone at the table frowned at her.

"Har har, very funny." Jasmine said in a mock laugh, "Aurora, you can't just day dream and expect things to happen."

"Dreaming doesn't hurt." Ariel said in an encouraging voice.

"Mmmm..." Mulan murmured doubtfully.

"Well, why not!" Aurora rebutted, placing her cutlery down on her half-finished plate.

"Because," Jasmine started, then became lost for words.

"Because we should be focusing on reality." Mulan said quietly, siding with Jasmine on this 'unofficial debate', "Not everything is going to go your way in this world."

"Some things _do_." Aurora pointed out, "And perhaps they can be important things."

"Hah, and that happens to, what, twenty percent of the population?" Jasmine jeered, "So just dreaming, is not worth investing your heart, soul and future on!"

"What's so wrong with wishing!" Ariel asked, pursing her lips.

"Nothing! It's just, if you aren't going to make a move on Eric, your chance at true love with little Eric-poo, won't exist!" Jasmine exclaimed, while she walked to the basin to put away her plate. Ariel gasped, "I couldn't possibly!"

"Oh well, then toodles to Ericel!" Mulan giggled, using a ship name she had just made up.

"I just don't know what to do!" Ariel said, devastated and defeated by her friends alas.

"Just, say hello to him, sit next to him," Mulan suggested hopefully.

"No." Jasmine interrupted Mulan, "That, is _way_ too obvious."

"How would you know what to do?" Aurora asked, "You haven't ever dated someone in this school!"

"It doesn't take a genius to find out if someone has a crush on you when they do _those_ sorts of things." Jasmine said and added, "But then again, Eric doesn't really pass off as a genius in my book."

"Ok, so what to do?" Ariel begged desperately, as the four walked together to Mulan's bedroom, with their bags in hand.

"Ok. So, next week, our Art teacher is making us _all do_ some pair work for some painting project, so we are all going to have to pair up with someone, someone _except_ Eric, and the only pair left, would be Ariel and Eric, because they would have _no other choice_. Hence, that's how Eric will notice Ariel." Aurora said, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Ok..." Jasmine said.

"I don't know-" Ariel cried nervously.

"So who isn't partnered up yet?" Mulan asked Aurora, half dreading what was to come.

"Eric, Rider, Shang, Phillip." Aurora said confidently, ignoring Mulan's question.

"How do you know-" Jasmine asked.

"But most likely _they_ will be partnering each other." Aurora continued.

"Of course, so how?" Ariel fretted.

"We need to send Mr. Lumiere a note which says every pair must be boy and girl. It will be from the principal." Aurora squealed, a devious smile appearing from ear to ear, "And, that's when we all partner one of the boys, and then, Ariel and Eric partner each other, so it won't seem desperate."

"Wait till they meet each other." Jasmine scoffed, "It seems pretty risky. Are we really going to risk all that for Ericel?"

Aurora shrugged, "It's up to Ariel."

"Oh, I don't know..." Ariel stammered, biting her lip.

"Let's just do it. Come on! Sounds pretty exciting!" Mulan said, her heart beating faster at every word, not even fully contemplating what she was suggesting.

"Wait-" Ariel tried to save herself from impending doom.

"Fine, I'm in it for Ericel." Jasmine sighed.

"Yay!" Aurora cheered, throwing her hands in the air in celebration. Ariel went silent, her face looking discoloured. ]

"Operation Ericel, on." Aurora announced, and they all put their hands on top of hers, except for Ariel, who went to visit the bathroom. The girls cheered, and high-fived each other, landing on top of Mulan's queen-sized bed.

"Ok," Mulan mused, leaning on the headboard, "So how are we going to deliver the note to Mr Lumiere?"

"We _don't send him a note_. We send him a... e-mail?" Aurora said uneasily. Jasmine scoffed, and said, "What? And he will see it's from one of his students?"

"Oh yeah..." Aurora realized, and quietened down.

"What if we just leave a note on his desk before class starts?" Mulan said, thinking the answer was pretty obvious.

"So what to say?" Jasmine asked, opening up her laptop, reading to type out their note, which Aurora was starting to question.

"I'm so freaked out guys!" they heard Ariel holler from Mulan's bathroom.

"We got it settled!" Mulan yelled back, then returned to their planning.

"We write: Dear Mr Lumiere, we are sorry to inform you at such late notice, that we would like for your students for this coming art project, to be paired in a specific manner. We would like each boy to partner girls, and the reason is because, we would like our students to learn to work out of their comfort zone, instead of always siding with their own gender, when it comes to pair, or group work. This practise will help to prepare them for their work life. Thank you, and we hope you follow through with our request." Mulan recited.

"Ooh, that sounded _really_ good!" Aurora praised.

"Fine..." Jasmine agreed, "Now can you just repeat that whole thing?"

 **Ok, that was the end of this chapter. It's really short (shorter than usual), but whatever. It's a build up for what's to come! Yay! So I might be following these guys a little more, since they are going to be doing something a little naughty! I can't wait. I loved choosing the food that was being served. Braised duck... yaaas. I can't wait to pair Mulan with Shang, and Aurora with Phillip? Isn't this the purrrfect opportunity for love to blossom? Except for Eugene and Jasmine. Jasmine isn't interested in a relationship, and Flynn has his eye on someone else... ;)**

 **So, for Aurora and Megara in my story, they obviously can't have** _ **purple eyes**_ **, because that isn't possible and only possible if they were albino, which they obviously aren't. So, their eyes are going to be grey. I thought that was the closest to purple it could ever get. Like, lilac and grey are pretty similar. So, that is their new eye colour. :)**

 **I** _ **looove**_ **Mulan's grandma, and she strikes me as the one to watch dramas, so there you go. I absolutely despise (that's a bit strong) dramas. Ehh. I had fun writing with all four of them. I think they really balance each other out. I liked writing their little argument. Who's side are you on, dreamers or schemers? ;)**

 **So that is IT, hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, and the next one will probably, yeah, be them again, but perhaps this time from Jasmine. I don't know. I really should, yet don't want to wright from ze male point of view, but I'll try and see how that turns out. Ok! Toodles, till next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hilltop Incident

**Aww, thanks to the guest, who gave me my first review! Thanks a million! Thanks for telling me about Kida's full name. I was kind of afraid there actually was someone who already had a full name I can use. I'll be sure to go edit my list.**

 **Ok, question... I am wondering if I should include Hans... I don't really want to for** _ **now**_ **, because Anna is still so young... like 15 to be exact, and I know, it would be the time for her to be foolish and naive, but still, there isn't a reason for Hans to want to be in a relationship with a 15-year-old. Like, in the movie, there was a purpose, but for here I can't see why. I mean, yeah sure, Anna and Elsa are from a well-off family, but... mmm... If you could suggest a reason why I should add him into the story, I might do it. For now, Elsa and Anna are single. :)**

 **So, this chapter, I will be doing my seniors. The only seniors I have introduced, is Tarzan, Jane, John Rolfe and Kida. But there are more, so I will be introducing those people. Plus, I really like my seniors... alot! I have a request to do Ariel, which I will most surely be doing in ze next chapter! When all the girls carry out their Ericel quest, and hence, it would make sense to do it from Ariel's POV.**

 **This chapter, I'll be focusing on... *drumroll* ... Esmeralda! So she is friends with Pocahontas, Nakoma (pokie's friend, who I kind of liked, hence she's here), and Quasimodo. So they are like, one group. Alright... enjoy! *gives virtual hot dogs***

Chapter 5 (meep!)

"Come on, Emerald!" cried Pocahontas, as she sat perched comfortably on a high tree branch, looking at home, "We are _all_ waiting for you!"

Esmeralda looked reluctantly up the tree trunk, frowning slightly, and rocking back and forth nervously on the back of her feet. There above her sure enough, were two full-grown women, huddled in the tree branches, watching her expectantly.

"Isn't Esmeralda such a party-pooper?" Nakoma said casually to Pocahontas, purposely voicing her opinion loud enough for Esmeralda to clearly hear.

"Isn't she?" Nakoma added, for good measure. Esmeralda felt two pairs of eyes, hot on her back, unblinking, and finally she caved in. Ripping off her sandals moodily, she fit her fingers into the lines of the tree bark, and with unexpected haste, crawled up onto a low-hanging branch, and adjusted her skirt beneath her.

"Happy, now that I'm sitting on a branch? I hope I made your day." Esmeralda muttered, leaning against the trunk, keeping a grey eye on her yellow sandals that lay sprawled on the fresh green grass below her feet. Nakoma jumped stealthily down, and settled a branch above Esmeralda. Pocahontas followed after her and finally, all were gathered almost in a circle, around Esmeralda who lay there, resisting the aching urge to break the silence.

"We are extremely delighted, as you can see." Pocahontas said in her usual, smooth and coaxing voice.

"Uh-huh, and I suppose that your poker-face really suggests that?" Esmeralda smirked, then leapt to her feet, balancing steadily on her tree branch, with her arms stretched out ninety degrees from her on either side. She pounced forward, knocking Pocahontas off her comfortable perch, and bowling her to the grass coated ground. Pocahontas squirmed beneath her, laughing uncontrollably, and pushing her hands into Esmeralda's stomach.

"Hah!" Esmeralda boasted, her chest swelling up with pride, "I won! Now we are all on the _grass_."

"I don't think so!" Pocahontas grunted, and threw Esmeralda off her, and sprang away, the grass padding her feet as she sprinted with excellent speed, from Esmeralda, and once gaining safe distance from her, chose a leafless oak tree and shot up it's side.

"That's a lot of adrenaline..." Esmeralda puffed, jogging after her friend. Nakoma came out of nowhere from behind and effortlessly overtook Esmeralda, jumping like a deer, over the meadow, her hair leaping gracefully in the wind.

"Gosh..." Esmeralda paused, catching her breath through hitched breaths. Her eyes, suiting of her name, rolled in their sockets, and Esmeralda fell into the tall youthful blades of grass, her chest heaving.

"I will get you in a second!" Esmeralda rolled onto her side, flinching as prickling blades of grass scraped along her face. She bunched up her skirt in a fist, just as two shadows fell upon her.

"Mm..." Pocahontas mused, her hand stroking her chin, "Someone has been skipping gym class."

Esmeralda laughed into her knees, bunched up like a colourful assortment of clothes and patterns, before Pocahontas and Nakoma. With the element of surprise, Esmeralda kicked out her leg, and caught her friend's ankles, and had them crashing into the ground, along side her.

"Gosh, I could have broken a nail!" Nakoma muttered, in a distressed voice, and sat up dusting off her pants.

"Wow." Pocahontas heaved, burying her face into the dirt, "It's really hot out here."

"And that would be because Mr. Sun God is walking over. With John Smith." Esmeralda observed flatly, as she left the ground and stood up. Two bright blonde men of roughly the same height came ambling slowly towards Esmeralda and her friends from about

"Last time I checked, I don't think you were invited." Esmeralda called over. Nonetheless, a winning smile appeared on her face.

"Last time I checked, this land does not belong to you!" Phoebus yelled back, his hands around his mouth. The two of them quickened their pace to a jog, and soon arrived by the sides of all the girls there.

"We should go find some shade." Nakoma suggested, picking herself up before John and Phoebus could sit down. Pocahontas gave a grunt of agreement, and the five found a nearby tree and all collapsed beneath it.

"So how were your holidays?" John Smith asked, gliding his fingers up a blade of grass. Pocahontas rested beside him, with her hair flapping behind his back.

"I went mountain hiking with my father and my cousins." Pocahontas said, "And did some camping at the same time. There is this _amazing_ river down South, and me and my father went canoeing. That was really fun..."

"Well, I just lay on my couch for the most part of the holidays." Esmeralda sighed, sucking on the end of a clover flower, savouring the sweetness.

"And I went swashbuckling on the side of a tower." Phoebus added casually.

"With who?" Esmeralda asked, glancing at him lay down with her piercing green eyes.

"Oh. Just John." Phoebus said, with a smirk.

"Hey!" John butted in, leaning forward, staring at Phoebus, "What a load of-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Phoebus teased, hoisting himself up, "You are just so bitter that you _lost_ aren't you?"

"Well John Smith must be a woman then." Esmeralda laughed, "Because I can't imagine dainty little Phoebus beating a _man_."

"Hey!" both John and Phoebus protested, their eyes flying to Esmeralda's face.

"Chillax, people." Nakoma chuckled, kicking off her sneakers.

"Yeah yeah, I'm cool." Phoebus said blandly, sinking back into the grass again. John only withdrew slightly, his eyes still on Phoebus.

"Right!" Pocahontas' eyes brightened, and she straightened her back. She reached into her pocket and took out two necklaces similar to the one around her neck, and passed them to Esmeralda and Nakoma.

"Here. I made it on my camping trip out of feathers and gravel." Pocahontas said along with a coy smile.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Nakoma commented, and clipped it around her neck, her eyes following the free movements of the feather strung to her necklace. Esmeralda admired hers. It had small coloured stones strung along a string, and in the center, a long narrow black feather that crushed gently against her collarbone.

"What about me?" John asked innocently, holding out his hand. Pocahontas narrowed her eyes and replied, "I didn't think you would have wanted a necklace."

"Well, maybe something else?" John smirked, closing his hand and putting in back on the grass.

"I can always make you a bracelet, if that's what you so desire." Pocahontas smiled playfully, beginning to weave grass together. Esmeralda inhaled a deep breath, and leaned into the grass, like Phoebus, her necklace dancing on her chest. She turned onto her side, facing Phoebus, and asked him, "So, what did you _really_ do for the holidays?"

Phoebus glanced at her and replied curtly, "Same as you. It was all that worth talking about."

"You never pass off as a couch potato." Esmeralda observed.

"I could say the same to you." Phoebus grinned, his eyes on the top of her head, watching her hair ripple in the wind.

"You must have thought I was the type to... work out?" Esmeralda asked, after the idea popped up in her head. She looked at him curiously, trying to work out the smile that stayed stubbornly on his lips.

"Maybe I just thought you were active?"

"Well I only move when I have to." Esmeralda said, "And I didn't have to move over the holidays, so I didn't."

"I guess we are pretty similar, it is safe to say." Phoebus said, combing a hand through his golden locks in a graceful sweep. It looked like he had practised that. Esmeralda always found that Phoebus was always so poised and self-aware. It was like, he had these princely elements to him that came with him. Always sure in his actions, and always doing things with a level of grace. He could be in a play, Esmeralda realized. That's why Esmeralda said the following.

"I wouldn't say that." Esmeralda said, furrowing an eyebrow in the meantime, intently watching him turn his head to her again, "Then tell me something that makes us so _different_."

Esmeralda turned away, her heart beating against her ribcage wildly. She felt like a deer in the headlights. Esmeralda wasn't going to say what was running through her mind. _Why am I being so silly!_ She felt his eyes follow her and she half-panicked, and turned a shoulder on him, desperately plucking a casual answer from her brain, "Well, just look at us."

She froze, wondering how shallow she had sounded to him. What came next, made her stiffen completely, until she felt her toes numbing, and she didn't even know why.

"I am." Phoebus said simply, his eyes still firmly on her.

"Phoebus, Esmeralda! We are going!" Pocahontas called, Esmeralda quickly turned to Pocahontas, who was already half-way down the hill they were on with John and Nakoma. Esmeralda silently thanked that she was saved from Phoebus' stare, and got up with too much haste, eager to be rid of Phoebus' side. Esmeralda treaded carefully down the hill, ignoring the sure steps of Phoebus who was right after her. Esmeralda quickened her pace and hurried to the group, leaving Phoebus behind. She felt so dumb and _immature_ at that moment, not easily letting go of the growing warmth she had felt inside her when Phoebus looked at her for so long. Gosh she felt stupid. _Get a grip, Esme._ she scolded herself, absent-mindedly pinching her arm.

"Where are we off to?" Esmeralda asked Nakoma, doing her best to ignore Phoebus in the background, who occasionally glanced at her.

"We are just going to go grab some ice-cream." Nakoma said, "Since it's such a hot day."

"Cool, great idea. I really need an ice-cream." Esmeralda said, taking in deep breaths, steadying her heart-rate. However, she was not feeling cool. She needed a way out, a way to escape from ever being at his side anymore. _No Esmeralda. Act cool. You didn't say anything stupid._ She told herself sternly, and then as if everything was backfiring against her, another thought emerged, _But you LOOKED like an idiot. You were acting all uncomfortable. And you are trying too hard to act like you are cool but you are not and I just don't know what you are going to do Esmeralda._ Esmeralda looked at her feet, her thoughts starting leaping completely out of control. _And for all these years, you have bottled up everything you ever felt and now look at you. Going all coo-coo over nothing. Sometimes, you need to talk less._

Esmeralda bit her lip, admitting to herself that sometimes, she hated being honest with herself. She decided for the best, not to continue with her rapidly increasing thoughts and in turn, watched her necklace blankly, and stuffed her hands into her skirt pockets. She was sweating, that's how much she was trying to calm herself. She could hear Phoebus laughing nearby, and more talking, but she could not bring herself to look up. Not an inch. _Oh this is starting to stink-_

"No thinking, remember?" Esmeralda said harshly to herself, under her breath.

"Hey, Esmeralda, are you ok?"

Esmeralda heard Pocahontas' coaxing voice and she looked up, seeing Pocahontas by her side, and the rest further ahead.

"No I'm not." Esmeralda muttered, a shiver running down her spine when Pocahontas touched her on the shoulder.

"What happened?" Pocahontas asked, the concern in her voice rising, "Is this something to do with Phoebus? You guys were talking just now."

"I-" Esmeralda began, and then stopped herself, quickly clearing her throat and starting again, "You know what, I'm fine. It's just the hot sun."

 **Ok, that is IT, for this chapter! Short again! I like it that way... :)**

 **Ok, this took a little longer for me to finish. I'll probably be uploading every 1-2 days and things like that, just so you know. This was pretty interesting to write... I am eh-eh with how it turned out but whatever. My writing is not legendary. XD**

 **So, yeah. Onto what happened. Ok, so Esmeralda certainly does have strong feelings for Phoebus (can't blame her), and Phoebus, maybe a little less, but they both kind of do have some chemistry between them. I hope I did that ok. So, I did a bit of reading about the book for the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and since it's such an old book, I wasn't surprised that Phoebus was a jerk and a sleazeball, and Esmeralda... died if I'm not wrong. Sorry to anyone if I spoiled the book for you. But, yeah. So, in ze book, Esmeralda basically was REALLY in love with Phoebus, but he was pretending like he did so. So, I kind of just took inspiration from Esme's side of the story, and in this story, she is basically, going to have a stronger attraction to him. So yeah. Ok! Next chapter shall be Ariel, thanks for the reviews again! Muah! And here is an updated version of my name list... :)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada (Big Hero Six)

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Rider / Eugene Rider

 _Junior (17)_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Tiana Sanders

-Elsa Summers

-Charlotte Labouff

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo Thatch

-Gaston Riou

 _Senior (18)_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Jane Porter

-Megara Sagona

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Nakoma Jones

Boys:

-Phoebus Chateapers

-John Smith

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystroke

-Hercules Olympus


	6. Chapter 6: The Show Had Begun

**Time, for chapter SIX! Yes! Ok, I read over my chapter 5 after I published it, and then I went to watch all the cutest PhoebusXEsmeralda moments on youtube (awww). Ok, so in the Disney films, Esmeralda is always keeping her cool around him, and yeah. But in the book, it seemed not, because she was apparently really crazy about Pheobus. And I am doing a** _ **Disney**_ **fanfiction, so obviously I should lean more onto the Disney side, and I will be doing that for the Esmeralda chapters to come, so I can stick more to their Disney characters. But, maybe I'm just trying to be realistic? Or perhaps I'm trying to create more sides to my character? I'll go with both. So yeah. From now on though, I am going to be a little more careful with my characters.**

 **Ok, so for this chapter, is my little sophomore girls carrying out their rather foolish plan. I wonder if they will make themselves look dumb? Or perhaps things will go smoothly? We will find out! :) *gives virtual popcorn***

 **Oh yeah, on my names list, I spelt Greystoke wrongly (sorry!), and Quasimodo ISNT EVEN THERE (even worse!). Argh!**

Chapter 6

"I really really really don't know about this." Ariel moaned, holding up a daisy with her sweaty palms, and staring at it, cross-eyed.

"He loves me yes?" Ariel asked in a slow, wishful voice, plucking a broad snow-white petal off from the daisy, "He loves me not."

She plucked another one and continued in a repetitive manner, with a growing strain to her voice each time she plucked a petal.

"He loves me yes."

 _Pluck._

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not... Yes... Not... _YES_!"

Ariel rocketed from her bed in ecstasy, doing a twirl and then throwing herself back into the bed in a loud thump, bearing the naked Daisy close to her heaving chest, as she looked at her ocean blue ceiling, her red hair splayed around her head. A grin graced her face, and she couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight, then sitting up and wondering what this meant for her. She didn't know.

"He _LOVES ME_!" Ariel cried in victory once more, this time with added enthusiasm and gusto, "YES!"

"Ariel! Will you _shut_ up!" her sister Attina yelled from the room next door, "I can _hear you_!"

Ariel ignored her sister, not allowing her to destroy her moment, tossing her lucky daisy across the room, and leaving her bed energetically, experiencing a new confidence in her stride as she went to her seashell chest, carefully choosing out her clothes for the day. It had been a little less than a week since she and her friends went to study at Mulan's house, and there, the rest of the girls had thought of a plan to get Ariel's one _true love_ , _Eric_ , to notice her. A shudder coursed through her body, as Ariel thought of his name. _What a beautiful name._

Yes, Ariel admitted to herself, abandoning her chest, she felt very much like a hopeless romantic but now, because of that daisy, there shown to her was the possibility that Eric might like her! Her face brightened and she dropped to the ground, hugging her chest, warm feelings rising up inside her. All six of her sisters, including the irritable Attina, had boyfriends and Ariel was the only one out of them who was still single. And today, _might_ be the change of that. Ariel sighed dreamily, leaning into her bed post and singing to herself.

"Wait." Ariel interrupted her singing, her pensive look vanishing from her face, and she looked around, "What to wear? I need to _look good_. Yes. I'll..."

She latched back to her chest and threw her clothes out of her chest, making a mess before finally picking out a sparkling blue dress in the shade of periwinkle blue.

"Is this too much?" she wondered out loud, running her hands over the mesmerizing sparkles, "Or too little."

"I think it's..." Ariel screwed up her face as she fought a debate in her mind, " _Ok_."

She slipped it on, appreciating the silky smoothness of the material on her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment, guiding herself with her hands, towards her mirror, pressing her hand against it's cold surface for recognition before fluttering her eyes open, and staring into her reflection. She began a small shaky dance, watching the dress shimmer around her as she moved.

"Why, I love it!" Ariel burst out, twirling around and admiring the dazzling blue against her scarlet hair. She hummed in approval and reached for a comb, raking it through her thick red locks and then pinning the sides of her hair up, and choosing her favourite pair of minimalistic silver earrings.

"Ok." Ariel said, her voice shaking in anxiety, realizing what was to come that day at art class, "How do I introduce myself? How do I ask..."

She raised a hand to her reflection, as if offering a handshake, and said formally, "Hello, my name is Ariel. Can I be your partner please? We can be friends."

 _Smile!_ Ariel reminded herself. She offered a weak grin to herself. That was way too formal. She sounded like a business woman. She needed to try a different approach. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Ariel?"

"I'm _busy_!" Ariel shouted hotly, turning to her door.

"We _got to leave, Ariel_." the voice said again.

"No! I need more time!" Ariel panicked, clutching her cheeks, and doing a panicked dance, looking around her. _She had no time to practise! How unfair!_

"For what?" the voice pressed on, getting louder.

"Nothing!" Ariel covered up, snatching up her green school-bag, and slinging it over her shoulder, as she slipped on a pair of light-purple flats. Ariel looked over at a discarded, petal-less daisy lying on top of her shelf, grabbed it, and stuffed it into her hair for good luck, and crashed out of her room, dashing down the staircase outside her door, and making a bee-line for the front door.

"Coming! Wait for me!" Ariel panted, sprinting to the door and hearing her sisters audibly chant, "Last one is the rotten egg~"

"Not me!" Ariel swung open the front door in a dramatic and triumphant sweep of her arms, and looked at all six of her sisters, standing infront of her, giggling in amusement.

"Come on girls." Attina said in a commanding voice, and ushered them into the car. There were six of them, and only three of them, including Ariel, going to Walt High School, Ariel being the youngest. The other two were, Alana and Adella, who like Ariel, carried back-packs of different colours.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

"Ok, Jasmine? You got the note?" Aurora checked, as the four of them huddled together in a tight circle, in the school courtyard. Jasmine nodded, pulling out a yellow file from her bag and tugging out a letter.

"Great. Now, the plan is for Ariel and Jasmine to go into the art class, and place the note under Mr Lumiere's apple paper-weight when _no one_ is there. Got it?" Mulan ordered, pinning them all down with her serious stare. Ariel gulped, and nodded vigorously, clutching Jasmine's tiger-print handbag to steady herself.

"Alright. Let's get on with this. I'm starting to regret volunteering..." Jasmine sighed tiredly, and slotted her note carefully back into the yellow file before looking back up at the four.

"Have faith! I think this will turn out swell..." Aurora smiled optimistically, and pulled all of them together in an awkward group hug, "Mulan and I will keep watch outside the art class. Let's go."

Aurora released them, and began to lead them confidently to the art room, her eyes looking around warily as they passed through corridors. Ariel clutched her hands together, staring at her white knuckles, her heart-rate accelerating. She went very hushed, and didn't utter a word as the other three girls engaged themselves in anxious whispers, with Ariel shadowing them, her eyes darting back and forth.

"We are here." Jasmine said, raising her head, and looking down at her yellow file with a tang of regret.

"A-At last." Ariel stammered, and joined Jasmine's side. Jasmine looked sideways at her, her expression softening for the first time that day, "Come on, Ariel."

Mulan and Aurora took post infront of the wall outside the classroom, with Mulan casually swiping through her phone, yet Ariel could see her eyes following students as they passed. Aurora leaned over Mulan's shoulder, passing off as if she was thoroughly interested in Mulan's phone, but also doing the same. _Gosh, I feel like a ninja_. Ariel thought, and beamed, feeling her heart lift a little. Jasmine grabbed her wrist with cold fingers, and led her to the back entrance, and they two stealthily slipped into the classroom, their eyes quickly finding Mr. Lumiere's desk at the front of the classroom. The crept forward, looking outside the window at the same time.

"Come on." Jasmine hissed through clenched teeth, and made a quick sprint to the desk, and lifted the apple paper weight, taking out her note, and was about to put it in when they heard a high-pitched whistle from outside.

"Warning!" Ariel gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, to muffle her scream of fright. Ariel looked over to Jasmine hysterically, and found that the note had slipped out of Jasmine's hand, and was drifting steadily towards an open window.

"So what do you think of this sketch I did?"

Ariel recognized that as the voice of Eric Mogensen, growing louder as he approached the classroom. Ariel scurried forward and swiftly grabbed the note just as the door opened. Four boys, Phillip, Flynn Rider, Li Shang and last but not least, Eric, walked in, almost, but not catching Jasmine and Ariel as they stuffed the note under Mr. Lumiere's apple paperweight, in the nick of time.

"What-" Phillip began, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. Ariel felt her insides melting and doing somersaults, when she noticed Eric look over at her along with the others.

"We, were just arriving in class early." Jasmine said in a laid-back voice, checking her fingernails like nothing had just happened. Ariel felt her petal-less Daisy tumble out of her hair. Ariel could have facepalmed herself right there.

"Umm..." Shang said, his brow furrowed, as he looked at the daisy with a grim, unimpressed stare. Jasmine pouted and said with a twinge of annoyance lacing her voice, "Will you give us a break? You guys arrived early _yourself_."

"Well why are your friends here now?" Flynn inquired, as Mulan and Aurora burst in, their eyes pools of distress and worry.

"Hi guys!" Aurora chuckled, trying her best to act casual as she hurried to Jasmine's side. Mulan followed more slowly, her hands deep in her pockets. _Ooh, this was such a bad idea._

Jasmine rolled her eyes and took her friends by the hands, and pushed them into her chairs, and sat beside them.

"Mind your own business." Jasmine glared at the four still-puzzled boys, and then leaned towards the girls and mumbled, "That was a close call. Thanks Ariel for the quick save."

Ariel blushed bashfully, and then took to staring sideways at Eric who chose a seat nearby with his friends. She stared at his _dreamy_ sky blue eyes and his wavy dark hair that framed his face perfectly. She sighed happily, and rested her head on her arms, now openly staring at him with wide glazed eyes.

"Ariel!" Mulan snapped and pulled Ariel by her hair back towards the rest of them, so she was facing them.

"Ouch! That _hurt_!" Ariel complained, and combed her hair with her fingers self-consciously, still stealing glances at Eric here and there, when the rest were not looking at her.

"Aurora. This _better_ work." Jasmine groaned, staring at the blonde, who was looking a little unsettled. Aurora nodded and asked, "But if it doesn't, then you better not blame me, because I only suggested it. Ok?"

"No promises." Jasmine sighed, and traced the desk with a stray pencil she had found lying there.

"This is _such a bad idea_." Mulan fretted, just as the door opened again. This time, it was exactly who they wanted: Mr Lumiere. His orange hair was as per usual, swept up into a ponytail, and he carried a dark suit-case with him as he strode to his desk, his eyes sweeping through the class and immediately brightening when he noticed that all of them were already present.

"Wonderful!" he commended, obviously thrilled, and set his suitcase next to his desk, paying no heed to the crumpled note under his apple paperweight. Suddenly, Ariel didn't want him to see it. It sounded silly and Ariel was awfully frightened by the prospect of working with _the_ Eric. She took one last glance at him, her heart racing when she saw his raven hair again.

"So. As I had promised," Mr. Lumiere announced with a wave of his hand, "Today, we will get started on our art project. I presume that all of you have partners, am I right?"

Ariel looked to her left and saw Jasmine silently pleading for Mr. Lumiere to look down at his desk. Ariel immediately crossed her fingers behind her dress, and bit her lip in anticipation. As if Ariel had jinxed it, Mr. Lumiere did look down at his desk, his dark eyes noticing the note under his favourite paper-weight.

"Ah, must be a note from a student." he guessed, and pocketed it, without reading the content, "Anyway, back to the project. I have already chosen partners for all of you. This time it will be a little different..."

The boys immediately yelled out in protest, and the girls just began biting their fingers in a frenzy.

"It better not be-" Flynn Rider began.

"Boys and girls!" Mr. Lumiere laughed happily, "You all need to learn how to _work together_! So I have made the partners all _boys and girls_."

All the boys groaned miserably as the girls sat glued to their seats in suspense. Mr. Lumiere took out a name list from his suitcase and began tearing the name list apart mindfully, and threw one half into a cup. Then, he went to the girl's side of the classroom.

"Here. Take a random one and stick with it."

He passed the girls the orange cup and they immediately dove into the cup. Ariel chose one with shaking hands and rolled it open, revealing it to be Shang. She sighed in both relief and disappointment. Suddenly, she felt Mulan touch her hand sneakily, and push her own note into Ariel's hand, un-noticed, and grabbed Ariel's in turn. Ariel opened her new note, and her jaw dropped when she read the new name.

 _Eric Mogensen_

Ariel's mind roared internally, her body freezing and her hair standing on end. She felt goosebumps rise rapidly on her arms and legs and a chill run through her body. _Was this good or bad?_

"Is everything settled over there?" Mr. Lumiere asked, after Aurora returned the orange cup to his desk.

"Yes." Mulan answered for them, sitting up straight and attentively.

"Ok. Now go sit next to your _new_ partner, and we will begin on our project." Mr. Lumiere ordered, and prompted the girls out of their seats.

Ariel stood to her feet shakily, and wobbled over in what felt like the longest walk she had ever done. It took an effort for her to sit herself next to Eric, who was silently fiddling his thumbs, not making Ariel feel any better about herself. Ariel stared down at her lap, taking deep breaths in a failing attempt to make herself composed. Ariel looked up briefly to see Mulan sit next to Shang, Jasmine to Flynn, and Aurora to Phillip.

The show had begun.

 **Alright! Here is another chapter! Yay! Longest one yet (woop!), and I know I ended just when things were going to get juicy, I'm sorry. I enjoy doing things in little snippets. ;)**

 **The next chapter will probably be Belle, and then I will switch to Ariel again, most likely, when she is doing her project with Eric.**

 **So for this chapter, Ariel is a bit all over the place. I did the petal scene from the Little Mermaid. ;) And, she is really crushy over Eric, as you can see. I mean, a total hot mess. XD I hoped I portrayed everyone ok-ly. So that will be IT for this chapter, I'm feeling a little tired... I've been writing for one and a half hours, so toodles! :)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada (Big Hero Six)

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Rider / Eugene Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17)_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Tiana Sanders

-Elsa Summers

-Charlotte Labouff

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo Thatch

-Gaston Riou

 _Senior (18)_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes

-Pocahontas, Rebecca Powhatan

-Jane Porter

-Megara Sagona

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Nakoma Jones

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

-Quasimodo Frollo


	7. Chapter 7: How To Piss Off Babette

**Ok, it is Chapter 7! Yay! Now, for this chapter it will be for our dear Belle. Ok, so she will be a bit of a loner, and no-one really goes near. She is a bit awkward and has an RBF I guess. XD So, ultimately, in Belle's life, she is more concerned about her father, and jerky Gaston, because he is always trailing after her. Annoying! Ugh! And soon, there will be someone new! :)**

 **So please, sit back and enjoy, throw your legs up, get some popcorn (though not too much) for another very average chapter! :D**

Chapter 7

A cold blast of air-condition rained down on Belle, as she walked into the library for the umpteenth time that year. A navy-blue bag hung from her sleeved shoulders, filled to the brim with books that she had finished last week. After every holiday, the library would restock with new books, and they downside of being an avid reader, was that Belle had already managed to finish a little less than half of all thirty new books. The librarian assistant, Babette, looked up from her desk, unsurprised to see Belle empty five books from her bag into the 'return' box. Belle offered a small smile, then turned away, making her way straight towards the 'New Arrivals' shelf. It was half-emptied, solely by Belle, and ever since she had arrived at Walt High School, the school had to desperately introduce a new rule for the borrow-limit to go from limitless to five. Never before, had Walt Highschool ever seen half of of their bookshelves disappear mysteriously in one week.

Belle smiled, remembering the days were she would happily sit comfortably in her bed, with about twenty books at her feet, piled haphazardly as she burrowed her face into a new book. Very truly, a lot of the books in the library were boring love stories, all centering around boring school-girls, with no personality. Belle had no patience for those sorts of fiction books.

Instead, she absolutely _idolized_ fiction books of daring quests, and far-off castles and exciting suspenseful love stories, touching endings to top it all off. Belle ran her fingers over the row of neatly line up books, choosing five out in a matter of minutes. Then, she was off again, back to the reception, and scanning the books by herself, with a smile playing on her face. Usually, the library assistant was supposed to borrow books for the student, but Belle, the self-proclaimed Queen of the Library, was allowed by Babette to borrow her own books by herself. She looked over at Babette, who was dusting the shelves a few yards away, with a tired expression plastered to her face. Belle began to pack her books into her navy blue bag and went to a tall yellow beanbag at the end of a shelf and settled herself there, crossing her legs, and pulling out the first book.

This was like a routine to her. Every one to two days after school she would go to the school-library, empty out her books, then replenish her bag, read a book in the library on her yellow bean bag (if not, the brown one), and then hurry home to her father and continue reading there on her bed. She smoothed the cover, almost relishing the fresh smooth, laminated cover, and doing the same to the following page, running her palm over the off-white pages. They were cold and crisp, and papery. The way she fancied them. She adjusted her glasses, and leapt to work, quickly starting on her first chapter, as if tucking into a meal. Belle looked up from her book after the first page, annoyed to hear the door swing open and scrape the ground. _There is a ever growing need for them to fix that door._ Belle thought.

A towering, six-feet tall student lumbered in. His face was unshaven, and Belle could only slightly see dark blue eyes beneath a mop of ginger-brown hair. He wore dark clothing, and his back was slouched, with his hands in his pockets. Belle felt a wave of fear wash over her. He looked like someone you would come across in an alley, smoking a cigarette. His dark eyes surveyed the library loathingly, before he went forwards, to a nearby shelf, combing through it without much interest or concern.

Belle shuddered, and returned her eyes to her book, forgetting about the rather unrefined-looking man. Ten minutes went by, and that's when she noticed a shadow falling by her side, she felt the brush of denim on her arm.

Belle twisted her head to her left, stifling a yelp when she saw the same exact student overshadow her, his eyes on his own book, as he flipped through the pages blatantly.

"What are you staring at?" he practically growled, his eyes soughting hers out, as he looked down at her coldly, with a challenging gleam to his eye.

"Nothing." Belle said, averting her gaze. He snorted rudely and continued walking towards the reception, where Babette checked out his book.

"Ok... talk about rude." Belle muttered, glaring at him. Apparently he felt that, because he himself turned sideways to give her dagger-eyes. Fury boiled up inside of Belle, cursing him silently. _How rude!_

His anger and rudeness was almost contagious, Belle realized, as she simmered down after five minutes of broodily watching him read his book in another corner. _You should feel sorry for him. Not a human in this world is so sad and pathetic..._ Belle wondered what she would say to him if she had the chance. How would she blow a hole right through his thick-skull one day _if_ she had the chance. The library door scraped open again.

"For crying out _loud_!" Belle muttered, this time, a full on _wave_ of panic crashed down when she saw the infamous _Gaston_ strut in, his chest out, and his strides wide and proud. Belle scrambled for her bag, and pounced off of her beanbag, rushing to the library toilet, her trusty sanctuary whenever Gaston arrived in the library. This was the real reason why Belle never stayed in the library for too long. _Him_. The scab that never left.

She rested against the basin, about to take out a book when she heard a sneering shout from outside, undeniably belonging to Gaston.

"Look who is here! Adam, the _beast_!" Gaston bellowed.

"Gaston! We are in a library!" Belle heard Babette plead as she bustled towards him.

Belle paused from reading. Usually arguments _always_ , persistently emerged when Gaston wherever, and the library was no exception. Belle opened the bathroom door cautiously, looking over as she saw Gaston lean over the table were the rude student was sitting behind, still immersed in his book, undisturbed and unintimidated by the loathing Gaston.

"So stupid you can't even talk..." Gaston jeered, his icy blue eyes rolling in their sockets. Suddenly, like a volcano, Adam sprang up, easily towering over Gaston, his voice trembling with rage, "Get the fuck out."

"Not until I find _Belle_." Gaston laughed, and stopped when he noticed Belle peaking out the bathroom door. She gave out a cry of exasperation and slammed the door behind her, her eyes wide in anxiety. She could tell Gaston didn't even want to date her anymore at this point. He just enjoyed harassing her and getting her flustered up infront of him. Belle felt her hands curl into fists as she heard his heavy footsteps thunder their way towards her bathroom.

"Hiding are we?" Gaston asked leaning against the bathroom door. Belle shut her eyes and pleaded silently for him to leave, her lips pursed together. There was a crash, and Belle's eyes flew open, and she heard Gaston yelling violently, along with multiple grunts and growls from Adam, a frightful crash, then the scraping of the front door, and dead silence. Babette burst into the bathroom, her face pale.

"Being a librarian is more action-packed than it is believed sometimes." she gasped, washing her face and arms at the basin. Belle nodded solemnly, and walked out nervously, her eyes slowly digesting the scene. A shelf lay on it's side, with books littering the ground, and a couch was strewn across the carpet. Belle rushed forwards, dragging the shelf back into it's original position, and rushed outside the library, where Adam sat on a bench, with Gaston on the ground, groaning in pain and rubbing his arm, were a purple-blue bruise contrasted against his pale skin. Belle gasped, and looked to Adam, who showed no signs of remorse on his face. He gave her an animalistic growl, yet Belle stood her ground, telling him, "You didn't have to do that."

"You want him to harass you?" Adam hissed, looking at her as if he had never seen a human before.

"No-no, I just... This is no answer." Belle said sternly, gesturing to Gaston, her face still immersed in shock.

"Well have you ever tried to tell him off? Did _that_ work?" Adam challenged, rising from the bench. It seemed as if he _wanted_ to intimidate her, when he took a step closer to her. Belle was still determined to stand for what was right, " _Of course I have_. And it may not have worked, but no real _harm_ was done."

Adam blinked, without replying, and looked down at Gaston, his face unchanging.

"Adam Bete!" Babette burst outside, her face now knotted in fresh fury, "You and Gaston are to go to the _Principal's Office_. To explain your little brawl, after you come in here and clean up, _Adam_."

Belle found herself following Adam inside the library, she glanced back for a moment, seeing as Babette held a cold bottle of water to Gaston's bruise. She smirked, he would be able to flaunt _that_ for a week. She looked back at Adam, watching awkwardly as he lifted the shelf almost effortlessly, and began shoving books back into place. Belle rushed forward, "Let me help you."

He narrowed his eyes, telling her coldly, "I don't think I need help."

"I think you _do_." Belle said, rolling her eyes, "There are a lot of books here to put away Adam."

He flinched at his name.

"Should I call you Adam?" she asked tentatively, picking up five books at a time and sorting them onto the shelf.

"You would be the first, other than teachers." He mumbled, stopping in his actions. Belle's face softened, "Do people call you Beast?"

"What does it matter?" he said, turning away, "I've grown used to it."

Belle went silent, watching him from here to there. To a certain extent, she could see why, but she couldn't see how. _How could people be so cruel?_ Belle questioned, furrowing her face.

"Thanks." He mumbled, in a voice that suggested it was a chore to do so. Belle raised her eyebrows and replied, "No, I thank _you_. For helping me."

" _I wasn't doing it for you_." Adam spat, the coldness returning to his voice, then walked away with that, out the scraping door, dragging Gaston with him as he went. Belle frowned, finding herself standing there for a moment, not knowing what to think of what just happened.

"Very interesting." she murmured, leaving the library, and walking home, with her book in her hands. She never really noticed that Adam, despite his tall frame. She supposed her kept a low profile most of the time. He had little manners, yet still had some sort of decency. It was very little, but still there nonetheless.

Perhaps there was something there that Belle had never seen before.

 **Ok, the end of Chapter 7! Short as always, but I liked it. :)**

 **So, a lot of Beauty and the Beast (BATB) characters in this one, in fact ONLY BATB characters. So this chapter seems short, but is more wordy, which I kind of like, being honest, writing these kind of chapters were I don't have to worry too much about dialog. So what do ya'll think about Adam? I hope I portrayed him well enough. Of course, he** _ **he kicked Gaston's ass! YAY!**_ **So, I know he sweared, which I thought a little about, but was like, in the end, it makes things more realistic. I hear people swear all the time, so if we are going to be real here, Adam probably swears, so there you go. I don't, I hate it, but I am totally not Adam so I am doing to for the sake of him.**

 **I really like Belle. It was fun to write about her relationship with the library and the school.**

 **So yeah! Next chapter will be Ariel and friends again. Maybe** _ **not**_ **Ariel, but MOST LIKELY Ariel. So that's it for this chapter! Yoohoo! Oh yeah, by the way, this sounds really lame and stupid, but Adam's surname is just beast in french, since BATB is set in France, so it is Bete. I don't know. :)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada (Big Hero Six)

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Rider / Eugene Rider

 _Junior (17)_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Tiana Sanders

-Elsa Summers

-Charlotte Labouff

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo Thatch

-Gaston Riou

 _Senior (18)_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes

-Pocahontas, Rebecca Powhatan

-Jane Porter

-Megara Sagona

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Nakoma Jones

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

-Quasimodo Frollo


	8. Chapter 8: Them Hips Don't Lie

**For Chapter 8, I am going to do JASMINE! Yay! So this chapter is Jasmine and Flynn basically meeting up to get their art project done, it's really short, but now I want to do Esmeralda again! YEEP! I am thinking for the sophomore's art project to for them to sketch their favourite things and paint them... things like that. But onto the chapter... I hope you enjoy it! Heres some popcorn... :)**

Chapter 8

"Ok. So what do you want to draw?" Jasmine asked in a flat tone, observing Flynn from her bed, as he awkwardly sat in the corner of her room on a sapphire blue.

"I have the feeling you are _enjoying_ this." Flynn said, eyeing her, "How come we couldn't just meet up somewhere else? Don't you want to do this with actual friends."

"I told you that my father doesn't like me going out." Jasmine sighed, tapping her pencil impatiently on her art-notebook.

"Yeah, yeah." Flynn mumbled, and then went back to the art project, "I don't know. It's supposed to be an object or something?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then make it an... apple." Flynn said randomly, persistently looking at his hands, avoiding eye-contact. He really wanted to get out of there. Jasmine could easily tell.

"Wow, an apple because we _love_ apples, am I right?" Jasmine scoffed, twirling her pencil and stubbornly keeping her gaze on him.

"Are we going to play this game, are we?" Flynn asked, unimpressed, "Do you want us to draw your cat Raja in a little onesie?"

"Don't bring Raja into this." Jasmine retorted, placing her hand on her cat's back defensively. Flynn frowned, and then asked her a question, "Well what do you like?"

"Freedom." Jasmine said, burying her face into Raja's belly as he purred affectionately, arching his back lazily. There was no reply this time. Jasmine squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she had killed it. She lifted her head from her cats, and saw him rubbing his eyes with one hand. Finally he replied in a pained voice, "You know, I can't help but notice that you are very hard to talk to."

"It's one of my most _redeeming_ qualities." Jasmine said sarcastically.

"I agree, one hundred percent." Flynn said, lifting his hand to give her an OK-Gesture and added, "Let's just draw your precious kitty cat."

"Yay. Correct answer." Jasmine smiled warmly, and left her bed, going to a shelf and picking out her drawing-paper, and ripping out two pages. She laid them on her desk, and took a seat. She noticed he hadn't moved an inch.

"Come here. Geez." Jasmine beckoned him over, waving a piece of paper in one hand.

Flynn stood up and took a seat opposite her, taking the paper she offered him. Jasmine took out her phone and found a photo of Raja from years ago. Her phone displayed Raja, in a bed of pillows, displaying his whole belly to the camera.

"Cute, right?" Jasmine murmured, propping her phone up against a tissue box.

"I was never really a cat person." Flynn confessed, studying the photo before he picked up a 2B pencil and roughly sketching out the pillow Raja was draped across.

"We will _never_ be friends then." Jasmine sighed, beginning to draw her outline of Raja's head.

"Should I be happy or sad?" Flynn said jokingly with a smirk.

"Happy." Jasmine laughed, batting him over the head playfully. Hopefully this day wasn't going to be a complete utter fail.

 _ **~E~E~E~E~**_

"It's kind of plain." Pocahontas said honestly, looking up from her necklace that she had chosen out. Esmeralda took a last look at the white blouse infront of her and reasoned with Pocahontas, "That's the point. Maybe I should tone down. Wear more white and less colours."

Esmeralda looked down at her current outfit she was clad in. It was a leaf-green top with ripped pants, and a blue belt. To top it all off, she had a rainbow-coloured bandana tied loosely around her neck. She turned to Quasimodo, who was quietly looking out the shop's window.

"What do you think?" she asked him. He turned to where she was pointing and said kindly, "I think it looks really nice."

"Don't trust him, he's such a Hufflepuff." Pocahontas warned in the background. Quasimodo smiled and replied, "And proud!"

"Well, aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be truthful and honest?" Esmeralda pointed out smugly, taking the white blouse off the rack. She smiled to herself, appreciating the silence that followed her little come-back of sorts. Pocahontas deserted her necklace and strolled over, taking the blouse from Esmeralda's hands, and laughing when she saw the price-tag.

"What?" Esmeralda asked defensively, and tugged on the sleeve, pulling it back.

"Would you really spend fifteen dollars on something _so_ plain?" Pocahontas smirked, "I think you look fine with a ton of colours. Everyone is school has grown used to the eye-burns whenever they look at you."

"Haha, very funny." Esmeralda said stiffly, "But I'm still going to buy it. I need to start changing my tastes a bit. Things can get old."

Instead, Esmeralda looked over to Quasimodo.

"So do you want to get anything?" she asked him.

"I shouldn't. No, really." Quasimodo sighed, sitting up, avoiding her question, "We should get going. I probably should head off soon."

"But why? We have only been out for an hour." Esmeralda pouted. Half of her felt a bit sorry. They had only spent the last hour together shopping, not really a stand-out interest of Quasimodo.

"Well I have to go for mass later. Frollo won't be happy if I am not on time." Quasimodo mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Right." Esmeralda smiled, "Well. I will see you tomorrow, am I right?"

Quasimodo looked up at her with his large green eyes, "Right."

"Goodbye." Esmeralda held his hand for a brief moment, before he lumbered away, only looking back one more time. Pocahontas gave a last wave, before soughting out her necklace again.

"Well, I'm going to buy it _anyways_." Esmeralda decided when Pocahontas returned.

"So what do you think about this necklace?" Pocahontas dangled a beaded necklace in front of Esmeralda.

"You really like your necklaces don't you?" Esmeralda laughed, her eyes falling down to Pocahontas' chest. Sure enough, there lay her favourite necklace; a short, turquoise blue one made of cloth with a large jem hanging at the center, gleaming coldly.

"Of course." Pocahontas said fondly, cupping the gem in her hands, "This was my mother's."

"Yeah, You told me that before." Esmeralda laughed, "I am going to go pay for this."

Esmeralda trotted off, with Pocahontas behind her, and went to the cashier to pay for her fifteen dollar white blouse.

"Worth it." she told Pocahontas as they left the shop. Pocahontas already proudly wore her new necklace from her neck along with her blue one.

"So, what is John Smith doing right now?" Esmeralda asked, as they two of them sat on a bench in the middle of the mall, each with a purple ice-pop in hand that they had just bought. Pocahontas bit a small portion off hers before replying, "He's playing golf with his family. Though, he doesn't enjoy it."

"I hate golf too." Esmeralda sighed, waiting for her brain freeze to recede before she took another bite off her ice-pop.

"It's a waste of land. Clearing trees just for people to hit little golf balls all over the place." Pocahontas began, with a heavy touch of aggravation to her tone, "Not even a great sport."

"Hey, life is unfair isn't it." Esmeralda said in a sarcastic tone, half amused by her friend's dispute. Pocahontas was a strong believer in preserving land and nature, and not eating it all up. It was a belief that was passed on to her by her father. Esmeralda had been at Pocahontas' before, were she and her father would sometimes get carried away, ranting about the stupidity of mankind infront of Esmeralda. Often enough, Esmeralda had excused herself to the toilet for a quick breather. They were overwhelmingly passionate at times.

"Oh." Esmeralda's eyes wandered to her surroundings, and found a familiar stranger walking casually not far off. It was Megara, also more commonly known as Meg. She was in their year, and not popular. At all, for very good reasons.

"It's the lovely Meg." Esmeralda whispered, as Pocahontas followed Esme's gaze.

"I wonder why she's here." Pocahontas wondered politely, masking her true opinion over Meg's sudden appearance.

As per usual, Meg sported dark, voluminous auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail, and a draping purple dress that brushed her ankles. She was very aesthetically pleasing, and some would dare say very seductive, with her thick swinging hips that protruded from her small, delicate waist. _Quite the hour-glass figure._ Esmeralda thought enviously. She also had this deep soothing, sultry voice, but despite all of this, a very snappy and sarcastic nature.

"Not sure." Esmeralda finally replied to Pocahontas.

"Well I don't really want to know why." Pocahontas smiled painfully, looking away from Meg before she could notice their staring. Nobody in the school ever had a very good experience with Meg before. Esmeralda remembered sympathetically the previous year Meg's ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with another girl, in fact, that girl had been Alana Crabbs. Then a few months later Meg's ex had changed schools, and that same month a new kid had came, a boy called Hercules who had transferred schools after being expelled in his previous school for accidentally _obliterating_ one of his school's glass cabinet full of antique trophies when he had tried to catch a frisbee. A few cases as such had following in Walt High School, all caused by poor Hercules, but the principal, Mr. Walt Disney, had kindly took little offense in them.

"You think we should get going? She looks like she's slowly heading our way." Esmeralda suggested, sitting up. Pocahontas nodded hastily and rose up too, and the pair slowly left the mall, still working on finishing their ice-pops.

 **Done for this chapter. I had taken a little break for a day before I wrote this one. I was kinda busy! I had some kayaking yesterday, so yeah. Now I feel hella tired. :)**

 **So this chapter, I mainly introduced probably a bit more of Flynn, and Meg and Herc! I am a bit scared to go onto Meg, which was kind of why I ended really early for this chapter. I just didn't have ANY good dialogs in mind for her. She's gonna be tough, so forgive me when I actually center more on her. Hercules already sounds adorks! Yeah! I thought he** _ **should**_ **actually get expelled. Ya know, because despite him being really sweet and all, he does have this clumsy nature to him, that can cause him deep trouble. :)**

 **So, I was wondering a bit about Esmeralda when I started writing about Meg in this chapter. In the Hunchback of Notre Dame, (HOND), she cared so much about outcasts and stuff, and I wondered if she would actually want to be Meg's friend or not. I don't know how their relationship would be... It's hard, because they are from two different movies, and in Hercules, Meg clearly said she** _ **had no friends**_ **. And in HOND, Esmeralda clearly displayed her sympathy and blah blah blah for people who were outcasts from society, I'm thinking perhaps people like Meg. So I don't know what Esme should think of her. I'm gonna say she's not very willing to be Meg's friend, because Meg kind of brought it upon herself, by being so snarky at times.**

 **What do you think?**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada (Big Hero Six)

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Rider / Eugene Rider

 _Junior (17)_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Tiana Sanders

-Elsa Summers

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo Thatch

-Gaston Riou

 _Senior (18)_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes

-Pocahontas, Rebecca Powhatan

-Jane Porter

-Megara Sagona

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Nakoma Jones

-Alana King (Ariel's sister)

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

-Quasimodo Frollo


	9. Chapter 9: Mermaids and Frozen Yogurt

**Yay, time for chapter nine! For this chapter I'm going to continue with Ariel and Eric! Yayzee! :) So here goes nothing...**

Chapter 9

 _This feels like a date... A terrible icky one._ Ariel thought nervously, as she bit her lip and kept her eyes to her feet. The two of them had met up at the beach, to complete their own art project that had been assigned to them two days ago and was to be handed in by the next art lesson to Mr. Lumiere. Ariel dared a glance sideways to Eric, who was walking beside her, occasionally scratching his dark locks. This time Ariel took to staring at him a little longer, taking time to believe that Eric was actually a few inches away from her. Her eyes widened slightly as she found his pale blue eyes, that were scanning the horizon.

"Do you want to sit over there?" Eric asked suddenly, pointing to a nearby wooden bench with a thumb. Ariel only found herself capable of a excited nod, her mouth still very much closed and silent, as the pair found their way to the bench over piles of sand and seaweed. The salty stench of the ocean choked Ariel's throat, but she quickly began to ignore it as she adjusted her position on the bench. Ariel closed her eyes for a brief second, listening to Eric sit down heavily beside her before she looked at him shyly.

"You don't speak much do you?" Eric asked with a gracious smile. Ariel just stared at him like an idiot. No, she did speak a lot, just not today... She wanted to tell him that, but somehow, she just couldn't find the right set of words to tell him so. He wouldn't believe her if she _did_ tell him, anyway.

"Okay, that's alright." Eric sighed, defeated by Ariel's stubborn nature to speak, and he pulled his sketchbook out of his blue bag.

"Do you like the ocean?" he tried, looking up at her, his hands tapping away on a fresh page from his sketchbook like he was playing the piano. Ariel managed a small, meagre nod, looking at the water beneath them inbetween the cracks of the wooden planks.

"Me too." Eric said, and added, "My parents and I like to sail. Infact, I haven't told you, but my house is not far off from here. It's on _another_ beach."

Ariel nodded again, this time raising her eyebrows for a little more animation on her face.

"Do you want to draw the beach?" Eric prompted. Ariel was partially impressed by his even and patient voice. Ariel yet again nodded. She was happy to just go along with almost whatever Eric wanted.

"So what do you like about the ocean?" Eric continued, eager to hear her speak. Truth be told, even with their last two years of being in the same school together, he barely heard her, and that was because Ariel always shut up the moment when he was around. But now, Ariel was panicking, this question required an _answer_ , not a nod. She blurted something out.

"Mer-maids." Ariel desperate replied, inhaling sharply as she spoke. Despite her answer, Eric beamed triumphantly, and leaned into the bench, looking slightly smug.

"Mermaids? They don't exist." Eric laughed, crossing his arms, his eyes still on her. Ariel just shrugged, wondering what he thought of her _now_.

"Well, we can work with that." Eric smiled, picking a pencil out of his bag, "What about we draw mermaids on a beach or something like that."

Ariel nodded, now taking her own sketchbook. She eagerly flipped to a new page, and held her own pencil over a page and began to draw, wishing for him not to speak again. But he did.

"Are you a good drawer?" Eric asked, as he sketched away, his eyes on his sketchbook.

Ariel shook her head in a no, and avoided looking at him, or really anywhere but her sketchbook.

"Me neither." Eric said, "I was never talented in Art. What do you like?"

"Collecting." Ariel quickly replied curtly. Her voice was barely audible yet Eric somehow managed to figure out her reply after a long pause.

"Collecting? I never would have known." Eric said and added in the most polite voice he could muster, "You should really speak more. It's nice to hear you."

Ariel bit her lips hard, swallowing down a scream of delight. Did he, _Eric_ , the one and only _Eric_ , say _she_ was nice to _hear_? Ariel controlled a smile, deciding that all those years of being so quiet around Eric must have paid off. What Eric had said was also partially encouraging for Ariel to speak. This time, she settled to say, "Thank you."

Her voice was small, yet it was bursting with invisible delight.

"Your welcome." Eric replied, his voice too was small. The pair did not speak for a while, mostly, well that is for Eric, concentrated on their work, but in Ariel's mind it was as if she set a pack of ravenous lions loose in a packed room. It was crazy. Her thoughts were practically bouncing around, in a frenzy, as she desperately tried to keep collected like an exasperated teacher. She had many blinking episodes in this period of silence between them, as she wanted to know if she was even there and with him. She was trying to confirm to herself that he in some way, actually _complimented_ her? It happened. It really did. Something strange got into her, when she decided to start a conversation.

"Do you have siblings?" she asked nervously, her voice a mere whisper. She took him by surprise, as he jerked up to look at her, his mouth slightly open. Ariel stifled a giggle, and waited eagerly for a reply from him.

"No, no I don't. I have a dog though." he said, his eyes wide, "You?"

Ariel quickly counted. She didn't why she still did so, but she did anyway.

"Six. Sisters." Ariel said curtly.

"Wow. That's a lot." Eric said with a slow nod, "How is it like? Having so many siblings, I mean."

"It's fun, but we don't talk that much." Ariel replied distantly, drowning herself in his blue eyes.

"I never would have expected that." Eric said, a surprised note to his voice, "Well sometimes _could_ have a sibling. But whatever, friends are enough."

Ariel went back to the old nod, failing to find a suiting reply. Eric looked the slightest bit downcast by this simple reply, but chose to ignore it and went back to drawing. _Way to kill it, Ariel._ Ariel grumbled to herself in her mind, and went back drawing just when, suddenly, a stunning brunette pranced by them, her hospital blue dress fluttering behind her. Both Ariel and Eric looked up, and to Ariel's dismay, found it to be Vanessa, her neighbour. Ariel frowned slightly, giving away her disappointment, as she stared into Vanessa's dark captivating eyes.

"Hi Ariel." she said in a husky voice that probably should not belong to a sixteen-year-old.

Ariel gave a small shy wave, noticing Eric staring at Vanessa openly.

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked, her voice going a little deeper as her eyes bore into Eric's.

"Eric." Eric introduced himself quickly, "I am Ariel's friend."

"Didn't know she had any." Vanessa smiled, a laugh escaping her full, scarlet lips. Eric didn't smile, and nor did Ariel.

"Nice meeting you anyway. I'm Vanessa." Vanessa ended, with a close-to-seductive smirk, keeping her eyes on Eric, before she stalked away, carrying herself highly. Ariel's mouth twitched into a deep frown, her fists clenching fiercely around her pencil as she silently cursed Vanessa.

"Who... was that?" Eric asked curiously, looking after Vanessa as she disappeared around a corner.

"A neighbour." Ariel fumed, screwing her face in fury, and looking away from Eric.

"Hmm..." Eric mused, and sure enough Ariel heard the sound of his pencil returning to his sketchbook. Ariel looked back at him, considering his face for a moment before she too went back to drawing. She gave the final few lines and touch-ups, before she was done. It was a very rough sketch, but later she was to paint it, so it didn't really matter to her.

"Wow, you are fast." Eric noticed, as Ariel held up her sketchbook infront of her.

Ariel offered him a weak smile before she looked down at his own work for the first time. He was only halfway done, and was drawing mermaids strewn across jutting rocks in the middle of the sea, and ships in the horizon. Ariel looked back at hers. It was of a mermaid ducking underneath dilapidated wooden beams, exploring a dark, shipwreck, many leagues beneath the sea. She had not told Eric this, but the mermaid was actually her. He would not be able to tell, because her signature red hair was not yet coloured in.

"Yours is _really_ good." Eric praised, silently admiring her work, a smile clearly present on his features.

Ariel blushed, looking fervently down at her work.

"It's better than mine." Eric added, looking dully down at his. Ariel was quick to disagree.

"No-no! Your's looks really nice. Trust me."

"Thanks." Eric smiled gratefully, appreciating her response. Ariel found herself smiling back, and holding it there until he looked away.

"Since you are done, you should start colouring." Eric suggested, now quickening his pace. Ariel nodded, and took out her colouring pencils. This time, Ariel sat on the ground, using the bench as a sort of table, as she began to colour in. Later, she might stick some shells and seaweeds onto her work, to make it a little more interesting and to make up for her lack of skill in drawings.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

After completing their art project once and for all, Eric needing a little help from Ariel, the two had made their way to a frozen yogurt stall a few blocks away and now sat side by side on the pavement, slowly eating away. Thankfully through the past hour, Ariel managed to become more comfortable engaging in conversation with Eric, and had to admit it was much more fun than constantly nodding her head to questions.

"So what is your dog's name?" Ariel asked curiously, scraping the peanut butter off her spiraling pile of frozen yogurt. Eric had settled for a chocolate ice-cream sandwich instead.

"His name is Max." Eric replied, looking up at her briefly as he sank his teeth into his sandwich, "He's an Old English Sheepdog."

Ariel nodded, "Well I have fishes at home. A hermit crab named Sebastian and an angelfish named Flounder."

Eric chewed thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "Well you should come to my house some time. I could bring you to meet my dog. Plus there is this cool lagoon nearby my house you should _really_ see."

Ariel felt faint. How could she refuse?

"Really?" Ariel asked, a grin stretching her face. Eric smiled and nodded, cleaning his fingers at the same time.

"I'd-I'd love to!" Ariel exclaimed a little too loudly, flashing him her set of teeth.

"Glad to hear it." Eric grinned and stood up after her. Ariel followed him and clumsily shoveled frozen yogurt into her mouth, swallowing it all in one painfully icy-cold mouthful. Her day just got a million times better when she thought it couldn't.

 **Alright, that is** _ **it**_ **for this chapter. Yay! :)**

 **So I am surprisingly enjoying writing with these two. It's a little hard for me to get some good conversation in here, because I purposely wanted Ariel to be really mute for the first part, like in the movies. But, as in the movies, she was still really willing to know him, so I showed that a little more at the end. Yay! So maybe in the following chapters we will see Ariel and Eric again! Yeep! So, for the next chapter, I am dying to do Belle again. So I might do her** _ **or**_ **Jane Porter. :) So look out for that.**

 **Ok, I did a bit of research about Flounder the fish, and he is** _ **not**_ **a flounder btw, but they say the closest thing to flounder's unknown species is the blue and yellow angelfish, so that's what he is. A chubby angelfish. (socute!) :3**

 **So in this chapter we also saw Vanessa. Ugh. Hate her. I don't really know what Eric is making of her yet. He doesn't like her but he wants to know her? So yeah. Interesting, eh? ;) Ok, that's it. Cheers! :D**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada (Big Hero Six)

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Rider / **Eugene** Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17)_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Tiana Sanders

-Elsa Summers

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo Thatch

-Gaston Riou

 _Senior (18)_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes

-Pocahontas, Rebecca Powhatan

-Jane Porter

-Megara Sagona

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Nakoma Jones

-Alana Crabbs (Ariel's sister)

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

-Quasimodo Frollo


	10. Chapter 10: Flynn Ryder

_**Ok, time for CHAPTER 10 OMG IT'S A MILESTONE YAAAY. :DDDDDD**_

 **So, for this chapter, I'm going to try my best to make it longer than usual, because it's chapter ten, so I might be doing maybe a lot of people, like snippets of everyone. I don't know. But forgive me if you have waited a little longer for this chapter because I need more time to write more... sorry! :(**

 **So here goes... *gives tons of popcorn and hotdogs and marshmallows***

 **Oh yeah, plus SO much thanks for all the reviews and views, I am immensely happy that some of you are enjoying this story. So big mwahs to all of you! :DDD**

Chapter 10

It was a few days after Belle had more formally met Adam, and she was back in the library, this time settled in on the brown bean-bags, her eyes glancing at the front door warily from time to time as she read her book. Today, Belle had came to the library partially in hopes of meeting Adam again, for she had this aching urgency to get to know him better. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but she would now rather chance upon him than Gaston. For the past days, thankfully, Gaston had been suffering a broken nose and hadn't come to school and as for Adam, Belle had learned just that day that he had managed to scrape through getting suspended. She was eager to find out why.

Belle half-heartedly turned the page of her book. She wasn't very interested in it, to be frank, and instead found herself almost desperately searching the hallway outside the library for the familiar figure of Adam. Belle bit her lip, impatiently clucking her tongue and pouting, doubting if Adam would show up. If he didn't, Belle's visit to the library would just be very normal, the same old same old return and borrow system she had been running on for the past years. Belle sighed, disappointment evident in her voice, after she had waited half-an-hour. She now put her full attention to her book, sadly turning the pages, a frown cast upon her face.

 _Scrape_.

Belle's face swept up and her eyes brightened when she heard this sound, and she tilted her head to find out who the newcomer was. Her frown immediately turned upside down when she found Adam, shuffling towards the return box. Then she heard Babette's voice sound from behind the reception.

"Adam, you are _banned_ from this library. You should leave now."

Belle heard a muffled growl from Adam before the scrape of the door and then bliss silence again. Belle yelped in exasperation, and shoved her book down into her (this time) yellow bag and bounced off her seat, hurrying to the front door in a brisk walk, so as not to upset Babette with the sound of running feet.

"Bye!" Belle called quickly to Babette, who gave her a lazy wave, and Belle left the library swiftly, hurrying after Adam, who was quickly escaping in long strides.

"Wait up!" Belle called desperately, clutching onto her dress to prevent it from flying up in the wind. Belle smiled when Adam stopped in his tracks but did not turn around.

"You again?" he asked coldly, letting her catch up to him.

"Yes, me again." Belle quipped and took in a deep breath, "You are very fast."

Adam did not reply, instead the look of annoyance on his face grew stronger. Belle ignored this, and said, "This may sound silly, but I'd like to know you, _Adam_."

She specifically had used his name, instead of the cruel nickname given to him by people like Gaston.

"Well I don't." Adam spat reproachfully, making Belle wince.

"Ouch." Belle sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult and knowing very well Adam was going to be difficult. Adam was dead silent, only keeping his hands down his pockets and his eyes on the path ahead. Belle had to resort to a light jog in order to keep up with him. She found it hard to find something to say, but nonetheless, tried her best.

"You could slow down, you know?" Belle suggested desperately, soughting out his eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you. Stop _following me_." Adam growled, finally stopping and looking down at her fiercely with his blue eyes. Belle met his gaze bravely and she stood her ground, trembling very slightly.

"Don't you want to have a friend?" Belle asked, her voice leveling his.

"I don't need friends like you." Adam said, flinching when she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Maybe you do, because you need to change." Belle hissed, her hands on her hips, and her hazel eyes squinting slightly.

"And you are supposed to be the - saviour?" Adam spat.

"You can give me a _chance_ , is what I'm saying!" Belle yelled back, her ears reddening in irritation and anger. She partially regretted saying that, seeing how stubborn and rude he was she almost didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Feisty." Adam hissed, and shoved her away roughly, turning away from Belle and stormed in the opposite direction, quicker than the last time. Belle stumbled slightly, but managed to regained balance, and at once she shouted hotly, "You act like a _two-year-old_!"

"And you act like a _ninety-year-old_!" He retorted, turning his head slightly for added volume. Belle gave an animalistic growl, to her surprise much like Adam's and she fixed her hair quickly, before walking after him, her lips pursed to prevent her from continuing their pointless argument. Her fingers were practically tearing at her bag as she watched him disappear. _What an idiot._

 _ **~J~J~J~J~**_

"So tell us how it went!" Kida urged Jane, as the three of them, Milo, Kida, and Jane sat at their usual spot under a birch tree outside the cafeteria, on the warm grass.

"How what went?" Milo asked, looking up from his textbook and food, that was all jumbled up in a mess on his lap.

"Jane's _date_ with _Tarzan_." Kida sniggered, holding her hand over her mouth, and eyeing Jane sneakily.

"Oh." Milo said, even though he still had no clue what was happening, and returned to his book, more interested in algebra than gossip. Jane blushed bashfully at the mention of Tarzan's name and she pressed herself into the trunk of the tree, finding a way to answer.

"Well, truth be told, I couldn't find him. I-I think he must have lost his way to the cafeteria." Jane smiled, pleased to have an answer that would not further fuel Kida's oncoming questions.

"Are you sure?" Kida asked, bringing her face closer to Jane, the amusement evident in her blue eyes.

"Yes I am _absolutely_ sure." Jane confirmed, grinning and pushing Kida away before she came any closer. Kida fell back in a defeated thump, a disappointed frown on her face, "Well that's a shame. How are you going to find him then?"

"I'll just wait. No fuss." Jane said in a dismissing voice, and she began to skewer pie on a fork.

"Any signs of John?" Kida wondered, looking back into the cafeteria, her eyebrows raised.

"Ooh, forget about _him_." Jane sighed, and added for good measure, "Wait, we are talking about _Rolfe_ , right?"

Kida nodded in a silent response.

"I don't know." Jane said, mumbling as she chewed, "You'll have to go-"

"Hey!"

The pie flew out of Jane's mouth and landed on her lap in a sickening splat. Jane looked up and saw John rolling around in the grass, his hands clutching his stomach, as his body racked in laughter.

"I-I didn't e-even mean to scare you!" John wheezed in between laughs. Kida let out a giggle, and handed Jane a tissue. Milo looked at John, an unimpressed look plastered to his face before he looked back at his book.

Jane cleaned her skirt, and said, "I'd like to see _you_ in a haunted house, John _Rolfe_."

John finally stopped laughed, and sat up properly, pulling his shirt back over his stomach, where it had rode up in his recent laughing episode.

"Aaah..." He chucked, "Best cousin right here..."

"I realise that when _you_ are happy, I am unhappy and when I am happy, you are unhappy." Jane muttered, "And you become happy because I am unhappy."

"Well I didn't mean to scare you." John reasoned, still smiling mischievously.

"I'd believe you if scaring me didn't seem like you _life mission_." Jane let out a giggle, giving Kida a long glare when she made the smart decision to laugh again.

"So, hang on, who is this _Tarzan_ I hear of." John asked Kida, as he leaned back into the ground.

"Don't you-"

"Jane's _new_ _crush_." Kida chuckled, meeting Jane's furious glare.

"Why you!" Jane yelled, swiveling a fist in the air. John smirked at Jane, and amused expression now permanently on his face. How rich, Jane thought, when _he_ had a gigantic crush on Pocahontas. Not to say that she had a crush on _Tarzan_. She had barely knew him!

Yet, her heart fluttered when she saw his familiar face inside the cafeteria, looking around searchingly.

"Hang on, hang on. I'll be back!" Jane excused herself and straightened to a stand, beginning to walk away as she lengthened her neck to peer over at him, as he navigated himself through the crowd. The last thing she heard from her friends was a muffled snigger.

She entered the cafeteria, waving her hands in the air slightly, trying her best to catch his attention. He sharply turned towards her, and almost immediately, Jane observed, his eyes brightened and he pushed his way through the crowd towards her with much haste. Jane smiled, and greeted him the moment he was within earshot, "Hello there, Tarzan! Where have you been?"

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

"Wow, this place is _huge_!" Rapunzel gawked, looking around her in admiration. She and her new friends stood in a ragged circle, looking around in awe at the school hall. There were towering pillars flanking them, and large navy blue curtains hung _from_ the pillars, and at the front of the hall, in large inky black lettering, the name of the school. Merida, Anna and Rapunzel had very quickly agreed to go to wandering the school after classes officially ended that day.

So far, according to Rapunzel herself, people did not seem as bad as her mother made them out to be. Rapunzel looked down from the admirable surroundings, sighing slightly, remembering that her mother did seem to over-exaggerate sometimes.

"Hey. This is cool and everything, but where next?" Merida asked inquisitively, peering over Anna's shoulder at the school map.

"Who _knew_ they had such a large hall? But why have a ballroom without any balls?" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and accidentally hitting Merida in the nose.

"This _isn't_ a ballroom. Geez." Merida sniffled, wiping her face on her sleeves.

"It feels more like one." Anna said dreamily, proceeding to skip around jovially with the map fluttering up and down in her fist.

"How would you know?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes widening as she watched Anna curiously hug a pillar.

"Because." Anna said smugly, "I've been to a _ball_."

"Congrats." Merida scoffed, crossing her arms and beginning to walk out.

"Wow!" Rapunzel gasped, her eyes now the size of tennis balls, "What was it like? I didn't know you could do that?"

"Oh, it was magical!" Anna squealed, dancing lightly past Rapunzel and pulling the map over her head.

"What else?" Rapunzel urged, following Anna as she leapt across the polished floor in a messy balle routine.

"There were dresses and suits!" Anna gushed on, fluttering her eyelashes and twirling clumsily, "And piles of _food_!"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Merida slamming her palm into her face.

"Guys, please, let's _go_!" Merida urged, as Anna did a failure of a split in the air.

"Fine." Anna said grudgingly once she landed, flattening her map and following Merida out of the hall, her dreamy facade quickly disappearing after Merida had interrupted her.

Rapunzel stayed there for a while clutching her hands together and praying desperately that one day _she_ would get to go to a ball. If Mother let her. She gritted her teeth,

"Hey." said a completely unknown voice. Rapunzel's eyes shot open and she instinctively threw a punch infront of her, a scream escaping her lips.

"What in the world-" Rapunzel looked down at her feet and there lay a broad-shouldered brunette student. He looked up at her, his eyes clouded. Rapunzel yelped and leapt back slightly, pushing him back to the ground.

"That wasn't necessary." he groaned, rubbing his cheek as Rapunzel pressed her foot into his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" she asked in an edged voice, raising a trembling fist in the air, her lips pouted.

"Hey, hey, hey." the boy smiled cockily, "I was here in the first place, but then you and your friends came. And can I just say..."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, raising her fist a little higher.

"Hiii." he said in a cocky voice, offering her a crooked grin. Rapunzel loosened her body slightly, sensing this boy most _likely_ meant no harm.

"My name is Flynn Rider." he continued, "Call me Flynn."

Rapunzel stayed silent, contemplating whether to reply. The crooked, annoying grin persistently seemed to stay on his face as he gazed up at her, his eyebrows too raised, but in anticipation.

"Ok." he sighed, and gingerly pushed her leg easily off his chest. Rapunzel's eyes widened as he rose to his feet hesitantly, brushing off his jacket, a disappointed gleam to his eye.

"What do you want?" Rapunzel questioned, her fists shaking as he looked back at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe not to be punched?" Flynn requested, shrugging, and fixing his hair in a vain manner.

"I don't trust you." Rapunzel added, her eyebrows now furrowed, as she stared at him suspiciously.

"Uh-huh." Flynn frowned, "You know what?"

"What!"

"Why don't we just _part ways_."

He pushed her gently out of the way, and walked past her awkwardly, his smooth demeanour vanishing. Rapunzel eyed him and followed him out cautiously, slowly beginning to lower her fist.

"Hey, wait!" she suddenly exclaimed, raising her hands infront of her and rushing after Flynn.

"Flynn?" she called softly, searching his face, "Can you show me and my friends around the school?"

"Uh, I am _not_ a tour guide." he refused, "And I need to go anyway-"

"Then I'll tell you who _I am_!" Rapunzel offered, not even knowing why he would want that. He hesitated for a moment, but stayed stubborn, "Nah, no thanks. I don't really _need your name_."

"Well, if not..." Rapunzel stammered, and then she switched her face into a challenging expression.

"This!" she raised her fist again, gritting her teeth once more, snarling slightly.

"Haha, not going to work, sweetheart." Flynn chuckled, waving her fist away as he continued walking, clearly trying his best to ignore her. Rapunzel stood there, still yet again, feeling a small disappointed feeling tug at her.

 **Ok, that is IT for chapter 10! Yay... its ok I suppose. OMG I LOVE WRITING WITH BELLE SOOOO MUCH! Yasss. So, I didn't really have much left to tippety tap about, so I am going to end it here. But, this chapter is longer than usual, (like a tiny bit longer), as I promised at the start. Again, sorry for the late update, because I was kind of busy yesterday and the day before that (school). So, I'm ok with this chapter. I like Belle's part, and Rapunzel's part is so-so. Anna is basically from a really rich rich family, and a really important family, so she is pretty used to like fancy functions and stuff like that. Yeah... So, let me know if you have any requests for chapter eleven! (squeee) And I will see ya'll in the NEXT CHAPTER!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada (Big Hero Six)

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora Bruyère

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Rider / **Eugene** Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17)_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Tiana Sanders

-Elsa Summers

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo Thatch

-Gaston Riou

 _Senior (18)_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes

-Pocahontas, Rebecca Powhatan

-Jane Porter

-Megara Sagona

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Nakoma Jones

-Alana Crabbs (Ariel's sister)

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

-Quasimodo Frollo


	11. Chapter 11: Cat Got Your Tongue

**Hopping doodles! It's chapter 11! I wonder how long this thing will go on for... So, this chapter, let's get back to our seniors. So, I got a comment, suggesting that Esmeralda tries to become Megara's friend, but all fails or something? So, I think that is a really good idea. It lets me develop characters a little more. :)**

 _ **So, I wanna know, who do you guys like the most out of all the characters I have written with so far, who do you want to see more of and who do you want to see less of.**_

 **So the relationships I have kick started with... pretty much** _ **every one**_ **, but not really. Only the ones I like alot. Like, I am** _ **not keen**_ **on writing about Cinderella and Charming, because there is not a lot of material to work with, and the only material is basically what I have to come up with, and I have better things to focus on anyways. So, I'd like to talk about Tarzan and Jane. It became a little hard for me to continue writing about their conversation in the previous chapter, so I ended it. Ugh, I know. I wanted to write more, but could not find of a good decent conversation for the two. Sometimes I hate dialogs... This is because, most of Tarzan and Jane's relationship building goes on like, in the song Strangers Like Me (great epic song XD), and I don't have a lot of inspiration. If I were to keep on writing, it would end up to be just like the previous chapter for Tarzan and Jane. So I'm planning on just like... little moments between them rather than whole chapters centering on them, if that's ok. Short and sweet, heh? That's my motto for this entire story. :P**

 **So that is all I'm going to say... enjoy this EH chapter!**

 **Ok, so I've had a request for Esmeralda and Phoebus. So, YES. THEY ARE ALSO MY ULTIMATE OTP, THANK GOOSH I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE.**

Chapter 11

"Where the heck is everyone?" Esmeralda whined, fiddling her thumbs impatiently on the cafeteria table-top, as she Pocahontas and Nakoma sat, huddled together squeezed into the hot center of the cafeteria. They were currently waiting for Quasimodo, John Smith, and last but not least, Phoebus. Esmeralda screwed her eyes shut, admitting that she did _not_ want to see him at all. He had made it to the last person on her list, that she didn't want to see. A sickened feeling churned away in Esmeralda as she remembered the 'Hilltop Incident', as she had called it. That shows you how many times her mind had wandered back to Phoebus in the last couple days.

"I really don't know, for the last time!" Nakoma sighed in a tired voice, she too looking impatient. Pocahontas had quietly busied herself by expertly weaving together daisies she had plucked from the garden outside the school that morning.

"It's been ten minutes..." Esmeralda added, finally opening her emerald-green eyes, searching the faces of the lunch crowd.

"Why don't we go look for them?" Pocahontas suggested, personally crowning herself with her completed daisy chain. Somehow, there was an evident smile on her face, as she fitted the daisy chain around her raven-black hair.

"Yeah, why don't we?" Esmeralda agreed, her voice a tad bit reluctant. However, she was glad to leave her seat, and she promptly sat up, pulling Nakoma up with her.

"Oh!" Nakoma exclaimed, craning her neck, even though she was easily one of the tallest in the cafeteria, "I see them!"

Esmeralda gulped, and peered over into the direction Nakoma was pointing too. To her dismay, she could see Phoebus's golden-yellow head and John Smith and Quasimodo lumbering behind them, his ginger hair uncombed.

"Yay." Esmeralda managed, trying her best to hide the disappointment from her voice.

"Why were you all so late?" Pocahontas inquired, linking her arm with John's once they were near enough. Esmeralda silently stood beside Pocahontas, still as a pillar, glad to keep out of the on-going conversation, even though it was strange for her to do so.

"Our teacher held us back." Phoebus explained, "My guess is he wasn't very impressed by our class."

"Not impressed at _all_." Quasimodo corrected, chiming into the conversation. Esmeralda blinked, her face on of pain. It was not (at all) common for Quasimodo to be the one to speak before her. She quickly noticed Nakoma gazing at her inquisitively, but Esmeralda chose to act like this was normal, and bravely met the eyes of Phoebus.

"Why? Sounds like you plundered yet another teacher's passion in teaching." Esmeralda said stiffly, her hands trembling behind her back.

"That's a bit harsh..." John chuckled, before Phoebus thoroughly explained.

"All the class forgot about the assignment, except for Quasimodo, and Ms. Sinclair scolded the shit out of us for ten whole minutes." Phoebus droned on, his expression bored.

"Well maybe you _did_ deserve it." Pocahontas laughed, looking at John and Phoebus alike, "I'd wish I were Quasimodo."

"It wasn't pretty. And we all know Sinclair is _evil_." John Smith defended himself and Phoebus while Quasimodo looked flattered, with darkened cheeks present.

"Oh I just pity you two. So undeserving of a scolding." Esmeralda smirked sarcastically, beginning to feel a new confidence arise in her as the awkwardness between her and Phoebus faded away.

"Scarred for life." Phoebus smirked back, scratching the back of his head, "Never taken a beating like it."

"She's not _that bad_." Nakoma butted in, on behalf of Ms. Sinclair.

"Oh, you don't know the suffering she causes us." John disagreed hastily, "She _barely_ mentioned the Math assignment yesterday!"

"So how did Quasimodo know?" Pocahontas teased, "I have a feeling that you just weren't listening in class very much."

"Whole class, might I remind you." Phoebus said, "Not _just us_."

"Well she only mentioned it _briefly_." Quasimodo admitted, clasping his hands together and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"You see?" John cried, his voice exasperated.

"You are forgiven, then." Nakoma allowed herself to say. A sigh of relief from Phoebus and John followed her.

"So what else is happening?" Pocahontas asked, sinking back into her seat, with John promptly at her side, "Any gossip...?"

"Nah." Phoebus replied, quickly checking his phone for the time, "Unless you want to know about Meg picking on the freshmen."

"That sounds old." Nakoma sighed, picking underneath her treasured nails.

"It happens _every other day_." Esmeralda pointed out, trying her best to meet Phoebus' eyes without a trace of discomfort. Pocahontas nodded her head in agreement, looking down at her lap.

"Actually, the annual 'Walt High School Festival' is coming up. The school has a form at the staff room for students to sign up for a chance at performing. It's like some talent show." Pocahontas announced once she stopped nodding. Esmeralda's mouth twitched when she heard Nakoma suggest:

"Esmeralda, why don't you go apply? Hey, you are really good at dancing, right?"

Esmeralda managed a smile before replying, "Well, yeah, but I'm not that comfortable performing infront of large crowds. Besides, I'm not _that great_."

"And your dances are too promiscuous." Pocahontas teased in between a small laugh.

"Oi!" Esmeralda whacked Pocahontas over the head with a hand, "That's not true."

"I still think it's worth a shot." Nakoma defended Esmeralda, "Besides, Esmeralda doesn't need to do some hip-swinging dance. It's not that big a deal _anyway_."

Esmeralda frowned playfully, "But, I _love_ looking like a slut."

"Sorry..." Pocahontas laughed, "Heck, at least you can dance. I'm a failure at dancing."

"What are you good at?" Phoebus asked, a smug expression on his face.

"Running?" Pocahontas pointed out, a grin on her face, "You barely have any stamina."

"I do." Phoebus huffed, crossing his arms tightly, "And I could still take you down in a wrestling match."

"Really. You boast too much about your fighting skills." Esmeralda smirked, unimpressed by Phoebus' fighting ego.

"Let's see you." Phoebus shot back, glancing at John for support. John merely blinked, content to watch the two begin yet another refute. Esmeralda had a second thought, before she almost replied. The 'Hilltop Incident' came to mind. The last time she had a one-on-one conversation with Phoebus... Well, long story short, it was a disaster at least in Esmeralda's point of view. Yet, Esmeralda had felt the pressure to replying as Phoebus looked at her expectantly.

"Cat got your tongue? Can't argue with Captain Phoebus?" Phoebus gave a heart laugh, triumph swallowing his expectant gaze.

Too late. Esmeralda silently scolded herself, unhappy that she let Phoebus come to this assumption.

"Ok, back on track, so _are_ you going to do it?" Nakoma prompted, eager to get an answer from Esmeralda.

"Maybe..." Esmeralda mumbled, slightly unsettled by Phoebus' persistent gaze.

"Awesome!" Pocahontas congratulated, her eyes wide with delight, "Are you going to do Ballet or something?"

"Maybe a dance with my tambourine." Esmeralda sighed defeatedly.

"Oh, the promiscuous ones?" Phoebus poked fun at her.

"I little bit." Esmeralda admitted.

"I think those dances are really nice." Quasimodo suddenly piped up. Esmeralda's eyes widened at the sound of his collected voice, realising that she almost forgot he was there.

"Thanks. You are such a sweetheart. Why can't all of you be as encouraging as Quasi?" Esmeralda said, her tone delighted. Quasimodo gave Esmeralda a look of silent thanks, before he went back to eating a packet of chips.

"Why not perform for us now?" John encouraged Esmeralda, his eyes playful, "We can approve of it."

"Here? Now?" Esmeralda exclaimed, panic setting in, "I don't really want to."

"Do it!" Nakoma squealed, clapping her hands together. Esmeralda flashed Nakoma a dirty look, and the rest of the group were swift to prompt Esmeralda, each yelling their support of John's _brilliant_ suggestion. Sure enough, Pocahontas grabbed Esmeralda's arm and pushed her off her seat, "Start!"

"You guys should be paying me." Esmeralda sighed, looking around shyly. The cafeteria had pretty much cleared up already. Only a small group of four students sat gathered together at the opposite end of the cafeteria. Maybe it wasn't _so bad_ , Esmeralda thought to herself. All her friend's eyes were on her, keenly watching her every movement.

Esmeralda's cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet, and she self-consciously pulled her blouse back over her shoulders, unlike the way she usually liked them.

"Fine!" Esmeralda grumbled, pouting like a child, before she awkwardly went to one side, bracing herself. She did love to dance, and was mostly self-taught, but she wasn't the first to show off her skills very much.

"Start!" John clapped, egging her on.

Esmeralda took a deep breath before she leapt into a frenzied dance, fast-paced and rhythmic. She clapped her hands skillfully to the beat, and quickly her friends caught on. Esmeralda managed a smile, as she twirled and leapt, and swayed her arms as she moved her hips to the quick clapping sounds provided by Quasimodo, Phoebus and Pocahontas mostly. Finally, after five minutes of Esmeralda's routine, she dropped to the cold tiled floor in a full split, her hands in the air and her thick raven hair veiling her shoulders. She panted slightly, half-regretting her fast pace.

"Wow! Awesome!" Quasimodo praised, clapping his hands together in a loud applause. The rest joined in, as Pocahontas helped Esmeralda to her feet.

"Thanks." Esmeralda thanked, and gave them all a low curtsy, "I hope you all didn't see my underwear. Should have worn shorts."

"It was good. Really really good!" Pocahontas commended, "I think you should perform for the festival. People will really love it."

"Really? It's a bit much, and there are probably better dancers in this school." Esmeralda humbled herself, sitting back down and slowing down her breathing.

"Well, it is Phoebus-approved, I will grant you that." Phoebus said, "And it's better than Balle."

"Just what I needed." Esmeralda smiled, letting her blouse slip back down her shoulder. Perhaps it was better she just forgot about her nerves sometimes, and let loose whenever she danced. The days of stage-fright were over. _Maybe_.

"You are very welcome." Phoebus replied.

"So, all that is needed is your lucky tambourine." John said, "And then you are good to go!"

"Well, I still need more practise. And a pole." Esmeralda sighed, rubbing her shoulders.

"You are going to... Pole-dance?" Phoebus exclaimed, his jaw hanging open.

"Yeah. Like a quick swing or something. It's fun." Esmeralda said cheerfully, "I am pretty proud of my spin. Got a problem Captain Phoebus?"

"No, no." Phoebus beamed innocently, his hands in the air, "I'm fine with it."

"Yeah right." Esmeralda smirked once again, trying her very best to read his face, but to no avail. His charming smile was practically impenetrable.

 **Yay, it's DONE. Another short chapter. But honestly, I had nothing else to add. So, I was literally sitting there at my computer desk, wondering WHAT THE HECK TO WRITE. So, I need more spice (aka: events) to my story, so what better than a festival!? The annual festival here is basically if you haven't guessed, the festival of fools from HOND. Yay, I know right? But heck, this was a pretty important event, and it'll be fun! I can incorporate a lot of other Disney movies into this festival. Ahem ahem, Aladdin, maybe Tangled. Who knows? ;)**

 **So, yeah. Onto this chapter. Esmeralda is recouping from the 'Hilltop Incident' as I have christened it. She is finding her footing again, and back to normal. Yay! So, it's going to be hard for Esmeralda and Phoebus' relationship to keep growing from here, which is why this upcoming festival is SO IMPORTANT. Because, now, they are forcing themselves to just be friends, and kind of, totally ignoring their mini crushes. So the festival of fools was kind of when Phoebus and Esme got to know each other a little more, and their romantic relationship was kind of established after the festival. So that's cool. You know what? I realised that they** _ **had**_ **development, but very little. It was like, in at least** _ **two**_ **to** _ **three**_ **days, Phoebus was already professing his intense love for Esme, before they kissed (soooooooo CUTE AAHFIRFIRVJO4VJI). But whatever. That kiss was so hot and romantic and lasted 35 seconds. I counted. XD LONGEST DISNEY KISS YA'LL. It was INTENSE. That's another reason why I love HOND, because they were literally making out. So, that's all I have to say. Have a great day/night ahead, and mwah! Ciao!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth

-Anna Summers

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Jim Hawkins

-Kristoff Rudd

-Hiro Hamada

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Jasmine Agrabah

-Ariel Crabbs

-Fa Mulan

-Aurora Bruyère

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Chateau

-Cinderella Aubert

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Jane Porter

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Megara Sagona

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	12. Chapter 12: A Long Awaited Text

**Ok, now is the time for chapter TWELVE. I swear, I have nothing to do nowadays so all I do is write this story. Does that sound sad? XD**

 **So, this chapter will be our** _ **favourite**_ **mermaid: ARIEL! So, I am excited to keep writing about her and Eric and also her and her friends. Love that friend group. :)**

 **So here goes...! *gives tons of tons of popcorn***

Chapter 12

"Wow." Mulan said, her jaw hanging open, as Ariel gushed on about her 'date' with Eric.

"It's true! He asked me to go to _his house_!" Ariel exclaimed, clasping her palms together, her eyes wide with wild excitement, "And I agreed and he said, I quote: Glad to hear it!"

Ariel let out a hyper squeal, her eyes shut as she helplessly tried to control her erotic breathing.

"Ok... Good for you." Jasmine sighed, "Just _don't_ over-react. But it appears to be too late to say that."

Aurora beamed happily at Ariel, "Told you it would work!"

"Hang on, hang on, Mr. Lumiere _never even saw_ our note!" Jasmine stopped Aurora, before Aurora's head grew any bigger. Aurora shrugged, "But heck, at least I _knew_ it would work. If boys and girls paired up."

"We will give you that." Mulan smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned into the wall. Ariel bit her lip, almost enough to draw blood, but not quite. She just couldn't _wait_ for the next time she would see Eric, and his big, beautiful sky blue eyes...

Then, an image of Vanessa came to mind. She scowled internally, hoping that _horrible girl_ wouldn't interfere with her and Eric, unlike the last time she saw Eric, when she happily pranced by, trying _so_ hard to seduce Eric, with her _stupid voice and hair_.

"So how have ya'll been doing with your partners?" Ariel finally asked, finally emerging from her unhealthy thoughts. Mulan gave a shudder, "You are so lucky you didn't get Shang. He gives me chills."

"Really?" Ariel's eyes widened further, "What is he like?"

"Kind of... controlling?" Mulan struggled to find words, "And such a dictator."

"Well... _Eric_ is a _gentleman_." Ariel cooed softly, propping her head on her hands, her eyes dreamily rising to the ceiling, as she crawled faithfully back into her dream world.

"And Flynn Ryder... is well, plain _annoying_." Jasmine scoffed, her mouth curled into a frown, "But whatever. I forgive him because we drew my cat. So he's not that hated by me. Bless him."

"Phillip is so charming and lovely." Aurora sighed, her lashes falling onto her cheekbones as she closed her eyes.

"Gosh. Two girls swooning." Jasmine almost gagged, covering her mouth, "Get a _grip_ girls."

Mulan nodded hastily, siding with Jasmine, as she always did. Ariel quickly snapped out of her thoughts (faster than Aurora), once Jasmine waved her slender, manicured hand over Ariel's eyes.

"So do you have his number?" Jasmine asked, removing her hand from Ariel's face.

"Err... yeah! Totally got it in my phone!" Ariel yelped, like she was replying to a command.

"When are you going over to his house then?" Aurora pressed, leaning forward, her grey eyes keen with interest.

"Do you really think it is going to happen?" Jasmine questioned, tapping a fingernail to her bottom lip before Ariel could reply to Aurora.

"Hopefully?" Ariel said with a nervous grin sliding across her lips.

"Yeah. Well, wait one day for him to say something to you, and if he doesn't, I bet he won't be inviting you." Jasmine said with a roll of her eyes, waving her hand dismissively in Ariel's face.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

Ariel lay, buried beneath the turquoise covers, her eyes pressed intently on a blank screen on her phone. She lay on her front, her legs tossed up behind her, and her shoulders up poking from the sheets, her crimson hair cascading down her bare shoulders. She clutched her phone, praying silently, with an occasional hum, that Eric would message her after she had waited for nearly three hours, changing her position over and over again. Now, she had found a comfortable spot just resting on her stomach, silent and still.

"I _have_ to prove Jasmine wrong. And myself." Ariel told herself, before any ounce of hope left could have the chance of fading away, "He _will_ message me. Right Flounder?"

She looked to her right, and sure enough, there on her bedside table, there was a relatively medium sized fish tank with colourful seaweed sprouting from pale pebbles, and a yellow and blue angelfish that watched her in a thoughtful manner. It's only reply was a few bubbles emerging from it's puckered lips. In it's shadow, was a beetroot-red hermit crab, safely tucked away in it's shell. The only other creatures in there were small shrimp and a guppy or two.

"Well." Ariel began, before realizing she was talking to a fish, "It's good to remain positive."

Ariel's eyes returned faithfully to her phone, and they remained glued there for another ten minutes before Ariel was blessed with a very special text.

"Great goodness!" Ariel exclaimed, her eyes wide with a mixture of relief and thrill.

There was a simple text from Eric: Hey there Ariel!

Ariel's eyes fluttered and she fell in exhaustion on her phone, completely blanked out for the day, knowing she would reply to him in the morning.

The following morning shone through Ariel's translucent blue curtains, mercilessly glaring down at her sprawled form, and creeping under her blankets. This sudden unwelcomed heat caused Ariel to roll over with a small grunt, her scarlet hair clung, hot and sticky around her slender neck.

In a safe matter of seconds, Ariel straightened, and sprung from her bed with astonishing vigour (for somebody who wasn't a morning person), in the desperate attempt to escape the bright rays of sun. Ariel hand pressed into her bed for support, and crushed down on a smooth, lukewarm surface. Ariel's face lit up and she was reminded of the previous night: Eric's long anticipated text. Her face curled into a smile, and she looked down at her phone that lay, squashed underneath her sweating palm.

"Ah." Ariel scooped it up and turned it on. There was Eric's text, and beneath it in flashing letters, the words: Swipe to Reply. Ariel's index finger hovered over it.

 _Always wait perhaps, an hour plus, before you reply,_ rang the words of the wise Jasmine. Ariel screwed her face. She had made Eric wait for _a night_! Surely that was enough. She pressed her finger down on her phone and slowly read the message, grinding her teeth together with contained excitement, as her blue eyes scanned the content.

 _ **~A~A~A~A**_

"Told ya!" Ariel boasted, as if she had won a bet (which she sort of had), "He _did text me_."

Ariel thrust her phone in Jasmine's face, who's warm amber eyes were unreadable. No matter what Jasmine thought, a obnoxious smirk lay upon Ariel's features.

"What did he say?" Mulan asked keenly, leaning over the table, careful not to knock over her coffee.

"Hey there Ariel." Jasmine read aloud in a deadpan voice. Aurora, Mulan, and Ariel all frowned at the same time.

"You make it sound bad." Aurora sighed, and took the phone from Ariel's hands, "Ok. So he just said 'hi' after all... but it's a start!"

Aurora looked at Ariel as if she was pitying a lost puppy. Ariel gave a hopeful smile, and asked the question she had been dying to ask, "So what do I say?"

Ariel, you see, was beginning to trust her friends a little more. After all, it was them, who came up with that ' ' scheme, and it sort of _did work_. At least it got Ariel this far.

"Don't ask me!" Mulan quickly chirped, before clasping her hands around her coffee, savouring the warmth radiating off the walls of her cup. Jasmine snatched the phone away from an ogling Aurora.

"Ok. He said 'hi', so you have to say 'hi' too!" Jasmine said plainly, in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"That's all?" Ariel fretted, finally reclaiming her phone with a swift swipe of her hand.

"Trust me." Jasmine reassured Ariel, and added a wink.

A shiver ran down Ariel's spine as her thumb met her phone's keyboard and she typed in two simple letters and pressed send.

 **Ok, before we move on to Rapunzel, the next subject for this chapter, I'm going to do a small apology for the super long waiting time for this chapter. I was on holiday, so I couldn't access my computer. Really sorry for that. But, heck, the last hours of my holiday, I was like: OMG, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR RAPUNZEL. So here is this second part. Meep! :)**

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

Rapunzel, Merida and Anna sat in a row like three peas in pod, on a bench, each in gym clothes, with water-bottles clutched between their sweaty palms. The school had organized for the freshmen to go for trials and auditions in the following weeks, for them to find clubs that they were perhaps keen in joining. Obviously, the soccer trials had not gone very well for Rapunzel, Merida and Anna, as they sat in defeated humps of sweat on the side-lines.

"I'm not a very good runner." Merida spoke out loud, in an attempt to make herself feel a little better for not performing well. Anna and Rapunzel had both been partially surprised by Merida's lack of hand-foot coordination, for the athletic person she seemed come across as.

"I hate sweating." Anna added, wiping her fore-arm over her perspiring temples.

"And the sun? It's so _hot_. You'd think they wanted to turn us into bacon!" Rapunzel exclaimed, sitting up straight and blankly watched Jim Hawkins expertly tackle another player.

"Why is he so _good_!" Merida huffed, leaning back into the graffiti-choked wall behind her, with her hands held tightly across her chest. Rapunzel looked back at Jim, shrugging.

"Jealous are you?" Anna teased, pressing a finger into Merida's biceps. Merida's frown deepened, "Well. I'm kind of dissapointed."

"Mmm. Well you there's other stuff." Anna smiled warmly, patting Merida on the head (if she could find it beneath that mass of orange hair).

"You sound like my mum." Merida puckered, withdrawing from Anna, and looking sulkily towards Jim Hawkin's direction. Rapunzel happily swung her feet, not sharing the same feelings of jealousy as Merida.

"Well I kind of just want to be part of the art club. My mother won't mind... she would hate for me to join a sport." Rapunzel chirped, smiling pleasantly, looking as if she was passively admiring a painting in a fine-art museum.

"Heck, me too!" Merida suddenly agreed, her voice unwavering, "She would _love_ for me to be in a sewing club or something... Thank God they don't have one here."

Rapunzel nodded lazily. She understood that Merida's mother was _very_ traditional, and was always pressing for Merida to be a 'proper' young _lady_. Rapunzel blinked, wondering what that meant, because her own mother, Mother Gothel, was less so of that, and more concerned with Rapunzel's safety and well-being. If she were to learn that Rapunzel was accepted into the soccer team, she might have a panic attack. Rapunzel gave a small giggle, but it died away quickly, as she silently thanked that at least she wasn't the slightest bit interested in any sports, and more than happy to sit down and paint.

"Eh, me and my sister usually get up to whatever we want to inside the house. My parents are rarely home." Anna spoke up, as she re-tied her hair into a fresh, neat new ponytail, "Though my sister usually goes outside to hang out with her friends."

"Cool. I kind of wish I could do that." Rapunzel sighed dreamily, only despising her mother's strict rule for no-hanging-around-outside-school-and-home.

"You could!" Merida said, her eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

"No, I couldn't. I _shouldn't_!" Rapunzel quickly refused, even though she secretly yearned to say a big fat OK.

"What's stopping you, just tell your mother you have remedial or something _in school_ , then we can all go to the park, or something." Merida sighed, blatantly observing her finger-nails. Rapunzel's heart was doing hurdles, as she considered the prospect of disobeying her mother.

"I... really shouldn't." Rapunzel said in a small voice, and Anna and Merida looked slightly crestfallen at this, "I'm sorry, it's just that my mother would be really furious if she found out. And she is really good at finding out things."

"Come-" Merida started, before Anna quickly interrupted her, "It's ok, Rapunzel! It's not that important."

Anna elbowed Merida before she could open her mouth again, and then looked back to spectate the still-ongoing trials.

"Hey, looks like Jim Hawkins has scored a goal!" Anna bubbled up, throwing a fist into the air and yelling, "Keep it up!"

Merida's eyes widened furiously, and her own hand shot up for Anna's fist and she dragged it back into the bench, "Will you _shut up_!"

"Why?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Because _we_ , don't support the _enemy_!" Merida hissed, her orange hair bristling.

"Since when?" Anna challenged, "Nothing's stopping me from doing it again..."

Anna took a big gulp of air, as if she was about to bellow out some cheer again. Merida's hands flew to Anna's mouth and quickly masked her face before she could yell another cheer for Jim Hawkins. Rapunzel giggled, and pulled Merida off of Anna's face.

"It's fine. It'll be awesome if Jim gets into the team!" Rapunzel said, in her best attempt to break up their argument of sorts.

"Well, he _will_ be getting into the team. Just look at them grovel over him." Merida grumbled, eyeing Jim Hawkins every now and then. Anna contained a laugh, and gave Rapunzel a knowing look which she did not return.

"What?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Anna exclaimed innocently, crossing her legs and looking in the other direction, humming in a soft voice.

"Ok then..." Rapunzel said, her voice trailing away when she saw someone over Anna's head in the distance. _Flynn Ryder._

There he was, strutting confidently towards a bench, his arms swinging by his sides, with another three boys flanking him. One had dark hair and blue eyes, another one tall, with a sharp nose and brunette hair like Rapunzel, and the last with sharp eyes and inky black hair tied in a neat bun.

The one with black hair strided forwards, onto the soccer field without a second thoughts, his broad shoulders high, as he was welcomed by Mrs. Calhoun, who gave him a rare, fond pat on the back.

"Hey, there is Li Shang. He is in _every_ sports club that exists." Anna pointed out.

"And who are those three over there?" Rapunzel asked, referring to Flynn Rider and the remaining two next to him.

"Eric Mogensen, Philip Remy, and Flynn Ryder, though that's not his real name." Anna recited, her eyes following Rapunzel's.

"What's his real name?" Rapunzel pressed on, her eyes pressed to Flynn Ryder's face.

"Dunno. He left his real name behind ever since he came to Walt High." Anna sighed, as if talking wasn't worth her time.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, her jaw dropping, as she waited in apprehension for an answer.

"He got expelled from another school. For stealing like half the computers in the labs, if I'm not mistaken. So, he's really infamous in that school, so he left all that behind, and created a new name. Not to say he still doesn't get up to bad stuff nowadays." Anna continued shortly after Rapunzel's question.

Rapunzel's jaw completely dropped. _Expelled_? She blinked several times, trying to come up with something worse that could happen. If Rapunzel was expelled, oh, she would be grounded for _life_!

"How do you know all this?" Rapunzel finally asked Anna, after she recovered from the shock of learning the history of this Flynn Ryder.

"My sister." Anna explained curtly, clearly no longer interested in concerning herself with Flynn Ryder, and quickly latched onto a conversation with Merida about how dogs were better than cats, to which Merida said horses were the best.

Rapunzel looked away from the pair, and her eyes wandered back to Flynn Ryder, who was showing Eric and Philip a simple magic trick, after which they all laughed at the end, slapping their palms across each other's backs. Unexpectedly, Flynn's bright brown eyes shot towards Rapunzel's as if he had suddenly noticed her staring. Rapunzel quickly recoiled her gaze, and looked away shyly, feeling her cheeks burn a hot red, as she silently scolded herself for making her staring so plainly obvious. _You are such a bobble-head!_ Rapunzel screamed to herself, not daring to use the word 'idiot'.

The lazy gaze of Flynn quickly left her, and Rapunzel prayed that he had only just noticed _her_ , and not _her staring_. Rapunzel rubbed her hands together, trying her very best to act casual, even though she knew very well that Flynn was not looking at her anymore. Rapunzel's hands quickly found their way to her cheeks and she rubbed them in circular motions, wondering if she could rub the blush out of them with her hands.

"Rapunzel, look here!" the bubbly voice of Anna suddenly interrupted the frantic Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's face jerked towards Anna, and there was a small 'click' sound, from Anna's phone which had masked her face, and before Rapunzel knew it, Anna had snapped a shot of her with her phone.

"Holy mackerels!" Anna exclaimed, "Look at this, Rapunzel, here, come closer..."

Rapunzel leaned forwards, and peered down at Anna's screen. There was her face, and through a smart filter, was her face with sunny blonde hair to replace her usual oak brown hair.

"You look _so good_!" Anna gasped, zooming into Rapunzel's semi-shocked face, "Gosh. You should really be a blondie."

"Well, I was born a blonde." Rapunzel admitted, "And my mother said, after she cut my hair, it turned brown in the following days."

"How funny!" Anna said, her eyes still glued to the blonde version of Rapunzel she had created. Rapunzel smiled down at Anna's phone. She could _not_ say that she _didn't_ look good. A small new yearning in her was suddenly born, a small desire for her hair to suddenly turn back to blonde again. Rapunzel held her brown locks in her hands, and suddenly found a small golden strand of hair amongst the warm brown ones, and it gleamed warmly at Rapunzel, as she twisted it around her fingers. A smile spread across Rapunzel's features, and she let go of her hair, finding her eyes now wandering back to Flynn Ryder.

 **OKIE DOKEY. WE ARE DONE WITH ZE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR WOOOOPPPPPP! *applause***

 **So, I don't feel like saying much more, but my plan for Rapunzel is going to show a little more in her later chapters. So, cheerios! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Mwah, bye bye!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth **

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs **

-Fa Mulan *

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah *

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva **

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders **

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Jane Porter **

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Megara Sagona

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	13. Chapter 13: Frying Pans for Imposters

**Alright, now the time for chapter 13! Yay! So right now, I'm pretty excited about writing for Rapunzel and Ariel, and maybe a little bit of Esmeralda and Belle. For Belle, even though I enjoy her, her relationship with Adam is gonna take** _ **time**_ **. So, after the last time I wrote with Belle, she basically got into a fight with Adam, and they are probably not going to talk to each other for some time, so I am not gonna write with her.**

 **OK, onto my festival. So, I kinda want this thing to be organized by students. Like, seniors and juniors, that sort of thing. So** _ **they**_ **are in charge of putting together the festival, and events. So everything is student organized. So I might be using Esme, Pocahontas, Nakoma and** _ **maybe**_ **Tiana to get the job done.**

 **So here goes chapter 13... *gives popcorn***

Chapter 13

Rapunzel walked away from the canteen, her leather slingbag straps held tightly in-between her fists. The only sounds Rapunzel heard where her light feet quickly padding against the concrete ground, and the soft jingle of her frying pan keychain that she hung from her sling bag's zipper. It was a wednesday afternoon, and Rapunzel was tasked to walk home alone, without the accompaniment of her doting mother (who was off shopping). To say the least, Rapunzel was scared. She found the occasional scrape of fallen leaves being dragged across the pavement by the wind slightly unnerving.

 _Gosh, why is my neighbourhood so empty?_ Rapunzel realized, finding that there were only on average two houses per block, and the rest of the space was occupied by overgrown, dilapidated, lost causes. Ancient pine trees stretched over gates, their dark branches fanning the sidewalk as Rapunzel tip-toed past, and gravel lay strewn across the pavement, which she slowly made her way over, keeping in mind not to accidentally trip. Rapunzel looked stiffly down at her watch, realizing the time was a quarter past five. She bit her lip nervously, wondering if her mother was already home. You see, Rapunzel had taken advantage of the fact that her mother was on a long shopping crusade to find Rapunzel a new set of paints, and herself some new rouges.

Only after another five minutes, and a sigh of bliss relief, Rapunzel was standing confidently infront of her house. She stood, arms akimbo, smiling upon her sunshiny home, which was much more pleasant than the other houses. It had a glossy fresh coat of bright yellow paint, with white windows, and a small garden in the front yard, with blossoming wildflowers lining the cobblestone path leading to the teal-coloured front door. Rapunzel hopped easily over the low gate (which her mother hated her doing), and unlocked the front door with her own personalized set of keys. After the familiar click of the door, she kicked off her flats, and skipped in lightly, hooking her bag up on the wall as she went.

Where did she go?

The kitchen: Rapunzel's favourite room of any house. And in her house, the kitchen was curiously upstairs, so she flew up the creaking steps and into the highly decorated, green-themed kitchen. Rapunzel reached under the counter for a medium sized frying pan, poured some oil into it, and placed it ontop of a heated stove. Then, she took out a pearly white egg from the fridge and cracked it into the pan, enjoying the comforting crackled as the egg's contents spilled into the pan, and spread out over the base, the egg white bubbling in the heat.

Rapunzel sat on the counter next to her eggs, silently reading a recipe book she had pulled out of the neighbouring shelf. She lazily flipped the pages, wondering what she should make for dinner. Beef pie? Or maybe Carbonara-

Rapunzel screamed and left the table in mingled surprise and fear, as she heard the swing of the front door, and the sound of heavy footsteps. _Shoot! Did I leave the door unlocked?_

Rapunzel's breath quickened, and she turned off the stove, and armed herself with another frying pan, before she crept out of the kitchen, her eyes wide and scared. Perhaps it was mother, yet her mother usually had a lighter step and wore court shoes. The heavy boot sounds continued and became louder as the foreigner drew closer to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel shut her eyes for a moment, slowing her breath before she leapt out from behind the corner, and swung her pan out, cringing as she heard it make contact with the stranger in a sickening slap, and with a thud, the stranger fell to the ground, unconscious. Without a second look, Rapunzel ran past the unconscious stranger and shut the door with a slam, being more careful now to lock it.

She then crept back to the stranger, her frying pan trembling in her clenched fists as she looked upon the newcomer. Her jaw dropped and so did her pan when she realized, gaping, at exactly who she had knocked out cold.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel squeaked, falling to her knees, and poking his face, "Erm, are you ok? What are you doing here?"

No reply. Rapunzel looked upon his peaceful face, his eyes closed and his mouth in the tiniest smirk, before she grabbed him by underneath the arms, and dragged him onto a couch. She tried a small but effective pinch on the arm, but still, her was as still as a log. Rapunzel sighed, covering her face with her hands, wondering what she was to do next. _Gosh, soon Mother will be home_.

Rapunzel grabbed Flynn again by the underarms and dragged him painfully up the stairs, which took a fair five minutes, and with the strength left, she pulled him onto her study desk chair, binding his arms loosely with ropes. Now, she sat tentatively, tapping her fingers together in a nervous fashion, as she watched over him, hoping she hadn't killed him or something. Finally, he blinked his eyes open, with a dazed expression taking over. Rapunzel went stiff, and she stood up again, her hands clenched tightly as she waited for him to fully regain consciousness.

"Where ammm I?" Flynn finally mumbled, blinking slowly, his head lolling around as he looked slowly upon his surroundings.

"Why are you here?" Rapunzel challenging, glaring at him as he finally looked in her direction. That was when he too stiffened, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"Uuuuhhhhh... Holy crap! Are _you_ working for the Stabbington Brothers?" he asked curiously, straining against his bindings.

"Who are the Stabbington Brothers?" Rapunzel questioned him, her eyebrows raised high.

"Nevermind." Flynn sighed, "But am I in your house or something?"

"Yes." Rapunzel said in a curt tone, "And why?"

Flynn struggled to say something, then finally explained with effort, "Well the Stabbington Brothers are after me."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, looking around her as if there were watchful eyes under every object in her room. A wary feeling suddenly overcame her when she realized that Flynn was being chased.

"I..." Flynn's voice trailed away, and he asked in a small voice, "Do you really have to know?"

 _Kind of._

"Yes!" Rapunzel almost yelled, "Because you are in _my house_ , and _I_ ask the questions!"

Rapunzel took a step back, surprised at her tone of voice.

"Wow." Flynn commented before he explained in a pained voice, "I kind of owe them something, so they finally lost it and are now after me..."

Rapunzel's face softened and she asked in the most innocent voice, "Did they... Are they from your previous school?"

Flynn looked at her straight in the eye, "How do you know that?"

"No questions!" Rapunzel scolded, returning to her stern demeanour.

"Ok, chill." Flynn tried to calm her down before finally answering her question, "Err, yes."

Rapunzel now sat across him, as if he was telling a story, "And how are you going to repay them?"

"I don't know!" Flynn said with clenched teeth.

"So _what_ is it that you owe them?" Rapunzel went on, ignoring Flynn's uncomfort.

"Do you- I mean... I don't really owe them something. I just kind of went back on them." Flynn sighed, turning away, and taking to looking at Rapunzel's dressing mirror.

Rapunzel frowned, "Why?"

"That is _all personal_!" Flynn hissed, "Now can you _let me go_!"

Rapunzel drew away, and stood there watching him for a moment, wondering what was the smartest decision she should make.

Finally, Rapunzel came to a conclusion.

"Fine. I'll let you go, but don't forget it." Rapunzel said, while unbinding his hands, and picking him out of her chair.

Flynn looked mildly surprised, "Well... Thank you."

Rapunzel sighed and looked down at her hands, "You are free to go I guess."

"Actually... Can I stay here for a while?" Flynn asked with a small hopeful grin.

"My mother will be coming home soon." Rapunzel protested, yet her voice sounded apologetic.

" _Right_. Nevermind, I'll just make my way out-" Flynn sighed, but was interrupted by several fast knocks on the front door.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! I am home! Open the door!" cried a feminine voice. Rapunzel froze and so did Flynn.

"Is _that_ your mom?" Flynn hissed through clenched jaws.

"Rapunzel?" her mother called once more, this time with an impatient touch to her tone.

Rapunzel nodded slowly and quickly instructed Flynn to hide under her bed. He took one look at her over-stuffed blindingly pink bed and returned a brisk nod, before diving under her bed, crouching in a dark, dusky corner and watching her expectantly with glowing amber eyes.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel apologized to him quickly, and with a bright smile, she left him under her bed and skipped down the stairs, towards the front door to her waiting mother.

"Ahh, Rapunzel!" her mother greeted her and in one smooth movement, brushed past her daughter, and dropped a plastic bag into Rapunzel's arms, "What took you so long?"

"I was... listening to music." Rapunzel smiled, letting out a small nervous chuckle. Mother whipped around, her dyed-black hair sweeping her back dramatically, "Well, Rapunzel, I hope you weren't listening to the modern crap your 'friends' have told you to listen to."

"They haven't told me to listen to _anything_." Rapunzel assured her, "I was listening to..."

She thought of something that would make her mother happy and proud.

"Opera."

Mother raised an eyebrow, looking down at her fifteen-year-old daughter in question, "Really."

Rapunzel gave a firm, confident nod, and added for good measure two words, "Love it."

Mother sighed and swept away, then stopped abruptly.

"Why is there a _frying pan_ on the ground?" she questioned, her hands on her hips as she looked down at her frying pan littered across the carpet.

"Oh, um. I was trying to kill a... fly." Rapunzel came up with yet another excuse, rocking nervously on the balls of her feet.

"And you left it here? Why, who did I raise!" Mother exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air before scooping the frying pan off the floor and brushing it off.

Rapunzel bit her lip and dashed past her mother, entering her room once more and locking the door behind her.

"So?" asked a small voice from under the bed. Rapunzel shook her head, remembering she still had Flynn Ryder to deal with.

"Umm, my mother isn't happy. You should probably best be leaving." Rapunzel said, crouching next to her bed, in order to see Flynn. He nodded, and began to crawl stiffly out from under her bed.

"Rapunzel! You left _eggs on the stove_?" her mother called again fiercely, "Where are you?"

"That's my cue to leave, I guess." Flynn said with a smile, before holding out his hand to Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked at him curiously, as if she was inspecting an insect, and nervously took his hand.

"Thanks again." Flynn said awkwardly, shaking her hand briskly before leaping out of Rapunzel's window in one fluid motion. Rapunzel stood there, unsure of what to say, and settled for a small wave before she unlocked her door and just in time, allowed Mother to burst through.

"Rapunzel! What in the world is the meaning of all of this!" Mother yelled, waving an oiled frying pan in the air, "Outrageous!"

Then, Mother turned on a heel sharply, and stormed out of Rapunzel's room, the frying pan still being waved in the air. Rapunzel gulped, and ran to her window ledge, peering out the window as she kneeled on her window-ledge, watching Flynn sprint down the street, fast as a road-runner. He slowed down eventually to a complete stop and stood there stationary for a moment before twisting his head around, eyes directly meeting Rapunzel's yet again. He gave a wave, and she returned it almost immediately, before he picked up his speed again and ran around a corner without hesitation.

Rapunzel leaned onto her hand and sighed, wondering what would happen if Mother found out she had hid him underneath her bed.

 **Ok, that is IT for this chapter. :)**

 **So, yay! This chapter was in-te-res-ting, don't you think. I feel like Rapunzel wants to help Flynn with his problems, eh? But, she has her mother always prying around, so she finds it hard to do things she actually wants to be and feels forced into fitting this mould her mother created of a 'perfect' daughter. And soon, Flynn is going to help Rapunzel! Yeep!**

 **So, yeah, I don't have much else ta say. SO! byeyeyey!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth ***

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs **

-Fa Mulan *

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah *

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva **

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders **

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Jane Porter **

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Megara Sagona

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	14. Chapter 14: Wonderboy

**Ok, this chapter I am going to do Belle. :)**

 **So, here you go...!**

Chapter 14

It had been a good week for Belle. Firstly, the weather remained consistently cool and cloudy, the way Belle prefered it, as it was almost the perfect 'reading weather', where Belle could curl up snuggly by an open window and enjoy a light breeze play on her hair and both a warm yellow lamp to make up for the lack of sunlight.

Secondly, there was an evident change in Gaston. After he had his nose broken in the library, Gaston quickly lost a fair portion of his confidence and barely talked to Belle. It was a pleasant change, to say the least, and the product of this new Gaston was a very happy Belle. However, Belle didn't expect for this to last very long, as she had spent a long afternoon speculating over this curious change and came to the right conclusion that all Gaston needed was a pat on the back from his loyal admirer Le Fou, and a small song to go with it before he was tromping around again the same like before. Belle gave out a small defeated sigh, wondering what was needed to put down the beastly piggy Gaston for good. Well, hopefully the saying once bitten twice shy would shine through at the end of the day.

Thirdly, and probably not just by coincidence, Belle had't noticed Adam at all the entire week. Ever since she met him, she made it a point to figure out who he was, and even though a week of unsuccessful Adam-sighting just ended, Belle didn't mind to have Adam out of her life for now. The tall, dark, brooding student with contagious anger was one, a complete puzzle to Belle, and two, a complete bully to Belle, despite the fact he defended her against Gaston, but that was most likely out of his raw hatred for Gaston. But still, a small voice at the back of Belle's head persistently told her 'But still'.

Belle huffed and buried her head under her crossed arms, wondering why every man (except her beloved father) seemed so file and repulsive. Belle's head popped back up and she frowned, saying out loud her thoughts, "I just want so much more than this life."

Belle went silent afterwards, her lips pursed, as she stared blankly into the wall opposite her, as her true desires were unveiled to her. Belle sprang from her bed passionately, and leapt onto her chair and looked out the window, her face pressed against the window pane, as she looked yearningly out the window, at the foreboding woods that inched closer to her house every year, as the ancient twisted roots and trunks swallowed the light sweet grass in a proving effort to overcome the meadow that lay like no-man's-land between Belle's house and the woods.

"What is out there?" Belle wondered aloud, pressing further up to the window, her eyes widening as she watched a thick fog lick the corners of the dark forest. Belle shook her head, and leapt lightly off her chair, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud, as she returned to her bed, throwing herself onto the covers, and clutching her pillow as she pondered for a while, still.

The reason why Belle _adored_ reading, was not because she was just a crazy book worm, but more because, in writing, anything was possible. A book was like a window to Belle, a window to another entire universe, where excitement never died, and where there was adventure for everyone who seeked it. It was a window, but not a door, Belle thought sadly. She wished very badly some nights for herself to be transported into the books she read, for herself to _be_ one of those main characters, who were forever living in thrill and not boredom, leading unforgettable lives and never doing ordinary things...

But things like those only appear in fairytales.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut, feeling like she was being shut away in a cage, unable to escape the consuming boredom and exasperation she experienced, the horrible daily routines of going to school, reading, going back home, eating dinner and sleeping. Belle finally disappeared under the covers for good, until the following morning.

 _ **~B~B~B~B~**_

Belle opened up her quaint wardrobe and dove for her favourite blue dress, a modest sky blue dress that she usually wore a simple white long-sleeved blouse underneath. She performed a small twirl before slipping a pair of dark flats on and looked herself in the mirror.

"Belle? Are you ready for school?"

Belle heard her father's merry voice sound from under the staircase.

"Yes!" Belle replied, as she smoothed out her dress, before slinging a satchel over her shoulder and joining her father at the front door. Their house was small and humble, very plain, without an overdose of furniture or decoration. Their house: was nothing special.

"Goodbye Father!" Belle bid her father good-bye and gave him a small peck on his bald forehead, before she swept out the door, her satchel flying behind her. She turned around once more and waved back at her father, who returned a broad smile, before he shut the door.

It was a matter of minutes until Belle had reached the school, for their house was very conveniently close to Belle's High School. As Belle reached the gleaming steps leading up to the front door, she clutched her palms together and made a silent prayer that Gaston or Adam would _not_ show up or disturb her that day. _I hope I haven't jinxed it_ , Belle thought worriedly afterwards.

 _ **~B~B~B~B~**_

Belle was on her way to the school library, which she had visited during break time, and was already finished with the book she had borrowed then. Belle held her book in hand, gazing down at it fondly. The Canticle of Lebowitz.

"Ahh, Belle! Just the girl I have been looking for."

Belle froze at once at the sound of Gaston. She turned around stiffly, with a determined feeling bubbling up inside her, as she faced Gaston straight to the eyes.

"Well, I have been avoiding you, surprise, surprise." Belle retorted, clutching her book closer to her chest as she began to turn a heel on Gaston and hurry on her way, but before that was made possible, her book was snatched out of her clutch, and before Belle knew it, Gaston was flipping through the many pages with a bland expression on his face.

"I'd like that _back_ Gaston." Belle snapped, reaching out for her book, but Gaston held it higher, still looking at the book with a puzzled expression.

"How do you read this? There are no pictures." Gaston commented, frowning at the cover. Belle crossed her arms and smirked, amused by his five-year-old mind.

"People use their _imagination_." Belle sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's about time your head out to more important things, like me!" Gaston laughed mockingly, tossing her book aside. The book landed with a wet splat in the center of a puddle of water.

"You are positively primeval." Belle smiled, scooping her book from the puddle, before she was grabbed around the shoulders by Gaston, who had mistaken Belle for flirting with him, "Why, thank you! What do you say we take a stroll together!"

Belle squirmed out of his arm's embrace and sprang back from him, "I really need to go home, my father needs me."

Belle didn't wait for an answer and instead turned around and rushed away, not giving Gaston a second glance, as she grimaced, can't believing he didn't understand the word 'primeval'.

"What a boar!" Belle grumbled under her breath, as she headed faithfully home-wards, knowing the school bounds were officially unsafe for the day, since Gaston was now on the prowl for her.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

Meg down in a heavily-padded chair in the auditorium, her leg draped gracefully over the other as she played with her translucent purple shawl that covered her bare shoulders from the air conditioner the school faithfully blasted everyday. As seniors in the school, it was made compulsory for themselves to be the main organizers of just the school's annual festival, which was basically turned into an untamable party every year. Meg covered her mouth, suppressing a smirk as she recalled the shocked and devastated expressions on every teacher's face as they watched their favourite students guzzle down fruit juice, just to vomit it out onto the pavement seconds later. All their perfect impressions of their students shattered harshly before them.

Meg now placed her hand on her neck, bringing warmth to herself by rubbing it slowly, a scowl now passing her lips. As much 'fun' as the festival created, the last thing she was, was _thrilled_ at the prospect of having to work with some of the most irritating people on the world, in order to scrape together a festival that could get past the principal's office.

She looked around her, brushing her wavy auburn hair aside so she could watch and wait for the largest clique yet to come parading through the auditorium door. Already, had arrived Jane Porter, Kida, John Rolfe (who she highly, especially despised), and that boy Tarzan who sat closely next to Jane, his eyes constantly meeting her. Meg stopped herself from rolling her eyes, knowing she didn't really want to build her reputation as 'Mean Queen' much longer. In fact, that batch of people were ok, Meg had concluded, yet, if Meg was Meg anyone would know that she would not bother to make the effort to try and make _friends_.

She was a complete introvert, and with her strong 'RBF', she made it hard for others to swallow the fact that she wasn't actually _as snarky_ as they thought. Now, Meg allowed herself a roll of the eyes, remembering seeing Pocahontas and Esmeralda in the mall the previous week or so. The pair probably thought they were being really ninja, staring at her openly and all of that, but little did they know, Meg had pretty much noticed them first, and wasn't all that surprised when they left, throwing glances over their backs in her direction.

It was sad that they thought her ability to feel stares was the size of a peanut, after all those years.

 _Oh great God, who now._

The auditorium door was creaking open, and Meg was half dreading someone life Phoebus to come strutting through when she saw a fairly large shadow behind the door, but instead in came someone Meg wasn't entirely sure about: Hercules.

By far, one of the tallest people in school, and one of the largest. Not large by plump, but large by... really (and she means _really_ ) built for some odd reason. Students pretty much speculated that he was pretty much born that way, naturally strong and naturally well-built. Meg sighed, looking away as he weaved through the auditorium seats and conveniently chose place one seat away from the left of Meg. Meg pulled her shawl closer to herself and looked away, unhappy with the unwelcome company. She could feel the waves of awkwardness washing off him every growing second, and it was growing this developing feeling where Meg just really wanted to start running away. _To make conversation? Or no._

After what felt positively like a century, the door to the auditorium creaked open, and the very people Meg was expecting any time now, came bursting through. First John Smith, then a shy Quasimodo, then Nakoma, Pocahontas, Phoebus and Esmeralda who came at the rear, with a tambourine in hand, joyfully slapping its surface, creating a racket. Meg cringed and crossed her arms, watching all six of them practically skip past her (except Quasimodo), and sit _right_ next to her, with Meg's favourite person: Esmeralda, plopping her colourfully clad self right smack next to Meg. Now, being the decent person she self-proclaimed to be, Meg put on a small smile and looked straight at the auditorium stage, acting like a tame leopard, as she pulled her bristling ponytail forward onto her chest, and combed it fondly with her long slender fingers.

Esmeralda had finally shut the damn tambourine up, and was now engaging in small talk with Pocahontas, who sat cross legged next to her. Meg stole a glance in Hercules' direction, watching him quietly toy with a rubber band, oblivious to the world around him. Hercules' bright orange hair curled around the back of his neck, glowing faintly in the dim lighting of the auditorium, and his shockingly pale blue eyes stared intently down at his hands as he carefully put together a rubberband star on his left hand. Meg could see that he was trying very hard not to snap the rubber-band. Meg managed a small amused smile, watching his jaw tense when he almost tugged the rubber-band to breaking point.

Looking away, she realized that the much-loathed Mathematics teacher, Miss Sinclair was now positioned on stage, arms akimbo, her whip-like blonde braid resting tamely on her front, and her eyebrows high on her forehead as she waited impatiently for the seniors to settle down. Almost everyone knew why she was chosen to facilitate the organizing of the festival, because she seemed to be the only teacher that could control any student in Walt High School.

"Shut up everyone." She finally snapped when Phoebus could not stop talking to John Smith and Nakoma. Bliss silence encased everyone before Ms Sinclair prowled the stage, her heeled boots slapping the floor, as she began to talk.

"Now, you are all probably really excited for this year's festival." she began, drawing up closer to the anxious students, surveying each of their faces before the next. Meg stared boredly back into her unforgiving steel stare as her eyes passed over Meg faster than others. Sometimes, Meg felt the urge to swing a punch at that woman who made it possible for a human who showed absolutely no emotions, exist.

"Get on with it, woman." Meg growled under her breath, only loud enough for the neighbouring Esmeralda to catch. Meg felt her emerald eyes glance at Meg warily, but as per usual Meg ignored this, and continued to stare at Ms Sinclair, indifferent, as if she had never said a thing.

"And, last years festival was a disaster." Ms Sinclair added in a thick drawl, now making her way dramatically across to the other side of the stage. Meg noticed a few students open their mouths in unspoken protest. As always, Phoebus spoke up, with a smart smirk evident on his face, even in the gloom of the auditorium.

"Well to you it is, because that was the year the school donated three hundred dollars to get you dunked in the dunking machine."

Laughter rang throughout the auditorium, and only Quasimodo, Hercules and Meg remained silent, and so did Phoebus, who now had his signature charming smile on his face as he met Ms Sinclair's dagger eyes without hesitation.

"Detention after school, Deschamps." Ms Sinclair said dryly, her face dead as ever, yet there was this unquenched fire in her eyes that only seemed to grow large the longer she glared at Phoebus' face.

"Worth it." Meg heard Phoebus whisper to his companions. Meg rolled her eyes, wondering when Phoebus would ever grow up.

"So, onto more important matters," Ms Sinclair continued, not wanting to waste a moment, "We have collected the forms for people in this school who would like to perform for the upcoming festival, and we have quite a few, so if we would like, it hold some auditions for the participants."

Meg heard the small jingle of Esmeralda's tambourine and almost immediately guessed that she had submitted a form. _Great, can't wait to go deaf and blind at the same time_.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

The auditions had ended in about an hour, all ending with the blinding performance by Esmeralda to be the cherry on top. Meg was left rubbing her eyes and ears after watching flashy bright purples greens and blues flap around on stage, along with a forever ringing tambourine to accompany it all. Without the time to digest it all, Ms Sinclair was back on stage, looking rather flustered and unimpressed.

There had been Milo Thatch, who had taken the opportunity of the auditions to promote his brand new theory on the location of Atlantis, which had earned a standing ovation from Kida, Jane and John Rolfe, who all seemed to have helped Milo on his little smart theory (the rest clapped in their chairs). The last theory, Meg recalled, was something about Dinosaurs.

Next, was the shrilly freshman Snow White, who surprised everyone with her angelic voice, singing a soppy song about princes and crap. Meg found it very hard to hold back laughter (but succeeded), as she watched everyone lean forward in their chairs as Snow White crooned away, her arms outstretched, with her pasty pale skin under the glaring spotlight leading all of them feeling like they were watching an angel welcome them to the gates of heaven.

After all that were a few, forgettable, grotesquely optimistic auditioners trying their luck. Once all the auditioners scuttled off, with Milo Thatch taking slightly longer with all his globes, markers and maps, Miss Sinclair spoke.

"Frankly, those were all crap." she said bluntly. Meg observed Kida, Jane and John Rolfe as they looked slightly hurt and crestfallen at Ms Sinclair's harsh impression of Milo's big theory, "But, I have agreed on allowing Esmeralda to perform, since it's actually close to what you would see in a party."

Esmeralda let out an over-excited 'whoop' and her friends around her applauded her, giving her congratulatory pats on the back. No matter how rude it seemed, this time Meg _had_ to pinch her ears shut when Esmeralda started up yet another annoying jingle on her tambourine, now christened the 'Ear Splitter' by Meg.

"That's quite enough." Miss Sinclair snapped, sharing the same pain as Meg, "So, next, onto catering."

Miss Sinclair paused, waiting for the long expected hand of Tiana to shoot out to the ceiling.

"There we go." Miss Sinclair sighed, pulled her notebook out of her pocket and jotting down Tiana's name, "Anyone _else_?"

No one raised their hands. If you wanted to cater food next to Iron Chef Tiana, that was like wishing for all your dignity to wash away.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

Finally, at last, eventually, ultimately, the little meeting had came to a long anticipated end, and all were dismissed, it had reached the end of school, and Meg was on her way out of school, briskly walking, ignoring the stares she collected on the way out. People thought their were invited to stare at her like she was some prized sculpture, just because she was 'infamous' for no reason, and the fact that her hips naturally swung, her waist was naturally small. These features she had no control over probably lead people to thinking she was a seductress by night or something stupid and assumptious along that line. Meg wore a bitter expression on her face, as she roughly squeezed between two tall figures, only hesitating slightly afterwards, once she realized who they were. Hans Isles and Gaston, whose surname she was unsure of.

"Meg, sweet nutmeg." Gaston drawled, crossing his arms. Meg only stopped to spit, "Piss off, find yourself another girl." before walking on, her chin high. She stiffened slightly, realizing quickly that Gaston was following her. Meg's hands curled into tight fists and she gritted her teeth, watching as Gaston's unmistakable shadow drew up next to her.

"Asking for your nose to be broken again?" Meg asked, not looking in his direction.

"You would never do that." Gaston cackled, though Meg could detect the unsureness in his voice.

"Want me to enlighten you?" She scowled in return, quickening her pace, and keeping her fists at the ready. She was being very serious.

"Why not." Gaston dared, and like lightning, Meg's fist flew towards his nose. To her shock and surprise, Gaston swiftly caught her fist in his meaty hand before she could even reach her face, taunting her, "Daring. I like that."

"Pardon me, but can I ask you to please release that young lady." said a voice with well-masked rage. Meg and Gaston looked to their right and found a very unlikely person had showed up. Hercules, of all people had dared to walk straight up to Gaston, Meg realized with surprise. He about the same size as Gaston, yet much leaner than the over-stuffed Gaston, but still as tall and if not, even taller than Gaston.

"Keep moving Junior." Meg sighed, her jaw hanging open slightly.

"Um." Hercules looked a little deflated, "Aren't you in need of help?"

Meg sighed, and smiled at him in an overly sweet manner, saying, "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day."

Hercules stood there puzzled, for a moment, unsure of how to reply. Meg couldn't suppress a smirk as she knew very clearly that she had just bursted his little hero entrance. Gaston let go of Meg's fist, enraged that Hercules had to butt in and destroy his little (forever going to be unsuccessful) quest to impress Meg, if not every girl in school.

"That's right, get lost." Gaston growled, raising a fist. Hercules stared at Gaston, his pale blue eyes filled to the brim with determination. Meg rubbed her fist, saying, "Wow, is this going to turn into some brawl."

"Well, I hope not." Hercules said with a nervous smile, before Gaston threw a punch at Hercules, which he swiftly dodged. Meg's eyes widened. That Hercules was full of surprises. Meg only remembered him as the shy pushover friendly giant sort of guy, not this daring courageous skilled Hercules. It was like Bruce Wayne and Batman, almost. In the midst of it all, Gaston crashed into Meg and she was pushed aside into a dank puddle of water.

"Can you break it up!" Meg yelled from the puddle, where she was sprinkling the water off her hands. Hercules immediately stopped and Meg proceeded pulling Gaston away, who had a purple bruise blossoming upon his cheekbone, while Hercules seemed untouched.

"You are a self-absorbed idiot, Gaston." Meg spat taking her anger out on him, shoving her foot into his side, earning a howl from him (music to her ears).

"Sorry, that was stupid of me." Hercules actually apologized, though half of it wasn't even his own fault. Meg's eyebrows raised and she looked in his direction, as he stood there awkwardly, his flushed cheeks clashing with his bright orange hair.

"Yeah it was." Meg said, before a stout, large-bellied man with tanned skin came bursting out of nowhere (though Meg was pretty sure he came out of a bush), and grabbed Hercules by arm, "Kid! What the heck! Getting into fights without my supervision? You almost got hit back there. Next time don't get distracted by _MS GOO GOO EYES_!"

Meg wasn't all that amused, yet she bit back a laugh with the stout man's description of her. Hercules chose to ignore the stout man, and instead stepped forwards to Meg, who was ringing out her hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked politely.

"The name's Megara." Meg said, and added bitterly, "My friends would call me Meg at least if I had any friends."

She dropped rubber band into Hercule's hand, which he took without a word.

"So, they gave you the name Hercules along with all those, rippling pectorals?" Meg said, watching him intently as he opened his mouth a stuttered, returning to the pushover Meg knew best.

"I... um." he tried to speak but to no avail.

"Are you always this articulate?" Meg smiled taking her rubber band back.

"Yeah! The name's Hercules." Hercules finally spluttered out immediately as she began retying her hair. Meg purposely looked him straight in the eye, enjoying having the upperhand in a conversation with someone who just kicked the crap out of Gaston.

"I prefer the name Wonderboy." Meg blurted out. She had just came up with a super-hero sort of name for him, for his reminder to her of Superman.

"Um..." Hercules tried to find something say.

"Yes?" Meg prompted him, looking at him expectantly as she squeezed the water out of her dress.

"How did you end up with him?" Hercules asked, pointing a thumb in Gaston's direction, who now picked himself up and was groaning off towards Hans. As for the stout man, he was rolling his eyes and stomping away to a bench to read the newspapers.

"Oh, you know how men are." Meg sighed, "They think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours."

She said her last words as she drew up real close to Hercules, and clasped her hands together, dramatically bashing her eyelashes at him. Hercules leaned back, his blue eyes wide with mingled surprise. Meg smiled, and took a step back, letting him have his personal space back.

"Well, thanks for everything once again. It's been a reeeeal slice, Herc." Meg said and saluted lazily to him before strutting off, leaving a speechless Hercules behind her.

 **Hamburger Heaven! TKC4VOP4JOV4TKVROJBVO5JGBIO5TJBIOJ5IOBJ5OGIBJ**

 **I literally had to scream a couple times because I was so happy I was FINALLY WRITING WITH MEG. LOVE HER SO MUCH.**

 **Ok, so here are my top favourite disney women:**

 **-Jane Porter**

 **-Esmeralda**

 **-Meg**

 **-Pocahontas**

 **-Maybe Belle? Eh. Like, if I was a disney princess I would totally be her. I literally sing like her. We are like twinsies. XD oh, yeah plus rapunzel i guess**

 **So, YAY! I** _ **like**_ **writing with Meg. I was actually kind of scared to do so, because she is has such a colourful personality, which is why, hehe, Jane, Esme and Meg are my top three, hehe? She is kinda funny. And yanno, Meg is pretty complex. She actually isn't just super snarky and sarcastic. She is more, misunderstood. Like, she can be a bit hot-headed, but also has a lot of quirky elements and a bit of spunk. :)**

 **So, that was it for this chapter. There is a fresh new version of snow white, yall? I'm gonna make her a stuck up brat. Hehehehehe. That sounded way more mean than I intended.**

 **And what is with Gaston and puddles? Yeah, this chapter we see him come in a lot. And oh I love abusing him. He has held the record of being beaten up twice already. Love it. By the way, my disney crushes are Hercules and Tarzan and Aladdin and Phoebus. I know. I swoon hella hard for those men. :)**

 **But anyway, I'll see ya'll in the next chapter, chapter FIFTEEN? WHAT I KNOW RIGHT. YEEP!**

 **Ok, so onto my new review! I was writing Belle, finished it, then read your review. So, I was like. IT'S TIME TO GO MEG. Ok, and I'll do a guy next, because hey, it's better for me to get out of my comfort zone, and Esmeralda soon, I promise. :)**

 **Plus, i HAD TO INCLUDE PHIL. HE IS SO CUTE!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth ***

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan *

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah *

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ***

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders *

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Jane Porter **

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	15. Chapter 15: Competition Exists

**Ahh, time for chapter 15! Hoop hoop hooray! :D**

 **So I didn't notice another review about Jim and Merida. ;)**

 **Ok, I honestly hate most of the disney cross ships because they are so random, and because it's like... I see a ship image about TARZAN AND FLIPPING ARIEL (Arielzan?)? It makes me sick writing that. But my problem** _ **is**_ **, is that Tarzan and Jane belong together and Eric and Ariel belong together. I'm the kind of fangirl who always ends up loving the couples at the end. Like, there are tons of fanfics about like... ahem... Hermione and Harry, Hermione and Draco, Hermione and SNAPE? But, I like Hermione and Ron together the most, and I am happy that they ended up married. So, yeah. Speaking of Hermione, Emma Watson is playing the upcoming Belle. :) I wonder if she can sing. XD She better portray my twin well.**

 **So, back to the point. Merida remained single. Jim remained single, which is why I actually really don't mind them together. Though, the only thing I don't like about having Merida end up with Jim some long way into this story, is that Merida is one of... two disney princesses who never ended up with someone by the end of the film. So that makes her special (other one is elsa... is she a princess or a disney queen? Because if that's the case,** _ **disney should have a disney queen series with jane, kida, meg and elsa**_ **.)**

 **BUT BACK TO THE POINT, (oh yeah plus esmeralda should be a disney princess), that's my only problem with Merida being in a relationship. But hey, she's only 15 and she doesn't need nor want to start swooning over guys yet. But for now, she is maintaining a competitive sort of acquaintance with Jimmy-poo.**

Chapter 15

It was a fine morning, and the sun was a ball of a scorching hot cheddar gradually rising to the peak of the milky blue sky. Flynn was happily strolling down the pavement, oblivious to the growing hot feeling in his jacket as he hummed a foot-tapping tune to the pace of his walking. There was a smile on his face, as always, but today it was slightly wider, because yesterday, he luckily managed to escape the merciless grasps of the Stabbing-shit-ton Brothers, by the skin of his teeth.

He remembered himself stumbling and sprinting over the graveled pavement his arms waving wildly at his side, as he eventually lost the Stabbing-shit-ton Brothers, and then he was leaping over a foolishly low fence and with giving the front door the benefit of the doubt, he burst through it and slowed down, not expecting the door to be unlocked. He remembered thinking, whoever lived there didn't know what security was until there was a crack and he almost couldn't remember the rest.

Then, he had woken up to a room that was suffocating from pink wall murals, and then lolling his head towards a pair of gigantic green eyes. Flynn was pretty convinced that he had been brought to some underground secret society headquarters full of pillows and carebears (with his arms tied up and all) until he recognized exactly who he was with. A hint, the girl equivalent to a doll. The brown haired freshman who was still wrapping her head around school, whose name he had not learned yet. Yeah. Who knew she was the one who could knock him out cold with a frying pan?

But nonetheless, Flynn still smiled, grateful that he was in the bedroom of an adorable freshman than the grasps of the Stabbing-shit-ton Brothers. Yeah, he and them went way back, all the way to the school who made the shitty decision of enrolling Flynn. His previous high-school which he barely lasted a year in, yet he was glad because every second in that school with the Stabbing-shit-ton Brothers felt like he was a worthless rat living in a dark danky hole.

Now, Flynn was surrounded by much more... well, people who looked like the holiest, highest angels next the the Brothers, and that was not an exaggeration. Those two were the worthless rats living in a dark danky hole, and now Flynn was upgraded to more than that, he often tried to tell himself.

"Well met." said a voice from behind Flynn. A shudder of fright coursed down Flynn's spine until he promptly realized who had 'crept' up behind him.

"Someone should really put a bell on you." Flynn sighed, turning to his friend Philip as he drew up next to Flynn, a coy smile playing on his lips, "I told you before, I make quiet entrances."

"It's hard to get used to." Flynn moved on, "Where are the rest? They said they would be meeting us here at this exact time."

"You can't expect everybody to be punctual." Philip sighed, leaning into a mighty ash tree. 'They' was referring to Eric and Li Shang, their two dark haired companions, who completed 'The Four'. It was a name that never caught on, but Flynn used it often whenever he was delving deep in thought on his bed after he was finished having fun making a brand new set of voodoo dolls for the Stabbing-shit-ton Brothers, because the last ones were obliterated by needles. They didn't work, for the record, but honestly, Flynn didn't know, because he barely saw the brothers anymore, as he actively avoided them all his Walt High School life.

"So, I hear Eric is going to be inviting that flighty Ariel to his house slash castle soon." Flynn said dryly, flicking a stray bread crumb on his thumb. Philip caught Flynn's eye and nodded, "Correct."

"She seems very suspicious to me." Flynn mused, recalling the firey-red-head with his own Art partner Jasmine in the art room looking like deer caught in the headlights at least two weeks ago, "And that art project was a nightmare."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Philip laughed, crossing his arms and gazing lazily about.

"Easy for you to say, when you got Aurora. But heck, Jasmine. I had to sit in _her room_!" Flynn burst out in a rant.

"You've said all that plenty of times already." Philip reminded him, an amused look washing over his face.

"And _draw her cat_? Unbelievable!" Flynn huffed, his hand rising to his head for a scratch as he pouted, looking around the road's bend for Shang and Eric. Philip only shrugged, slinging an arm over a low hanging branch and combing his voluminous brown hair. That guy was so easy-going Flynn thought with an uncontrollable sigh. Finally after roughly a minute, two familiar faces appeared around the road bend.

"There they are." Philip pointed out the obvious, pausing mid-comb. Flynn nodded, and waved his hand, beckoning Shang and Eric towards Philip and him.

"Hello." Shang greeted in a deadpan tone, adopting his normal stiff stance as they were within earshot. Eric waved casually and took position beside Philip, who waved back.

"So, what's up?" Eric began, his blue eyes searching the faces of Philip and Flynn.

"What's up with you and Ariel." Flynn asked innocently, batting his thick eyelashes at a taken aback Eric.

"Seriously?" Shang yawned, retying his man bun.

"Have you been going through my phone?" Eric said, his voice unimpressed and face in an obvious frown.

"Maybe? And we learned that you are inviting Ariel to your house." Philip teased, watching a bird in the far off distance.

"Yeah! What's with that? Aren't _we_ the only ones allowed to step in your house? The Four?" Flynn asked challengingly, his voice choked with mock-betrayal.

"Can you stop using that name? It's really generic." Shang complained, covering his ears. Eric only looked slightly unsettled, as he shuffled awkwardly, his feet sweeping aside stray dead leaves.

"I think I'm pretty welcome to allow whoever I want to _my_ house." Eric finally said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "And what wrong with having a friend, out of 'The Four'."

"Speak of the devil..." Shang muttered, throwing a thumb at the road's bend. There were the four girls they were forced to partner by Mr. Lumiere. Flynn suppressed a facepalm and instead shuffled like Eric, keeping a poker-face as all four girls appeared and were now making their way briskly and giggly past 'The Four', except for Jasmine and Mulan who barely acknowledged Shang and Flynn.

"Hi Ariel." Eric called, and offered a friendly waved from across the road, which Ariel had returned hesitantly. Flynn saw out of the corner of his eyes, Shang, roll his eyes, and look at the ground, gritting his teeth.

"How is Raja! Have you suffocated him with pillows yet?" Flynn cried across the road, cupping his mouth with his hands. Jasmine shot an icy glare in his direction, "You decision to draw him!"

"Yeah right." Flynn mumbled, looking away, not wanting to get sick from watching Ariel clumsily stumble over twigs and rocks as she giggled and gurgled over Eric. _That girl needs to get a grip_.

"They're gone." Flynn let out a sigh of relief, "I thought they would never move on."

"Come on, stop holding a stupid grudge." Philip laughed, punched Flynn lightly in shoulder, to which he reacted by saying 'ow' unenthusiastically.

"And what is _wrong_ with Ariel?" Shang speculated, holding a finger to his lips, "It's painful to watch her."

"Really? I wonder why." Flynn said with a small smile which he shared with Philip. It was _also_ , painfully obvious that Ariel was falling head over heals for Eric, and even the guy himself was too blind to see it. Flynn threw a pitiful look in Eric's direction, wondering how he was so oblivious and unknowing towards facts like this which were so obvious it was like looking at a sentence with was in bold, italics, underlined twice _and_ highlighted.

Flynn shook his head, silently promising Ariel, her pursual of Eric was going to prove hopeless, since all that guy ever had were relatives and friends.

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

"I am Jane Porter, just call me Jane, and the fellow existing art members welcome all of the you to the Art Club auditions... slash trials. Call it what you want." greeted an overly cheerful voice with a strong English accent. Rapunzel beamed, and rocked back and forth on her stool, her hands clutched infront of her as she gazed intelligently at the Art Club's president Jane Porter. She was awfully pretty, with long auburn hair tied into a graceful bun on the back of her head, and a sweet smile to top it all off. Jane really did seem sweet, and bubbling with personality unlike her unimaginative name.

"So, for our little auditions, all that is required from all of you is a small painting on our A4 sized canvases." Jane went on, explaining to the freshmen what to hand in after the one hour that would be given to them. Rapunzel could tell how selective they were, with the scarce amount of members. There were two seniors, Jane and Pocahontas, then there was Anna's sister Elsa, who was interested in interior design and architecture, then Aurora from the sophomore year.

Rapunzel was overflowing with excitement as Jane approached her, setting down a canvas, and a variety of paintbrushes infront of her.

"Hello there." Jane smiled, "What's your name?"

"Rapunzel." Rapunzel said with a shy smile.

"Lovely. Now take your time and do whatever you want. Unleash your imagination." Jane beamed, patting Rapunzel on the back of her hand before continuing to distribute the painting materials to the rest of the freshmen. Rapunzel looked to her left, where Merida sat there with a determined look on her face.

"What are you going to draw?" Rapunzel inquired, while she twirled her pencil in her hand, a skill that she had practised for the purpose of impressing the Art Club members.

"I really don't know." Merida admitted, her mouth twitching slightly, as she glanced at Jim Hawkins in the corner, who by now already picked up his pencil and began a rough sketch of something neither Rapunzel nor Merida knew of.

"His head on a spike?" Merida cackled, rubbing her hands together, "Or is that too graphic?"

"Graphic and way too violent." Rapunzel giggled, and turned back to her own canvas, musing over what to draw. She pushed the pencil behind her ear, in hope that it would help her think.

"Aha!" Rapunzel burst out.

"What? What are you going to draw?" Merida begged for an answer, her blue eyes wide.

"You'll see." Rapunzel said along with a playful smile, knowing exactly what she had in mind. She loved painting sceneries, so she had come up with the idea of drawing a magical night sky with warm yellow lanterns littered across the sky. As Rapunzel began her genius idea, she looked around her, more specifically at Anna who was cluelessly splattering paint over her canvas, while her sister Elsa watched her, arms crossed, frowning deeply at her sister's lack of artistic talent. Then, Jane and Pocahontas sat huddled together, exchanging frequent hurried whispers as they observed the hopeful freshmen. Aurora, meanwhile, went to doodling in her sketchbook, apparently not very interested in on-going auditions.

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

Alas, the one hour was over, and thankfully, Rapunzel had wrapped it all up with a few finishing strokes of her brush, she leaned back, admiring it from a further distance. There sat a young blonde maiden with hair as long as a football field, seen from the back gazing longingly up at a lantern-packed night sky. A pleased smile spread from ear to ear as Rapunzel handed Jane her piece of work. Jane's eyes lit up in mingled surprise and delight and she gave Rapunzel a soft-spoken word of praise, careful not to let the bristling Merida hear her words.

Rapunzel blushed bashfully and bit her lip, noticing Merida's own painting for the first time since she had started on her own painting. It was a pretty fair attempt at a shiny chestnut steed. Rapunzel gave Merida two thumbs up, but she clearly wasn't in the mood for it, as she eyed Jim Hawkins with steely eyes.

"He painted a _rocket ship_!" Merida muttered, leaning over to Rapunzel.

"Wow!" Rapunzel gawked, "I'm wondering if he'll get in."

"No." Merida was quick to shut down Rapunzel's speculations, "He's going to go to the soccer team. This is not like him."

"How would you know, we all barely know him." Rapunzel whispered back.

"Uh, he is so flipping athletic. He probably works out." Merida said in a matter-in-factly sort of voice.

"Yeah. Of course." Rapunzel nodded, "Well, _I'm_ just hoping for the best."

Merida looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Please. That Jane is talk about, in _love_ with you work."

"You think?" Rapunzel asked, her voice laced with hopefulness, "Well thanks."

"Thank Jane." Merida sighed, rubbing her face in a defeated manner, her eyes constantly wandering to Jim Hawkins over and over again.

 **Ok! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. Btw, last chapter was like... 4000+ words? Insane right?! :D But, this chapter is back to the usual 2000. I don't have a lot to write about, but I did write about Rapunzel and the art club! I know, I couldn't wait to write this. Hey, ya know, once Rapunzel is in the art club, she can get to know Jane and the rest a lot more, and that'll be really fun, I suppose. So, Elsa, is gonna totally by an architect when she grows up, I mean, she built a** _ **stunning**_ **in Frozen is a matter of minutes. She has a knack for design, hey? :)**

 **So, there is a little more Jim and Merida too. Heh. Jim is so distant. :)**

 **Plus, one of you guys wanted to know what the the boys felt about the girls? Ehehe, there you go. I mean, I really really feel like Eric is gonna be really oblivious to Ariel's feelings. It's like, he could barely take a hint in the little mermaid. I WAS LIKE: JUST KISS ALREADY. And he was like, "So, here's the bakery..." So basically Eric is just really nice and polite. Philip is super laid back and... I really love the scene in sleeping beauty when aurora and philip met. But, WHAT THE HECK? The way he got up to it was so creepy. XD**

 **Shang is cynical and a man of few words. He doesn't think very highly of Mulan, does he. And Flynn doesn't even know Rapunzel's name. But, he knows he owes her something, after she 'saved' him. So that's it for the chapter. Yay. Whoop. Tell me who you are really super interested in seeing in the following chapter. :)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth ***

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan *

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah *

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ***

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders *

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

-LeFou

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	16. Chapter 16: The Backyard

**Ahh, I woke up at like seven today to write this. I hate sleeping in late. Like maximum for me is 8:30. But I love waking up at seven a.m. I know, hate me. XD**

 **Plus, fun fact, I listen to Disney songs when I write. And I am currently listening to 'I Wonder' from sleeping beauty. Now, that song is underrated. It's darn good! :)**

 **So, yeah, a there are two things I want to clear up before we move onto chapter 16. First off:**

You don't have to always write about the main plot in every chapter. For example, you can make Belle appear but not interacting with Adam directly, maybe with her friends, complaining about him or hanging out with them or hearing them complaining (lol).

 **Ok, thanks for that! Yeah, I also don't really want to stick to just the movie, then my story won't be old and I really want it to be original, but some scenes are too iconic I can't miss out on them. But for Belle, btw, she has like no friends XD. So, that's the thing. But whatevs. She has her dada. ;)**

 **Next:**

Btw, is there going to be some kind of love triangle between Esme, Phoebus and Quasi, like in the movie ? (Even though it's gonna be obvious who Esme is going to choose lol)

 **Hehe, well I guess, yeah. But Quasi doesn't really do anything to stop Phoebus and Esmeralda from becoming a couple, but he gonna obviously be hurt. Poor Quasi. :(**

 **Ok, well anyway, I'm done with questions, and onto another chapter! :DDD**

 **Btw, the people in my character list at the bottom of every chapter is not the** _ **only**_ **people in the school. Let's say there are tons more of imaginary students. XD**

Chapter 16

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked tentatively, raising an index finger as she bit her lip absentmindedly.

Her Mother merely glanced in Rapunzel's direction with piercing ice-grey eyes, before she quickly returned to crocheting the massive multi-coloured blanket she had been working on all day.

"Yes?"

Rapunzel gulped deeply and inched forward, so that she was now directly by her mother's side, with her hands crossed behind her back.

"I have a question." Rapunzel began quietly, her toes digging into the floorboards as she searched her mother's face.

"Rapunzel, just get to the point." Mother said in a tired voice, as she dropped her hands onto her laps, letting her crocheting needle and the rest of the un-finished blanket crumble to the floor, where is veiled her toes. Rapunzel stood there for a moment, allowing her heart to quicken pace, before she blurted out in exasperation, "May I go with my friends on a playdate? Like to the Cinema?"

Mother's eyes widened in shock and anger, and she shot up from her chair, placing a bone-chilling hand on Rapunzel's shoulder as if she was trying to intimidate her. Rapunzel stood there, feeling extremely small, as she looked into her Mother's pale eyes, where a cold fire had been lit the moment Rapunzel had finished her request.

"No." Mother said simply, as she circled Rapunzel, "I would never allow it."

"Why not?" Rapunzel cried, spinning back and forth in order to meet her Mother's eye, "I'm fifteen!"

"You are fifteen? That is why you are allowed to run off with your friends and act like _fools_?" Mother shot back in pure outrage, "You sound like _every other_ spoiled teenager that exists in _your school_. You _think_ you have the right to do things because you are a teenager, but I _beg to differ_. Remember my motto...?"

"Mother knows best." Rapunzel was forced to say with a sigh. She hated submitting to her Mother all the time, but if her Mother's favourite saying was truly correct and full of pure intention, perhaps it was what was best for Rapunzel.

"That's right. Mother knows best. You'll understand if you ever become a mother yourself. Now, go to your room, darling." Mother said with a fleeting peck on Rapunzel's forehead, before she settled back deep into her armchair, quick to continue with her blanket. Rapunzel's head hung, as she retired to her room, with a frown clearly evident on her face. _Mother knows best,_ she repeatedly told herself in order to tame her frustration to a satisfying zero.

Slowly, but surely, Rapunzel left her bed and crept along to her study desk, as she desperately doodled on her sketchbook, trying to regain enthusiasm.

"Mother knows best." Rapunzel mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut as a small, hot tear navigated its way down her cheek, falling quietly onto the soft surface of her sketchbook cover. The word was unhealthy, Rapunzel put it, to live on like this, being shut away from reality continuously, over and _over_ again. Rapunzel blinked her eyes open, rubbing away her tears on her sleeve, as her mind entered undiscovered territories.

 _Oh no. Don't go there, Rapunzel,_ she told herself, _Do. Not._

Too late.

 _Go!_

Rapunzel knocked herself in the head with her wrist, biting her lips and pounding her available fist on her tabletop. All that was on her mind, was jumping out her window just as Flynn had effortlessly done so, and sprint down the pavement and find herself in a situation that she only ever dreamt of: with her friends.

Rapunzel stole a hesitant glance at her bedroom window, which she always kept open, even at night. The pale curtains billowed as a fresh, chilly wave of wind washed over her bedroom. To Rapunzel's pure surprise, a head now had popped up from her window.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel gasped, as she sprang from her chair in alarm and made her way towards the window.

"Yeah, hi." Flynn said, almost awkwardly, as he crawled his way over the window sill and right back into her bedroom.

"What are you-" Rapunzel cried, but halted, looking back at her bedroom door, wondering if her mother could hear her. Rapunzel's mouth hung, cleanly open, as she gawked at Flynn, unable to find the right words.

"I can explain." Flynn began, holding his hands out and settling himself on her window sill, looking quite at home, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Then do it." Rapunzel hissed, passive-aggressively, backing from him and slowly finding herself back to back with the bedroom door.

"Look, I just left something here." He said sheepishly, his grin widening, as he plucked himself of of his perch. Rapunzel's hand clambered for her door handle, and she swiftly locked it, saying in a rather disappointed voice, "Right."

Flynn's smile reduced to a small, shy one, and he dove under her bed, not to Rapunzel's surprise, and came out of other end with a ring in hand. It was a simple golden ring, with hardly any significance. Rapunzel looked at it a second time, making sure it wasn't just hers, however she didn't own jewelry, because her mother never permitted it.

"What is that?" Rapunzel asked, taking a step away from her door and holding out a hand.

"It's mine." Flynn explained, glancing down at it fondly, his thumb running over it's smooth surface.

"I never seen you wear a ring..." Rapunzel said quietly, carefully choosing her words. Flynn met her eye, "Well, you don't need to use everything you have."

"Is that it?" Rapunzel said, moving on, as she noticed the growing tension in his jaw.

"Yes." Flynn chirped, his face brightening as he made his way back towards Rapunzel's window, "I'll be on my way now... Thanks for not bashing my brains this time."

"Your welcome." Rapunzel sighed, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Bye!" Flynn said, heaving himself over the window sill, and hanging momentarily over the window, just hanging there silently, and that's when Rapunzel blurted out the following five syllables.

"I'm coming with you."

In complete shock and disbelief, Flynn lost his grip on the window sill and fell in a sickening splat onto the grass one story below his then hanging feet.

"Shit-" he growled, nursing his back, as he looked away from Rapunzel.

"Flynn! Are you ok?" Rapunzel gasped, cupping her mouth with her hands and staring down at him as he groaned and writhed on the ground, finally replying, "Fine, get down here."

"I'll be there." Rapunzel nodded determinedly, as she swung a leg over the window sill, cautiously making her down the back-side of her house. She scrambled down the wall, lodging her fingers between cobblestones, carefully inching towards Flynn.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she hopped lightly on the ground next to Flynn, crawling towards him, careful not to appear in a window from the inside of her house, where her mother still dwelt. Now, currently, the two were crouched on the trimmed lawn of Rapunzel's backyard, with several small-sized shrubs sprouting from the grass around them.

"Are you ok? I... I am so sorry." Rapunzel apologized, clinging to Flynn's arm, and brushing the hair out of his eyes, as she gazed at him, her green eyes pools of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Flynn muttered, shaking her off slightly, "You just surprised me-"

The creak of a door interrupted him, and to Flynn and mostly Rapunzel's horror, Mother stepped out of the shadows and landed gently onto the lawn, a few steps down from the back door.

"Dammit!" Flynn cursed, and dove away swiftly, taking refuge behind a thin birch tree, straight as a ruler, his eyes wide with anxiety and anticipation. He beckoned desperately at Rapunzel's but by the time she caught his eye and began to tumble towards him, mother easily caught sight of her.

"Rapunzel? How in heaven's name did you end up _here_?" Mother exclaimed, striding towards her, her eyebrows frowning deeply as she stared at a petrified Rapunzel in both confusion and anger. Rapunzel broke out in a nervous chuckle, shifting away from the birch tree, diverting her mother from Flynn's hideout.

"I, snuck out here." Rapunzel tried, avoiding eye contact with her mother as much as she could, but not enough for it to seem overwhelmingly unnatural. Mother only threw her hands in the air, tired of forever questioning Rapunzel's whereabouts, "Fine, say what you want me to here. Ever since the day I have sent you to that confounded High School, you have been acting suspicious and strange."

She paused for a moment, pointing harshly at Rapunzel's face as she stalked closer, "Any _more_ funny business, and _that is it._ "

Mother's face contorted into a venomous scowl, and making her point clear, she swept away, scooping up a bronze ceramic pot before she left Rapunzel hastily, slamming the door behind her.

"You are _grounded_ , out there, until dinner time!" Mother yelled through the window, before she disappeared from Rapunzel's sight. Her eyes screwed up, and Rapunzel collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her dress, her entire body shuddering as she sobbed uncontrollably, grabbing the green grass in tight fists. A warm hand had found it's way to her back, and Rapunzel's head jerked up in alarm to find Flynn, gazing at her, offering a small sympathetic smile.

"So, you are grounded out here, huh?" Flynn commented after a long while. At that moment, Flynn sat casually next to Rapunzel, who was still drying her tears on the hem of her skirt. Rapunzel nodded weakly, "I guess so."

"Tough luck. Your mom is really controlling, you know that, right?" he added.

"I... _can't stand it_."

The words rolled off her tongue like it just came out naturally. Flynn didn't reply, and only took to sitting there silently, his eyes kept strictly to the grass below him.

"What about your parents?" Rapunzel asked tentatively, finally looking his way. There was a long, almost awkward silence between them that followed. Rapunzel bit her lip, fretting that she said something wrong.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this..." Flynn mumbled, his jaw tensing up as he nervously playing with his collar.

"What?" Rapunzel burst out, leaning closer towards him. This aggressive move seemed to make him quickly recoil, and have a change of mind.

"Nevermind." Flynn backed away.

"It's ok." Rapunzel comforted him, now assuming that his parents, or parent, were abusive or something along that line. Flynn shrugged, clearly not desiring any of her sympathy, and now changing the subject, "So, your name is Rapunzel."

"Yeah, you must've heard my mother out there." Rapunzel said shyly, shooting a glance towards the back door at the same time.

"It's an interesting name." where the only words he spoke, yet the fresh smile on his face told Rapunzel that he liked it.

"So is Flynn." Rapunzel said. A new, devilish thought had come to mind, and she now thought of finding out his true name, besides partially knowing it would prove hard to learn.

"I chose it." Flynn said rather boastfully, jutting his chest out.

"Right." Rapunzel laughed lightly, cocking an eyebrow, and abandoning her mission, as she realized that she would rather not steer this new conversation back to his parents, with an insensitive question like, "So, what was the name you parents gave you?"

Instead, she curled up, and rocked back and forth, with a stupid grin on her face, savouring the serenity she found, when surrounded by wind and grass, and friends.

"Friends?" Rapunzel asked, holding out her hand.

"Fine." Flynn gave in after a second thought, taking her hand and shaking it before withdrawing his arm away.

"So, why did you want to follow me?" Flynn asked, out of curiosity, as he rose to his feet suddenly, and helping her up.

"I kind of wanted to get away from this place for a while." Rapunzel stammered, "You know, run around the city and go exploring. It seems like the sort of thing you would do."

"You are a good judge of character." Flynn said, his face now thoroughly impressed.

"Thanks." Rapunzel smiled, walking after him as he did circles around the birch tree, running his fingers along the grooves in the elderly bark, "But, I can't go anywhere, or it'll just be home-schooling for the rest of my life."

"That's no fun." Flynn exclaimed, seemingly angry at Rapunzel's mother, "I used to hate school, but I'd hate staying at home even more."

"So, you should be going." Rapunzel finally, and unwillingly said, "It's boring around here."

"More like dangerous."

A dark look now overcame his face and Rapunzel suppressed a shiver.

"The Stabbington Brothers are on the prowl. They know I come here on the way home." Flynn explained, stopping after a finally loop around the tree. Rapunzel halted too, feeling a frightened feeling overcome her.

"And, you aren't all that safe out here in the backyard. Those two could come lumbering in any second now." Flynn added, crossing his arms. It was true. Rapunzel's backyard had no borders, and the far end of the backyard where dark, intimidating forest, that melted into their back lawn. It was more like a forest that greeted the backs of every house along Rapunzel's road.

"Would they hurt me?" Rapunzel asked out of anxiety.

"Maybe." Flynn replied. Rapunzel looked past him at the dark pine trees that now seemed to have eyes, watching Rapunzel carefully. She hoped Flynn wasn't telling her all of this hair-standing information _only_ to scare her.

"Can you, stay?" Rapunzel asked, now looking at him desperately, her hands clasped together as she silently pleaded him to agree to her rather selfish request.

"Fine. Since you let me take sanctuary in your bedroom the other day." Flynn sighed, settling back onto the grass.

 **That is IT for this chapter! Meep! Sorry for the wait. I needed to take a break for a while, because in the past day or so, I just had zilch inspiration, and I work best when I am fully inspired. So, today I was like: BAM GIRL. YOU BETTA GET ON THAT COMPUTER OR OFF WITH YOUR HEAD. So there you go. Anyway, time to analyze this brand new chapter...**

 **So, as you can see, the two are slowly warming up to each other, but don't get your hopes up, they have** _ **no**_ **fluffy feelings towards each other yet. That is gonna have to wait. They don't even fully trust each other that much yet, and especially Flynn. Rapunzel is trying to poke around, discover him a little bit, but he proves difficult at times to get through to. It's like his name, his parents, and probably the only reason why he stayed with her, was kinda because he** _ **owed**_ **it to her, if not he would have ran away without a second though most likely. I'm gonna continue what happened next in the next chapter because I love making you guys wait. JK! The next one will come out promptly, I just need to do a bit of organizing.**

 **I'm pretty sure that Esmeralda is a super popular character. Don't get me wrong, I adore her too, but at the moment, if I were to write with her it would be super boring, because trust me, there is gonna be hardly an Esmoebe (really bad shipname but whatevs) action from now until _. I'm sorry, but at the moment, Esmeralda is really doing her best to close all up again. Phoebus has always been the same however. Hehe. I really hope you all understand. So mainly now, is Ariel and Rapunzel stuff. And Belle I guess. And maybe Meg. If I do Meg, there will totally be Esmeralda involved tho. Hope you understand! Stay tuned for the next chapter... :)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth *****

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan *

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah *

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ***

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders *

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

-LeFou

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	17. Chapter 17: When Shit Hits The Fan

**Golden moldies! This story is going** _ **fast!**_ **So, this chapter I am still not sure what to write... So we'll see as we go along. Maybe I might do Meg. Or Ariel. Yeah, tell me which one you guys want more. Meg or Ariel.**

 **With Meg, we get to see Esmeralda and friends, and also** _ **maybe Hercules...**_

 **With Ariel, we get to see Eric, Mulan Jasmine Aurora.**

 **So for now, I'm gonna do... MERIDA? I had a weird dream, that I was in this tiny bomb shelter, and it was half full of Disney characters... more specifically Jim and Merida, who were throwing insults at each other. Meh.**

 **Ok. Done.**

Chapter 17

"Bye!" Merida yelled, purposely at the top of her lungs, as she applied all her force on the front door and slammed it shut, hearing it shudder dangerously on it's hinges. Good thing it wasn't glass.

"Merida!" She heard her mother protest, but by the time she heard it, she was half-way down the driveway, and plugging her ears up with her pair of newly-bought earphones. The last ones were confiscated by her mother.

"Hang on..." Merida muttered under her breath, and buried a hand into her bag, fishing out a small dark necklace, with beads strung upon it. With a devilish smile present, she hung it around her neck. It felt devilishly satisfying to go against her mother's every rules. She had already broken five this morning: Not saying good morning, chewing loudly at the table, slamming the door, wearing earphones, wearing 'un-lady-like' jewelery. _Who cares?_

The only people in the family that Merida felt a strong connection to was her father and her three brothers. The only ones in her household that weren't so touchy about 'un-lady-like' behaviour. That was because, they were all _men_ , and that meant that _they_ were _free to do anything they liked_. In her mother's mind, a woman should behave loving and modest, which was a load of bullshit, and Merida knew it.

More than once, her mother would just put the blame on her reckless father, saying it was all in the red hair. Really, it was just Merida's mother. It wasn't like Merida wanted to break plates when she was angry like her father did, but she did anyway, because it was more of an unspoken act of protest against her mother. She would take that risk of defying her mother, in hope that one day her mother would just... _give up_ with the whole ladylike crap. Let Merida express herself even infront of her own mother, and not just compress that all into school. That's why Merida only wore her necklace outside of home.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"So I just sat there the whole afternoon by myself." Rapunzel sighed, rubbing her arms, as she looked down at her plate of food with a defiant spark to her eye.

"Really?" Merida scoffed, "So you didn't _just_ climb back up into you bedroom?"

"It's hard." Rapunzel excused herself, her eyes widening as if she couldn't believe that Merida would suggest such an idea.

"Well yesterday I just made a snowman out of shaved ice." Anna said with a yawn, pushing a spoonful of mushroom soup into her mouth, "It melted, by the way."

"Where did you get all the shaved ice?" Rapunzel asked, almost immediately intrigued by Anna's homelife every time it was brought up.

"My house pretty much has room service." Anna said with a bashful smile.

"You'd get 'shaved' ice in my house by scraping the ice of the table after dinner." Merida joked, finishing the last remains of fried rice that remained on her plate. It was mainly because her father was always knocking and crushing things at the dining table, with his wide variety of manners and also, because of his log-sized arms. Merida was awfully glad she didn't inherit her father's larger than life, muscle-packed arms. She'd be the laughing stock of the school. That is until she started knocking teeth out of everyone, she thought with a smirk.

"Huh. My mother doesn't allow ice water. Only room-temperature since it's better for your throat." Rapunzel smiled, shaking a bottle of luke-warm water.

"Yuk." Merida commented, sticking out her tongue.

There was a new, uninvited soft thud a few seats next to Merida, followed by a heavier one, that interrupted the girl's conversation, and all three of them looked to their left, and to at least Merida's disgust and anger, there sat Jim Hawkins, along with his own friend, Kristoff Rudd.

"You don't mind us sitting here, I hope?" Jim asked, along with one of his crooked smiles for good measure.

"No." Anna quickly replied, fluttering her eyelashes. Merida opened her mouth in both shock and indignation, but quickly closed it shut, looking away from Jim and Kristoff, and hiding behind her mass of orange hair, her sleeved arms crossed tightly around her.

"What's your problem?" Anna mouthed to Merida, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Merida groaned, rubbing her thick orange strands across her face, an act that always annoyed her mother, and subsequently lead to rough combing, in an attempt to tame Merida's wild hair.

"What's yours?" Merida shot back, aloud, catching the attention of Jim and Kristoff. Anna flushed red, covering her cheeks with her palms and looking down at her food and chewing on her lip as if embarrassed. Merida let out a barking laugh, completely ignoring the amount of attention she was receiving, and shoveling food into her mouth while Rapunzel nibbled on her ham and cheese sandwich, her eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"What?" Merida asked, indifferent, between chews, as Anna glared up at her from underneath a screen of bangs. Merida only rolled her eyes to Anna's stubborn silence, "Fine. Keep silent."

"Hey, break it up." Rapunzel suddenly said in a small, insignificant voice. Merida shrugged and went back to eating, trying her best to act casual, even though she too felt her cheeks become hot when she glanced once more at Anna, who was quietly returning to her food. Sometimes, or maybe more than _sometimes_ , Merida regretfully acted _pretty_ crood and rash. This was another instance to add to her list.

"Sorry." Merida managed to say, once she caught Anna's eye again. Both Anna and Rapunzel looked startled, as this wasn't really 'Merida' to them. Merida sat up slightly, lifting her chin, silently challenging them to say anything. Anna didn't say a word, yet the smallest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Rapunzel clapped, "All's dandy?"

"In the world of Rapunzel, it is." Merida sighed.

"Hey, that's not true." Rapunzel said hotly, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Well, you never seem to get sore throats." Merida said, flicking a finger at Rapunzel's water bottle, "And you are in the _art club_. Exactly what your mother wants. And I am in archery, the one club my mother despises the most."

Merida had noticed, absent-mindedly, that the soft-spoken conversation between Jim and Kristoff had slowly died down, and the two were awkwardly eating their food, their ears pricked. Well, Kristoff was chewing rowdily on ice cubes, so that wasn't really eating, plus he probably couldn't hear them over the loud background noise he was providing. Jim, however, looked unsettled, and nibbled on his noodles like Rapunzel once did.

"Hey, why are you always comparing our mothers?" Rapunzel giggled, sipping her water as she pinned Merida with her bright green eyes. Merida only returned her smile, as she noticed a group of four walk up from behind Rapunzel, and one of them say, more specifically, Flynn Ryder of all people, say:

"Hey Rapunzel, now you owe me something after that afternoon." Flynn drawled, patting her lightly over the shoulder. The three next to him (Eric, Shang, Philip) only stood there next to him, looking away and shoving their hands down their pockets, with Philip actually whistling.

"That was in turn for when _I helped you_." Rapunzel burst out infront of her friends, while she whipped around to meet his eyes.

"Ok, fine, but you kind of put me in danger _too_." Flynn said, smirking, as if unaware that Merida and Anna were even _there_. It's like he thought Rapunzel didn't have friends, Merida thought with a soft snorting laugh.

"Cheers." Flynn waved good-bye, not allowing Rapunzel the chance to reply, though she had opened her mouth, and he skipped away, with his three friends trailing after him.

"What was _that_?" Anna blurted out, slamming her hands down on the table. Rapunzel spun around, her eyes wild, "I can explain."

"Please don't tell me you _like him_ or something?" Anna said, her voice dripping shock, and her jaw fell open.

"Let... her explain herself." Merida wheezed through shameless barking laughs, at Anna's priceless expression.

"I mean, I kind of lied to you guys." Rapunzel mumbled, "About that afternoon I spent in the backyard."

Now even Kristoff had stopped chewing.

"It was like, a couple days before that, Flynn hid in my house because some people who didn't like him were chasing after him so I hid him."

Anna's jaw dropped further.

"And, I got grounded by my mother outside, so he stayed with me in my backyard because it was really dangerous." Rapunzel finished, her cheeks reddening, as she didn't bother to go into detail and barely skimmed over everything.

"Wait." Anna said, happening to catch all of it miraculously, "And then don't tell me you guys make out in your backyard or something."

"For the last time, it's not _like that_!" Rapunzel said, a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Oh." Anna said, looking a tad bit unenthusiastic now, "And _you said_ someone is chasing after him? That's dangerous for you to hide him."

"But it's the right thing to do." Rapunzel defended herself, as she busied herself by now chomping away at her sandwich.

"Do you even _know him_?" Anna's eyes were as wide as her plate, and she looked at Rapunzel as if the brunette were out of her mind, "He is _infamous_."

"Are you just telling her what your sister feeds you?" Merida asked Anna, with an eyebrow raised.

"My sister feeds me the _truth_." Anna protested, "And Rapunzel shouldn't be _helping_ Flynn. It's like you keep feeding pigeons, they come to you a lot, and you get the _bird flu_!"

"He's not a pigeon!" Rapunzel said in full-blown shock.

"It's figuratively speaking." Merida explained shortly.

"Yeah, so my point is, your making friends with the wrong people, Rapunzel." Anna finished, and right after she made her _point_ , she went faithfully back to her soup. Rapunzel set her sandwich back into her lunchbox, saying, "Tell that to Flynn's friends than."

Even Jim and Kristoff next doors looked mildly surprised. This wasn't really something Rapunzel would say. Maybe there was more to this severely-coddled fifteen year old than meets the eye.

"Well, I'm your friend and I am just trying to help _you_." Anna said, attempting to redeem herself.

"Fine." Rapunzel sighed, though she didn't look all like she was giving into Anna's pleads. Merida sighed, pulling her hair into the craziest ponytail you'd ever see, and not noticing a certain-someone steal a glance towards her.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"You look like a literal fish." Jasmine scoffed, tugging at Ariel's green, high waisted (swim) shorts with thin stripes to complete her claimed-to-be 'mermaid' look. It was a hot Friday, and all four girls, Mulan, Aurora, Jasmine and Ariel had automatically decided to go to the nearby beach, a popular destination for salt-water thirsty teenagers after school. Jasmine was very fortunate to be able to join the rest of them, as lately her father had been growing in concern after she invited Flynn Ryder to her home for the infamous art project. He hadn't really caught onto the fact that partners had been chosen _randomly_. Besides all that father-daughter drama Jasmine most usually kept to herself, all four had known better to dress 'well', since they all had realized from experience that _a lot_ of students from Walt High School visited the beach at the end of the school week.

Jasmine had donned a modest earthy robe on the way out of her castle of a house, but the second her toes had touched a grain of sand, she startled all three as she dropped her robe, letting it fall around her feet in a ugly brown puddle, standing firmly in a scandalous pale blue top and bottom, that left little to the imagination.

"Are you sure you are gonna wear _that_?" Mulan asked with a gulp.

"Jealous of my beach bod?" Jasmine had smirked, while she adjusted the many jewel pins she kept in her hair, apparently oblivious to the many stares she was receiving.

Aurora had chosen to wear rather adorable black and grey one-piece, which had been growing rapidly in popularity over the past years.

"I do _not_ look like a fish!" Ariel squealed in absolute protest, slapping Jasmine's hand away.

"Sea-shell bikini?" Jasmine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I like it." Aurora offered, clutching Ariel around the shoulders. Mulan couldn't disagree. The lilac seashell bikini top was literally Ariel is a nutshell. Yet, despite the amount of style her friends were oozing, Mulan felt perfectly snug in her red and yellow swimming top, with a slightly loose pair of shorts she had borrowed from her mother.

"Ok, we need to find a spot-" Mulan said, sorting out priorities.

"At the jetty!" Ariel burst out, trembling in excitement, "It's _tons_ of fun to jump off!"

"What about stingrays?" Aurora asked with a shudder.

"There are no stingrays here." Jasmine reminded her dryly.

"There it is!"

Looking forward, Mulan, Aurora and Jasmine had realized that Ariel was ten yards ahead, a brilliant white smile tugging at her mouth as she pointed in the distance, where there sat a long-abandoned sea-weed choked jetty, dripping sickening green algae from each and every decaying wooden plank that managed to cling together.

"Stingrays or _not_ , that looks dangerous." Jasmine said, her voice overwhelmed with disgust as the rest had caught up to the over-excited Ariel.

"You _slip off_ the jetty! It's super fun. Me and my sisters go there _all the time_." Ariel reassured Mulan and the rest, yet her grin hadn't quite faltered nor disappeared.

"Ok." Mulan said forwardly, a modest smile on her face, "Anyway, don't judge a book by it's cover."

Ariel nodded vigorously, clutching her fists tightly and shaking them closely to her flushing cheeks.

"Wait, what the flip?"

They were already several yards away from their much anticipated destination, and to their shock and despair, or to Ariel's sanity and shock, there sat Eric, Flynn, Shang and Philip, swinging their legs over the edge of the jetty, with only Shang and Flynn bobbing peacefully in the water, with only their shoulders exposed. Eric sat, content, next to Philip, appearing to have no interest in swimming, with his white cotton shirt and khaki shorts.

"What do I do?" Ariel breathed, her eyes bugging out as she fanned herself, slowly melting to the ground, her face ever growing in redness.

"Chill!" Mulan hissed, crouching down next to Ariel, who appeared to be having a fit, "They are going to _see_ you!"

"Did he see me?" Ariel half-screeched.

"Shut _up_!" Jasmine yelled, kicking Ariel lightly in the side. Mulan glanced up at the four boys warily, who appeared to be caught up in their own world, splashing sea water in each other's faces and paddling around obliviously. After a small amount of coaxing and begging, Aurora and Jasmine had managed to get Ariel to her feet, and barely keep her there, as she wobbled precariously on her knees, looking dangerously close to buckling to the sand again.

"Let's just sit under the jetty." Jasmine suggested, holding Ariel by the underarms, while Aurora petted Ariel's head, chewing on her lip as their fishy friend struggled to keep her breath and balance.

"Come on," Mulan beckoned to the rest, already finding her way towards the jetty, which was large and broad nonetheless. She curled up in the cool white sand, enjoying the silence and the subtle sea breeze as she leaned against a moist beam that jutted out of the sand. Anywhere else and they would have been sitting in the hungry, foaming waves that lapped gently onto the beach, then hastily withdrawing, only to leap forward yet again. The only sounds present, where the harsh caws of seabirds, the distant chat and splash from the four boys, and the gentle waves.

There was a loud thud, and Mulan jerked up, finding Ariel heaving in a heap of red, green and purple, with Aurora and Jasmine surrounding her and softly nudging her.

"I... think I'm fine." Ariel said feebly, as her face emerged from heaps of scarlet red hair.

"Ok, cool." Jasmine said, her furrowed face relieved of her, as she instantly withdrew her hand, sitting back next to Mulan.

"I'm going to go jump off the jetty." Mulan suggested, looking through the wide gaps between the wooden beams above them. Cold hands dug into Mulan's arms, and she looked down in alarm, to find Ariel looking up at her, as white as a sheet, her blue eyes filled with distress, as she spoke the way one would when they were warning someone, "Just _don't_ attract Eric's attention."

"Yes, alright." Mulan promised Ariel, tugging her arm away, and rising to her feet, as she left the company of the rest, and climbed her way onto the top of the jetty, admiring the hot, orange sky, the Sun, a ball of merciless fire slowly sinking into a sunset, yet not quite. Mulan looked down between her feet, not surprised to see her friend's faces peer up at her, their palms raised up to her in waves.

"Here goes!" Mulan called down, and walked unsteadily to the edge of one side of the jetty, hardly walking, but more like slipping over the slimy algae and slick seaweed.

"Woooo-" Mulan's yell was broke off as she dove head-first into the murky water beneath. Water shot up around her as she entered the water in one fluid motion. _Perfect landing! Bravo, Mulan!_

"Hah!" Mulan exclaimed as she resurfaced, her head punching through the water's surface.

"Come back Mulan! I want to go next!" Aurora called, as she got to her feet, grinning mischievously, and flipping her pale blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Ok, coming!" Mulan called, as she waded towards the sandy beach, scraping her jet black hair from her foreheads.

"Stop!" Jasmine screeched, holding out her hand as she stared in dred at Mulan.

"What?" Mulan asked, annoyed, yet she did stop. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she realized the bottom half of her body felt sort of... naked. A breeze passed over her bottom and she looked down in despair, realizing she was butt-naked, and immediately assuming that her mother's loose shorts had slipped off of her body as she entered the water in a dive.

"Shit!" Mulan cried out, shrinking back into the water, making sure nobody saw her.

"Where's your shorts?"

Aurora, Ariel and Jasmine had all hurried forth from their comfortable seats in the sand, their eyes wide as they searched the distance for Mulan's, slash her mother's pair of shorts, which could be anywhere; half-way across the sea for all they knew.

"Crap! There it is!" Aurora gasped, pointing at the four boys. All girls looked at the ever-oblivious boys for a moment, and realizing that Mulan's shorts were drifting towards Shang, bobbing it's way towards the four.

"I need to go get it." Mulan said out loud. She crouched in the water, her eyes wide as she bit her fingernail, dread overcoming her.

"We will create a distraction." Jasmine volunteered, before pushing Mulan further out, "Go! Go get them now!"

 _Shit._ Mulan took a deep breath and slunk forwards underwater, swimming, half naked towards Shang, her heart racing as she slowly approached the four. After she had promptly ran out of breath, Mulan came as soundly as she could, to the surface, peeking out, realizing she was within five yards of the brooding Shang. She was literally praying at this point that he wouldn't spot her. Her shorts were just _a few feet away..._

Suddenly, she had realized that she was within earshot of the four's conversation. Mulan went still, her ears pricked as she lingered there behind a melting wooden beam, eyeing her pair of shorts as she overheard the conversation.

"So there is this girl called Vanessa." She heard Eric say. _Vanessa?_ That name rung a bell, only because... Mulan knew her as Ariel's neighbour! That _witch_.

"...She is kinda cute." Mulan only caught Eric's ending, and her eyes shot wide open. _Eric,_ thought that _Vanessa_ was cute? Infact, Mulan wouldn't have really known, because she had never seen Vanessa, and only knew her through Ariel's rants.

"What?" Flynn had burst out laughing and splashing around in the water like a maniac. Mulan took this as a chance, and her hand shot out, creating a noisy splash that gave her away, as she retrieved her pair of shorts.

"Hey, who's there?"

Mulan dragged her shorts underwater and fumbled around as she tried to slip into them, looking up to find that Flynn and Shang were staring at her blankly.

"Mulan?" Shang had totally recognised her, and he raised an eyebrow as he backed away. Mulan looked further up and went on to discover that Eric and Philip were staring down at her _too_. _Oh my holy cheetos_. Mulan's mind exploded and she felt her face grow hot as the seconds grew.

"No, I'm not Mulan, I'm... Ping." Mulan mumbled, covering her face and using her dark hair as a veil.

"Please. We know who you-" Shang was about to say until Jasmine had cut him off. A brilliant smile appeared across Mulan's face, and she looked up to find Jasmine, Aurora, and a shaky Ariel standing there, arms akimbo as they glared down at all four boys.

"She's Mulan." Jasmine snorted, interrupted by a wolf-whistle provided by Flynn (which she ignored), "And we were playing a game of _catch_."

 _That sounds really lame_. Mulan thought, but went along with Jasmine's excuse, and whenever Shang eyed her suspiciously, she just smiled innocently and shrugged like a clueless ten year old. While Jasmine and Aurora went on talking and making up things along the way, Mulan went underwater for a few seconds, as she properly wore her shorts.

"Got it?" Aurora said hopefully, clasping her hands together as if in prayer. Mulan had resurfaced to see Flynn look extremely confused, Shang stone-cold as ever, and Eric and Philip's expressions, she could not yet see.

"So will you _excuse us_?" Jasmine asked in a mocking plead, tossing her hair.

"Yeah, whatever." Philip drawled with a casual shrug. Mulan was positive that he really didn't give a crap about what was happening, which was good. Good for her.

Suddenly, there was a ear-splitting splash, a scream, and everyone yelled in fright, to find that Eric had been pushed straight into the water. He gasped for air, arms flailing, as he bobbed up and down like a wildebeest that had been caught by an alligator. For a second, all of them were stunned, and stood still.

"He _can't_ swim!" Philip yelled, showing concern or distress for the first time, which was refreshing. Before they knew it, and in a flash of startling red, Ariel had dove gracefully into the water, and swam, freestyle, towards Eric's flailing form, gasping to the surface with him in her arms, as she swam desperately towards the shore. Flynn and Shang had leapt forward at once, assisting Ariel as she struggled with Eric's weight. Jasmine, Aurora, Philip and Mulan followed the three tentatively and joined them on the wet sand. As they re-emerged out of the water, Mulan was sure to run her hands around her upper-thighs, making sure that there was cloth present. _Yep, thank goodness_.

"Is he ok?" Jasmine cried, running forward, her eyes wide. Eric was lying there soundly, coughing slightly, as Ariel bent over him, running her hands through his hair and coaxing him awake.

" _You there_!"

A harsh voice interrupted them, and they all, except Eric and Ariel, looked to their right to see an enormous woman of enormous girth, thundering her way over. She had this glaring white hair that fluttered in the wind like fire, and bold (ugly) teal blue eyeshadow, which dark, unforgiving eyes that drew you in. To top it all, was an inky black one piece with hints of purple, to barely contain all of her. It took them all about ten seconds, then to realize she was a life-guard.

" _What in the world were you doing, girl, endangering the life of that poor unfortunate soul._ " She howled, and with each word, she was throwing her enormous arms around, as she stared down at Jasmine, who was _miniscule_ next to her.

"I _swear_ , I really _didn't_. I was knocked over." Jasmine pleaded, practically on her knees.

"Please leave her alone." Aurora chimed in, bravely taking a step forward and giving the lifeguard her best best puppy eyes. However, it really didn't work on that woman.

" _You_ get _out_!" the lifeguard screeched, shoving a fat finger in Aurora's face. Like she had some repelling spell, Aurora shrunk away, standing at the sides as she looked down to her feet.

"He's fine!" Ariel suddenly called out, looking up from Eric. Everyone, including the over-reacting lifeguard stared at Eric, who lay in the ground, looking dazed, as he blinked up at Ariel. It was probably a bit of an eye-burner for someone who only just half-drowned, with her hot red hair burning a brilliant colour in the sunset. Yet he gazed peacefully up at her, his mouth slightly open. Flynn took a step forward, helping Eric sit up.

" _WELL YOU YOUNG LADY NEED TO LEARN A LESSON!"_ the lifeguard hollered, dragging Jasmine by the ear, and yelling so loudly, probably the entire beach had heard her. Mulan and the rest needed to cup their ears, for their own sake, in order not to go deaf.

"Thank you, kind... ma'am."

"What in the world?" Flynn said in shock, as a newcomer had appeared on the scene. Everyone's mouths dropped, as there stood, shaking the lifeguard's hand. He had tanned skin, much like Jasmine, and shaggy dark hair that framed his face.

"I am _so glad_ beyond words that you have found my... sister!"

 **Alright, that is IT for this chapter! WOOOF. This chapter is pretty much as long as the Meg chapter. 4000+ words. :)**

 **So, yeah, I know, VANESSA AND URSULA ARE THE SAME PERSON. But, you know what? Not anymoooore! :DDD**

 **And, YAY YAY YAY! Aladdin is** _ **finally introduced!**_ **Next chapter, I promise 100% we will continue this scene but through Aladdin's POV. As you** _ **might**_ **already know, he's one of my Disney crushes, and literally, I took a quiz, like which Disney prince would you date? I got Aladdin. Which is totally true, he's romantic, dreamy, ADORABLE, and the lengths he goes to to get Jasmine? Absolutely swoon-worthy. :)**

 **So from like... the beginning of the story, I had already wanted to write with Aladdin, but it was** _ **so**_ **delayed, until I planned this chapter, I know i actually planned it in a notebook and everything.** **And, I incorporated THREE Disney movies all into ONE! *waits for an applause***

 **Nevermind, so anyhoo, this Ursula has anger management problems I think. XD AND, we know what Eric** _ **might**_ **think of Vanessa. I KNOW WHAT? Meh. Well, see ya'll in the next chapter. And btw, there are actually a few love triangles... like three... forming. I wonder if you can tell me them. Btw, I learnt the word love triangles from my grandma, when she was watching chinese dramas. UHUH, She was like: This boy like that girl, that girl like this other boy, so it is a triangle. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ok, so see ya'll in the** _ **next chapter!**_ **;)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth *****

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan *

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah *

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ***

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders *

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

-LeFou

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	18. Chapter 18: A Note

Ok, time for our chapter 18! Whaaat? I know right! So, I just got my own laptop, so that might mean that there will be more uploads in shorts periods, because I can now write anytime I'd like. Yay! But, no promises. ;)

So, in this chapter we continue what happened in the previous chapter, which I shall give a short summary:

Basically, Jasmine got caught by lifeguard Ursula for throwing Eric off a jetty, and now Aladdin's coming to save the day...!

Plus don't worry, Jasmine and Aladdin are totally gonna end up together! XD

So, fingers crossed this chapter will be ok. :)

Chapter 18

"Come back here, Abu!" Aladdin called to his shaggy brown dog, who easily overtook him, and was prancing over aggressive waves, his short tail high in the air. Upon command, Abu spun around clumsily, his long pink tongue lolling out of his mouth as he padded towards Aladdin, faithful as ever.

"Good boy." Aladdin murmured to Abu, a pointless act really, considering the jovial dog couldn't hear him over the crashing waves and rough breeze, however Aladdin did it out of habit. It was a Friday afternoon turning evening, and Aladdin had come here with his loyal canine, for a casual, unplanned stroll to escape the sickening heat of town. Aladdin only wore a pair of baggy pants and a light purple jacket, with nothing more but his shaggy hair to top it all. He rarely wore shoes for the reason being the shoes that he owned were ripped at the souls and were way too small for his feet.

Aladdin was orphaned at a young age, and the rest of his family were all in the Middle-East, but had pretty much disowned his late mother and father, so he had no-where to go from the age of five, until he was sent to live in an orphanage. In the orphanage and even in school, Aladdin kept a low-profile, and wasn't well known to almost everyone there. So, it was easy for Aladdin to admit that he had few friends but his dog Abu, which was a gift from his late parents, and had been with him every since then. Even though he called the orphanage home, Aladdin had much freedom, being the oldest one there, so he automatically spent time wherever he could.

A bark interrupted his reflections, and Aladdin looked up, squinting at the orange sun, and seeing the familiar silhouette of Abu, as he crashing into the waves, almost gesturing with his head, further down the beach. Aladdin followed his nodding head, and saw the old, dilapidated jetty, with many teenagers crowded around on the shore, with the infamous lifeguard (Ursula), shouting at a petite-sized girl in blue bathers. What's going on now...?

Aladdin quickened the pace of his casual stroll, and he was soon running towards the scene. He halted to a stop, eyes widening as he recognized each and every person there. They probably had no idea who he was, only except for Flynn Ryder, who stood in the background looking highly uncomfortable. Aladdin forgot to mention, that Flynn shared the same orphanage as him, but the pair rarely talked and were hardly even acquaintances. And also to note, that Eric Mogensen was splayed across the sand, gazing up at the redheaded Ariel.

But more importantly, there stood the beautiful Jasmine, a shivering form of black and blue, as she stared up in awe and fear at Ursula. Aladdin had no history with her, but ever since the beginning of the year, he had come to notice her more and more.

"WELL YOU YOUNG LADY NEED TO LEARN A LESSON!"

The enraged shout of the lifeguard punched right through the peaceful tranquility like a bullet through water.

"Wow...!" Aladdin yelped, hopping slightly, and rushed forward, and without thinking twice, blurted out, "Thank you, kind... ma'am."

He shoved himself between Jasmine and Ursula, his breath quickening as he felt Jasmine tremble behind him. Yet, he stood straight and firm, looking up at the startled Ursula, shaking her pudgy hand vigorously. There was an awkward lengthy pause, before Aladdin heard the voice of Flynn.

"What in the world?"

Aladdin cringed slightly, wondering briefly if even Flynn could recognize him. He looked straight back up at Ursula, his heart pounding harder as he realized the lifeguard's jaw had completely dropped, and even she looked blankly confused. Knowing he had to continue, he came up with an insane idea, and continued to talk, "I am so glad beyond words that you have found my..."

Sister? No no no...

"Sister."

The word just fell out of his mouth and he waited anxiously for a reaction from Ursula and Jasmine, and suddenly, just to make his little gedup more believable for the impenetrable Ursula, Aladdin dared to tug at Jasmine's arm. Her warm, soft skin came as a surprise to him, and only then had he realized that his hands had been stone cold from the breeze. Thankfully, one thing became successful and Ursula let go of Jasmine's ear, and she fell away, staring in utter disbelief and confusion at Aladdin, her mouth open in unspoken protest. Aladdin leaned towards her, muttering, "Play along if you want to get out of here."

"You know this girl?" Ursula questioned looking Aladdin up and down and comparing his worn out clothing to Jasmine's rather fancy bathers.

"Sadly, yes." Aladdin sighed, putting on a despaired face. Ursula frowned, leaning closer to Aladdin.

"She's a little crazy." Aladdin added. Truth be told, he was a fantastic actor, and wasn't all that intimidated by Ursula's purple and teal face staring into his soul. Jasmine gasped in the background, looking outraged, yet she didn't speak, and held back.

"I don't believe it." Ursula spat, pulling her hideous face back. Aladdin shrugged, "Well I know her very well, and she thinks my dog is a sultan."

Aladdin pointed a finger in Abu's direction, who had arrived at his side in the nick of time. To Aladdin's surprise, Jasmine dropped to her knees, practically worshipping Abu, who sat there, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Oh great, great sultan..." she chanted. Aladdin ignored the laughter provided by her friends.

"Tragic." Aladdin sniffed, bringing Jasmine back to her feet, "Now, please excuse us, but we really need to get her to the doctor!"

"She just half drowned that man!" Ursula hollered, trying to get hold of Jasmine yet again.

"Oh!" Aladdin gasped, "Well, you should know better."

He mock-glared at Jasmine, frowning at her deeply. She nodded, crosseyed, and acting almost hypnotized as Aladdin lead her away.

"Gah!" They all heard Ursula yell out in frustration and defeat, and then a moment later the exhausted groan of her lifeguard chair as she sat herself back down.

"Do we keep walking?" Jasmine whispered to him.

"Yeah." Aladdin murmured, keeping his eyes infront of him, and ignoring the laughs and giggles from Jasmine's friends, who she was now abandoning.

"Well, thanks." Jasmine said politely as they found their way behind a large sign board.

"Welcome." Aladdin said, smiling coyly. The awkwardness between them was high, yet Aladdin didn't feel all that uncomfortable considering they were hiding behind a sign board in the dark, hardly even acquaintances and making fools of each other.

"So now you have to act mental whenever you see her again." Aladdin joked, trying to lighten the mood, as he peeked around the sign board, and to his dismay, Ursula had relieved her chair and was now patrolling the beach, looking especially malevolent.

"Yeah." Jasmine laughed softly.

"I think we are stuck here for now." Aladdin said apologetically, looking back to Jasmine.

"So, what's your name?" Jasmine asked, as she sat herself down on the sand. Aladdin sat down next to her, as he introduced himself, "My name is Aladdin. I... go to Walt High School, actually."

"Oh?" Jasmine looked mildly surprised, to Aladdin's disappointment. Obviously she had never noticed him. Well, who did?

"Yeah, I'm a year above you." Aladdin sat shakily, adding a good-natured chuckle. There was a long pause in which Aladdin realized he sounded like he stalked her or something.

"And you seem to be very observant." Jasmine said, nodding her head, "Well my name is Jasmine, unless you already knew that."

"I... uh." Aladdin cringed, as he attempted to tame his shaggy dark hair. Gosh, he was not a creep, but he looked like one probably.

"Uh-huh." Jasmine said, then laughed, to Aladdin's relief. He resorted to smiling stupidly, but also constantly looked around the sign board in case Ursula was storming her way towards their position. Jasmine's friends were all making their way towards the car park, with Ariel holding Eric's arm protectively.

"Your friends are leaving." Aladdin pointed out.

"Yeah, it's ok." Jasmine scoffed, rising to her feet, "My dad..."

Her voice faded away and her eyes widened in realization, and her jaw began to drop slowly as she spotted someone in the distance.

"My dad... crap!" Jasmine gasped, "I really need to-"

"Jasmine? Is that you?" sounded a voice not far off. Jasmine froze in her tracks, her cheeks burning red as she looked terribly embarrassed and ashamed.

"Jasmine?" it had belonged to a small, round man with a hooked nose and a bushy silver beard that brushed his belt. He was dressed lavishly in fine white silk, with glamorous gold-rimmed boots. Aladdin gulped, realizing who this man could possibly be.

"Papa?" Jasmine greeted him back in a weak voice as he waddled towards her, taking her slender hands in his small ones.

"What are you wearing?" he cried out in disbelief and betrayal, "I let you go out and you... wear something so revealing?"

"I'm sorry." Jasmine was practically sobbing, as she pulled her hands away from his and hugged herself self-consciously.

"And who is this?" her father snapped in a furious voice, shoving a finger in Aladdin's face, his dark eyes pinning Aladdin to the spot, "A... boy?"

His voice turned to a high-pitched squeal at the end of his sentence.

"He helped me." Jasmine tried to explain, clutching her father's hands tightly now, as she tried to draw the attention off Aladdin. Aladdin awkwardly shuffled in the sand, knowing it would be rude for him to excuse himself now.

"With what?" her father challenged, bouncing up and down seethingly, his eyes still on Aladdin.

"Sir, your daughter got in trouble with the lifeguard." Aladdin spoke up, however not meeting her father's eyes.

"Did you?" he yelled at Jasmine.

"Thanks alot." Jasmine muttered to Aladdin before she hung her head and listened to her father's mini lecture that he gave on the spot. Aladdin only stood by, his hands behind his back as he listened attentively.

"We are going home now, Jasmine." he finished off, now dragging Jasmine away by the arms, his feet plunging furiously into the sand as he stormed away, with Jasmine tumbling behind him. Aladdin sighed, rubbing his eyes as he turned away, his hands shoved down his pockets as he slowly left, his mind racing.

"You!"

Aladdin turned back, recognizing the voice as Jasmine's father's, to find the stout man on a staircase leading to the carpark, with Jasmine curled up behind him, his finger wagging straight at Aladdin as he warned, "You, boy, stay away from my daughter!"

"Yes sir." Aladdin called back, when realizing the beach had turned to ghost town all of a sudden. He almost felt like saying "No promises', but remembered Jasmine was still there, so he bit his tongue and shuffled away. The way that man spoke, it was like he considered himself superior to Aladdin in every way. Annoying.

Aladdin, unfortunately, had dealt with many rich and snotty people in his lifetime. It was usually assumed that he was homeless, or a... street rat, with his unkempt appearance. There was once in school, Gaston (who he sadly shared year with), perceived him as a janitor. However, and fingers crossed, Jasmine was nothing like that. Her father apparently was though.

"Come on' Abu. It's time to go home." Aladdin said to Abu, as he ambled away, braving the evening chill.

~A~A~A~A~

It was the following Monday's early afternoon, and with school being over, Aladdin and pretty much everyone else were either going home or waiting for the bus home. Aladdin, was waiting for the public bus. Over the dull and uneventful weekend he spent in the orphanage, he had not failed to bring his mind back to Jasmine, and her father. But besides that, he spent most of his time back at the beach, in hope to see Jasmine again, but all proved fruitless. Another reason for leaving the orphanage was because, now, after ten plus years, Flynn knew him by something, and Aladdin was determined not to let Flynn have the chance to question him or something. So he went to the beach, of course, while Flynn was forced to stay in the orphanage and baby-sit all the younger ones and entertain them with his fairy-tales. Most were tall tales about his 'heroic' life in school. He was popular with the younger kids, nonetheless.

However, Aladdin thought in defeat, as it being a school day, Flynn would be at this bus stop anytime now and it would be impossible for Aladdin to avoid him unless he caught the bus before Flynn. A shimmering blue caught Aladdin's keen eyes and he glanced across the road, noticing a mercedes pull up against the curb, behind it was Jasmine, standing proudly in a glittering blue dress, looking equivilent to a princess. Almost as if she could feel his staring, she suddenly glanced up, straight back into Aladdin's eyes. Though startled, Aladdin dared himself to stare back, without hesitation. Jasmine quickly broke it, looking back down, her cheeks flushing as if she was embarrassed. Aladdin frowned, and looked away, wondering if her father had been very harsh with her that Friday, all because of him. He sort of owed her an apology now. There was the light slam of a car door, and before Aladdin looked back, the mercedes was already gone.

"I should probably apologise to her tomorrow." Aladdin mused under his breath. Again, he suddenly noticed out of the corner of his eye, a man dressed in blacks and reds, sweep by, and conveniently choose a seat on the bench infront of Aladdin, where he was standing. He was slender, or a better word would be thin, with a weedy appearance. Without his loose cloaks, he was most likely thinner than he looked now. He had a aged face, with lightly tanned skin and dark, cold eyes. To top off his rather creepy presence, was a hooked nose, and facial hair: A goatee of all things.

As Aladdin discreetly observed the newcomer, he noticed an aged piece of folded paper stuffed under the man's yellow belt. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he inched forward cautiously, compelled by the faint handwriting he could catch on one fold of the paper. He stopped for a moment, contemplated devilishly whether to take it. It would be an easy task, seeing how loosely the man's belt was worn. Besides, pick-pocketing was no stranger to Aladdin. He had certainly done it before. Most of his 'crimes' were petty to say the least, and what would this man want from such an old piece of paper he couldn't even keep properly.

The only problem was walking straight towards him: Flynn frickin' Ryder. Aladdin kept still, placing his hands down his pockets as he looked the other way, whistling softly.

"Hi, Aladdin." Flynn said. Great.

"Hi." Aladdin said casually and turned to Flynn. Great!

"So, you got Jasmine in trouble, am I right?" Flynn went on, checking his fingernails as he smiled crookedly.

"How do you know that?" Aladdin asked defensively, crossing his arms.

"Well, I know her. I've been to her house." Flynn said. Wha...?

"Oh." Aladdin said, wondering if Flynn said that only to get something out of Aladdin, "Are you guys, friends?"

"Frenemies." Flynn corrected him. Flynn proceeded to lean back into a pole, and look down at the man in black Aladdin had shown equivalent interest in. Aladdin found himself standing back next to Flynn, eyes too on the man in black.

"So, what's with him?" Flynn whispered. Apparently they were on friendly terms now, "He looks like someone who overboard on the 'emo' phase."

Aladdin snorted, half-wondering if he should bring up the note under the belt, but refrained in the end.

"Have you seen his beard?" Aladdin asked, sniggering behind a hand.

"Do I want to?"

"No."

The man whipped around, towards the boys, and the two of them froze like their life depended on it, eyes darting away, and when their eyes returned to the man, they realized he was just doing stretching exercises.

"Gosh, you were so right. He looks like a total creep." Flynn gasped, his mouth in the shape of zero, his eyes glued to the curling goatee.

"Poor taste. He probably thinks that he looks sophisticated." Aladdin added, his eyes firmly on the note that wagged dangerously in the wind, on the brink of slipping away. He looked back towards Flynn, who still seemed to have noticed nothing.

"Sad." Flynn sighed, now changing the subject, "Anyway. I have a feeling."

"Oh really." Aladdin said sarcastically. Flynn nodded, and continued, "That you, forgive me if I'm wrong, like Jasmine? Just a simple observation."

Is it that obvious?

"Is it like, your thing, to try and decipher the love lives of others?" Aladdin asked, his breath quickening.

"Love lives? You full blown love her? Holy shit!" Flynn cackled, running a hand through his hair, seemingly enjoying his new 'discovery'.

"Shut it, will you!" Aladdin hissed, his jaw tensing, "I never said that."

"Oh, but the way you look at her." Flynn teased, batting his eyelashes.

"You are hella nosey." Aladdin almost snarled, his whole body tense as he watched Flynn act out Jasmine. His eye, was still however, on the note, which he was very tempted to steal while Flynn was making a fool of himself.

"Anyway." the sane Flynn was back, "It's not that I'm nosey, it's just... I can't help but notice that you fell for a girl who literally seems to hate everyone!"

"And how well do you know her? On a scale of one to ten?" Aladdin questioned.

"The fact we are still talking about her tells me a lot." Flynn chuckled, ignoring Aladdin's question.

"Says Sherlock Holmes." Aladdin sighed.

"I prefer Batman. World's Greatest Detective." Flynn quickly said, "You are like... Robin."

"Oh, so are we now partners in crime?" Aladdin asked, dreading that Flynn would say 'yes'. Frankly, He didn't want to talk to Flynn. It just wasn't going to happen.

"I'm so glad you asked, because, oh, we certainly are, if you want to steal that note under Mr. Creepy's belt over there." Flynn whispered, leaning closer towards Aladdin.

"Are... what?" Aladdin was lost for words, his eyes wide circles and for a moment he was stunned by this sixteen-year-old who never seemed to care for anything but himself.

"Great minds think alike." Flynn said with a shrug.

"I'm not sure I want to take that note, now that I know you're after it." Aladdin commented, looking back towards the fluttering note to regain some enthusiasm.

"It's called working together, add it to your vocabulary." Flynn sighed, now creeping forwards, "I'll take it, you just keep watch."

"Hey, who said you were going to take it, and who said I even agreed!" Aladdin hissed, grabbing Flynn's arm before he could make a move.

"Batman here." Flynn reminded him.

"You've done this before, haven't you." Aladdin asked, squinting slightly as he searched Flynn's face. Heck, that was probably the reason why he got kicked out of his first High School.

"With others, yes." Flynn said, "So keep watch."

Before Flynn could take action, the man in black started packing his things back into his black leather suitcase, looking ready to depart from his seat. Before he sat up, Aladdin swooped forwards at the last second, pushing Flynn aside, and as the man stood up, he discreetly pulled down on the note, quickly pocketing it.

"What the flip?" Flynn mouthed to him. The man had already left.

"I had it! And now it's lost." Flynn cried out loud, throwing his hands in the air.

"Who said?" Aladdin laughed, grinning profusely, as he pulled the note out of his pocket, there it was, the note that he successfully pinched.

"Show off." Flynn muttered, yet he smiled brightly, and took the note from Aladdin, "So you steal stuff too?"

"Sometimes." Aladdin admitted, snatching the note back with nimble fingers.

"Hey!"

"But not usually. Only stuff that I can't afford." Aladdin sighed, slotting the note back into his pocket.

"Don't you want to read it?" Flynn asked, pawing at Aladdin's pocket.

"Later." Aladdin said, smacking Flynn's hand away.

"Fine, whatever." Flynn surrendered, and looked around.

"Shit! Hide me!" He cried out, his eyes bugging out, as he scrambled away.

"What?" Aladdin cried, holding his hands out.

"That- that girl!" Flynn exclaimed, pointing a shuddering finger across the road.

"Her?" Aladdin scoffed, a laugh escaping his lips. It was the most innocent-looking human he had ever seen: a girl with large green eyes and soft brown hair, with the most adorable face.

"Yeah, that one." Flynn said, taking refuge behind a rubbish bin.

"Um..." Aladdin could only laugh as he scratched his head, "What's so scary about Rapunzel?"

"You know her name?" Flynn asked in disbelief.

"I know everyone's name."

"Well, she's out for me." Flynn said, "Ever since I had to sit with her one entire afternoon. Ya know, and I came back late and practically got served for dinner by the headmistress."

"Right." Aladdin chuckled. That was an interesting night.

"And she made me shake hands on being friends. Then I told her she owed me something the next day or something. And after that she seems to be everywhere. Bugging me." Flynn sighed, looking like he did something wrong.

"Right. So? She's harmless." Aladdin pointed out.

"She's clingy. Like velcro." Flynn corrected him.

"Poor Flynn. So many admirers." Aladdin said in a despaired voice.

"Ya' think?" Flynn said, looking rather proud now, as he arose from behind the trash bin.

"You are one step away from being Gaston, I swear." Aladdin gagged, "But, seriously."

"I should look in the mirror more often." Flynn sighed, "Pitiful, really, how oblivious I am to my own beauty and charm."

"Your modesty just blows me off my feet." Aladdin coughed.

"So she's gone. Phew." Flynn said as he looked across the road where Rapunzel was beginning to walk back down the road.

"Oh wait. Crap." Flynn said, as a look of realization washed over his relieved face, "She's gonna come across here. She takes the same bus as us."

"Boo-hoo." Aladdin sighed, unconcerned by Rapunzel, presence or no presence.

"This is no laughing matter. We need to hide. By the way, she has no idea we live in an orphanage, so don't mention it." Flynn hissed, clenching his fists and sitting down, minding his own business and acting oblivious.

"Righto." Aladdin replied, watching as Rapunzel crossed the road cautiously, raising her hand, as no one did, and join them under the cover of the bus stop.

"Hi Flynn!" she greeted brightly, waving her hand, and causing her bracelet to jingle.

"Hi." Flynn returned, with a very obvious difference in enthusiasm.

"So, we can go back home together!" Rapunzel babbled, her eyes bright and excited.

"Oh, cool. Actually, that won't be happening." Flynn said, looking back towards Aladdin, before he proceeded to come up with an excuse, "Me and my friend-"

He grabbed Aladdin by the arm and dragged him beside him

"Aladdin and I were going somewhere."

Rapunzel looked up at Aladdin with the largest green eyes, as if in awe at his shaggy appearance, before she looked down into her lap, pondering for a moment, before bravely asking Flynn, "Can I come along?"

"I thought you Mom was really touchy about that stuff." Flynn pointed out desperately, realizing nothing could be done to remove himself from her presence.

"Please." Rapunzel pleaded. Aladdin was rubbing his forehead. Great job Flynn. He looked back to Rapunzel, realizing she was using the 'puppy-eyes' tactic. Flynn, on the other hand, looked like he was melting.

"Hang on..." Flynn said, after a smooth recovery from the adorable yet dangerous eyes of Rapunzel, "You don't want to go where we are going. It's not for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rapunzel asked, scrunching up her nose, looking at Aladdin.

"Dunno." Aladdin sighed, shrugging. Flynn shot him a brief glare, "Ok, here's the thing. We just know that you wouldn't want to come along with us."

"So what is it that you are doing?" Rapunzel burst out, desperate for an answer. Aladdin placed his hand down his pocket, feeling his note as he smirked.

"It's a secret." Flynn said in a lame voice. He had obviously ran out of ideas.

"Is it illegal?" Rapunzel asked in awe, her eyes widening. Aladdin almost gave out a snorting laughed.

"No-no-no." Flynn stopped her, "It's between Aladdin and I. Ya know."

"Ok..." Rapunzel said. A grin flashed across Flynn's face. He looked pretty satisfied.

"Oh, the bus is here!" Rapunzel exclaimed, as the bus that Flynn and Aladdin should have gone on, came rolling in. Rapunzel bit her lip, looking extremely divided, sat in her seat, still as a rock.

"What are you doing? Don't you wanna go home?" Flynn gasped, trying to push her off her seat, sweat rolling down his temples.

"No!" Rapunzel shouted, shoving him away forcefully. This was getting ugly.

"You guys are hiding something!" Rapunzel said, standing up now that the bus was gone, "And I know it!"

"So? Everyone hides something-" Flynn cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel interrupted him, her eyes tearing up, "Don't boss me around!"

Flynn backed away, looking pretty intimidated by the flustered Rapunzel. Aladdin stepped forward, opening his mouth.

"Don't talk." She ordered him, her eyes swiveling to him, pinning him down.

"I want to know." Rapunzel said simply, crossing her arms and standing there impatiently, tapping the ground with a foot.

"I can't!" Flynn shouted, losing his temper. Aladdin was pretty sure he was talking about the note that they had stolen earlier.

"I can keep your secret. I promise, and when I promise something, I always, always always keep that promise." Rapunzel hissed, gritting her teeth.

"Well, fair enough, but this secret is only going to be revealed later." Aladdin reassured her, trying to grab hold of her and place her back on the seat. Finally she caved in and sat back down, smoothing out of her hair and dress.

"Deal?" she asked the pair of them. Aladdin nodded defeatedly, swinging his arms loosely by his sides.

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice." Flynn sighed, seemingly unwilling to give up so easily.

"Here comes the smoulder." Flynn said, looking down at his lap, and a moment later he looked up at Rapunzel seductively with his lips puckered. Rapunzel looked back at him, her eyebrow twitching, looking thoroughly confused.

"This must be an off-day for me. This doesn't usually happen." Flynn squeaked, searching Rapunzel's face for any signs of weakness. The only thing Aladdin felt was the urge to bark out laughing.

"Dude, just give up!" Aladdin snorted, slapping Flynn across the back.

"Fine." Flynn sighed, looking away. Rapunzel beamed, looking as if she could kiss both of them.

Holy moly! THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER... 18? Holy cow!

So there is the completed chapter 18. I had a ton of stuff happening. Ya know, some good old Aladdin and Jasmine action. Can't go wrong. ;)

And, there you have Flynn and Rapunzel. I don't know... but what about a Flynn, Aladdin, Rapunzel friendship? They could be a trio! I thought it could be cute! I have plans for what's to happen next... But, does anyone know who that man in black was? Hintcreepyhint. And I wonder what was on that note... :)

Ok, so let's talk a little bit about this chapter. Ok, I don't know yet, if there is much chemistry between them. Eh. But, things are getting off to a bumpy start. I mean, there isn't much of an instant attraction between them as it was for Jane and Tarzan. Love at first sight is pretty rare, ya'll. So, I am changing Jasmine's father's (The Sultan is his name apparently) whole personality. In the movie, he is really quirky, lovable, spoils Jasmine rotten. But in this story he is gonna be like... kinda like mother gothel, but not close to Jasmine at all. Ho ho ho. I know. So, The Sultan is not gonna like Aladdin most likely, but all that could change? I don't know... ;)

Btw, just watched the movie 'Pretty in Pink', and living for the song 'If you Leave' by OMD. I went to the pretty in pink ffns, and apparently a lot of people ship andie and steff. I don't. I'm sorry, I'm a Andie and Blane fan. XD

We'll find out what's gonna happen... in Chapter NINETEEN! :DDDD

Chapter twenty will be extra special, because it will be our next milestone...

What do you guys want to see for chapter twenty? That's my question for today... :)

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth *****

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah *

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ***

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders *

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah *

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

-LeFou

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	19. Chapter 19: 345 Dove Street

**Omg! Chapter 19! :D**

 **We are so close to our MILESTONE! YAAAY! *gives goodies to everyone* So in this chapter, we'll be doing it from Rapunzel's POV. Don't worry, we'll be continuing from the last chapter, wherever we left off. I hope this chapter won't be a fail... and... Here ya go!**

 **Right now I'm listening to Hellfire from HOND. Creepy but epic.**

Chapter 19

" _So_. What is this _secret_?" Rapunzel burst out on the bus, as she writhed in her chair in excitement.

"It's not for all ears." Aladdin mumbled, looking warily around the bus. It mostly consisted of old piggish men with dead eyes and then there was Rapunzel, Aladdin and Flynn all seated in a row at the front of the bus.

"Why's your hand always in your pocket?" Rapunzel tried another question, now directed at Aladdin. She hardly knew him, but he seemed good-natured and approachable, a contrast to her first impressions of Flynn.

" _That's_ the secret." Flynn hissed in her ear, leaning in.

"Oooh." Rapunzel gawked, her eyes wide as she glued her eyes to Aladdin's pocket, where his hand currently took refuge, "This is _so exciting_!"

"Keep it _down_!" Flynn chided, looking the other way.

"Oops. Sorry." Rapunzel apologized, looking around. One old man was giving her the death glare, his untamed eyebrows furrowed. Rapunzel offered a small sweet smile before turning back around.

"What if it isn't anything good?" Aladdin fretted out loud.

"Come _on_!" Flynn laughed softly, "Did you _see that guy_? He screamed suspicious!"

"What guy?" Rapunzel asked, looking back and forth between Aladdin and Flynn (she was in the middle).

"The guy we stole the-" Flynn hesitated, "The _note from_."

His last words were hushed and dark. Rapunzel covered her mouth and looked at Aladdin and Flynn as if they were aliens.

"Yep." Aladdin confirmed Flynn's words.

"Wow." Rapunzel finally found something to say once her shock simmered away, "You guys stole a note?"

"Yeah." Flynn said plainly, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wow wow wow." Rapunzel contemplated for a second, looking down at her lap, placing her hands one over the other, when another question came to mind, "Flynn, what is a smoulder?"

There was a very awkward long pause that followed. Rapunzel looked to Aladdin, and found that he was silently cringing, with his land to his face. Meanwhile, Flynn frowned, as he played with the hem of his shirt, before saying, "I literally showed it to you."

"Oh." Rapunzel was still mildly confused, "You mean that face you made?"

"Yeah..." Flynn nodded.

"It was interesting." Rapunzel encouraged him, seeing that he was now looking a little downtrodden.

"It's meant to make girls swoon." Flynn explained in short, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Rapunzel frowned, wondering why girls would find that face really attractive. She didn't.

"It's cute." Rapunzel told him, then turned to Aladdin, who was softly chuckling, "So how do you know Flynn."

"Neighbours." Flynn said, not allowing Aladdin to reply.

"How cute!" Rapunzel squealed, "My neighbours are like... non-existent."

"Yeah..." Aladdin nodded, almost in an agreeing way.

"We're here!" Rapunzel announced, hopping up from her seat, followed slowly by Flynn and Aladdin, and departed the bus, paying with her card on the way out.

"Beep!" she copied the machine and leapt off the bus, landing lightly on two feet, a bright smile present as she relished in the sunshine, her hair turning to a warm. _Such a beautiful day_. The sun was playing on the tops of great oak trees, sneaking straight through the translucent leaves of young oak saplings. The bus behind them thundered away, and there stood the three of them beside a pole with a beaten sign reading 'bus stop', with the footpath Rapunzel would take home behind them and the magnificent oaks following.

"Ok. Let's see what's on that note." Flynn said, poking Aladdin on the shoulder, "And get out of the hot sun too."

As they found refuge under the trees, Rapunzel's hair turned back to the usual shade of brown.

"So, here it is." Aladdin said, pulling the note out of his pocket and waving it in the air. It was an aged piece of paper, the slightest bit dirty, with hardly any significance to it. The man who they had stolen it from must have been _pretty_ suspicious for them to assume it had any worth.

"Open it, quick!" Flynn ordered, his eyes darting around as he beckoned Aladdin on. Rapunzel only just remembered that the Stabbington Brothers might still be lurking around. Rapunzel and Flynn watched in anticipation as Aladdin read the content, then reading it out loud to his excited audience:

"It's an address." He explained, "And at the bottom it says: Use the back door."

"What's the address?" Flynn asked, leaning over Aladdin's shoulder, "345 Dove Street."

"Huh." Aladdin said, "I don't know that street. Never heard of it either."

"What. Are you some kind of expert?" Flynn scoffed, his hands on his hips.

"I know this place by the back of my hand." Aladdin shot back, looking rather frustrated. Rapunzel took the note gently from his hands, and looked at it herself. Whoever wrote it would have gotten express pass to Mrs. Radcliffe's bad book, with atrocious handwriting. It was chaotic. Some words were an attempt at cursive, some were smudged, and others were thick or thin.

"So are we going to find this place?" Rapunzel asked, "Or not...?"

"Maybe. But we need to navigate." Flynn said, "You up, Rapunzel?"

"Totally!" Rapunzel squealed, earning a smile from Flynn and Aladdin for once.

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

"Is... this it?" Rapunzel asked unsurely, looking up.

"Well, there's no other _345_ _Dove Street_ in town." Flynn sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. The three of them, dubbed Batman, Robin and Batgirl by Flynn, were standing in a ragged line infront of a dilapidated house, as runned down as it could get, with a faded mossy roof that sat on top of decaying beams. The windows creaked eerily on their hinges as the evening breeze washed through the (more like) shack. It had taken them _hours_ to locate this thing, and they were _all_ expecting something pretty good.

Aladdin looked up at the house, his eyes filled with doubt, as he took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Would it make a difference if we used the front or back door?" He wondered out loud, placing his hand on a rusty door knob. As he tried to turn it, the thing wouldn't move a millimeter.

"Busted." Flynn pointed out the obvious, "Back door it is..."

"It's getting kind of dark..." Rapunzel fretted, standing close behind Flynn as they entered the most _overgrown_ garden they had ever seen. Dark, mature trees burst from the weed ridden ground, and morning glories caked the fences, spilling over dusty backyard furniture. The sensation was like a sponge, as the three sunk into the endless, long untouched piles of weeds and morning glories.

"Here it is." Aladdin declared in a hushed voice, a hand on a well-camouflaged back door.

"Gosh. What in the world...?" Flynn stepped forward, raking his fingers into the thick vines that concealed the backdoor. With a little extra force and the help of Aladdin, the pair managed to rip the vines away, and all the vegetation crumbled to the ground, lying there in an impressive hill.

"Now _that_ was satisfying." Flynn said with a smile, as he gestured to Aladdin, "Ladies first."

 _Gosh my mother is going to be SO mad._

"Scaredy-cat." Aladdin muttered as he swung open the door. It gave a deafening screech, causing Rapunzel to clasp her ears. All three teenagers stood there for a moment, exchanging faces, before Aladdin stepped into the house. Another sickening groan erupted from the floorboards as Aladdin laid his foot, gingerly as he could be. Rapunzel padded lightly after him, a thick screen of dust greeted her eyes, causing them to instantly tear up.

"Come on." she looked over her shoulder at Flynn, who after second thought, followed after her, blinking in the dust. The only source of light was from the red sunlight streaming through the walls and windows. The walls were covered in hideous, filthy chapped wallpaper. Many strips hung down lazily, as if an animal had scored its claws across the walls, causing the wallpaper to shred. The floor must have been carpeted, because a dank dark carpet was forced and compressed into one corner of the room, flies dancing on it's surface. Everywhere, strewn paper and dust scuttled across the floor boards, and lined up rather neatly against the walls, were enormous boxes, suffocated in tape. Like something had overcome them, all three stood in a tight circle, backs pressed to the other, gazing around in awe and disgust at their ramshackled surroundings.

"I wonder what's in these boxes." Flynn finally said, his head turning to one of the enormous boxes. Before he could even move, Aladdin swung his arm across Flynn's chest, " _Don't_ touch a thing. Let's go upstairs."

" _Upstairs_? Are you kidding?" Flynn laughed, "That staircase is kind of... what's the word... looking like it's gonna fall apart any moment now?"

Rapunzel nodded, silently agreeing with Flynn. There was a flimsy winding staircase that spiraled upwards to an upper landing, where there was a water-dripping doorway, into darkness.

"Well, suit yourself." Aladdin said bravely, dusting himself off before placing a foot on the first step.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

Aladdin placed a shivering hand on the handrail, turning over his shoulder to look back at Flynn and Rapunzel.

"See? I did it!" He said triumphantly, throwing his hands to the air. Sure enough, there he was, proud as a peacock, standing on the upper landing.

"No thanks." Flynn groaned as he seated himself in a puddle of dust, "I'll be down _here_."

Aladdin shrugged, not waiting for Rapunzel's reaction and turned into the doorway. This room was considerably different from the one downstairs. It was rather well kept, with a smudged carpet, a lamp in the corner, a bookshelf, and a bed dressed with pillows and a mattress. All in bad condition, but neat nonetheless. Without saying another word, Aladdin wandered through the room, careful not to touch anything, as he found himself cautiously approaching the bed. To his surprise, there was a _man_ of all things, curled up asleep, underneath the covers.

"What the fu-?" Aladdin gasped, unsure of what to do.

"Guys!" Aladdin had shot out of the doorway, onto the landing, stumbling down the staircase, legs buckling as he finally reached the company of Flynn and Rapunzel again.

"There... there is a man in there." Aladdin wheezed, his heart thumping fast as ever.

"Are you shitting me?" Flynn said, helping Aladdin to his feet as he stared in disbelief at the doorway.

" _No_ I'm not." Aladdin said after he managed to calm down.

"What did he look like?" Rapunzel asked, leaning close to Aladdin's face, her jaw completely dropped.

"I don't know... I didn't get a proper look." Aladdin admitted. It was true, he only saw a fleeting glance of a sleeping man before he bolted out the door.

"So are you sure?" Flynn asked, a look of doubt plastered to his face.

"What is going _on_!"

Everyone froze and stared up to the top of the staircase, as to their shock, there stood a rather large man, with little hair and moth-eaten clothing. He yawned slowly, and stretched his arms, looking hardly concerned with the three teenagers presence.

"What do we have _here_?" he said out loud in a loud, clear voice, "Three kids, huh?"

"Excuse me but is this your house?" Flynn asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. Sort of." the man sighed, "And who are all of _you_ to just walk in here?"

None of them had an answer. All just stared in disbelief on this man who apparently lived in _this_ house, the house more equivalent to junk, than anything else.

"We just stumbled across your house." Rapunzel spoke up, raising a hand.

"And who is this pretty young thing." the man said as he squinted at Rapunzel through the dust.

"Hey, dude." Aladdin swooped forward, "Can you tell us who the heck you are?"

The man gave out a hearty, rather enjoyable laugh, his whole body shaking, and he finally said in the voice of a game show host, " _I_ am the _all powerful_ Genie!"

 _ **~J~J~J~J~**_

"That's it right?" Aurora pestered Jasmine, clutched her shoulder, depleting all chances of Jasmine's escape. All four girls were present were seated together at desks, as their literature teacher, Clopin sat at the front of class, sorting through his books. It was no secret he was also in charge of the Drama Club in Walt High School, the way he described the latest book they were studying, with his dramatic arm movements and the way he had a special unique voice for each character in the book.

However, despite the unusually quiet presence of their teacher, all girls huddled together, discussing the most trending topic of the week: Friday's Beach Incident. Jasmine was highly unenthusiastic yet dragged into the conversation nonetheless, sadly to say. Looking around, it was almost like any other day. The four boys they made themselves fools infront of, were sitting on the other side of the classroom, deep in chat, Ariel chewing her lip as she stared at Eric, Mulan mildly interested in the conversation, Aurora showering Jasmine with questions, and Jasmine being Jasmine (stubborn).

"What's his name again?" Mulan asked.

"Who?" Jasmine asked, trying to act innocent.

"You know who."

"Aladdin." Jasmine said softly. Of course this conversation was going to be steered to the boy who saved her from the clutches of the evil lifeguard one way or another. This time Mulan had brought it up.

"I touched him." Ariel said in a far off voice.

"Will you _shut_ it. We all know you touched Eric." Jasmine snapped.

"Aladdin." Mulan echoed.

"He looked dreamy." Aurora teased Jasmine, her voice trailing off into a melodic laugh.

"Oh, please. He _screams_ Prince Charming, doesn't he?" Jasmine snorted, with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on. Big bottomless brown eyes, shaggy hair. Bad boy vibe?" Aurora giggled, squeezing Jasmine's shoulder even harder.

"What are you trying to do?" Jasmine questioned, crossing her arms, feeling her cheeks rise in temperature at Aurora's description.

" _Jasmine_ , someone in this group needs to get a boyfriend sooner or later." Aurora continued giggling uncontrollably. That girl was always tickled pink when it came to boys.

"Ho ho, and _I_ should be the guinea pig." Jasmine scoffed, shrugging Aurora's hand off her shoulder, "Dream on."

"Let's be fair. He does seem _heroic_." Ariel suddenly chimed in, now having her fill of Eric-ness for the day.

"Jasmaladdin." Mulan laughed out loud, holding her stomach.

" _Very funny_." Jasmine said sarcastically, "Well, it's not that I don't like him. I'm just not _attracted_ to him."

"Liking is a start." Mulan said.

"I liked Eric first." Ariel encouraged.

"You _always_ had a crush on Eric." Aurora giggled.

"Not too loud!"

Jasmine's mind was wandering elsewhere. She had remembered the previous afternoon when she was being picked up by her father, and she caught Aladdin staring straight at her from the other side of the road. Jasmine disliked male attention. She had accumulated many admirers in the span of two years that she had been in Walt High School, and it disgusted her to think that such _losers_ thought they had a chance with her. Yet, having had not the worst first impression of Aladdin, Jasmine found herself mildly enjoying the attention she was getting from Aladdin. It was painfully obvious he liked her. Almost _too_ obvious, making her wonder why she hadn't noticed it before.

But, what she _hadn't_ told the girls why she couldn't date Aladdin or _anyone_ in school, was because of her father.

It was not new to Jasmine, that her father had planned for her to have an arranged marriage when she grew up, or date someone that her father personally knew. Which was going to probably be some gross fifty year old that she couldn't even like let alone touch.

That was why, the possibilites of Jasmaladdin were _impossible_ in Jasmine's eyes.

 _ **~T~T~T~T~**_

"I think we have a festival planned!" Tiana whispered excitedly to Charlotte, who sat shivering beside her, disappeared beneath spirals of pink fluff, which she called a scarf.

"Y-yay." Charlotte chattered her teeth, stiffly clapping her hands as she stared onto the stage, where Esmeralda, Pocahontas and Nakoma stood, each with a clipboard in hand.

"So, this where everything will be on the day." Esmeralda started off, pointing a pen to the screen behind her, where there was a floor plan with the names of booths and so on everywhere.

"We'll have a bouncy castle, a dunking machine." Esmerelda went on, glancing at Ms Sinclair as she mentioned the dunking machine. Ms Sinclair sat silently in the audience, her mouth twitching as she silently judged all three girls.

"And the _recycling_ bins." Pocahontas added.

"And the drink stand that Kida and Jane volunteered to man." Nakoma spoke up.

"Then the stage of course. And a bucking bronco machine." Esmeralda squealed, shaking her jingly bracelets, causing them to ring out. Tiana stifled a yawn and turned back to Charlotte, "Why are you so cold."

"I wore the sleeveless pink dress today. Ya'know." Charlotte shuddered. Tiana didn't know, for two reasons, number one, Charlotte was covered in pink fluff and she almost _all_ her pink dresses were sleeveless. A reason why Tiana could hardly recognize Charlotte during Winter and Fall, because then her shoulders wouldn't be exposed.

"It's the one with tons of glitter." Charlotte hinted, losing her patience.

"Charlotte, you have _ten_ dresses that are pink, sleeveless and drowned in glitter." Tiana reminded her.

"Only _ten_? Gosh, I need Big Daddy to buy me more..." Charlotte gasped, then got back to the point, "Anyway, it's this one."

She pulled her pink fluff apart to reveal Tiana a blinding flash of shimmering pink, before she pushed her scarf back together, "Oof. I shouldn't have done that."

Despite still not knowing which dress Charlotte was wearing, Tiana gave up and shut her mouth turning away.

"I could warm you up."

Tiana heard a piggish squeal from Charlotte, and turning around she realized in disgust that Naveen was now cuddling a mesmerized Charlotte, his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly.

"Get _away_ Naveen." Tiana growled, trying her best to tug Charlotte out of Naveen's reach.

"Jealous, sweetheart?" Naveen drawled, then laughed charmingly, as he took of his cap, letting his dark mahogany hair be set free. Tiana was _not_ jealous, and was frankly, quite glad she was not trapped in the grasps of a self-absorbed womaniser. Not allowing him the satisfaction of a reply, Tiana whipped away, no longer able to look upon her best friend sucking up to _Naveen_. Well, who else would Charlotte swoon over? _Still, he's an idiot_.

 **Ok, that is IT for chapter 19! This was a little all over the place. After Rapunzel and Aladdin's POV, I just really felt like doing a short POV for Tiana and Jasmine. :)**

 **WELL let's get onto what happened in this chapter...**

 **Ok, yay! So we have gotten to introduce two new characters: GENIE AND CLOPIN. Say hooray everyone. :) Anyway, there ya go. I have yet to do a little bit of planning on the Genie. I know. But, honestly, there are two reasons why everyone ran away at the end of Al's POV.**

 **The obvious: if you go in some ancient house and some dude pops out of nowhere and tells u he's a genie, you are probably gonna leave**

 **I forgot my second reason. Hehe oh right. Because, I want Aladdin to return by himself. Because, I feel like he is the only one out of the three willing to return. Flynn is a bit of a coward, Rapunzel had her mom, but Aladdin is pretty courageous and has free time, so why not? I'll do that in chapter 21 or something. I DON'T KNOW.**

 **So, it's time to use some lyrics from 'Friend like me' to ask ya'll what is for chapter 20:**

 **SO WHAT YOU WANT I REALLY WANNA KNOW**

 **I'M HERE TO ANSWER ALL YOUR MIDDAY PRAYERS**

 **YOU GOT A LIST THAT'S THREE MILES LONG, NO DOUBT**

 **ALL YOU GOTTA DO is tell me OHOHO**

 **So, what do you guys want in chapter twenty. I shall await an answer. Because this next chapter has to be extra special. Ok, that's it. :) BAIBAI!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth ******

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ***

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders **

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah **

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Isles

-LeFou

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ***

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	20. Chapter 20: Everything Over A Coffee

**OMG IT'S CHAPTER 20! YAY! *throws trashy confetti and peanuts everywhere***

 **IT'S A MILESTONE. And it shall be good *fingers crossed*. I didn't like my chapter 10, so this chapter will be SPECIAL. Some way or another.**

 **Yay! Ok: got a review! :DDD Thanks alot btw!**

 **:It's been a while you haven't written about Esmeralda. I know she appeared in chapter 19, but my fangirling-self wants more! xD**

 **I just want her with Phoebus, so that maybe their relationship can develop a little more then Phoebus can realize his feelings for Esmeralda :P IMO I think this is going too slow about Esme and Phoebus' relationship development, probably because you haven't written about her for a while.**

 **Keep going with your story, I love it!**

 **Actually, I totally agree with you. The reason why I haven't really been writing with Esme is because... I was kind of scared that it would become a boring chapter. SO I promise that I'll do some Esmeralda and Phoebus stuff in this chapter. And I'll do all or most or majority of the development in this wonderful milestone chapter. So, perhaps I should do this chapter from Phoebus' POV too. That is gonna be hard because I am nothing like him. Oh well... here goes nothing!**

Chapter 20!

"And that is all." Pocahontas declared at the end of their proposal. Esmeralda, Pocahontas and Nakoma then stood shakily on the auditorium's stage, waiting anxiously for Ms Sinclair's reaction. To their annoyance, there she sat one arm crossed, flipping through her phone with not a tad bit of respect for the girls on stage. Finally, the most despised Mathematics teacher looked up at the expectant girls, and stalked forwards onto the stage, from where she sat in the crowd.

"Alright, no thank you. Now go back to your seats." She droned, shoving the girls off the stage.

"Geeze. Talk about rude." Esmeralda muttered to Nakoma as she stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping over her long flowing skirt.

"Come on." Pocahontas beckoned, and lead the girls into the center aisle, where the rest of their friends welcomed them with pats and claps.

"Did your back burn up when she touched you?" Phoebus asked Esmeralda, as he patted her back. Esmeralda met his eyes with some effort, and only found herself giving him a forced smile, before she shrunk away into her seat, curling up and forcing her eyes onto Ms Sinclair. The last shudder raced down her spine before her eyes wandered around, more specifically to Meg, who sat wrapped in her shawl, two aisles infront of Esmeralda and the rest. Surprisingly, probably the nicest guy in the senior year, (next to Quasimodo), was Hercules, sitting next to her. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow, wondering if Meg finally found a friend.

It had been literally since freshman year that she had been making the small efforts to become Meg's friend, or even acquaintance, but it had proved harder than she thought since day one. Even during the first auditorium session for auditions, Esmeralda had made the dying effort to sit directly next to Meg, but that had only increased all the awkwardness and tension between them that had been accumulating since freshman year. Then apparently, the low-profiled Hercules came swooping out of nowhere, sitting straight next to Meg and even engaging in small talk with her. Very curious indeed.

And, Esmeralda's Phoebus situation was kicking out of control too, not to mention. However, preferring not to think about him, though he was only two seats away (Pocahontas being the separator, thank God), Esmeralda looked back onto the stage.

"Alright. Are there any questions?" Ms Sinclair asked as she paced back and forth.

Silence followed.

"Then get out of here." She sighed, sweeping away and disappearing backstage. As soon as the last of her vanished, the whole auditorium began to rise from their seats, slowly leaving through the front doors.

"Time to skedaddle?" Esmeralda asked Pocahontas, as she left her seat briskly, and without waiting for an answer, quickly rushed ahead, her bracelets and ankle bracelets letting out a familiar jingle as Esmeralda made her leave from the auditorium. Following her was Pocahontas, Quasimodo, Nakoma and Phoebus and John Smith at the back.

"So on that day we'll need to come early for school, eh?" Nakoma groaned, "Sucks doesn't it."

"What? It's not like you have to repaint your nails every morning?" Pocahontas joked, placing a hand on a forlorn Nakoma.

"Well I have to varnish them." Nakoma told her.

"Alert, ladies, Gaston and Hans ahead." Esmeralda growled, her eyes darting ahead where Hans, Gaston and the harmless LeFou stood leaning against the wall, the Bimbettes not far off, leaning over the water fountain.

"Ugh. Keep cool." Nakoma said stiffly as they cautiously drew closer.

"Hello." Gaston chuckled, waving casually to all three of them. Hans, as per usual stood there tall as a pillar, with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Hell no." Esmeralda scoffed, slapping his hand away. Before she had time to react, Hans' leg flew out infront of her, and Esmeralda, who had just then quickened her pace, almost flew about a foot forward, buckling to the ground, feet first.

"Gah!" She screamed out, as a sickening crack interrupting her cry, and after a moment of shock, there was a pain, stronger than Esmeralda had ever experienced, and her eyes immediately flooded with tears as she looked back (she was lying on the ground), to see her left leg, with a large bruise near her ankle.

The whole hall was silent for a moment, everyone startled by her outburst, until suddenly like twenty people ran forward, with Pocahontas crouching next to Esmeralda, "Shit! Are you ok?"

"No! I am NOT!" Esmeralda yelled, banging her fists on the floor as she wept like a five year old. She could barely decipher all the fretting of the onlookers over the extreme throbbing pain down in her leg.

"Get her to Dr Sweet." Nakoma cried, pushing her way through the crowd of onlookers, and propping Esmeralda up into a sit, "Come on, we'll carry you."

Now that the initial pain was slowly dying down, Esmeralda's tears became scarce and she nodded meekly to Nakoma, as Nakoma and Pocahontas brought Esmeralda to her feet, or remaining foot. She winced slightly as the slightest amount of pressure she applied on her left leg, and then quickly lifted it to avoid any other pain. She then looked up at Hans, who looked a little guilty for the first time in his life.

"You are the worst fucking idiot! Go to hell!" Esmeralda screamed with all her strength left, as she jabbed a finger in his direction. A few people gasped, before he crowd moved on one by one, to Esmeralda's relief. Pocahontas put her arm under Esmeralda's, allowing her to lean against her.

"Here. I'll help."

Great. Phoebus. Esmeralda looked to her left, where Phoebus already stood, with Quasimodo, Nakoma and John Smith in the background. He smiled at her. Not one of his stupid cocky ones, but the kind ones.

"Thanks." Esmeralda muttered, in a tone that didn't suggest nearly the amount of gratitude she felt, "Gosh, you guys are way too tall."

It was true. Phoebus was a head taller than her and Pocahontas as well. However, somehow it became a good thing seeing that now Esmeralda's feet were barely brushing the ground as she swung her arms around their necks, and the three of them shuffled their way to the sick bay.

"Hey. You guys better go for class." Esmeralda told the rest, who slowly departed, with Quasimodo giving Esmeralda one last look of concern, "Are you sure?"

She offered Quasimodo an encouraging smile and a nod, before looking ahead, then freezing.

It was only then had she come to realize how close Phoebus was. She could practically feel his warm steady breath in her ear, running down her cheekbone. She wasn't as close to Pocahontas, however, because Phoebus was on her left side, the side where she had injured her leg, and hence she sort of had to prop herself up slightly more on her left, which meant getting extra close than she'd like.

Why, why me?

Every breath that he took just added to the redness of her cheeks. Esmeralda wasn't the one to get extremely close to others, especially with her cautious nature. And the area between their heads was way beyond Esmeralda's boundaries. As much as she wanted to wiggle to her right and distance herself from him, she found herself remaining right where she was.

~P~P~P~P~

"So you can't dance anymore." Phoebus said, turning his head to her, and catching her by surprise. Her emerald eyes quickly looked the other way towards Pocahontas, as she nodded slowly. Phoebus frowned slightly, unsatisfied with her simple, wordless response. Unlike other days, recently Phoebus had noticed she barely made conversation with... God, she was even more beautiful up close. Phoebus looked away, feeling slightly flustered by his new, overpowering thought. Well, any other male in this school would agree with him. He stole a glance in her direction yet again. Besides, all it required was the smallest tilt of his head.

~E~E~E~E~

It had been a day since Esmeralda fractured her left fibula, and she had become an all rounded expert in the different parts of her leg, as she searched the internet using her laptop, on different ways to help lessen the pain. The previous day, her father came to pick her from school, slash save her from Phoebus, and brought her to her doctor, after Dr Sweet, the man in charge of the sick bay, charged Phoebus with holding ice to Esmeralda's leg. So now, Esmeralda limped around, supported by her crutches, as the bottom of her left leg was safely encased in a simple grey cast.

Her doctor had told her if she had broken her femur, the pain would have been equivalent to child labour. Thankfully, it was only her fibula, and Esmeralda was not put off having children for the rest of her life.

That morning, it had been mostly Quasimodo and Phoebus who helped her about and supported her up while she pointed the finger at Hans and Gaston, who would be literal dead meat if Esmeralda wasn't held back by her fractured fibula. What bugged her even more, was that Hans, despite looking sorry(ish), hadn't made the effort to even apologise to her. That, was one of Esmeralda's pet peeves, without a doubt.

And then, Esmeralda was required to go tell Ms Sinclair that she was unable to perform, where Ms Sinclair actually smiled out of happiness, apparently overjoyed that Esmeralda wasn't going to dance.

"I guess she thought I was the least crappy out of all of the auditions." Esmeralda muttered to Quasimodo, who was safe to say, by her side twenty four seven.

"You'll get better sooner or later." he chirped, his eyes hopeful.

"Well, we'll see." Esmeralda sighed, as she shook her crutches, who had replaced Pocahontas and Phoebus (thank goodness). Around her sat not only Quasimodo, but also the rest of their gang. They were all in the music room, with the rest of their class. Their Music teacher Mr Radcliffe had not been in school that day.

The rumour was that his dalmatians were having puppies. That had started an uproar the day he shared this with his class (as if he was the father), and many students were scrambling to try and ask him if they could have one. Yet, Mr Radcliffe was apparently very touchy with giving away dalmatian puppies and refused their requests. So, there was his class, enjoying a free period in the comfort of the cozy music room.

So, while everyone else was sitting or lying on the floor, Esmeralda sat proudly on a chair, holding her crutches by her side, wiggling her left leg around once in awhile to regain feeling in it.

"So do you still need anyone to beat up Hans for you? I'd be happy to do it." Phoebus asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Why would you be happy to do it?" Esmeralda asked with a smile.

"Because he has the stupidest sideburns." Phoebus said with a shrug as he screwed up his face.

"So true." Nakoma agreed wholeheartedly.

"Mmm." Esmeralda mused, averting her eyes to John Smith and Pocahontas, who were sitting, pressed together, John Smith with an arm around her shoulders.

"Gosh you guys. Can't keep your hands to yourself?" Esmeralda sniggered.

"Is that a stupid Selena Gomez reference?" Pocahontas asked, her eyebrow raised as she shrugged John off her shoulders. Esmeralda had obviously destroyed their little cuddle.

"I'm not too sure." Esmeralda admitted.

"So when will you need to take your cast off?" Quasimodo asked out of curiosity.

"Six to seven weeks of crutches." Esmeralda sighed, pulling her crutches closer to herself.

"Hey, can I have a try on those things?" Phoebus asked, holding out a hand.

"I've been waiting for someone to ask me that." Esmeralda said with a soft nervous laugh, and handed the crutches to Phoebus with a trembling hand. Phoebus reached out, and grabbed her crutches, barely brushing her fingers. Esmeralda's heart quickened for a moment, before she pressed into her chair and watched him shyly.

"Actually, I have broken my leg before." Phoebus revealed, as he stood up and adjusted himself on Esmeralda's crutches, "God, these are short."

"No, you are just super tall." Esmeralda huffed, forgetting the tension between them, "I'm 1.68m."

"Short." Phoebus teased, lumbering around on Esmeralda's crutches.

"Get back here!" Esmeralda yelled as he thundered away, doing circles around other groups of students before making his way back. Esmeralda quickly looked away, taking care to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well I'm not surprised you broke your leg before." John Smith said.

"I did it when I jumped off the roof of my house." Phoebus told them.

"Don't kid us." Quasimodo laughed.

"No, really!" Phoebus insisted, "I was trying to learn how to fall gracefully, so when I died, I'd look good."

"So you practised dying?" Pocahontas asked.

"Hey, why not. Actors probably do it." Phoebus said as if it was no big deal he spent his childhood flying off roofs.

"That's stupid." Nakoma told him what everyone else was thinking.

"Well painting Barbie dolls is stupid." Phoebus shot back, as he handed Esmeralda her crutches.

~E~E~E~E~

The weekdays were passing, and Esmeralda was forced to grow used to the company of Phoebus. It was proving hard, but Esmeralda was hopeful that she was growing back to her usual self, and there would be no more hiccups. And as Friday finally drew in, Esmeralda felt a familiar confidence reinstall itself. It better last. On Saturdays, Esmeralda would join Pocahontas at a coffee shop nearby, where they worked part-time from morning to mid-afternoon, however, with Esmeralda's new condition, she had taken off work for the time-being. It was a hard decision for Esmeralda, but in the end it had to be done, seeing how she couldn't move with boths hands on her crutches.

So instead of working behind the counter, Esmeralda visited the coffee shop for a coffee. Esmeralda shoved her way through the doors, and the bell attached the the door handle rang out, announcing her arrival.

"Greetings." Pocahontas chirped immediately, and looking up she realized it was Esmeralda, "Oh. I wasn't expecting you. Changed your mind."

"Yes. Instead of tea, I'd like a flat white please." Esmeralda smirked as she approached the counter. It was a small coffee shop, yet popular, with a fair amount of people sitting in little booths, lazily sipping off their cups in the early hours of the morning.

"Coming right up." Pocahontas said with a firm nod, "That'll be-"

"Two dollars and fifty cents. Got it." Esmeralda finished her sentence. She reached down into her pocket, and pulled out a crumpled $2 note and fifty cents.

"Thanks." Pocahontas said out of habit as she put the money into the cashier machine, "So are you feeling OK and everything?"

"Yeah, my leg-"

"No. I mean like, you are not yourself. Did something else happen...?" Pocahontas pressed.

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda asked nervously, as she fiddled with her crutches.

"Nevermind." Pocahontas muttered, looking away.

"Hey, don't tell me I'm strange when you are acting pretty suspicious at the moment." Esmeralda frowned, then left the counter, taking a seat in a booth, staring blankly out the window. About five minutes later there was a thud on the table, and Esmeralda looked straight to find a steaming hot coffee on her table and Pocahontas sitting infront of her, with a concerned look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be-"

"Nina's there." Pocahontas sighed, "So, I am not leaving this table until you tell me what's up."

Esmeralda stared into her friend's face, as she fumbled for her coffee. It was going to be hard for her to avoid Pocahontas' question.

"Well, I don't know what you are talking about. I am perfectly normal." Esmeralda stammered, hissing when she almost burned her finger on the hot cup of coffee.

"Oh really? Quasimodo thinks you are acting really flighty. Everyone does. It's like, you are yourself, then you go all funny and shy." Pocahontas challenged, her tone no longer soft, but now stern.

"Everyone?" Esmeralda asked, eyes widening, "You mean everyone?"

"Yes."

"Like, like..." Esmeralda spoke the first name that came to mind, "Phoebus...?"

Pocahontas raised an eyebrow, "Is this something to do with him?"

"Never." Esmeralda said a little too fast. Pocahontas looked even more curious, and continued to pry relentlessly, "Maybe you haven't been honest with yourself?"

Esmeralda only sipped her coffee, trying to ignore Pocahontas as she leaned towards Esmeralda, her eyes searching Esmeralda's face.

"Or you happen to have a crush-"

Esmeralda spilled her coffee down her front, in a moment of panic of what Pocahontas was about to suggest. She couldn't even figure out why she was so terrified of facing what seemed like the truth.

"Crap!" Pocahontas yelled, and a few customers turned their heads towards them, "Look at what you've done!"

Esmeralda looked down. Her favourite white blouse was stained light brown, and her whole front was drenched and probably everyone could see her bra through the hot burning blouse she had just destroyed.

Pocahontas ripped a few tissues from a tissue dispenser as Esmeralda started to cry, rubbing her eyes furiously and she felt like a child again, with Pocahontas pressing tissues all over her burning chest, her stinging left leg and all her cooped up feelings pour out in the form of tears. She was making an absolute scene. More than half of the coffee shop was staring at her curl up in the booth, with Pocahontas desperately trying to clean her up and comfort her, and the coffee cup rolling precariously around on the table, with coffee splattered on the ground and table.

"This week was so crappy!" Esmeralda cried out between sobs. Pocahontas nodded and hushed her, as she hugged her friend like she was some teddy bear. Esmeralda pressed her face into Pocahontas' warm dry shoulder, wetting it with her ugly sobs.

"So you like him don't you." Pocahontas said quietly as she patted Esmeralda's back.

"Maybe." Esmeralda finally admitted, looking up from Pocahontas' shoulder. Thankfully, most of everyone had gone back to awkwardly sipping their drinks.

"There you go." Pocahontas said, her voice strangely disappointed.

"Why do you sound sad?" Esmeralda sniffled, pulling herself from Pocahontas and dabbing her sticky blouse by herself. Pocahontas sighed and returned back to her seat, answering, "You'll find out sooner or later. Not now."

"Speaking in riddles as per usual." Esmeralda muttered. She may had sounded bitter, yet she felt this lighter feeling overcome her after a good cry and emptying out all her tears. And also, because she might have admitted to something she had ignored since forever.

"Well sooner or later you are going to have to tell him." Pocahontas told her, as she began wiping up the table with multiple more tissues.

"I can't. We have been friends for so long. Then our friendship is going to be awkward as hell, because what if he doesn't like me?" Esmeralda said.

"It's worth a try." Pocahontas said, "How do you think me and John started dating?"

"Because you totally knew that you liked each other?" Esmeralda sighed, "This feels more like a stupid crush that only exists in middle school."

Oh brother, I might as well tell her everything.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Esmeralda asked, meeting Pocahontas' eyes. She promptly nodded.

"Well..." Esmeralda hesitated, "I've kind of like liked Phoebus since we met."

"You kidding?" Pocahontas said in surprise.

"No."

"Well, you are pretty good at hiding emotions, I'll tell you that."

"Look, I've never even had my first kiss yet. I'm 18 for Heaven's sake!" Esmeralda cried out.

"What about all those boys you flirted with for fun?" Pocahontas asked, looking more shocked by the second.

"None." Esmeralda promised, "It was never on the lips."

"Fine." Pocahontas submitted, then with second though, added, "Let me get you another coffee."

~E~E~E~E

"So is this going to be the poster?" Esmeralda asked Pocahontas.

"Yup. Jane helped me so we should thank her later." Pocahontas said with a nod.

"It's fantastic!" Esmeralda beamed, holding up a large piece of watercolor paper, with all the details of the festival, and a mesmerizing watercolor background. The festival was to take place that Friday, and the Art Club's seniors had begun to design a poster to promote the festival, even though it required almost no advertizing because the whole school was already buzzing about it.

It was the Monday after Esmeralda had her break down in the coffee shop, and she and Pocahontas sat alone outside school at a picnic table, under a large tree that sheltered them from the bright, cloudless sky. Things may have changed between Esmeralda and Pocahontas, and if anything they were now probably closer, with Esmeralda's secret safe with Pocahontas.

"So: I did the background, and Jane did the word art." Pocahontas explained, running her finger fondly along the poster.

"It's really gonna catch people's eyes." Esmeralda ensured, her own eyes still glued to the poster, "What do you say, we go paste it at the front door?"

"But we-" Pocahontas was about to protest.

"No problem." Esmeralda interrupted her with a smug expression, "I got all my shit together. I already got permission from Ms Sinclair to put up posters."

"How did that go?" Pocahontas asked with a smirk.

Esmeralda cleared her voice and tried her best Ms Sinclair impression, "'Well at least now you are useful.'"

"Classic." Pocahontas sniggered.

"I could have kicked her with my crutches, but, _manners_." Esmeralda laughed, and wobbled to her feet, steadying herself with her crutches as she wiggled her way from her bench. Pocahontas grabbed the poster and they made their way slowly to the front doors.

"Is this cool?" Pocahontas asked, holding the poster at eye-level next to one of the doors.

"A little lower for the freshman." Esmeralda told her, "Aaaand. There!"

"Here?"

"Yup. Perfecto." Esmeralda said with a satisfied nod, "Hey, I have blu-tack in my pocket."

"Wow, you really got your shit together." Pocahontas chuckled, and took the (old) blu-tack Esmeralda had fished out of her pocket. After a moment, there was the beautiful poster, stuck to the wall, just where it was supposed to be.

"So that's it." Esmeralda squealed, her heart brimming with joy. At least something was going right. Esmeralda looked to Pocahontas, and suddenly decided to ask, "Did you-"

"See Phoebus?" Pocahontas guessed with a grin.

"Am I that predictable?" Esmeralda asked, a note of worry to her tone.

"Well, now you are." Pocahontas sighed.

"Woops. Maybe I said too much after my second coffee." Esmeralda laughed, trying to laugh away her feelings of anxiety and embarrassment.

"As for your question, no I have not." Pocahontas said, "In fact, your the only one I've seen so far. During break time I did the poster with Jane so I had no time to see John and the others."

"What dedication." Esmeralda praised, reaching up to pat Pocahontas' head, "Well I was asking Ms Calhoun for you know what..."

The two girls went on walking side by side, both with a proud smile on their faces. Esmeralda felt fresh, and no longer bottled up no more. With a new fibula growing, a new confidence developing, and a new friendship between her and Pocahontas, perhaps it wouldn't be hard for her and Phoebus to start anew themselves. Wash away all those feelings of tension and awkwardness that had been left unattended for the last weeks. Esmeralda would only have to find a way towards that point. Wash away the old and start with new, was Esmeralda's fresh new decision.

Things would probably never be the same.

 **THAT IS IT for this chapter. :DDD**

 **Next chapter, I am most likely going to do Aladdin and the Genie one way or another. I actually have a pretty good idea for that, like how he is going to grant Aladdin's wishes and stuff.**

 **So onto the topics of this chapter: OMG! I hope all that satisfied all the EsmeXPhoebus fans. I was, because I have a fantastic idea for the next EsmeXPhoebus chapter that will meld with the movie. The next EsmeXPhoebus chapter will be the festival btw, which will be chapter 22/23/24/25. So in this chapter, Esmeralda is still really uncomfortable and still terribly in love with Phoebus. Then, she breaks her leg (I know), and has to deal with him a bit, then she meets with Pocahontas and has a good cry and admits everything. And after that, she is feeling way better, and back to the Esme that we love and know. :)**

 **So, I said in the chapter Esmeralda hasn't even had her first kiss at 18, and I stick by it. Yeah, she is flirty beautiful (sexy) and desirable, but doesn't just kiss random people. In the movie let's talk about Esmeralda and Phoebus before their first kiss. When she met him there was this initial attraction (at least for Phoebus), and even after they first saw eachother Esmeralda didn't try and like kiss him or anything. She ignored him, and was happy to fight him as well. You see? Esmeralda isn't the type of person to let her feelings get in the way of things. So for any other crush or something she ever had before Phoebus, she probably made no effort to try and get closer to them. That's how I see her. Very independent.**

 **So next chapter will be Aladdin. Then maybe Esmeralda and Phoebus stuffy wuffy. :)**

 **Fun fact: I spelt crutches as crotches for some time, and then I was like: WAIT. Then I searched crotches and got a face full of Miley Cyrus and was like: OH MY CRAP THIS IS BAD.**

 ** _Freshman (15)_ :**

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth ******

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ***

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders **

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah **

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ****

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

Ms Helga Katrina Sinclair- Math Teacher

Clopin- Literature Teacher, Head of Drama Club

Mrs Anita Radcliffe- English Teacher

Mr Porter- Biology Teacher

Chemistry Teacher

Mr Cogsworth- Physics Teacher

Mr Lumiere- Art Teacher

Mr Roger Radcliffe- Music Teacher

Ms Calhoun- PE Teacher, Coach of Soccer Team

Mr Hades- Geography Teacher

Mrs Potts- History Teacher

Dr Joshua Strongbear Sweet- Sick Bay

Babette- Librarian


	21. Chapter 21: Books And Beignets

**I am so happy! Chapter TWENTY ONE! :DDD**

 **Ok yay! I got another review from SuperAlex64! Well, I am glad you enjoyed this Esmeralda chapter. I honestly personally don't like any of my other Esme chapters. XD**

 **And another review told me my writing has improved! Thanks a** _ **lot**_ **. Part of the reason why I started this fanfiction was because I want to improve my writing skills. And I am glad beyond words that there might actually be a difference in quality comparing my first and latest chapter. :)**

Chapter 21

It was a Monday, and the Sun rode high in the sky, masked behind a sheet of thin clouds. There was a cold breeze in the air, and most students donned a shawl or a jacket that day. However, for Aladdin, he went to school in the usual purple jacket, pants and bare-feet. On school days, he would allow Abu to wander around in the orphanage, much to the dislike of the Headmistress who especially despised Aladdin's pet, but put up to Abu nethertheless.

It hadn't been a task for Aladdin to ponder back to his time on the beach where he more formally met Jasmine, or that time they met eyes across the road. Aladdin had been worried that she would end up proving true to all those people who perceived her as a stuck-up brat, but thankfully, she seemed to be _everything_ Aladdin wished for from their first meeting.

So what was a _task_ , was for Aladdin to try and talk, or meet her again. It wasn't going to prove easy, seeing that Aladdin had already wasted a week lingering around, watching her from a distance. There was a reason why Aladdin had delayed his planned talk with her, and that reason was simply because Jasmine _always_ seemed to be surrounded by friends after friends. She had her three closest friends (Aurora, Mulan and Ariel) who were constantly just trapping her as they talked almost non-stop. It drove Aladdin practically insane, seeing every time they would super-walk by, hardly noticing Aladdin seeing how deep they were in conversation.

But Aladdin had made a promise to himself, and he told himself that _no matter_ the settings, he was going to talk to Jasmine if it was the last thing he was going to do.

So the rest of the day had carried out normally, with Mr Cogsworth offering him an extra jacket along with a pitiful expression. Of which Aladdin refused both. And then he spent the rest of their Physics lesson wondering if what Mr Cogsworth thought of him as. Then, Aladdin had casually went to use the restroom, his neck craned for Jasmine on the way. Proving unsuccessful, he had returned to the classroom where he remained for the rest of the day until break-time.

Aladdin most usually detested break-time. It wasn't hard to guess why when the most he did was have a small lunch then sit on a bench until the bell rang. Today's break-time plan was _different_ however. Aladdin was to locate Jasmine and talk to her. It may had sounded simple, but something so bold, Aladdin had never yet performed.

So there he was, hovering outside her classroom, just _waiting_ for her to emerge. Finally, after a final yell from Ms Sinclair from the classroom, doors on either end of the classroom had burst open, with students scrambling down the corridors, skidding on the smooth tiles. Then was Jasmine and her three friends, leisurely strolling out, in one tight circle as always. Aladdin stood there for a moment, looking almost dumbfounded. He could hardly move as he stared at her, nervousness washing over him.

"Hey, Jasmine?" Aladdin spoke out before she could get away. His voice trembled as he advanced forward. All four faced spun to face Aladdin.

"Oh, hi." Jasmine greeted in a blank voice as she turned around fully, ignoring the giggling of Aurora.

Aladdin faltered a bit in his voice now that four pairs of eyes stared straight at him, "I thought I should apologize for getting you in trouble with your dad."

Jasmine looked mildly surprised, and she stood a little taller, looking even more dignified as she gave him a shallow nod, "It's no big deal."

Aladdin grinned, his heart lifting slightly, "So you are totally... OK?"

"Yep." Jasmine smiled, looking amused.

"Cool." Aladdin toned down the grin, pausing to stare into her eyes for a moment, before realizing her friends were still there, Aurora loosing air from giggling. Jasmine turned around stiffly, and shoved Mulan in the shoulder, " _You_ guys _get_ going."

Aladdin and Jasmine stood there, gazing after the departing three girls until they lost sight of them once they disappeared around a corner in a fit.

"They are still there, aren't they." Jasmine observed dryly, with three shaky shadows displayed on a wall.

"Yeah." Aladdin laughed distantly, his eyes on Jasmine.

"Anyway." Jasmine looked back to Aladdin, who flinched as she confidently met his eye, "I'd do anything to make my father angry."

"Why is that?"

"He's _horrible_ and _rude_." Jasmine huffed, crossing her arms and looking away with a hurt expression, "And he won't _care_ what _I_ want."

"That's terrible." Aladdin said simply, finding it hard to relate to her struggle, "I come and go as I please."

Jasmine glanced back to him for a split second, before staring out a window, her voice bitter, "I really don't know why I am sharing with you these things. I usually keep my problems to myself."

Aladdin wasn't sure if he felt special, seeing she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"It's really fine." Aladdin reassured her, feeling pathetic as he looked upon her.

"So, you have parents, don't you?" Jasmine asked, continually refusing to make eye contact.

"I _had_ parents." Aladdin revealed, staring out the window alongside her. A lengthy pause followed.

"I'm so sorry." Jasmine stammered, clearing her throat, "I sound like a _bitch_ talking about my own problems like that."

"It's really fine." Aladdin sighed, "I've been along for _such_ a long time, it doesn't bother me."

Jasmine regarded him for a long time, and finally she nodded her head, "I need to go, it's been a good talk."

"Has it?" Aladdin was blown away by her sudden positivity.

"I've... I've never had a talk like that." Jasmine said, smiling warmly. Aladdin felt his heart melt.

"Actually, me neither." Aladdin admitted, scratching the back of his head as he held out a hand.

"See ya'." Jasmine bid him goodbye as she shook his hand briskly and turned away, throwing a glance over her shoulder, where Aladdin took the opportunity to wave. He stood there, staring into the space where she had ambled out of sight, barely blinking, his mind completely blank.

 _ **~B~B~B~B~**_

Belle trotted quickly over the concrete pavement, her court shoes quickly flattening the curved structures of crisp, yellowed Autumn leaves. It was a cloudy Wednesday afternoon, and once she had finished reading 'The Book Thief' for the tenth time that year, she bid her father good-bye, slipped into dark court shoes (with socks underneath to prevent splinters), grabbed a bag full of books, slung her coat over her shoulders and left for what she referred to as 'Tiana's Place', where Tiana Sanders worked part-time and never failed to hook people onto her beignets which she specially prepared herself. Those things sold out like hotcakes and were the reason why Belle was going there in the first place.

There was nothing like snuggling up in a chair and reading a good book along with some mind-blowing beignets. Belle kept her nose in her book as she approached Tiana's Place, throwing open the door and entering the warm interior, as she finally looked up and shut her book gently.

There was Tiana in the midst of a busy coffee shop, balancing two trays piled with beignets on both hands and a tray of caesar salad precariously sitting on her head.

"Hi Belle!" Tiana greeted, keeping a stiff neck as she unloaded her beignets onto a table full of hungry customers. Belle gave a shy wave and looked around desperately for a seat. Worst case worse, she would have to buy back a serving of beignets, which would mean she would have to return to the commotion her father was causing while he was filling the bathtub with bath bombs.

Her wandering eyes came to a halt when she half-recognized a tall, brooding figure hunched up in the corner of the coffee shop, with an available seat infront of him. The man was stooped over what seemed to be a book, and on his top right was a tea pot and a cup.

"Adam?" Belle wondered aloud, as she weaved her way closer. Sure enough, as soon as Belle was a table away, what seemed to be Adam looked straight up at her, freezing her in the midst of her tracks. Belle gulped, recognizing that unmistakable hint of ocean blue eyes from anywhere.

"Hi there. Long time no see." Belle said with a smile as she shuffled her way forwards. Not to her surprise, his mouth curled into a scowl and he leaned back from his book.

"May I sit here?" Belle asked, placing her hand on the chair opposite him. There was nowhere else to sit anyway. After she unsuccessfully waited for his reply, she settled for a yes and seated herself down opposite him, awkwardly tapping her book cover as she met his eye.

"What book do you have there?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. He snapped his book shut (issuing a yelp from Belle) and shoved it towards her. He was being very unresponsive-

"Jane Eyre?" Belle said out of surprise. Adam grunted as he began to pour himself a cup of tea. Perhaps he had good taste in books, Belle thought proudly.

"Well, well. On a date are we?" Tiana asked cheekily as she hurried over, placing two glasses on the table and a jug of water. Belle averted her eyes, knowing that was impossible.

"She just sat herself there." Adam growled, to which Belle flinched. Tiana's eyes widened at his animalistic tone.

"Ok, I guess not." Tiana sighed, tucking her tray under her arm, "So what would you like, Belle?"

"A plate of beig-"

"Nets." Tiana said with a smile, "Alright, it shall be here in no time."

"Thank you." Belle said politely, dipping her head and turning back to Adam, "If you want to know, I am reading The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"I read it before. It's a stupid fairytale." he spat, pulling Jane Eyre back to himself.

"It's a _classic_ , and has as much respect as the book you hold in your hands, mister." Belle retorted, pressing her fingers into the pages.

"For kids." Adam frowned, looking disdainfully upon her beloved book. Belle glared at him and flipped the pages furiously to the first page and reading it out loud, "For every healthy youngster has a wholesome and instinctive love for stories fantastic, marvelous and manifestly unreal."

She lifted her chin, "I guess you lack all of that."

She hadn't even questioned why she was argueing over a book.

"You realize they would say that kind of thing for almost _every_ book. About how you are going to fucking worship it if you read it."

Belle chose to stay silent as she clenched her jaw and looked back down to her book and flipping back to the page where she left off.

There was silence between them for about another five, long minutes as both of them bent back over their books, with Adam occasionally sloppily sipping his tea, and Belle tapping her foot.

"Here it is." Tiana was suddenly next to them yet again, and she set down a plate of warm beignets topped with golden honey and icing sugar.

"Thank you, it looks wonderful." Belle thanked gratefully, looking up only to look Tiana in the eye before she returned to her book and groped for a beignet. She looked up, startled when instead of a squishy beignet she was currently grasping flesh. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and she quickly withdrew her hand from Adam's.

"I'm sorry." Belle stammered, tucking her hand away. Adam himself looked taken aback, and he glanced up at her, his gaze unhostile, which was a nice change. Belle could hardly look at him, as she stuffed her face with beignets, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to do it." she mumbled after she swallowed a painful chunk of chewed up beignets. He only pursed his lips and held his teapot, looking a little flustered and unsure of what to do. Belle took a deep breath and dared to look at him, realizing she wasn't all that interested in her book anymore.

"Don't look at me." Adam hissed, apparently having a great sixth sense.

Belle bit her lip and suddenly requested, "May I see your face?"

What made her ask that was still unknown, yet she had this desire to find out what he looked like beneath that screen of ginger hair. She could tell she had surprised him again as he hesitantly met her eye again, his mouth slightly agape.

"You don't need to." Adam said, his voice softer and losing some of the harshness.

"Why not?" Belle burst out, "You can see mine."

There was a pause and finally, to Belle's delight, Adam grunted and began to comb back his hair, pulling his hair back and looking away nervously. Belle leaned forward, her eyes wide. She didn't know _what_ she was expecting but it certainly wasn't what she was staring at. He had thick dark ginger eyebrows, round ocean blue eyes, a roman nose and broad lips. She blinked several times, finding he had very handsome features. He himself looked mildly surprised once he finally managed to make eye contact with her.

"Thank you." Belle finally managed to say, her lips tugging into a crooked smile. He only looked back at her, stone faced, and let his hair drop back over his face to Belle's disappointment.

"You do know you have a nice face, do you?" Belle blurted out, tearing apart a beignet and offering him half, which he accepted with a word of thanks.

"Do you? Because you seem to be unaware of your beauty." He growled, wolfing down his half of the beignet. Belle blushed, nibbling on hers quietly.

"I don't need to be aware of my looks." Belle finally said, wiping her fingers on her dress, "But my point is, it's nice to see your face."

"Do you think I care what you think about my face?" Adam growled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Maybe, _yes_." Belle said sternly with a firm nod, "Because you couldn't even meet my eye when you showed me your face."

"So?"

"I'll let you answer your own question." Belle snorted, trying to keep her voice under control. First he complimented her, then he turned sour, she thought furiously.

"So you are suggesting I get a haircut." he asked unsurely.

"Perhaps." Belle murmured softly, keeping her eyes glued to her book cover.

"I may take that into consideration." Adam told her.

"So you know you have a nice face...?" Belle asked, beaming and crossing her arms. She felt thoroughly satisfied with herself for managing to steer the conversation out of an argument.

"Nobody's told me that, so _no_." Adam admitted, following her actions and crossing his arms whilst he leaned back in his chair. Belle couldn't help but smile even wider. It was the most satisfied she had _ever_ felt, after managing to have a pleasant, civilized few words with him for _once_.

"I've been waiting her _five minutes_!" hollered an impatient middle-aged man who sat behind Adam, and shot from his seat, shoving his chair down towards Adam's causing it to become a game of dominoes, first Adam's chair was shoved into the table and Adam flew across the table, his face banging into Belle's forehead.

"Ow!" she cried the moment his chin and lips smashed up against her forehead and hair and he growled furiously. She shrunk back slightly, finding he was way too close for her comfort. They stayed in that position for a moment, still recovering from shock as Adam gripping her shoulders for support, their faces inches apart.

He looked awfully embarrassed, and his eyes widened after the shock simmered away as he rubbed his lips, realizing he had just planted a kiss on her forehead because of the inconsiderate man behind him, who was already storming towards the counter. He withdrew, removing his hands from her stiff shoulders. Belle finally started breathing again, and managed to loosen up slightly, as she covered her face with her hands.

It was safe to say that neither of their faces were lacking of blush.

" _That_ was not on purpose." Adam apologized, his hands in fists, "It was that shithead behind me."

"No, no. It's fine." Belle replied a little too quickly, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah." Adam agreed hastily, packing his Jane Eyre as Belle adjusted her coat and placed 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' back into her bag, leaving her seat.

 **I am SO SOOOOORRRRRYYYY that this chapter is so short and ugh-y. I was going to write Aladdin and Genie, but I realized that was impossible because Aladdin doesn't know what to turn into for Jasmine, because she hasn't really said so, has she. So Genie and Aladdin is not going to happen until Aladdin and Jas meet another two or three times. So I wrote a little bit here about Jasmine and Aladdin talking again, so they'd grow** _ **a little**_ **closer. But realistically Jasmine still didn't say that much so** _ **not yet**_ **. ;)**

 **And then I was like: BELLE TIME. So, there is a little meeting between Belle and Adam. XDD And, I didn't make it super hostile, because their relationship had to go** _ **somewhere man.**_ **So I know, the stupid clumsy kisses, but I HAD TOOOOO MAN. At least I didn't make it on the lips, because that would be way to obvious. It was more like a smash to the forehead. And Btw, Adam has a** _ **nice**_ **pair of lips. So that is IT, next chapter shall be festival related stuff... AND MORE ROMANCE. WOOP.**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth ******

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ***

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ****

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders **

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah ***

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ****

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

Staff Members:

Mr Walt Disney- Principle

Ms Helga Katrina Sinclair- Math Teacher

Clopin- Literature Teacher, Head of Drama Club

Mrs Anita Radcliffe- English Teacher

Mr Porter- Biology Teacher

Mr Vincenzo/Vinny Santorini- Chemistry Teacher

Mr Cogsworth- Physics Teacher

Mr Lumiere- Art Teacher

Mr Roger Radcliffe- Music Teacher

Ms Calhoun- PE Teacher, Coach of Soccer Team

Mr Hades- Geography Teacher

Mrs Potts- History Teacher

Dr Joshua Strongbear Sweet- Sick Bay

Babette- Librarian


	22. Chapter 22: The Festival

**Ok... BREATH. ITS CHAPTER TWENTY TOOO. So someone in the comments was asking me why Aladdin in barefoot. XD Meh, I didn't really think about school rules to be honest, but I guess now I have to imagine Aladdin with shoes, which is hard, but thanks for reminding me! HE SHALL WEAR SHOES LATER ON. And also I was also thinking about making Tiana and Belle friends, so that** _ **might**_ **happen. :D And to the nice long review provided by Pllouatfan481516, thanks so much for all the help and praise! (all your relationship requests will be fulfilled don't worry) :)**

 **Really, I have noticed change in my own writing myself. Now I am** _ **way**_ **more confident in dialog and I love it so much because I have perhaps learnt how to write conversation...? That sounds weird but I am so happy beyond words that I have support from you guys and it means the world to me. One of my ambitions is to become a full blown author one day. Or a teacher. Or an animator. So I started out this year with a passion for Disney and just decided it would be cool if I could start a Disney Highschool fanfiction even though there are so many, but I am** _ **glad**_ **that this one seems a little different. I don't really want this fanfiction to just be centered around like the typical school drama, I want like mini adventures around town and my characters to just** _ **grow**_ **. Disney is special to me, I grew up watching these films: Snow White (i actually like** _ **d**_ **it), Cinderella, Ariel, Aladdin, Mulan, Lilo and Stitch were the movies I had. The rest of those classic and renaissance films I only watched this year. But those movies that I grew up, I have tons of fond memories of. My favourite out of all of them was Aladdin. I love adventures. And believe it or not: My favourite princess was Aurora, even though I** _ **never**_ **watched that film, not a** _ **single drop**_ **. I still like her, but my heart was won by Pocahontas later on like this year. :)**

 **So I am taking this opportunity to thank all of you! And, my story would be nowhere without your reviews. I really don't care how many followers or favourites I get, it's just the reviews that matter most to me because I love waking up every morning and finding a new review. It provides me with constructive criticism and feedback and ideas. My story here is really just molded by all of the reviews. SO MANY HUGS AND SNUGGLES TO YOU ALL! :) (and I still appreciate the follows and favourites i get, don't worry XD)**

 **Plus... what's the difference between geeks and nerds? I identify as a geek mostly. XD**

Chapter 22

"Are we ready?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yep. I have long-lasting make-up all _over_ me." Esmeralda said with a grim smile as she removed herself from Pocahontas' dressing table and smoothing out her long skirt with one hand.

"Do you need a pep talk or something?" Pocahontas teased, as she lead Esmeralda out of her 'Pine-Scented' bedroom.

"I think not." Esmeralda sighed, obsessively running her hands through her hair which she had used a complete bottle of shampoo the previous night, and that's why it was tainted with the scents of jasmine. And the reasons why she had bothered to completely eliminate her shampoo was because she would _need_ it. Today was a Friday, _the_ Friday that the festival was taking place, and all juniors and seniors had to attend school a little earlier than usual, so as to set up the courtyard for a day of madness.

As discussed, Esmeralda met Pocahontas at her house to get ready, and there, John Smith would pick them up and they would arrive at school, meeting Phoebus, Nakoma and Quasimodo whenever they arrived in school.

After a hasty goodbye to Pocahontas' father, the pair were soon standing on the front steps. Unsurprisingly, Pocahontas' house was completely clothed in vines and weeds, and the only pathway out was a thin cobblestoned line that barely sliced through the thick undergrowth of her front yard. Yet, despite all its wildness, Esmeralda had to admit it was beautiful especially during the beginnings of Fall.

A loud, clear honk caused Esmeralda to glance up as she half tiptoed through knee-high grass.

"John is here!" Pocahontas said with a delighted grin, and she quickened her pace, springing out of the vegetation like a deer and hurrying to a navy blue car that had appeared in a gap between two browning oak trees. Esmeralda winced slightly as she felt a bramble score against her ankle. It was _extremely_ difficult moving through untamed front-yards with crutches as the sides. At least a minute later, Esmeralda emerged with a relieved sigh on the other side, only slightly scathed.

"You should build a boardwalk." Esmeralda advised Pocahontas as she bent down and shoved herself into John's car, who turned around and waved casually. Esmeralda stalled slightly, but quickly returned his wave. What would _he_ think of her if she told him that she liked Phoebus? She left the question unanswered and sat there in the backseat, running her fingers over her crutches as she watched Pocahontas slip into the front seat beside John.

"Hi." Pocahontas greeted with a quick peck on the lips.

"So, next stop is High School." John said immediately as he backed away, and began to pull the car out from the driveway.

"Ok, drive _safe_ and don't use too much petrol." Pocahontas warned as she clutched the car door handle, her body stiffening.

"Are you still scared of cars?" Esmeralda let out a laugh.

" _Don't_ distract the driver." Pocahontas hissed, glaring over her shoulder at a sniggering Esmeralda.

"Mmm... I'm always distracted when you are in the car." John joked, glancing at Pocahontas who looked thoroughly flustered.

"That is _so_ cheesy." Pocahontas huffed, and crossed her arms, as she stared longingly out of the car window. Esmeralda remained silent for the rest of the short journey. All joking aside, she secretly felt queasy. Every moment she spent with Phoebus starting Monday, was _painful_ , openly watching him acting perfectly normal, while Pocahontas kept deadly silent at her side, eyeing the pair of them. It was after one day, Pocahontas told Esmeralda perhaps she should show him _signals_.

"I've been doing that since _forever_. What do you think?" she had burst out in frustration.

Yes, and then Wednesday passed and Esmeralda just had to accept the glaring fact that Phoebus was the most oblivious man she had ever met and could never seem to take a hint. By Thursday, Esmeralda was on the brink of abandoning ship, and forgetting about the possibilities of _him_ liking _her_. Meanwhile, during all this internal anguish, she had to watch John and Pocahontas peck each other every ten minutes like the third wheeler that she was.

But after a good talk with Pocahontas that Friday morning, Pocahontas had convinced Esmeralda to let the cat out of the bag, and straight up _tell_ Phoebus _everything_.

"Just _spill_ it all out." Pocahontas had advised her, as Esmeralda shakily applied mascara.

 _ **~B~B~B~B~**_

"Good morning Cinderella and Elsa." Belle greeted as she brushed past the two blondes who were currently pumping the bouncy castle along with Megara and a few other senior boys. Belle was tucked warmly away, under her navy blue jacket, with only a book held snugly underneath her arms. As per usual, she wore her simple blue dress and covered shoes. She carried nothing else but a rather hollow backback that was slung casually over her shoulder.

It had been a hasty morning, with Belle quickly preparing pancakes for her dear father Maurice and then quickly bolting out the door, knowing she had to be on time for the preparation of the festival which she wouldn't be attending. Belle was forced to come to school that day, early as possible so that she could help the rest of the juniors and seniors and teachers with preparation, but Belle never usually stayed for long. She'd remain there for half an hour with her book in a corner and when the noise grew too loud, she would give everyone a dirty look and make her way back home.

She looked around and quickly recognized Gaston who was blatantly flexing, one foot slammed onto a chair, with The Bimbettes leaning across his arm. Belle screwed her face up, knowing if she looked any longer she'd most likely gag. Then another, strangely more welcome person did she see.

"Adam!" Belle beamed, jogging towards him. There he was, cross-armed behind Tiana's stall which was piled high with beignets that she endlessly unloaded onto the table.

Adam turned his face to Belle, looking unsurprised, "Morning."

He uncrossed his arms, and loosened up, as he looked around the courtyard loathingly.

"What book do you have there?" he asked out of curiosity, eyeing her as she hugged her book and watched Tiana stir a pot of gumbo soup. Belle glanced briefly towards him, startled by his attempt to make conversation.

"Um... I decided to read Jane Eyre too." she loosened her clutches so as to let him see her book cover.

"I'm still reading mine." Adam admitted, patting his slingbag that Belle had hardly noticed.

"Really-"

"I'm a slow reader." Adam interrupted her with a grimace.

"Why is that?" Belle asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. She didn't find the book all that hard to read.

"Never was that good at reading to be honest." He mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. Belle frowned and absentmindedly leaned out to touch him. He flinched and jerked his head around to meet her eye.

"I'd be happy to help you." Belle told him hopefully, her face smiling at him kindly.

"I didn't ask for help." Adam hissed, pulling his arm away abruptly. Belle's smile disappeared and she gritted her teeth, knowing well that arguing was hopeless when it came to Adam. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Tiana turn around and smirk at them.

"Then let's see you read." Belle challenged him, and opened her book, placing it in his hands. He stared into the page for a long moment, and then finally began to read hesitantly, constantly glancing over to Belle as she smiled innocently.

"The..."

"Two." Belle chirped, leaning forwards and expertly locating the line that he had chosen.

"I knew that." He growled. Belle just shrugged and kept her eyes to the page.

"Becalmed on a... torpid sea, I believed to be marine... phantoms." Adam finished, and shoved the book back into Belle's chest, were she quickly returned to snuggling it.

"You _are_ a bit slow." Belle admitted her voice dying away into a snorting laugh. Adam only glared at her, his mouth tightly pursed, most likely wondering why he gave into Belle.

"What are you guys doing? You two are needed by the castle!" Ms Sinclair hollered at the two of them from the bouncy castle, clad in dry-fit clothes.

 _ **~E~E~E~E~**_

"I think we are done." Esmeralda puffed as she caught up to Pocahontas and Nakoma.

"Is that a crooked balloon? Who did that?" Nakoma burst out in frustration as she hopped up and down, reaching out desperately for a balloon that unfortunately suffered from something called wind.

Pocahontas laughed, and stretched her arm out, pushing the balloon back into place.

"Sorry, for the lack of help." Esmeralda sighed bashfully as she rocked back and forth with her crutches, taking a moment to look around the courtyard. Nakoma, Pocahontas, mostly Nakoma, were in charge of decorating the courtyard and now colourful balloons according to the school colours (blue and yellow), dotted pillars and walls. The handicapped Esmeralda had meanwhile sat on a chair along with Milo Thatch, who was in charge of bouncing back balloons with his textbook as she sat there inflating them.

"It's ok." Pocahontas murmured, admiring their work. The bouncy castle stood tall and proud, already a few juniors were flying off the sides like beans. Jane and Kida stood behind a fold-up pavilion, chatting behind a long, dripping cooler box filled with ice and drinks. Then there was Tiana's stall nextdoors, the home of beignets and gumbo. Next to the bouncy castle was the dunking machine that was bound to be broken by the end of the day.

"Now we wait?" Esmeralda asked unsurely, scanning the crowds for Phoebus, who was the only person she was concerned about.

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

"Why _can't_ I go?" Rapunzel pleaded her mother, grasping her hand and desperately trying to win her mother over.

" _Because_ , I said so!" Mother yelled, and ripped her hand from Rapunzel's grasps, and stormed away, her arms to her hips.

"Please-"

"That's _enough_. Get to your bedroom young girl!" Mother interrupted her, her voice now laced with venom and disguised outrage. Rapunzel shrunk away, clasping her hands close to her chest as she slunk away back to her bedroom, throwing herself across her bed, her body racked with ragged sobs. Her friends Anna and Merida were easily there at the festival by now, while Rapunzel lay at home, feeling terribly miserable as she cried in her bedroom.

Her eyes were puffy and red by the time she peeled her face off of her covers, and slowly picked herself up and sat on her bedside, swinging her legs over the edge and fiddling her thumbs as she simmered down to mere sniffles.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" a voice cried. Rapunzel leapt off her bed, rubbing her arms across her eyes as she ran to her window, leaning out over the window sill and looking around, her eyes widening.

"Rapunzel! I'm here!"

 _I'm?_

She looked straight down, and quickly a delighted smile replaced her bemused expression, as sure enough there stood a _very_ welcome person.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel exclaimed, her voice brimming with excitement.

"Are you ready to go?" Flynn asked, cupping his mouth.

"Where?" Rapunzel asked, stretching her eyes. He couldn't possibly mean the...

"Festival, duh!" He said plainly. Rapunzel squealed in excitement, not even considering her mother.

"Do you mean it?" Rapunzel asked, wriggling around and shaking her fists.

"Yeah..." Flynn said hesitantly, his eyebrow raised.

Rapunzel stepped back from the window sill, taking a deep breath before she rushed to her mirror, and checked her reflection.

"What about a little chapstick?" Rapunzel said out loud, considering using her stick of pink chapstick that she considered lipstick.

"And..." She rubbed it across her lips, "There!"

With a few 'sophisticated' lip smacks, she quickly returned to her window, where Flynn waited impatiently.

"Come on down!" He instructed her, as he took a few steps against her house, holding his arms out. Rapunzel nodded firmly, knowing that she had done this before in Flynn's previous, secret visit to her house. She swung a leg over the window sill, taking a deep gulp as she realized how high she was.

"Geronimo." Rapunzel murmured, and with much caution scooted forwards and sat on the edge of her window, looking down Flynn who had his arms wide open.

"Go on!" Flynn encouraged, bracing himself. Rapunzel steadied her breath and began to hang from her window with her fingers gripping to the edge. She quickly found her footing in the side of her house and began to crawl her way down.

"Rapunzel? Did I hear something?" asked a confused voice from above her. _Mother!_ Rapunzel's heart rate went through the roof and she slipped from her position, crying out in terror she plunged through the air, her arms flailing around her as her dress flapped about.

To her pure relief, she found herself in warm hands, and looked up to see Flynn holding her close, bridal style. His expression was a blur as he darted out of her backyard at lighting speed, forgetting to place her down. Finally, they disappeared into the trees at record speed, Flynn continuing to hold her almost protectively as he glanced back to Rapunzel's bedroom window, where Mother was standing.

"Fuck! _That_ was close." Flynn panted. Rapunzel grabbed his face and pulled his towards her her voice strained with anxiety, "I need to go back, she _knows_ I'm gone!"

Flynn only blinked, seeing that they were literally centimeters apart.

Rapunzel let go hastily and searched his face for an answer, her cheeks blushing furiously. Flynn shook his head, and quickly began, "You _can't_ go back because she'd totally kill you! And I _just_ saved you _life_ , so you can do me a favour and actually tell me that coming here was worth it."

"Ok... _fine_." Rapunzel murmured regretfully, rubbing her arms as he set her down on the ground, "By the way, what does 'fuck' mean?"

 _ **~E~E~E~E~**_

"So I jumped from the attic and slid down the side of the roof..." Quasimodo said, as he sat on a chair, holding a cup of sprite and told his daring tale to his small audience.

"Wow, you are quite the acrobat." Esmeralda said with a wide smile, reaching out to pat his head. Quasimodo returned her smile before he continued, this time dramatically spreading out his arms, "And then, I was hanging from the bricks and as swift as a lion, I landed lightly on the ground, and voila, now I'm here."

"This doesn't sound very Quasimodo here." Nakoma mused, "What made you change your mind."

"Well, it's our last year..." Quasimodo explained with a weak smile.

"You got guts." John said, flashing him a grin.

"Are you sure Frollo won't find out?" Esmeralda asked, her eyebrows raised in concern as she leaned forwards.

"I hope not." Quasimodo sighed, looking slightly disheartened at the mention of Frollo.

"Anyway..." Esmeralda said, looking away and trying to find a new conversation, her eyes swiveled to the dunking machine, were Gaston sat with two of the Bimbettes across his broad, meaty shoulders.

"Gaston is on the dunking machine." Esmeralda sniggered, pointing a finger in his direction. To Esmeralda surprise, Phoebus spoke up after being so quiet for some time as he sat behind John, "Who's throwing the ball?"

Esmeralda met his eye hesitantly for a fleeting moment before squinting her eyes and recognizing the person throwing balls at the button, "LeFou."

"You _idiot_!" they heard Gaston holler at LeFou, who stood there trembling.

"Ha! Did you see that? Phoebus barked out laughing, "He threw the ball at Gaston."

"Deserved it." Nakoma laughed, covering her mouth.

Esmeralda smiled, her eyes wandering back to Phoebus, as all of them snorted in laughter. He was _normal_ , as _always_ , with a hand on his stomach and his signature charming laugh, with his sunny blonde hair thrown back before the laughter simmered down and Gaston was finally submerged in icy cold water, his face beetroot red. Esmeralda immediately wrenched her eyes away from Phoebus and stared at the bouncy castle with no purpose as the six of them sat there for a while, chuckling quietly.

"Any of you guys going for the dunking machine?" Pocahontas asked, "Nakoma and I hate filled it with ice by the way."

"I'm not going in there, not after Gaston." John said, sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah. Looks like he made the tank overflow." Phoebus observed dryly.

"Ew. What a _mess_." Nakoma gagged. Sure enough, after Gaston had heaved his massive form out of the tank, along with the help of Hans and Lefou, there was water streaming from the top of the dunking machine and ice strewn on the ground, with Ms Calhoun looking cross and Mr Santorini clapping his hands and cheering. Esmeralda ignored the absurdity of Mr Santorini and instead chewing her lip as she squeezed her crutches, wondering if she had enough courage to _ever_ admit to Phoebus whatever Pocahontas already knew.

 _ **~F~F~F~F~**_

"Thanks so much, Flynn." Rapunzel said with a grateful smile as she held Flynn's hands gently. Flynn held her gaze for a moment before looking away, "It's no big deal. Do you want a drink or something?"

He pulled his hands away and scooted off the edge of the half-wall they sat on, swinging his arms by the sides.

"Ok!" Rapunzel agreed brightly, "I'll have water."

Flynn's mouth was slightly agape and he couldn't help but laugh, "Water? Are you serious?"

He couldn't even understand why he was so surprised at Rapunzel's simple request but he was, because he hadn't touched water since a decade ago, and his life was solely fueled off Diet Coke and cheap sandwiches.

"Yeah..." Rapunzel confirmed her answer, looking at him strangely, "What else would there be to drink?"

Flynn frowned and held out a hand, "Why don't you just come with me and see the options?"

Rapunzel shrugged and hopped off her perch, seeing no harm in finding out the wonders past _water_. Flynn sighed as they weaved their way through patches of students lying or sitting on the ground, laughing like idiots. Rapunzel was like a virgin in _every way possible_ on this planet, and just an hour ago she had asked him what 'fuck' meant and he just told her to not use it, earning a baffled look.

Flynn had simply never met a person like Rapunzel, who was angelically innocent and possessed not a single stain, let alone smudge in her mind. It felt like a sin to Flynn, about to stain her tongue with diet coke. He wondered if it would be like one of those videos, showing ex-vegans eating meat for the first time. He stopped wondering and looked around back at her, as she smiled pleasantly, her arms crossed behind her back, daintily stepping through the crowd in a _pink dress_ for heaven's sake and _chapstick_ by the looks of it. He had the exact same thoughts when she flew from her window sill and straight into his arms, as her mother searched longingly for her, and the same thoughts yet again when she used the word 'fuck', and all because of him.

It triggered an uncomfortable feeling inside of him. She was like a precious porcelain vase in the middle of a museum, perfectly preserved for so long, and Flynn was the irritating school group that leaned _really_ close and fogged up the surface with their hot breaths. Nonetheless, they had arrived at the pavilion, were Jane and Kida the seniors stood side by side, collecting money as students flashed them their unopened cans of tea or coke, and then dropped a dollar or two into a little hand-made basket.

Flynn moved forwards quietly, pulling Rapunzel up with him.

"Those are the options." Flynn muttered, his eye on the money basket. He hadn't realized that they were required to pay. It is _daylight robbery_!

"What is _this_?" Rapunzel asked curiously, holding up a dripping, ice cold can of sprite. Flynn glanced over, "That's just a fizzy drink."

"What-"

"Carbon in water and tons of sugar." Flynn explained, tapping a finger at the ingredients.

"Wow." Rapunzel said in awe, bringing the can close to her face and scanning the small letters.

"That would be a dollar!" Jane chirped from behind the stand.

"Why do we need to pay?" Flynn asked, his voice annoyed. Jane just gave him one of her amused smiles and said, "It's all for a good cause. We are donating it _all_ to an orphanage."

Flynn blinked several times and didn't reply. He only then remembered that Rapunzel nor Jane nor anyone except Aladdin, Shang, Eric, Philip and the teachers knew he was from an orphanage himself. Flynn glanced at Rapunzel as she drew wet lines of the surface of the can of sprite.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but maybe next time." Flynn told Rapunzel regretfully, not even knowing why he was willing to buy her a _drink_ , "I don't have cash."

Rapunzel looked up at him, looking confused for a moment before a devilish look overcame her face and she leaned towards Flynn's ear, causing his heart to quicken as she whispered, "Can't you steal stuff?"

He tainted her good.

"Well..." Flynn stammered, pushing her back into place and staring at the sprite in her trembling hands. He wasn't going to be outdone by some angelic freshman.

"Fine." He gave in, looking around warily, "Pass it to me."

He took the can from her hands and juggled with it for a moment, his eyes on Jane and Kida.

"Hey, are you gonna get that?" Kida asked, crossing her arms and looking at him suspiciously.

"Nah." Flynn said with a grin and placed the can back into the ice cold cooler box, clenching his jaw as he fished around swiftly for a three hundred millimeter can of sprite, the ones that were thin as his wrist. Once Kida and Jane were looking the other way, his reddening hand emerged from the ice-bath and under his hand was a bottle of sprite. Flynn shoved it into his pocket with was thankfully deep enough for practical purposes, and casually walked away with Rapunzel following him eagerly.

"You got it didn't you?" Rapunzel asked, beaming furiously.

"Yeah." Flynn said once they were safe distance from the pavilion, and he smiled crookedly, pulling the can of sprite from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thanks so much!" Rapunzel thanked him yet again, struggling to crack it open.

"Here." Flynn offered help and took it from her hands, effortlessly opening the can for her and handing it back, "Take a sip."

They had halted for a moment, and Rapunzel stared down into the bubbling liquid, looking unsure of herself. Finally she raised the can to her lips and slowly took a gulp. Flynn gritted his teeth and grimaced slightly, wondering if she liked it.

After a long draw of sprite, Rapunzel exhaled loudly like in the commercials, and licked her lips, wiping the chapstick away, "It's delicious!"

Flynn beamed, meeting her green eyes, "You like it?"

"It's really cold." she told him as she raised it back to her head for a second gulp.

"No kidding." Flynn sighed, continuing to smile profusely as they began to walk again, Rapunzel quietly enjoying the fresh new taste of soft drinks.

"So you usually drink water?" He asked her as they settled themselves back on the top of the wall.

"Room temperature." Rapunzel corrected him, wedging the can between her knees.

"Wow." Flynn said in admiration, his turn had come to be amazed.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing up there with that boy? I thought you weren't coming." came an irritated voice. Rapunzel and Flynn looked down slightly, realizing it was Rapunzel's ticked of friend Anna, tapping her foot and frowning deeply.

"Oh, hi!" Rapunzel greeted cheerfully, ignoring the question. Anna was in no mood for friendly conversation, "You told me you weren't going to be his friend anymore!"

Flynn winced, looking away and feeling strangely hurt, no matter the fact that one week ago, he would have done anything to get Rapunzel off of him. No matter the circumstances, Rapunzel shimmied closer to Flynn, almost defensively and retorted, "He _helped_ me come here."

"What about your mom?" Anna asked forcefully, throwing her hands in the air.

"It was my decision." Rapunzel said confidently, clutching Flynn's arm. He finally looked over at her as she held her chin high and pursed her lips, looking defiant of Anna.

"Whatever." Anna grumbled, turning away. She took a few steps before turning her head back, "Hang out with him for all I care and forget your real friends."

Flynn was used to taking insults, but this one hit him hard.

"Bugger _off_ and go cry to your sister!" Flynn yelled, leaping off the wall, "Just because of the nasty rumours you've heard, it doesn't mean Rapunzel can't be my _friend_!"

Heads turned and Anna looked startled for a moment, before she stumbled backwards, her eyes welling up with tears as she disappeared into the crowds, covering her face as she went. Flynn didn't feel a drop of guilt as he glared after her, ignoring the few stares that were coming in his direction. He looked back at Rapunzel who looked at Flynn now in disgust, her mouth wide open. Only then, had great waves of guilt and shame wash over Flynn as she leapt off the wall, and shoved the sprite into his hands, spilling half of it on his shirt as she gave him one last glare before she ran after Anna, quickly vanishing into the crowd.

Flynn had never felt so broken or bitchy in his life. He was _such_ a pathetic loser.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" Jasmine suggested, taking a bite from a mega-sized beignet and swiveling a finger in Eric's direction. Ariel bit her lip and hopped from side to side, shrugging profusely and gazing after him as he lounged with Shang at his side, sipping a cup of juice.

"I mean, you literally saved his life." Mulan pointed out.

"We don't like to bring up that day." Jasmine snapped, glaring at Mulan, who quickly shrunk away.

"But what if he thinks I'm a freak?" Ariel asked, clasping her hands together and now swaying side to side as if in a trance.

"Honey," Jasmine grabbed Ariel's face and turned her gaze towards them, " _Everyone_ knows your a fish out of water, so _go talk to him_!"

"You think?" Ariel asked nervously, only a small portion of her mind wondering if what Jasmine said was meant to be taken as a compliment. All three girls nodded back at Ariel, looking at her earnestly, their eyes wide with anticipation. Ariel took a deep gulp and took a few shaky steps towards Eric, her eyes boring into his although he was looking the other way.

"Hi." She squeaked, waving a stiff hand as she finally stood in front of him. He glanced towards her, a bright smile on his face. _He smiled at me, did someone see that?_

"Hi Ariel!" Eric said with a friendly wave (Shang had gone into silent mode), "You are just the person I wanted to see!"

"R-really?" Ariel asked with a grin, her heart pounding faster and faster. _What was happening?_

"Yeah." Eric said with a nod, and sat up properly, "Could you come to my house tomorrow or something? I mean... I kind of want to learn how to swim so... could you teach me?"

Ariel was half-sure her mouth had dropped open. She glanced over to her expectant friends, who were bouncing up and down, giving her the thumbs-up.

Ariel glanced at them, wondering what they meant before she decided it was best to copy them. She began to leap up and down like a hyper frog and throwing thumbs ups here and there, grinning at Eric as he looked baffled by her reaction. Meanwhile Shang was flaring his nostrils, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Is... that a yes?" Eric asked unsurely once she stopped, seeing that her friends were facepalming furiously.

"Um... yeah!" Ariel said hesitantly, wondering what she did wrong.

"Sweet!"

 _ **~E~E~E~E~**_

Time flies when you are having fun. At least Esmeralda thought so. It was hard to let loose once Phoebus was by your side half the time. She had barely done _anything_ at the festival. She couldn't go on the bouncy castle, she couldn't go on the dunking machine, all because of Hans. She mostly stood in the sidelines, laughing sadly as Pocahontas fell clumsily into the dunking machine, yet gracefully emerging, her raven black hair silky as always. Then she had to stare in agony as Nakoma, Pocahontas, John and Phoebus crashed into the bouncy castle's sides, their hair flying and skirts upturned.

She, by 4 p.m. was on her twentieth cup of iced tea, ignoring the urge to use the toilet as she curled up in her spot on a chair, her mouth numb from the constant inflow of ice and bitter tea. Quasimodo sat by her side, contented as he swung his legs and stared around curiously.

He was such a spectator. Esmeralda twitched her lips for a moment, catching a flash of sun yellow. She finally found the encouragement to jerk her head up, moving it for the first time since 3:30 p.m., and she watched in dismay as Phoebus and Nakoma danced jokingly, performing hilarious moves that she found no urge to laugh at. What if her left leg wasn't so broken, she would be the one, swung around by Phoebus according to the rhythm of the music. Esmeralda looked away feeling hurt as she buried her face back into her knees.

"Are you ok, Esme?" Quasimodo asked, leaning forwards causing her to meet his eye. Esmeralda smiled at his face and nodded weakly, "I'm really fine."

Quasimodo was suddenly fidgeting around, his face dark with blush as he looked to his feet, "Can I talk to you about something? It's really important and can't wait."

Esmeralda's eyes brightened and she straightened her finger, placing her tea aside and giving him full attention, "What is it?"

"Well there is something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time." Quasimodo began, wriggling non-stop and twisting in his chair. Esmeralda furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure his out his body-language.

"Go on." She prompted him gently, placing her hand in his. Quasimodo opened his mouth to talk before:

"Ow!" a loud cry interrupted him before he could speak and everyone in the courtyard spun around to the source. The prissy freshman, Snow White had been pushed down by a tall man in dark cloaks.

"Oh my God." Esmeralda gasped, fright taking over as she scrambled for her crutched and pounced from her chair, spilling her tea accidentally.

"He's here!" Quasimodo cried, his strange behaviour completely replaced by panic, "Frollo!"

 _ **~Esmeralda's Flashback~**_

" _It's my turn next!" Esmeralda whispered to her best friend Pocahontas, who stood behind her, grinning and biting her lip. Esmeralda inhaled a deep breath, smoothing out her tie-dyed skirt and swinging her arms around to release tension. She was standing with Pocahontas backstage, shivering in a corner as she listened attentively to the music coming from the stage. It was their middle school's annual talent show, and of course after years of hard practise, Esmeralda with the encouragement of Pocahontas, had signed up and was about to step on stage as the next contestant._

" _You are going to do awesome!" Pocahontas said, squeezing Esmeralda's hands once she had stopped shaking them._

" _Are you sure?" Esmeralda asked, her teeth now jittering._

" _Totes." Pocahontas grinned with a gleam to her eye. Esmeralda nodded and then looked away, and looked away, noticed a small scrawny boy with ginger hair sitting behind a curtain and staring at her. How strange. She dared to look back, her heart feeling slightly sympathetic as she looked into his sad green eyes. He blinked several times, and then looked away, looking embarrassed and shy._

" _Who's that?" Esmeralda asked out of curiosity. Pocahontas squinted and then after much thought said, "I think his name is Quasimodo. He's a real underdog."_

 _Esmeralda frowned, feeling terribly sorry for the poor young boy._

" _Next up, Esmeralda!" announced a man on stage once the music died down. With no time to take a second glance at Quasimodo, Pocahontas pushed Esmeralda forwards and she was quickly stepping onto the blindingly bright stage, her bracelets and earrings clanging loudly. She took a deep breath, beginning to perspire under the spotlight, as she looked around the crowd. With barely enough time to calm down, the music suddenly began, and Esmeralda was forced to begin to dance._

 _She was barely thinking, trying to ignore her sweat and the stares of all the spectators as they clapped to the beat. She was twirling and spinning, only catching fleeting glances of Pocahontas peeking out from backstage and beaming proudly. Esmeralda couldn't help but smile herself, as she began to become more comfortable to the glaring lights and stares throughout her dance. Everything seemed like a blur, as she smiled profusely, sweat streaming down her temples and her skirt flapping in the hot still air as she clapped enthusiastically._

 _She was going to win this talent show._

 _That was until she came to a point in her dance routine were she stood still, and tapped the stage with her feet, and that's when she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat, to realize that he was staring straight at her, smiling. She suddenly stopped her dance, and stood still, breathing heavily as she stared back at him, her eyes wide. It was a boy. Of course it was a boy! But it was a boy with the most charming smile, and the brightest blonde hair that grew to his shoulders. He was tall too..._

 _Esmeralda teared her eyes from him and looked around, to where everyone was watching her looking utterly confused. Her breaths became shallow and suddenly the world was spinning before her eyes and she blushed furiously, hesitantly beginning to dance again, but before she knew it she had caught the eye of the blonde boy again and quickly buckled to the ground, taking a hard fall._

" _Gah!" she cried, rubbing her knee which had a small aching bruise forming, "Shit, shit shit..."_

 _She only remembered startled cries of alarm as she cried out in agony, not in pain as she realized what she had done. She had become a complete idiot in front of everyone and now that she had messed up her entire performance she would have not a chance at winning the talent show and winning the prize of a hundred dollars. And she needed that money._

 _To her surprise, the most unexpected person had come to her side. It was the ginger headed boy, Quasimodo, picking her up, concern written into his face._

" _Are you alright?" he asked tentatively._

" _Yeah... I'm-"_

" _Quasimodo!" shouted an older voice from the midst of the crowd. Quasimodo and Esmeralda looked around, caught by surprise. Quasimodo at her side suddenly cowered, shrinking to the ground and holding out his arms. The man was a tall, grey bony figure, his eyes beady and cruel._

" _I told you to stay at home!" he shouted again._

" _Sir, if you could please sit down." The MC begged the man, rushing forwards. The audience was silent, looking expectantly at the tall thin man who had a great impact on Quasimodo, who was beginning to tear up._

" _Grab him and bring him to me!" The man ordered Esmeralda, his dark eyes boring into her emerald ones. Esmeralda hesitated when she looked down at Quasimodo who looked up at her pleadingly._

" _Please sir-" the MC stuttered._

" _Bring him now!"_

 _Esmeralda frowned, and kept her hands by her side, "No!"_

" _He's my son!" the man bellowed out, beginning to climb his way towards the stage, bunching his cloaks in his hands._

" _You mistreat this poor young boy and I shall not hand him over!" Esmeralda yelled back, standing her ground before she began to help Quasimodo to his feet and stand infront of him. Whatever she had just said was largely from what she assumed. The MC suddenly lunged forward, trying to push Esmeralda out of the way, and she quickly darted away, running swiftly to the edge of the stage and leaping off. The whole audience had begun to rise to their feet, looking baffled and shocked._

" _Don't run away!" The MC yelled, his hand on Quasimodo's shoulder._

" _Goodbye!" Esmeralda said, batting her eyelashes to the grey man, as she bound away in an assortment of colours. She wasn't half sure what she was doing, leaving Quasimodo and Pocahontas back on stage and running away like a fool. But the real question was why was the grey cloaked man suddenly lunging after her?_

" _You insolent girl!" he cried, looking more than ticked that she had defied him. Esmeralda stood still for a moment, glancing at Quasimodo before she disappeared, taking a secret passage back to the backstage._

 _And that was the short yet memorable history between her and Quasimodo's father, who now hated her for life._

 _ **~E~E~E~E~**_

Esmeralda began to swing away on her crutched, Quasimodo a good bit ahead of her, his eyes wide and afraid as Frollo shoved his way towards the two. The whole courtyard was chaos, with Esmeralda briefly catching Pocahontas and Phoebus in the middle of the crowd (they were tall and stood out like trees), looking horrified. Phoebus by the looks of it, was trying to climb his was over.

"Over there!" Esmeralda yelled at Quasimodo and pointing a finger at a small blue door that led back into the school. Quasimodo scrambled over a table top and like a mouse plunging for cover, he pushed his way through the blue door and stood there behind the door, beckoning for Esmeralda to join him. She panted heavily, trying her best to make her way as fast as possible towards him over spilled ice and empty cups. She glanced back, realizing that the distance between her and Frollo was closing and he was literally swimming his way through blocking students, his face as red as the scarlet finish to the hem of his cloak, lunging out for her.

Esmerelda gave a last cry of effort and crashed through the blue door, collapsing after Quasimodo. Half her skirt was stained in fruit punch and dirt, she realized as Quasimodo brought her to her feet.

"Thanks." She panted, steadying herself, before she began to get her thoughts back in line. She pressed her ear against the door and heard Frollo shouting along with some teachers.

"You got to get back home, Quasi." Esmeralda begged him, clutching his hand, "Go by the fire exits and get out of here."

"But-"

"Go." Esmeralda pleaded. Quasimodo looked like he was going to protest yet again, but after a moment he turned away, following an exit sign and throwing one last look of concern over his shoulder. Esmeralda smiled, before making her way unsteadily the opposite direction, hoping Frollo was to be held back by the teachers. She found herself sitting down on a short bench, in between lockers, drying the perspiration from her forehead. She sat there for a while, listening to the distant cries of distress and the blasted music. The whole locker hallway was dark and empty, without a single person there except for Esmeralda, whose head was still spinning. It had been _years_ since she had seen Frollo-

Suddenly the swing of a door startled her and she shot to her feet, looking down the hallway, her heart beginning to quicken again. It was Phoebus of all people, with a smudge on his shirt as he finally noticed her standing there like a statue, and he began his way towards her unsurely. Esmeralda was completely still, wondering what to say or what to do.

"Esmeralda-"

" _You_." Esmeralda suddenly spat, holding her crutched closer to herself as she glared at him, suddenly feeling angry, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Phoebus looked confused, further fueling Esmeralda's anger.

"The _whole_ afternoon I'm _sitting there_ , while you fucking dance with _Nakoma_." she yelled, leaning forwards causing him to flinch. She said Nakoma's name with such venom, if Nakoma was there, that would probably be the end of their friendship.

"I didn't mean to offend you." he stammered.

"And you act like I'm _never there_. Like I'm invisible!" Esmeralda continued, ignoring his apology. She was so _angry_ at him and she knew that he had done nothing wrong yet he _had_ done something wrong.

"I always know you are there." Phoebus cried out desperately, trying to take hold her hand, which she quickly yanked away.

"Then why don't you talk to me?" Esmeralda exclaimed, her eyes searching his.

"I can't argue with you." he sighed looking away and crossing his arms, looking a little ticked himself.

"Why _not_?" Esmeralda challenged, gritting her teeth.

"I don't like seeing you angry." Phoebus sighed, looking back at her, his jaw clenched.

" _Now_ , is not the time for _flirting_!" Esmeralda blurted out in frustration. Then she paused and so did he, and the two of them remained very still for a moment. _Flirting? What the shit did I just say?_

"I-" Esmeralda stammered, her anger washing away suddenly and she stood there feeling ashamed of herself, "I'm sorry."

"It's really fine." Phoebus said, his voice regaining strength. Esmeralda looked back up at him, "I really am. All these weeks have been crazy."

Phoebus remained silent, keeping his eyes to hers. Esmeralda felt encouraged to go on, so she did, "And I know _things_ between me and you have been a little crazy too..."

 _In ways you may not imagine Phoebus,_ she thought. Phoebus' face suddenly brightened suddenly, as if she was saying the exact words that he wanted to hear. Esmeralda took a deep breath, and chose her next words carefully.

"Why don't we just start over again." Esmeralda suggested, smiling meekly.

"Well..." Phoebus began, "My name is Phoebus."

"I knew-"

"Starting over, am I right?" he said, smirking. Esmeralda smiled crookedly as he continued, recalling their first conversation that was much like this one, "It means Sun God, if you will."

"Well, _Sun God_." Esmeralda laughed weakly, " _My_ name is Esmeralda."

She suddenly lost herself in his eyes, and they stared back and forth for a long moment, the cries and music becoming background voice as Phoebus took a step closer to Esmeralda's surprise.

"Beautiful name." Phoebus suddenly said leaving another pause, "Much better than Phoebus, anyway."

Esmeralda's heart was still beating fast as ever, still staring into his eyes, her whole body feeling jittery, and her stomach making backflips. Taken by impulse, she took a step towards him, the gap between the almost close, their bodies inches apart. Esmeralda could hardly meet his eye and instead stared into his chest, trying to figure out what was happening. Could it be possible...?

She accidentally let go of her crutched, which clattered to the ground noisily. Esmeralda glanced down at them for a split second, wondering if they were broken. Nope. OK great-

She jolted violently when he suddenly grasped her shoulders. Her breath began to become heavier.

Getting the idea, she placed her hands around his waist.

"Have you done this before?" Esmeralda asked him, her eyes refusing to meet his.

He ran a hand to the side of her neck, tilting her head up, "Is 'yes' the wrong answer?"

Esmeralda frowned, averting her eyes, "What if I said no?"

Esmeralda had never been this close to anyone's face, a _man's_ face.

It was now or never, she told herself and opened her mouth just the slightest, her eyes glued to his lips. It was hard to imagine that she was about to share her first kiss with-

In the middle of a locker hallway, their lips met hesitantly, and a shiver ran down her spine as he held her neck a little tighter. The kiss was fleeting and gentle and before Esmeralda could lose herself in his arms, he drew his face away, much to her disappointment. She was kind of expecting for him to pick her off her feet, but dismissed the thought now that their lips weren't in contact.

"Is that it?" Esmeralda asked, approaching what she was heavily hinting through her little tricks and charms. She bit her lip softly and hoisted herself up slightly, teasing him as her lips hovered over his.

"Gosh, what did I just turn you into?" Phoebus asked with a smile as she guided his hand to her hip.

Without a word, Esmeralda moved forwards yet again, capturing his lips with hers for the second time that day.

 **OHFJOWPFEJFIERGETGETGLEG. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I DON'T KNOW IF THEY SHOULD HAVE KISSED. IF IT WAS WAY TOO FAST? I DON'T KNOW. BUT I WENT FOR IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T ROLL YOUR EYES. DX**

 **I HATE WRITING KISSES. I WAS GONNA WRITE MORE BUT I WAS LIKE... NAH. THIS IS GONNA MAKE DIE FROM CHEESINESS WHICH IS MY SPECIALTY. Anway... Guys, I'm gonna continue the festival later on, but you see it's kind of broken up because of Frollo and we'll see some Flynn and Rapunzel action soon as requested. So let's gloss over what the flip happened.**

 **Ok. Ok. Ok. So Rapunzel is angry with Flynn, and Ariel is now Eric's swimming teacher, and flipping Phoebus and Esmeralda kissed. Did ya'll see that coming? I was planning this scene since forever. So I was like... waita momento... Esmeralda is supposed to be really flirtatious amiright? So I showed more of that at the end. I didn't want it to be like...** **She whipped a rose out of nowhere and threw in over him and whispered to him huskily... cuz that was just the grossest thing I've ever read. So she literally just bit her lip, and put his hand on her hip. Is that too much? I dunno... Like at first she's more like OMG THIS IS HAPPENING, then she decides to take control and bam. The kissed for 35 seconds straight i GUESS. XD**

 **I did the fight, the name intro and the kiss that** _ **would've**_ **happened in the movie. But there is another thing that happened when they kissed that I didn't add in... someone else was there... ;)**

 **I spent a whole afternoon finally getting to writing this chapter because I did a couple re dos. And my eyes are burning from staring at a screen for too long. Tell me what you think... I have a feeling I shouldn't have made them kiss, but I did it. Meh. But I really needed it to happen for something later to come... MUAHAHAHAHA! And besides, they both had these unaddressed crushes on eachother so** _ **maybe**_ **that kiss is understandable. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it, and byebye! Btw, I did draw this kiss on a piece of paper... and ugh. the feels.**

 _Freshman (15)_

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth *******

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ****

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert **

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva *****

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders **

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah ***

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes *****

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus


	23. Chapter 23: What a Frog

**Ok! Time for Festival Part 2 ISH! So as I mentioned, the festival was in pieces after Frollo thundered in (to retrieve our cute little hunchback) and** _ **things**_ **are CRAZAAAY. So this chapter is** _ **definitely**_ **gonna have Esmeralda, Flynn and Rapunzel. So let's just get** _ **on**_ **with it all... I don't even know HOW TO START!?**

Chapter 23

Flynn was sitting cross-legged on the school's rooftop, basking in gentle orange sunlight as the sun began to slowly melt away into dark treetops. Occasionally, confetti and deflating balloons fluttered up around him from the milling courtyard which looked like even more of a mess from above. Further away, there were large trees that stood like guards at the front of the school, and beyond that were the roads and sidewalks, were civilians strolled by, their shopping clutched under their coats. Fall had officially begun, and hence once a third of all trees were beginning to grow golden, their leaves eventually falling like raindrops to the cold pavement.

He had sat there for quite sometime on the lukewarm rooftop, in a meditative position, humming continuously and barely looking down into the courtyard, despite the temptation. For the most of the festival after Rapunzel left Flynn, he had been slipping back and forth from the drink stand to the front of the school, avoiding anyone he knew, including Rapunzel. And then after a small episode of exploration, he had managed to scramble on top of a dumpster at the back of the school and haul himself onto the rooftop.

It wasn't exactly all that scenic or peaceful, but Flynn stayed for nonetheless in the effort of escaping all human contact for the rest of the day.

He felt terrible, more so than he had ever felt in his entire life. He couldn't take his mind of Rapunzel the entire time he spent on the rooftop. Flynn had made many mistakes in his life, and trying to be her friend was one of them. Flynn and Rapunzel just couldn't mix. Look at him, an _orphan_ with a little known past that he kept mostly to himself for good reasons and a fake name. Her, an innocent freshman who wore pink and couldn't recognize a can of coke.

They were polar opposites to him, and that bothered him.

Rapunzel was better off without him and Flynn would have to keep his distance from that day on.

 _ **~P~P~P~P~**_

"Hungry?" Pocahontas asked Esmeralda the moment she arrived by her side with a broad smile on her face for no apparent reason.

"That's why we're here, am I right?" Esmeralda sighed, batting Pocahontas' flying hair out of her face.

"Burgers?"

"Yeah."

Pocahontas had just finished her shift at the cafe and it was noon, which automatically meant time for lunch. She had just then said goodbye to Nina who had managed to finish telling her a story about her sister smashing a toaster the other day. Pocahontas gritted her teeth and gave Nina a sympathetic look before bolting out of the door, her purse flying in one hand as she met an impatient Esmeralda by the backdoor.

 _ **~P~P~P~P~**_

"How is Quasimodo?" Pocahontas asked, squeezing a hash brown of it's oil with tissue paper.

"Ok- if you are going to suck the life out of it then don't order it." Esmeralda mumbled behind a burger, jabbing an accusing finger in Pocahontas' face.

"Answer the question." Pocahontas scoffed, peeling a layer of dripping fried potato of the top of the hash brown and revealing the whiteness underneath that she scraped off with a spoon.

"I don't know actually." Esmeralda admitted once she swallowed, "I messaged him but he didn't reply."

"Let me see." Pocahontas said, holding out a hand. Esmeralda handed her phone to Pocahontas.

"How is Frollo?" Pocahontas read aloud, scrolling up and down, "I'm still surprised Frollo hadn't found out that Quasi has your number."

"Me too." Esmeralda murmured, "But I think something bad happened."

"Of course. Do you think he'll be back to school by Monday?"

"Fingers crossed."

Pocahontas frowned, drumming her fingers on the tabletop and musing over what happened on Friday.

"Well. No point worrying about it now." Esmeralda said, "We'll see him soon and things will be back to normal. That wasn't the first time he disobeyed Frollo."

"First time was at that middle school performance." Pocahontas recalled with a dark expression. Esmeralda squirmed in her seat slightly, looking down at the tray, her cheeks in the beginnings of a flush.

"What-" Pocahontas immediately caught all of this and leaned forward.

"It happened." Esmeralda burst out, smiling profusely and dropping her burger on the table, "After _all_ these years."

Pocahontas blinked several times, leaning back chewing thoughtfully before it came to her.

"Really?" Pocahontas asked, her eyes brightening, "You and Phoebus finally...?"

" _Kissed_." Esmeralda finished her sentence.

"So that's what happened when he was running after you." Pocahontas laughed crossing her arms and gazing at Esmeralda fondly, "Is that all that happened?"

"Do you want me to go into all the juicy descriptions of his body or something?"

"Really-"

" _No_. We kissed." Esmeralda sighed, smiling to herself. It now seemed pretty obvious, the way they stumbled out from a blue door looking slightly disheveled and dazed. Pocahontas' eyes wandered to the window and her mouth began to bend into a frown.

 _ **~Pocahontas' Flashback~**_

 _It was a Thursday night and Pocahontas was lying in her bed in a comfortable ball, flipping through a book with a sleeping expression, her inky black hair splashed over her pillows and shoulders. She was exhausted, her forehead slowly closing distance towards the book as her eyelids drooped and she found herself face-first into her book. She had went out on a date with John that afternoon, naturally to the park to go fishing._

 _Then she had finally said her goodbyes and arrived home, had a short argument with her father who accused her of poaching before she finally managed to settle down in her sheet, clothed in pajamas._

 _The ring of her phone awakened her and she jolted from the book, staring at her bedside table were her phone vibrated, with the name 'Quasimodo' displayed._

" _Strange." Pocahontas murmured, rubbing her eyes before she found the motivation to pick up the phone and answer him._

" _Pocahontas here." Pocahontas yawned._

" _Oh, hi." he greeted awkwardly. He sounded nervous._

" _So why are you calling?" Pocahontas asked, trying to make it quick. She desperately wanted to get back to bed._

 __" _I need advice." Quasimodo mumbled._

" _Er... for what?"_

" _What do you do when you like someone?" Quasimodo stammered. Pocahontas was quickly wide awake and she looked around, her eyebrows furrowed, "Why? You, like someone?"_

" _Maybe."_

" _Why are you asking me then? Why not Esmeralda. She totally knows the way to someone's heart." Pocahontas laughed lightly, her mind spinning. There was a long pause where Pocahontas wondered if the connection had been cut off, before his voice came back._

" _Um... You are the only person I know, who's in a relationship."_

" _Well. Just talk to that special person, I guess." Pocahontas said, frowning deeply, concentrated in thought as to who Quasimodo showed an interest in._

" _Just... Talk?"_

" _I mean, just admit it." Pocahontas corrected herself._

" _Are you sure."_

" _Are you going to take my advice?" Pocahontas sighed, feeling tired again._

" _Thank you-"_

" _But who might this lucky person be?" Pocahontas cut him off, wondering if she could get a name._

" _I've known her for a very long time." he whispered, and quickly ended the call. Pocahontas hesitated for a moment, before putting the phone back onto her bedside table. How many people did Quasimodo know 'for a very long time'?_

 _Her jaw dropped when she thought of the glaring possibility._

" _Esmeralda?"_

 _ **~T~T~T~T~**_

"I'm glad you liked them." Tiana thanked with a smile as she emptied a table, balancing multiple trays on two arms expertly as she swept away, unloading the dirty plates and trays into a deep basin. Unsurprisingly, she was at work, busying herself with hungry customers and high-calorie beignets. However, that day Tiana wore a very stiff, sickly sweet smile to mask her internal feelings of lividness.

"A date." Tiana muttered under her breath as she dusted a tray of beignets with icing sugar, "I can't believe she said yes."

Actually she could believe it, since Charlotte had been falling _head over heels_ for Naveen. So it all began to take place at the festival, when Tiana was packing up her food stall (there were no leftovers) and Charlotte had stumbled towards her, her lipstick smudged and her hands groping the table as she told Tiana all the details of her recent make-out session with "God-like" Naveen, and how he asked her on a date. So then she proceeded to tell Tiana they were going to have it at _her_ cafe. Tiana was surprised she didn't gag all over Charlotte's dazed face.

" _And_ , they'll be arriving any minute now." Tiana added with a sigh. She was back between tables a moment later, quickly taking orders and distracting herself from the impending jingle of the front door as the love-struck Charlotte and the womanizing Naveen would burst through.

"One serving of caesar salad?" Tiana repeated after a seemingly anorexic lady with a face equivalent to a lemon.

"No dressing." she pouted. Tiana nodded slowly and whisked away. Well at least she _ate_.

"Caesar salad, no dressing." Tiana droned to the chef, leaning through a window.

"Is that a joke?" the chef muttered, shaking his head as if such a dish was a waste of his time. It was.

"It's sacrilege." Tiana sighed. The ring of the front door took Tiana by surprise and she whipped around, her brown eyes wide with alarm as a squealing Charlotte ran her way in. Tiana let out a groan as Naveen squeezed his way through after her, his wandering eyes searching the cafe. Tiana left the window and made her way half-heartedly towards them as they took their seats.

"And my friend _Tiana_ works here." Charlotte was gushing to Naveen, interrupted by Tiana as she stood by their table, stone faced. She couldn't believe that she was about to serve _Naveen_ of all people.

"What would the happy couple like?" Tiana asked in monotone, disregarding Charlotte and instead glaring into Naveen's amber eyes.

"Beignets of course. Two servings." Charlotte squealed. For the first time, Tiana looked her way, surprised by Charlotte's flashy red dress, a pleasant change to the usual pink pencil dress. Naveen on the other hand had remained very quiet ever since he arrived, probably feeling overpowered by Charlotte's endless blabber.

"Anything savoury? Anything to drink...?" Tiana prompted, eyeing Naveen as he quietly sat there, suspiciously tame.

"Lemonade." Charlotte ordered.

" _You_?" Tiana directly asked Naveen. This order was taking way longer than need be.

"I'm not thirsty." he said with a fleeting grin.

"Fine by me." Tiana nodded and left them promptly, grinding her teeth in frustration.

 _ **~T~T~T~T~**_

Finally, the pair had finished with their beignets and lemonades, and Tiana was about to lose it. She wouldn't stand another moment in Naveen's presence.

"That'll be eight dollars." Tiana muttered behind the cashier counter.

"Here." Naveen quickly paid for their meal, and Tiana took his eight dollars stiffly and placed it into the cashier machine.

"And five dollars for the excellent service." he added, sliding another note over the counter. Tiana was mildly surprised as she took it unsurely, hesitantly meeting his eye. She wondered if he was being sarcastic, seeing how she didn't smile for a moment since they arrived.

"Thank you." Tiana said by default, placing the note into her pocket.

"Honey, I need to use the restroom so _wait here_." Charlotte squealed, patting him on the head before bustling away. Tiana clenched her fists, silently begging for Charlotte not to leave her with Naveen, but it was too late, she already disappeared behind a bathroom door. There was an awkward silence of Tiana gripping Naveen's tip in her pocket.

"I- there is someone-" Tiana made an excuse to leave and was about to leave his presence before she remembered to add, "Stay away from Charlotte. She doesn't need you."

It felt mean, but good, to finally tell of Naveen face-to-face. She yelped as he unexpectedly pinned her hand to the counter with his.

"What do you want, a kiss or something?" Tiana spat, withdrawing her hand.

"Actually, that would be nice." Naveen said with a grin, before moving on, "But the thing is I'm on a date as you might have already guessed."

"So what _do_ you want?" Tiana asked, losing her patience.

"Tell..."

"Charlotte."

"Charl- _lot_ , that there might not be a second one." Naveen said.

"Wow, so you are just going to _ditch_ her?" Tiana asked, her eyes wide and disbelieving. She felt like throwing a teapot at this _idiot_.

"Yeah." Naveen replied surely.

Tiana scowled, shoving his hand off her counter and shoving her way past him.

"Have you ever even kissed someone before?" Naveen suddenly asked, spinning around. _Don't even try me._

" _No_. But I'm sure you have because you are so _predictable_." Tiana growled, refusing to face him at all.

What a frog.

And she _hated_ frogs.

 **Ok! That's the end to a** _ **very**_ **sadly... short chapter DX. I finally got to writing this after reading a little Harry Potter and 20,000 leagues under the sea for . BUT DON'T FRET. I will be writing Ariel Eric stuff for the next chapter, maybe Tarzan and Jane. I have plans for them that I still need to develop. Also, maybe Belle and Adam? So let's get onto this chapter. :)**

 **So Flynn and Rapunzel are gonna have a little time apart. I know. But, they are having a little feud which needs time to cool off. BUT DON'T FRET. When they come back together which will be soooon, there will be lanterns involved. MAUAHAHAHEIDIF4F4**

 **Ok. So onto ze love triangle. GAH. So you know in Chapter 20, remember that Pocahontas didn't seem that happy about Esme liking Phoebus. Well, there is your explanation... So she knew that Quasi liked Esme, and she was kinda in the middle of it and she didn't want to be. So, mostly in chapter 20, she was kind of trying to see if Esme liked Quasi back or something... So, yeah. Quasi is hurt, Pocahontas probably feels really bad and Esme and Phoebus are super happy. XD**

 **Ok, so I wanted to start getting Naveen and Tiana's thing thing on the road. And yeah. They are getting off to a bumpy start and Naveen's a total jerk. Like. FJFOIF. But that makes Tiana's feud with him a little more understandable. Like, who can stand someone like that? BLEH. So, I have plans on how this might take a turn. Tiana's kind of surrounding herself by people who are driving her up the wall, example angry customers, Naveen and Charlotte. Yes, Charlotte. So, there is gonna be a little Belle involved too... :0 :).**

 **So that is all for this chapter! I promise next chapter will be longer, but the thing is I didn't want to make this chapter** _ **too**_ **all over the place, so that's why this is short.**

 **Ok, toodles and have a happy December!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth *******

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ****

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert ****

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva *****

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders ***

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah ***

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes *****

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan *

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

Staff Members:

Mr Walt Disney- Principle

Ms Helga Katrina Sinclair- Math Teacher

Clopin- Literature Teacher, Head of Drama Club

Mrs Anita Radcliffe- English Teacher

Mr Porter- Biology Teacher

Mr Vincenzo/Vinny Santorini- Chemistry Teacher

Mr Cogsworth- Physics Teacher

Mr Lumiere- Art Teacher

Mr Roger Radcliffe- Music Teacher

Ms Calhoun- PE Teacher, Coach of Soccer Team

Mr Hades- Geography Teacher

Mrs Potts- History Teacher

Dr Joshua Strongbear Sweet- Sick Bay

Babette- Librarian


	24. Chapter 24: Sunday's Book Club

**Ok, time for chapter... 24! :D**

 **So I am going to to start this chapter off with Rapunzel.**

Chapter 24

The sky outside was a brilliant flat shade of blue, with tufts of clouds strewn across the sky and a friendly, surprisingly warm breeze oozed through her window and rushing over Rapunzel's still form as she sat at her desk with little thought, flipping through a picture book, her green eyes dull and lifeless. She let out a groan when she remembered the day. A Sunday, and she was up already at 6am, remembering that she had to start her chores later by 7am after a quick breakfast with her surprisingly... collected mother.

She arrived home on Friday by around 6pm, to a table filled with cold food, all once warm and inviting. There was a tray of roasted potatoes and peas surrounding a glistening lamb shank all for one. Feeling much like the children Hansel and Gretel, she nervously settled in for a late dinner, her mother apparently absent. In mid-chew her mother had suddenly swept down the staircase.

 _ **~Rapunzel's Flashback~**_

" _Why dear Rapunzel!" Her mother called to her as she descended down the staircase and settled herself opposite Rapunzel, fondly stroking her hand as she chewed nervously. To her surprise, her mother wore a pleasant expression and smiled innocently to Rapunzel as if nothing had happened. As if Rapunzel hadn't disobeyed for mother for the umptemth time since she began High School._

" _I'm sorry." Rapunzel said in a muffled voice, looking away._

 _Ignoring her semi-sincere apology Mother laughed lightly, "Let me heat that food up, silly. Don't eat it while it's cold."_

 _Rapunzel allowed Mother to take her plate of unfinished food and she sat there feeling strange from this odd hospitality. She decided to give it no more thought and sat there quietly, listening to her Mother's cheerful hum from the kitchen. Unlike most days, Rapunzel felt glum. Just sad, as she replayed the memory of Flynn's distraught face when she forced her can of sprite into his hands and stormed away. As the afternoon moved on, she began to feel bad as she happily ate chips and swung her feet beside Merida and Anna. It wasn't nice putting down others._

But he was so horrible to Anna _, a small voice spoke up inside her._

" _Here." Mother interrupted the voice and placed a now hot and highly appetizing plate of lamb infront of Rapunzel._

" _Thanks." Rapunzel mumbled, tucking in again._

" _Is that how you thank your mother?"_

 _There was a pause and Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut, and going out on a limb she replied, "No."_

" _Then-"_

" _Use a grateful tone, make eye contact and smile." Rapunzel recited hopefully._

" _That's right." Mother sighed and gave Rapunzel a peck on the forehead before returning to her bedroom, "Goodnight."_

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

Now she shut her book, responding to the call of her Mother from the first floor.

"Rapunzel? Breakfast time."

With a sigh she left her room, stepping down the staircase, her arms hardly swinging. All Friday and Saturday she had been expecting _something_ from her Mother, but the only things she received was smiles and warm hugs. It was incredibly strange and thoroughly confused Rapunzel. There was her mother standing by the dining table dressed presentably in a long maroon dress. Rapunzel looked at herself, clad in a loose pink outfit.

"Good morning." Mother chimed, seating herself down and beginning to dish out the banquet that lay on the table.

"Morning." Rapunzel replied, squeezing into a chair and folding her arms around her as she stared into her plate of sunshine yellow eggs and bacon.

"Body language." Mother clucked, tapping Rapunzel's arm with a chopstick. Unfolding her arms with a sigh, Rapunzel began to scrape a spoon of scrambled eggs into her dry mouth, eyeing her mother suspiciously.

"Is everything..." Rapunzel could no longer keep her questions to herself, "OK?"

"Hmm?" her mother looked up, "Of course, sweet."

Rapunzel still looked doubtful.

"Instead, let's look to our future." Mother continued, waving a strip of bacon in the air, "I have decided to pull you out of your school."

Rapunzel dropped her napkin.

"What?" Rapunzel cried, her eyes wide. Mother nodded slowly, continuing to smile, "We can go back to that wonderful life we shared before all this nonsense."

"I..." _Don't want to._

"Come Rapunzel, think of it. Nobody forcing you to _do things_ or _kidnapping you_." Mother said cheerfully. Rapunzel took to eating again, lost for words. It seemed that her Mother was standing firm in her decision to pull her out of school. However, a life without friends, without added freedom, without... Flynn.

"I've only just begun." Rapunzel finally stammered, picking her napkin backup.

"You don't want to live with mummy?" Mother asked, pinching her cheeks and pouting. Wriggling from her pinching fingers, Rapunzel quickly protested, "Not twenty four seven! I have friends now!'

Recoiling in shock, Mother suddenly scowled, the pleasant motherliness all vanishing, "Oh, so you have _friends_?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel cried, banging her fists on the table.

"So _Rapunzel knows best_?" Mother asked coldly.

"That's not what I meant..." Rapunzel said, wide-eyed.

" _Rapunzel knows best._ " Mother said through gritted teeth, her fists clenched.

"No-"

"Fine!" Mother exclaimed with a dramatic wave of her hand, "Just do whatever you _want_. And _enjoy_ the aftertaste of freedom, because it is _very foul_!"

Rapunzel threw her hands to the air in exasperation, scrambling from the dining table and quickly departing her breakfast and defeated mother.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

They were in the public library, seated next to each other in highly-stuffed armchairs on a Sunday morning by coincidence. They weren't _seated_ together by coincidence. Belle had just chanced upon Adam that Sunday morning in the Young Adults section.

"You must have a lot of free time on your hands. Being her on a Sunday morning like me." Belle said, snuggling deeper into the depths of her armchair.

Adam just glanced at her, knowing these sorts of unresponsive answers had become acceptable.

"So what book are you reading now?" Belle asked, looking up again from her book and catching his eye. He quickly shied away from her gaze, "I don't just read _on and on_. I take _breaks in between_."

God, she was such a book addict.

"Why are you here then?" Belle asked, crossing her arms and eyeing the small stack of books that laid on his lap.

"To borrow books." Adam scowled, trying to ignore the annoyance that tugged at him.

"Then why don't you just leave?" she was already leaning closer.

"Because-" Adam caught himself, tracing his teeth with his tongue. He obviously lost this argument, seeing that he wasn't comfortable telling her about his parents. _Yet_.

" _Fine_ , I'll _read_." Adam growled, as she stared at him, her mouth switching to an amused smirk. It was hard to act natural around someone you happened to kiss accidentally. He clenched his jaw, and opened his book, reading with flared nostrils.

"Do you know I have a library at home?" Adam suddenly told her, disliking the empty silence of the library.

"Um... no! I didn't." Belle said, her eyebrows raising in surprise. For the first time that day she looked _properly_ happy, with brightening hazel eyes and a dazzling smile framed by rouge-red lips. Adam couldn't keep back a smile, finding her smile awfully contagious to him.

"You- aren't kidding are you?" Belle asked, blinking furiously and searching his eyes.

He shook his head in a no, "I don't use it. Half the books are out of reach for some stupid reason."

Belle just looked at him in awe, before finally saying, "People don't usually have _libraries_ in their houses. Like I have _two_ bookshelves."

She probably felt like he out-bookwormed her with a library of his own sitting uselessly in his house.

"And really high ceilings by the sound of it." Belle added.

"You believe me, right?" Adam asked her unsurely, doubting if she was taking him seriously.

"I'll believe it when I see it." she smirked playfully, marking her page in her book.

"What are you-" Adam exclaimed, leaping from his chair after her (the armchair suddenly became twice it's size as it 'inflated' again).

"Come on." Belle grinned, tugging on his sleeve, which he didn't like.

"We can't _go to my house_." Adam groaned, batting her hand away.

"I'll stop if you let me see your _library_." Belle begged, grabbing him completely by the arm and pulling him away from his books that lay strewn around the two overstuffed armchairs.

" _No_. I'm being _serious_." Adam said firmly, raising his voice and trying to unhook his arm from her vice-like grip.

"So there _isn't_ a library? Just what I thought." Belle said, letting go.

"There _is_!" Adam cried out, wishing he never brought his damned library up in the first place.

"Have your argument outside or don't have it at all!" yelled a mystery librarian, hidden behind a shelf.

"Let's get out of here." Adam hissed, pulling Belle by the arm out of the library, only pausing so she could check out her books. He didn't want to risk a lifetime ban from _another_ library. If not he would resort to Plan Z. His own library which _did exist_ , for Belle's information.

As they promptly left the library, opening the doors and allowing a fresh chilly slap of air temporarily freeze the both of them, Belle began to tug on a clay-red coat, "Where are you off to?"

"Home." Adam was forced to say.

"Can I tag along?" Belle asked hopefully, shoving her books down her bag.

" _No._ " Adam yelled, stamping a foot in protest. Belle, unwavered by his backlash, continued, "Call it walking you home."

Adam's mouth twitched as he considered her for a long pause, before finally giving in, seeing no harm as _long_ as she didn't enter.

 _ **~B~B~B~B~**_

"Bye." Adam suddenly said. Belle stopped abruptly next to him, looking around searchingly.

"There." Adam sighed, tapping her shoulder and pointing at a gate that interrupted a long, continuing overgrown hedge that grew in the shade of gigantic pillars of trees.

"Here?" Belle questioned, beginning to walk towards the dark, hidden gates and shaking the bars as she peered through. She could barely see anything at the end of a thin line of gravel that could barely be called a path.

"I said _bye_." Adam growled, prying her hands off his gate and pushing her out of his way. Belle huffed and crossed her arms, absorbing her surroundings under the dappled shade of dark trees. Belle shuffled in wet black leaves that lay pressed to the pavement, watching Adam struggle violently with the gate's rusting lock.

"Are you going?" Adam asked, glaring at her other his shoulder and throwing his keys to the ground.

"You don't seem to be having much luck with that gate." Belle observed, uncrossing her arms and smiling. Adam threw her one last glare and he kicked the gate with all his force, but it only rattled. Finally losing all his patience and composure, he throttled the gate with his hands and roared into the dark pathway, " _Someone-_ _BLOODY OPEN THE GATE_!"

Belle took a step back, covering her ears with her jaw wide open. He stood there panting, his face between bars as he stared into the path, ignoring her presence. Belle was taken aback by such an outburst, forgetting to close her mouth when he looked her way, his jaw clamped shut.

After nobody answered Belle stepped in, picking the keys from the muddy ground and bending her hand past the gate, opening it from the opposite side.

"See?" Belle sighed, handing him the keys as the gate clicked open after a few tries.

"Wonderful." Adam growled, pulling the gate open and pausing as he waited for her to take her leave. Belle opened her mouth, trying to find words.

"I- I'll just leave." Belle stammered, smiling weakly and swinging her arms back and forth as she began to take a few steps away.

"Do you still want to see my library?" Adam called suddenly when she was already a couple yards from him.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

"You are _full_ of surprises." Belle beamed, following Adam as he lead her down a dimly-lit corridor. Adam smirked to himself, stealing a glance at her as she skimmed her fingers over the extravagantly carved interior walls. He didn't care for them and instead (much to the shock of Belle) found them hideously overdone. Yet, sadly, these were the sort of things his parents would splurge on since they were putridly rich.

"We're here." Adam announced, spreading a hand onto smooth mahogany doors and looking back to Belle who was distracted by almost everything. Adam frowned, wondering if he should have opened the curtains in the library. He never did, because he never went there, which was why he was half-scared it would just be full of rats and cobwebs.

"Close your eyes." Adam told her as she placed a hand on the brass door handle.

"What?" Belle stared at him blankly.

"Just do it." Adam sighed impatiently, and there was a pause before she slowly closed her eyes, smiling softly. Biting his lip, he waved a hand infront of her face just to make sure she wasn't peeking.

"What are you doing? I feel something infront of my face." Belle asked hesitantly, recoiling slightly. Adam blushed, taking a moment to wonder if she thought he had tried to kiss her. He quickly decided to remove his hand and slowly opened the door without a reply.

He stifled his breath slightly as he stepped into the library for probably the first time that year. He blinked several times, realizing it was practically pitch dark. After a long, cautious walk through the room, he managed to fumble for curtains and pulled them apart in one firm tug on a rope. He squinted once light flooded the room, shaking his head as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He looked back at the doorway, where Belle stood expectantly, rocking gently on the balls of her feet, "Can I open them?"

"Hang on!"

Adam quickly arrived at her sides and brought her in by the hands.

"Ok... now." Adam said, letting go of her hands and watching as her eyes fluttered open. She took a moment to adjust to the light herself, and after a few seconds, her eyes widened as she stared around the library, her mouth slightly agape.

In contrast to the dark colour schemes of the rest of his house, the library was a pale blue, with a shockingly high ceiling where wide generous book-shelves were carved into the walls and framed by dark orange tones. Even two stone lions stood proudly between some of the books, their faces contorted in snarls.

When things couldn't get any more extravagant, they did. There was even a wide fireplace collecting dust, between the curtains, and spiraling staircases that lead to the books.

There was actually a reason why the bookshelves were so high up, and that being because Adam's parents who were quite the socialites, meant for this room to be mostly just an impressive space for lounging and parties, the actual library only coming as second thought.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked, crossing his arms and looking around, not very moved by any of it.

Belle smiled, "This is _all really_ impressive."

Adam smiled as well, "Thanks."

"So how are you ever going to read those books _up there_." Belle asked curiously, returned her eyes to him.

"Never." Adam said, "They are all super old, anyway."

"Have you ever read any of them? They could be good." Belle pointed out, squinting in an attempt to read the tiny labels high up.

"No. Never." Adam admitted.

"Well you know that I would-"

"Love to indulge yourself in these books? Yes, I know." Adam huffed. As she nodded, he observed her eager expression, before blurting out, "You can come any time then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can come and read over here, any time you'd like."

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

He wasn't actually expecting for her to return _that very Sunday_ , but she did, making him wonder if he had just made a decision he would regret for a lifetime. What if she so obsessively visited his library, to the point after graduating school, she would buy property beside him and be there twenty four seven, tucking away in the library and becoming a full on hermit? What if she became a squatter and lived in his library? Adam had so many doubts, most silly, but most seemed possible for such a rabid reader like Belle.

Thankfully, that evening she only stayed for two hours, finishing about one book in her time there.

In the library, it was actually mostly naturally lit, so Adam was forced to light a fire for Belle, feeling like he was living before Thomas Edison invented the light bulb. After managing to prove himself in the 'essential' fire-making skill, Belle had revealed she brought a book lamp, making Adam thoroughly annoyed, which led to a small, short-lasting argument. After which Adam took a seat, watching the fire flicker about as she slowly flipped through her book.

"You... live alone?" Belle asked from the floor, taking a break and sipping tea, which again, Adam was forced to supply. That time, double checking that she hadn't hidden some water bottle down her dress. She was seated gratefully, propped up against a coffee table, where her book and tea sat.

"No." Adam replied, "Twice a week there are people who come for house keeping."

"Your parents?"

She probably had already guessed, so Adam told her unwillingly.

"They travel a lot." He said, finding it easy to move on under her gentle gaze, "They go somewhere different and then come back every month or so. They were doing that since I was eleven."

"Why?" Belle prompted.

"Because they score _Z's_ at fucking parenting." Adam growled, hugging himself and glaring into the fire.

"They are that bad?"

"You could say that. Didn't take much. Just a one-way ticket around the world." Adam spat bitterly. Belle frowned, toying with the hem of her long green dress.

Adam didn't expect her to respond, in fact, he'd rather she wouldn't. And thankfully, she changed the subject.

"A Tale of Two Cities." she suddenly said, smoothing out a page in her book.

"I thought you would have read that by now." Adam said, mildly surprised.

"Oh, I have... about three times." Belle admitted with a nod, "It's just that this one is very vintage, isn't it."

She showed him through the dim-red-lit room, a cracked book cover that read the title and Charles Dickens.

"Looks boring." Adam commented.

" _And_ it looks like you haven't gotten a haircut." Belle said, going completely out of context.

"That has nothing to do with books." Adam said hotly.

"Well you could read better if you _just got a haircut_." Belle groaned, "Your hair drives me _insane_."

Adam scowled and pushed his thick strands of hair from his eyes, tucking them behind his ears. There was a pause before Belle said he should comb his hair too.

"Where's the nearest comb?" she yelled around the library, laughing at the same time and running from the coffee table.

"You'll never find it!" Adam called after her, playfully ruffling his hair only to annoy her.

"Come _on_ Adam! When was the last time you put effort into yourself!" Belle laughed, dragging him to his feet and tearing him from the fire place.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

"I look ridiculous." Adam groaned, holding his face and looking into the mirror. Belle had quickly found a bathroom, and dragged him along with her, somehow producing a comb and razor from one of the shelves under the sink.

He was clean shaven, no more scruff, and his hair was neatly combed back into a loose ponytail, that Belle had insisted on.

"I'm just helping you out of your dark and deadly phase." Belle smiled, sitting on top of a powder table, "I think you look really good."

"We can't _both_ have _ponytails_. It's stupid." Adam complained.

"Then I'll take mine away." Belle volunteered, tugging away her dark green ribbon and letting her hair fall around her face. Adam pursed his lips, not wanting to accidentally admit she looked all the more beautiful without a ribbon.

"You pull it off better than me." Belle said in an encouraging voice, hopping off the powder table and standing beside him for comparison. The more Adam looked into his reflection, the more he could understand Belle's point.

"How did you learn all of this?" Adam asked, running a hand over his smooth jawline.

"My father." Belle smiled, "He always cuts himself on razors. Not much of a morning person really, so I'm usually the one to shave the morning..."

He listened to her gush about her father, continuing to stare at her reflection.

"Now he wants to make a log cutting machine and sell it to-"

"You love him don't you?" he interrupted, no longer interested in her father's affairs.

"Of course." Belle replied.

"That's... good." Adam said with a grim smile. He could never imagine to share anything close to Belle's love for her father, with his own parents.

 **OK! I am going to continue this little play date for the next chapter. So of course, this chapter was mostly revolving around Adam and Belle's ever growing relationship that still has a little more time to go. So this chapter is longer than the last ya'll so NO COMPLAINING. XD**

 **Do you guys want some... action between Belle and Adam by now? Or for it to move more slowly. I like slow development.**

 **So, I mean. Hmm... How do I put it? I like the brooding and grumpy cat Adam, and just because he might like Belle is not a reason for him to turn into some extra sweet version of Aladdin/Hercules. Nonono. That will make Belle and Adam's relationship super boring and unexciting. Ya know. Just a reason why I don't care about Cinderella or Snow White or Aurora's relationships in this FFN. Like...** _ **maybe Aurora?**_ **A treat for being a pretty cool character in this story. Butdasit. And you know how Beast turned into some frollicking lover halfway through Beauty and the Beast? That was gaggy to me and he turned kinda cheesy. Meh. Like it before when he was... abusive. (... stockholm syndrome is real and dangerous ya'll.)**

 **So we also caught a glimpse of Punzie. Gosh. So depressing... so Rapunzel is kinda clueless and also kinda super... what's the word? (burrnnnn~~littlemermaidreference) Like, stupidly hurt. I don't know. My point is: SHE NEEDS FLYNN AND SHE'S GONNA GO CRYING BACK TO HIM SOONER OR LATER BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS HER ISH. Hohoho, revealed all my plans... or did I? So some of you seemed really** _ **really**_ **excited about** _ **lanterns**_ **. Paper, wires and candles really have that effect, I guess. MAMMA, I GOTTA GET MYSELF ONE OF THESE. That was a quote from Flynn by the way, which I just summoned from the depths of the portion of my brain specifically reserved for DISNEY. Yes, it needed it own space. OKOKOK (sounding like reggie from the archie comics if you get what i mean...yokyok). I'm getting off point!**

 **Rapunzel is growing up! And how do you grow up? You become a sad fifteen year old and start hating pink! So that is the end of my (now ironic because i said that is the end) endless blabber and chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed and you can look forwards to another B &B chapter with potential romance! Plus **_**maybe**_ **Ariel? But no promises. See ya!**

 **Sidenote: I am literally Adam when he was trying to open that gate. When objects are super stubborn, it literally threatens my sanity. So yeah.**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth *******

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ****

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert ****

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ******

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders ***

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete *

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah ***

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes *****

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan *

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

Staff Members:

Mr Walt Disney- Principle

Ms Helga Katrina Sinclair- Math Teacher

Clopin- Literature Teacher, Head of Drama Club

Mrs Anita Radcliffe- English Teacher

Mr Porter- Biology Teacher

Mr Vincenzo/Vinny Santorini- Chemistry Teacher

Mr Cogsworth- Physics Teacher

Mr Lumiere- Art Teacher

Mr Roger Radcliffe- Music Teacher

Ms Calhoun- PE Teacher, Coach of Soccer Team

Mr Hades- Geography Teacher

Mrs Potts- History Teacher

Dr Joshua Strongbear Sweet- Sick Bay

Babette- Librarian


	25. Chapter 25: Nice Strong Boy

**Ok. CHAPTER 25! We are half way through to chapter** _ **30**_ **! Wicked, am I right? I got a review who wants some** _ **Shulan**_ **. XD Ok, no worries, that is gonna happen some chapter, but I need to come up with a plan on how they are going to become romantic interests. So, patience. :)**

 **Actually, hang on. I have a plan. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. It's gonna involve Yao, Ling and Chien-Po. yup**

 **Um, for Ariel and Eric, I am going to do them maybe a few chapter later. I said she is his swimming teacher and I stick to that. But I am going to write a chapter on their** _ **next**_ **lesson. The next Saturday. This one has already passed. So that will be coming.**

 **For Tiana, she will also be in a later chapter** _ **maybe**_ **. I still need to get my plans straight.**

 **Rapunzel could be** _ **this**_ **chapter or next chapter. So look out for lanterns. :)**

 **Plus I want to get Giselle involved in this story. XD**

Chapter 25

"You are serious about reading _everything_ , aren't you." Adam said from an armchair. When Belle glanced up at him, she froze, finding it hard to recognize his face for a moment. She had grown too used to a mop of light ginger hair over his face.

"Well, of course. If I could get my hands on some scroll from the Middle Ages, I would." Belle smiled.

"I don't think I have those." Adam frowned, eyes wandering around the library.

"Of course you don't. You really think I'd read something out of the _Middle_ _Ages_?" Belle laughed.

"Seemed like it for a moment." Adam shrugged, running his hands through his hair which was getting slightly more fluffy and untamed with each rough comb.

"Stop that." Belle huffed, uncrossing her legs.

"Stop what?" Adam asked defiantly, ripping his hand mid-comb and officially destroying the ponytail, that was on the brink of extinction anyway.

"Grr... Come here." Belle ordered, pointing to the ground.

" _No_." Adam refused, probably already guessing what was to come.

"Three, two-"

"Fine."

Belle smirked, surprised that her tactics actually worked on him. It was like working with an overgrown child. He made his way towards her half-heartedly, and then took his seat on the ground, back facing her.

"You've got to learn how to tie your own hair." Belle told him, pulling out his hair band that was barely hanging on to some last strings of hair.

"Why?"

Belle rolled her eyes, " _Because_ , tomorrow on Monday, this should be your new hairstyle when I see you in school."

"I look ridiculous." He repeated.

"You look presentable." She shot back, raking her fingers through his hair and beginning to pull his hair back together again.

"That hurts-"

"What do you think I go through every morning?" Belle sighed, cutting his protests off as she smoothed out of his hair. There was a pause until he attempted to defy her again.

"Since when do men wear ponytails?"

"Since forever. Want a specific date? Stop trying to win."

"Are you done?"

"Done." Belle announced, pushing her hand into his shoulder blade to help her move away.

"So remember," she instructed him, "Just use a comb and even out your hair when you tie it all up. It's not that hard."

 _ **~B~B~B~B~**_

"Worth it." Belle breathed, nuzzling into her scarf and hugging her chest. She was quickly walking over the dark pavement, her eyes darting back and forth as she approached the next block where her father awaited her with _hopefully_ , good news about the log-cutting machine.

She knew she was entering dangerous territory as she began to pass a small, quaint house with a bright red roof. It wasn't _dangerous_ because there was some creepy old man who sat on the porch with a shotgun, but because of the strange girl Giselle Adams. Belle kept her eye on the front door as she passed briskly, breathing shallowly and praying for the girl not to hop out of nowhere.

"Belle!" called a high-pitched, musical voice, just as she thought that she was safe from Giselle. Belle took a deep breath and wore a fake smile, turning around and staring at the red-roofed house, expecting a Giselle poking her head out of a window.

"Here!" repeated the voice. Belle looked up, squinting as red hair suddenly fell out of a tree, close to brushing her expectant face.

"Hello." Giselle's face suddenly emerged from a cluster of leaves.

"Hello." Belle greeted stiffly, "What are you doing up there?"

It was only polite to make conversation after all.

"I thought I saw a pixie."

"Of course." Belle sighed. Typical Giselle.

"So why are you out so _late_?" Giselle asked.

Belle bit back the urge to ask, " _Why are you in a tree searching for pixies?_ "

"I went to my friend Adam's house." Belle explained, treading her feet and ready to be on her way.

"We have the same _name_!"

Belle cringed, realizing she had made the most noobish mistake of mentioning his name infront of Giselle _Adams_.

"Great observation." Belle said, "I really got to go home-"

"So you are friends?" she asked, beginning to emerge fully and crawl down the trunk of the tree.

"Well, yes." Belle said, eyes widening.

"But then how does he know you love him?" Giselle asked innocently, lip trembling.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I mean, you can't just be _friends_." Giselle explained with a frown.

"Why not?" Belle challenged.

"Do you take him out for dancing?" Giselle asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"No."

"Do you wear clothes the colours of his eyes."

"Yes, kind of." Belle admitted, gazing longingly at her house only a house away.

"Ooh, how _romantic_!" Giselle squealed, "Well, remember that before you two get married, you have to share-"

Belle resisted an eye roll.

"True love's _kiss_." Giselle sang, rocking back and forth.

"Alright, goodnight and happy pixie hunting." Belle said, finally losing her patience and turning away and quickly departing Giselle. She stopped in her path, turning around and remembering to add, "We are _not_ in love! Nor are we getting joined in _marriage_!"

"You'll come around!"

That was highly unlikely.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"Fa Mulan!" called a raspy voice over spitting oil that Mulan could hear from her bedroom. It was plain to her that her grandmother had began to cook dinner at 3 in the afternoon.

"What?" Mulan sighed, shutting her laptop and pulling out of her earphones.

"Come down!" it was her mother who spoke next, also sounding slightly impatient. Mulan groaned softly and unfolded her legs, hopping off her bed and making her way downstairs.

"Has anyone seen my bunny slippers?" Mulan asked from the top of the staircase, unwilling to leave the fuzzy carpet for the cold waxed wood floor of the staircase.

"Don't tell me we have to buy you a new pair!" her Mother shouted. Not wanting to trigger a lecture about _losing things_ , Mulan bit her lip and stepped gingerly down the staircase, braving the steel cold floor. She approached the dining table, where her grandmother was busy stir frying prawns, and her mother washed the dishes.

"Eat!" Grandmother called, pointing a bony finger at the table where a plate of leftovers sat.

"What about dinner?" Mulan asked.

"Just a snack." Grandmother said impatiently, continuing to wave at the plate of leftovers.

"Snack, huh?" Mulan snorted, poking at an entire half of a roasted chicken that survived last night's dinner thanks to the countless appetizers Grandmother had prepared.

"So what's up?"

"I have been thinking-"

" _We_ ," Mother corrected, drying her wet soapy hands on her apron, "Have been thinking about you."

Mulan grimaced, wondering where this conversation was going. Her mother sat down infront of her, savagely ripping off a leg and handing it to Mulan, who accepted it and began to eat as she watched in amazement as her grandmother single-handedly washed the dishes _and_ flipped prawns around in a pan.

"Now that you're sixteen-" Mother began in her coaxing voice.

"You have boobs!" Grandmother interrupted, causing Mulan to choke on her drum stick.

Her Mother shot a dirty look at Grandmother, before hopping straight to the point, "We want you to take self-defense classes."

"What?" Mulan asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. Your father agreed to this too." Mother nodded, continuing to pull apart the chicken.

"I am _fine_ on my own." Mulan stammered mid-chew.

"When-" fire blasted up from the stove, "I was your age, we didn't get any classes like that." her grandmother said.

"And we want you to be _prepared_." Mother explained.

"What if I don't want to learn how to kick ass?" Mulan asked, crossing her arms and getting grease on her sleeves.

"You're _sixteen_. Every girl needs to know this stuff." Grandmother droned, dumping a plate of steaming hot prawns on the table, and throwing some plastic foil paper to her mother, who automatically covered the prawn up neatly.

"My friend Jasmine doesn't know _this stuff_ , and she happily wears bikinis." Mulan exclaimed, her reluctance only growing.

"Well she's not my daughter." Mother sighed, sucking on a burnt thumb. Mulan huffed and leaning back into her chair. It was blatantly obvious that through the body language of her grandmother and mother, that they didn't give a crap whether she liked it or not.

"So, um, tell me about these classes." Mulan said, continuing to frown.

"All my friends send their kids there." Grandmother raved, finally sitting down.

By friends she meant every other Chinese-American in town.

" _Really_."

"The ones I make mooncakes with." Grandmother specified with a smile.

"Wait, you mean Yao, Ling and Chien-Po?" Mulan asked, "The sons of your mooncake buddies?"

They nodded.

"But-"

"They are _very nice boys_." Mother sighed. That _was not true_. Mulan knew them since _birth_ and things started off pretty smoothly. It wasn't hard to get Ling to like you, with the only step being to stick chopsticks up your nose. For Yao all you needed to do was morph into a punching bag and for Chien Po you just eat his food, no matter how bad it became. But none of these worked once Mulan accidently spilled hot rice all over them at a gathering and it was safe to say they didn't exactly like Mulan. At all.

But it being that their grandmothers were faithful mooncake-factory buddies with Mulan's grandmother, they were forced into hanging around each other.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"It sounds like the _most prestigious school_." Mulan groaned, "Students _have to wear buns in their hair_? What kind of rule it that?"

"A stupid rule." Jasmine said.

"Wait, what was the name of that school?" Aurora asked.

"Huns Taekwondo Academy."

"Sounds familiar." Aurora muttered suspiciously.

"Sounds _lame_."Jasmine said, sounding like the one who had to go there in the first place.

" _Exacty_. And I have to go there with the mooncake sons." Mulan added.

"The _mooncake sons_?"

All three girls gawked at Mulan, Ariel even losing grip of her spoon. Mulan nodded firmly, secretly amused by their reaction.

"Those three boys? The Ling, the Yao and the-" Ariel gasped.

" _Yes_."

"On the plus side, after learning a couple moves you can probably kick _their_ ass for a change." Jasmine pointed out. Mulan shrugged, still not convinced that this academy might not be _all that bad_. However, there was a moment of silence when Mulan began to make sense of what Jasmine said, applying it to that strong Chinese culture she knew so well.

"Well actually that's _why_ I'm joining." Mulan said in revelation, her eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked, baffled.

"It started out with _Yao_. The violent mooncake son."

They nodded.

"Then Ling hopped on then Chien-Po then _me_. My grandmother and mother just want me to out do them." Mulan finished.

"Ok." Ariel said blankly.

" _Com-pe-titi-on_." Mulan cried out, clapping for every syllable.

"So they just want you to become a black belt?" Aurora summed it all up.

"I guess. And all this time I thought they just wanted me to learn self defense. Use it against molesters and stuff. Seems like the kind of thing they would do." Mulan said out loud, mostly to herself.

"I just better not mention this to my father. He'd totally send me there too." Jasmine sighed.

"But then we could do it together." Mulan said hopefully.

" _Don't_ drag me in." Jasmine warned, an eyebrow cocked.

" _Fine_."

"Change of subject: How was Eric, Ariel?" Mulan asked, trying to forget her frustration.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"I really _don't want to do this_!" Mulan yelled, racking the mirror as she stared, distraught, into her reflection. She was standing there, in her uniform, with a long white belt around her neck like a scarf.

"Mulan, don't do that! This is _fine_." her Mother yelled, dragging her out the door.

"Where are you all? I packed lunch!" Grandmother called from the car outside.

"It's _8am_!"

"Eat it in the car!"

"Are you ready?" Mother asked, grabbing Mulan by the cheeks at the front door.

"Of course she's ready!" Grandmother laughed, batting her mother's hands away and pulling Mulan towards her like she was a ragdoll.

"I found this cricket in the backyard." Grandmother whispered, pulling Mulan's head to her height, "It's lucky."

She gave Mulan a wink and a toothy grin before producing an _actual_ cricket from her pocket. Mulan gritted her teeth and took a hasty step back, "No thanks."

"Who's driving?" Her mother asked, fitting a cooler box into the boot.

"What is that-" Mulan asked, rushing forward.

"Your lunch, now Mom, are you driving?" Mother replied.

" _I drive, I drive_."

Mulan opened the cooler box, her eyes widening.

"What is _all this food_?" Mulan asked, "Twenty plus ham and cheese sandwiches? Ten Arizona teas?"

"You don't like my cooking?" Grandmother accused, highly offended and waving her (dead) cricket in the air.

"It's your _lunch_. Me and your grandmother thought you would need a lot of food. Become strong." Her mother explained, shutting the cooler box and directing Mulan into the back seat.

"If you don't want to eat my food, _fine_ , give it to your friends." Grandmother sighed, crawling into the front seat with the help of her daughter, "Now, where is the stupid machine?"

"GPS." Mulan sighed, correcting her grandmother, "It's right there."

Her grandmother had received a GPS for her seventy-ninth birthday two years ago, after a history of getting lost in nature reserves on the way to grocery stores or mooncake gatherings. So, she was blessed with a GPS she showed no sign of gratefulness for, christening it 'stupid machine' the day after her party.

"Ah. Where are we going?"

"I'll do it." Mother volunteered, climbing into the front seat, beside Grandmother who was taking the wheel for whatever reason.

"So _later_ , I'm thinking about making some trifle." Grandmother began to say as Mother typed in the address, " _Strawberry_ trifle for the strong girl."

Mulan grunted, "If I make it out alive."

"What do you mean?" Grandmother exclaimed, finally throwing the limp cricket out the window.

"I _don't_ want to go learn Taekwondo!" Mulan muttered, crossing her arms and staring out the window, no interest in hearing about Grandmother's fantastic plans for dinner.

"I _don't care_." Grandmother dismissed her, snatching 'stupid machine' from Mother, "Hello? Are we done yet?"

"You aren't going to do anything shouting into the machine!" Mother chided, taking 'stupid machine' back and finishing the address.

"Then we will invite the owner and his family over to dinner." Grandmother moved on.

"Hang on, you didn't tell me-"

"His boy goes to your school, Mulan." Grandmother told her, looking at Mulan through the back view mirror.

"What's his name?" Mulan asked, curiosity bubbling.

"Dunno."

"You don't know the names of your guests?" Mulan asked, laughing slightly.

"Doesn't matter. But he is a _strong boy_ , you might like him." Grandmother sighed, fitting on her sunglasses and hat.

"Just because he's _strong_ , doesn't mean I would like him." Mulan frowned, dying to discover who was this 'strong boy' that went to her school.

"I said _might_."

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

Mulan learnt one thing the moment she set foot in the Taekwondo class. It was the fact that she was the only female attending that school. It was so strange and so bewildering that Mulan had take time to plainly asked people if there were _actually_ any female students. Anyone would have thought that at least one other girl in town would learn Taekwondo, but the answer was no, making Mulan wish she had done _everything_ she could to get at least one of her friends to join her.

Settling with the answer of 'No, you are the first female homo sapien to step in here', Mulan eventually realized that the female bathroom was all to herself. So, there was a pointless sum of five cubicles, of which only one Mulan would ever end up using.

Then, of course, came the onslaught of mooncake sons who stumbled past a stunned Mulan without any acknowledgment.

"My mom says tattoos prevent people from harm." Ling said, walking past Mulan.

"Oh yeah?" Mulan said out loud, glaring at the three of them. All three turned around, realizing only then that she existed.

"Hi." Mulan said, giving them a shallow bow.

"I thought you were a man." Yao snorted.

"I thought you were a 'My Little Pony'." Mulan retorted, happily watching his face and ears beginning to grow beetroot red.

"Well you don't have a tattoo, so we can harm _you_." Yao growled, beating his fists together, and stamping his feet like an agitated rhino. Mulan's eyes widened, and seeing his sloppily planned attack from a mile away, she ducked, tip-toeing out of the way as his fist collided with a sickening crunch into the wall behind her. Mulan stifled a laugh, knowing she wouldn't let him forget this moment too soon.

"Ow!" he yelled, shaking his throbbing fist and stumbling after Mulan.

"Yao, don't get so angry!" Chien-Po exclaimed in his soft voice. Yao eyed Mulan for a moment longer before turning away, "Not worth my time."

"Yeah, I can't believe I almost had the honour of getting punched by mooncake boy." Mulan growled, her anger continuing to shoot out of control.

"Say that again." Yao growled, slowly turning to her again, rolling his sleeves up his arms. Mulan poked her tongue out at him and to her surprise, his face softened and he looked at her innocently.

"Um..." Mulan furrowed her eyebrows, forgetting her irritation and turning around.

"Good morning." Shang greeted her, his arms tightly crossed.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

Mulan burst out of the classroom, her brow covered in sticky hair and sweat and her eyes wide with relief. Her grandmother was already waiting for her, two exploding shopping bags in her arms and a smile on her face.

"Did you eat lunch?" she asked.

" _No_. There is _no time to eat_ , grandma." Mulan complained, fixing her uniform.

"Then what are we going to do with all that food?" Grandmother asked, pulling Mulan towards her as she lead her to the car.

"I don't know, but the point is, _is Shang the owner's son_?" Mulan asked.

"So that's his name. Shang..."

"Yes or no?" Mulan asked again, already knowing the answer.

"I think."

"Yes?"

"So? He's a nice, strong boy." Grandmother sighed, getting back into the front seat.

" _No_. I _don't like him_." Mulan said, " _Please get me out of there_."

She was being very serious. There was nothing in that class she liked. From buckets of sweat, humiliation, being the only girl, mooncake boys _and Shang_ to cap it off, Huns Taekwondo Academy was Mulan's literal definition of _disaster_.

"He _can't come for dinner_." Mulan continued to cry out as Grandmother tapped pointlessly on 'stupid machine'.

"Why not? He's a nice strong boy!" Grandmother said, still clueless.

"Give me that stupid machine- I don't _think_ he is a nice strong boy! He is _horrible_!"

Grandmother laughed, "You know, when boys are mean and annoying, that means they _like you_."

Mulan paused, digesting what she just heard, "Wait- what? That makes no sense!"

"Your grandfather always pulled my hair." Grandmother cackled, hand beating the driving wheel.

"And you married him?"

"It was arranged." she sighed, "So glad he died."

Mulan thought about her late grandfather for a moment. Unsurprisingly, he had died of obesity, seeing that he was addicted to Grandmother's Tou Tiao.

" _Ok_. We are side-tracking. But the _thing is_ , I _don't want him over for dinner_!"

"You want me to call it off? What about my shopping?" Grandmother asked with round, innocent eyes. Mulan stared at her for a moment. There was nothing she could do.

" _Fine_!" she yelled, throwing herself into her seat, "Do whatever you want."

"Then let's go get ice-cream!"

" _Not_ , what I had in mind."

 **OK! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. WOOOF. So I did a little Mulan and Belle in this chapter. Hope you liked my plans for Mulan,** _ **I like it**_ **. Her family is like... so based off of my family. Or at least the Canadian-Taiwanese part of my gigantic hullabaloo family. So, I loved writing about it, disclaimer I don't live in Canada or Taiwan (i'd like to). Don't even ask where I live. XD But anyway, trust me, I tried to capture that craziness, that food all of that culture. It's** _ **hard**_ **. Because if I did, there would be no time for Mulan. Yeah. Cray.**

 **So, I don't have much else to talk about. Belle is just growing closer to Adam. But ya'know, barely even friends, then somebody bends. So, who's gonna bend, and how?**

 **And for Mulan... will she survive this dinner?**

 **Stay tuned for more in the next chapter! :D**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth *******

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ****

-Fa Mulan **

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert ****

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ******

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders ***

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete *

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah ***

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes *****

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan *

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter **

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

Extra Little Characters:

-Nina Pelekai (works at a coffee shop along with Esme and Pocahontas)

-Lilo Pelekai (Nina's younger sister who causes hell)

-Giselle Adams (Belle's neighbour)

-Ursula (the malicious life guard)

-Phil (Hercules' bossy uncle)

-Kocoum

-Yao

-Ling

-Chien Po

Staff Members:

Mr Walt Disney- Principle

Ms Helga Katrina Sinclair- Math Teacher

Clopin- Literature Teacher, Head of Drama Club

Mrs Anita Radcliffe- English Teacher

Mr Porter- Biology Teacher

Mr Vincenzo/Vinny Santorini- Chemistry Teacher

Mr Cogsworth- Physics Teacher

Mr Lumiere- Art Teacher

Mr Roger Radcliffe- Music Teacher

Ms Calhoun- PE Teacher, Coach of Soccer Team

Mr Hades- Geography Teacher

Mrs Potts- History Teacher

Dr Joshua Strongbear Sweet- Sick Bay

Babette- Librarian


	26. Chapter 26: Promise

**WOOF, it's chapter** _ **26**_ **! And I got three new reviews from chapter 25! Since I don't want to drone on and on about all my plans and stupid excuses... XD, I am going to say I have taken** _ **all**_ **your feedback into consideration. But I** _ **will**_ **say three things... (here we go)**

 **I think the reason for my small set of characters is because I don't want things to get out of control. Ya know, it's like a walking a dog. You walk it or it walks you. Don't worry, I'll get over that. But, also, because my chapters are short... compared to other fanfictions. So I can do only so much. BUT. The chapter's length is completely up to me. SO, my solution to this small set of characters is to write longer chapters so I can do more people. Which is gonna be a _task_ , and might mean updates could take _forever_ , but I'll do it from now on, starting chapter 26. :)**

 **Ok. I have come to a decision that Aurora, Cinderella might have their own mini 'episodes', and for Merida, (Anna, Elsa, Hans) their storylines are coming _soon_. I really want to do Merida.**

 **Meg will be coming. I promise once I come up with an idea. Quasi too, probs next chapter.**

 **I hate making promises that I might not be able to keep, and it seems like I have so many promises to you guys that you are probably rolling your eyes and quoting Cogsworth: Promises you don't intend to keep. But, I will fulfill all your wishes in my own time, because... QUALITY NOT QUANTITY. That is my motto. I am not going to force chapters out there that are** _ **super**_ **crap. On days I don't feel like writing, I don't write. I don't know** _ **how long**_ **this fanfiction will last. If it goes** _**super long**_ **, like 50/60+ chapters, I might make a Walt High School 2... meh. But, thanks for your patience, guys. It means a lot. .**

Chapter 26

Mulan lay like Humpty Dumpty on her bed, counting down the minutes and hours until _Shang_ would most likely be down stairs at the dining table, getting force-feeded. She had called her friends, _skyped_ them at least a million times once she arrived home from her Taekwondo class, trying to collect all the encouragement, support and self-esteem before _Shang_ came. She had to admit, her grandmother's ice cream pit stop helped a lot, with Mulan being granted an upsized serving of mint chocolate ice cream. It was all because _apparently_ she looked _thinner_ after class. But Mulan could hardly trust her grandmother's judgement.

"Mulan." There was a knock on the door. Mulan lifted her head, instantly recognizing it to be her mother's voice.

"Yeah. Come on in." Mulan croaked. The door creaked open and her mother bustled in, clad in a long, elegant blue matt dress, hair and makeup all neatly done.

"Why-"

"Why aren't _you_ dressed? Mulan, it's a formal dinner." Her mother solded her, dragging her by the ear out of her bed.

"Ow- Mom!" Mulan complained, "I don't want to wear a dress-"

"You will have to. A T-shirt and pants won't do."

"Oh, come on."

"You have some nice dresses." Her mother said, opening her wardrobe and unhooking a few dresses from the rack, "Here."

She pressed a midnight green cheongsam onto Mulan's chest.

"No I _hate_ cheongsams!" Mulan protested, pawing the slippery silk material.

"Too bad. It looks nice."

So it wasn't long until Mulan was fitted into the chosen cheongsam, and she wriggled around uncomfortably, pulling up her dress more than once to scratch her thighs. The silk rubbed against her hips and shoulders as she walks, pointing out _every_ curve on her body, not that she had many in the first place. And then she felt the most awkwardness she had ever felt when she was forced to sit in the living room quietly, stiff as a board, her hair slick with hair gel.

She sat there for a good ten minutes, watching the kitchen being overworked, with three or more dishes being cooked on the stove at a time. It was like her grandmother had been put into the most intense cooking show competition and was _killing it_ , with bursts of fire here and there, salt flying everywhere and spitting oil lashing at her immune face. Mulan's father had conveniently said he had a meeting and was unable to attend, though he had told Mulan the previous day, that he shared Mulan's awkwardness. So, Grandmother knocked off one dish from her list of twenty, leaving nineteen dishes for five people to finish, along with rice.

"Don't you think we are a _bit_ overdressed?" Mulan asked, "I mean, _mom_ , you used up all your foundation."

"How do you know? I have twenty more bottles." Her mother chided, as she dusted the fireplace.

"I mean, what if they come in with T-shirts and jeans?"

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"Get the door, Mulan!" Grandmother ordered from the kitchen, cooking her last dishes.

"Why can't mom-"

There was another ring. Mulan wished she could have crawled into a hole and disappeared forever. Anything would be better that having _dinner_ with _Shang_.

It took a _lot_ of effort, for her to finally drag herself to the front door, taking a peep out of a small window, where she could have cried out of dismay.

There outside stood a bulky man with... well with mutton chops, and _Shang_ behind him, clad in dark clothing Mulan could hardly make out. With a silent prayer Mulan bit her lip and opened the door as slowly as possible, her heart quickening pace. Before she could get a second glance at the pair of guests, her mother rushed forward from behind her, greeting them with a smile.

"Good evening, please- come in!"

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

Now, the most painfully slow evening to _ever take place_ , took place. They all sat around a crowded dining table, with Grandmother humming in the background and Mulan's mother easily making conversation while Mulan shuddered in her seat, not even daring _the slightest_ to look in Shang's direction. Everything was so surreal, and Mulan couldn't actually believe that the dinner was actually taking place. She would _never_ forgive her grandmother.

"Mulan, why don't you and Shang go play?" Her mother suggested. There it was, the sentence she had been waiting for all night. Mulan's mouth fell open and she stared at her mother blankly, unsure whether a piece of pork fell out of her mouth or not. She knew everyone at the table was staring at her, so she dabbed her mouth politely and left the table in a flurry of midnight green, "Sorry. I'll- We'll go?"

Mulan hurried away, almost tripping, and dropping into the sofa, fumbling over a random deck of cards she had found. Finally, once everyone from the table looked away Mulan slapped her face softly, feeling them burn with shame. She knew that she had just left a blob of chewed sweet-and-sour pork on her plate and she couldn't understand why she left the table, while everyone sat there eating quietly.

 _ **~J~J~J~J~**_

"Is this it?" Jane asked, surveying a small and quaint skateboard park, a concrete jungle of railings and ramps. There weren't any people, but the occasional messy spray of graffiti on the steepest of the ramps.

Tarzan, who had graciously brought her there, nodded, and set down his skateboard that he had brought.

"It's a shame to say, but I never came here before." Jane admitted, "You know this town better than I do."

Tarzan just gave her one of his sincere smiles, since he wasn't the best at English. But in the past month or so every since Jane met him in the hallway, she had quickly taken to becoming his tutor in English, often inviting him to her house where they would pour over books for hours. However, Rome wasn't built in a day, and he still had a long way to go before he could speak English fluently. That day, a Tuesday afternoon, had become more of a date than study session; Tarzan inviting her to his newly-discovered skateboard park.

They made their way carefully down a slippery ramp, Jane almost loosing her footing more than once, until they arrived at the bottom of the ramp.

"So, step on." Tarzan instructed her, motioning to the skateboard.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Jane mused, smiling innocently.

"Here, take my hand." Tarzan offered, holding out a hand. How could she say no, with his earnest eyes and sweet smile?

"Alright, _fine_. But only _this time_." Jane told him, stepping onto his skateboard hesitantly and gripping his hand as she wobbled precariously on the skateboard.

"You are doing good." Tarzan praised (despite her doing nothing) loosening the grip of his hand and giving her a little push.

"Only you would say that." Jane laughed, shifting her feet cautiously.

"Goodness. This skateboard has a mind of it's own." Jane commented, slowly rolling forward on the smooth concrete, her right arm flailing as she approaching a ramp.

"Actually, I'm just pushing you." Tarzan said cheekily.

"Oh! I didn't notice, I was so scared of- Woah!" Jane screamed in terror as the skateboard zipped down the ramp, Tarzan giving her a small boost with a hand on her shoulder blade. Miraculously, Jane managed to keep her balance, surprising herself as the skateboard finally slowed to a stop and Jane crouched there, stunned and hardly hearing Tarzan's amused laugh from the top of the ramp.

"What in the world...? That was _not funny_ , Mr. Greystoke!" Jane yelled, on fours as she crawled off her skateboard, her hair in disarray, "I will _never ever never_ get on another skateboard with you around!"

Tarzan shrugged, using the ramp as a slide and scooted towards her, "Skateboarding is fun."

"Not everyone shares the same opinion." Jane muttered. He gave her a puzzled look and she realised he didn't understand her.

"I _mean_ , I don't think _skateboarding_ is fun." Jane simplified her previous sentence. Tarzan frowned, picking up his skateboard before coming up with a reply.

"Maybe you need more practise."

Jane stared at the skateboard, before giving in.

"Just _promise_ , Mr Greystoke. That you _won't_. I repeat, _won't_ , push me off ramps." Jane warned, him, wagging a finger.

"...pinky promise?" He suggested, using one of the words she taught him, or at least told him about.

"Pinky promise." Jane smiled, linking pinkies with him. She thought she might just be in love.

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

Aladdin was slowly ambling down a street, his hands deep down his pockets as he put up with the cold air. His hair was already slightly longer, since he was growing it out for winter, and now he had an impressive mane-like fountain of dark hair.

Aladdin didn't expect much trouble unless he caused it.

So of course the walk played out to be monotonous, and Aladdin was just questioning why he even bothered going out anymore before he slowly strolled past an alley. It was wide, unlike the narrowness anyone would expect of an alley, so Aladdin managed to get a good long look. He paused, keeping still as he noticed a large man who had this familiarity to him, just standing against a wall with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

His eyes slowly widened as he recognized the beak-like nose and almost _oval_ eyes. It could only be the man he, Flynn and Rapunzel had stumbled upon at Dove Street. His need to find out proved too strong, and Aladdin took his first steps towards the man.

"What do you want?" the man asked passive aggressively, taking in a deep draw of his cigarette.

Aladdin blinked a few times, before stuttering innocently, "Sorry, _sir_. I think I know you."

The man squinted slightly, " _Hey_. Wait a second. You are that _kid._ "

"I'm a teenager, not baby goat." Aladdin said defensively, playing dumb. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to seem aggressive towards some shady smoker in an alleyway who possibly lives in a dilapidated house on the edge of town.

The man laughed, and stood up straight, leaving the wall, twirling his cigarette between two fingers, smoke curling around his nostrils, "Remember my name?"

"Let me guess..." Aladdin fake-pondered for a moment, " _Genie_?"

"So I _do_ know you. What's your name?"

"Hang on, is _Genie_ really your name?" Aladdin wasn't keen on revealing slightly personal information.

"Yes?"

"Well my name is Ali." Aladdin told him. He had just added an 'i' to the end of his nickname 'Al'.

"Ali... what are you-"

Aladdin furrowed his eyebrows as the man took a step forward.

"Wearing!"

"It's none of your business!" Aladdin snorted, taking a step back, disliking the way Genie advanced on him suddenly.

"I mean. Why are you barefoot?"

"My shoes are uncomfortable. I only wear them for school." Aladdin sighed, curling his toes.

"And you hair is ridiculous long. You look homeless, to be honest." Genie muttered, stroking his chin and tapping his cigarette against his hip. Aladdin chewed on his lip, unsure of whether to be offended. All of Genie's words rang true.

"I am really sorry kid-"

"-Ali-"

"But you need to something new to wear."

Aladdin crossed his arms, "Well it's not like I have money to burn on cigarettes."

Genie laughed again, putting out his cigarette on the side of a dumpster (very glamorous).

"Hey, you know, I like you Al. So why don't I get you some new clothes?"

"No-"

"Come on we should really get you some real clothes."

"I have real clothes-"

"Hey, you have _never had a friend like me_."

 _ **~A~A~A~A~**_

"Hello Flynn." Aladdin greeted quietly, looking the other way as he caught up with Flynn Ryder.

"Hello Al- _addin_. Wait hang on, what are you wearing?" Flynn asked.

"Something new." Aladdin retorted.

There was a pause, and Aladdin finally dared to look at Flynn's expression. His eyes were racing up and down Aladdin's newly clad body.

"So..."

"Um- no! You look great." Flynn said, nodding slightly. Aladdin shrugged, unbuttoning his jacket slightly to reveal a pale purple shirt underneath. He wore that, the denim hoodie jacket, simple pair of dark pants and lastly a pair of _shoes_. Everything, without a single patch or stain.

"How did you," Flynn swiveled a finger at his jacket, "Or where did you get all this stuff? I was under the impression..."

"Secret stash." Aladdin lied dismissively, continuing to unbutton his jacket, realizing he wasn't very fond of the warmth it provided, "I thought it would be appropriate for-"

"Asking out Jasmine?" Flynn grinning, throwing in a wild guess.

" _No_. Where would you get that idea?" Aladdin asked defensively.

"Well, she might say yes." Flynn said, shrugging.

"I mean, where did you get the idea I like her? That's crazy!" Aladdin grimaced, bracing himself for a painfully true answer.

"Dunno." Flynn mumbled, "Am I being too far-fetched?"

Aladdin kept silent as they walked up the front steps of the school. Ask out Jasmine? Why would he do that? Since only having approximately _two_ full conversations with her and the occasional hi-and-bye.

"Not really." Aladdin finally replied.

"Yeah, thought so. Al, I _know_ you like her."

"I still want to know where you get your ideas."

"Ok- _fine_. Sometimes you lapse into nothingness, and you go like this-"

He stopped walking and made a dumbfounded face, eyes dead and clouded.

"Dude. How long are we going to stand here?" Aladdin asked.

"Un-hill durool gu outh." Flynn said, with his mouth wide open.

"Until-"

"Har ick caa." Flynn made more sounds, and Aladdin cringed as a glob of saliva sneaked its way from the corner of his mouth.

"Gross!" Aladdin yelled, slapping Flynn in the shoulder and breaking his trance.

"Hey, not cool! I was just showing you how stupid you look when you think about Jasmine!" Flynn exclaimed, beginning to walk again.

"Not so loud!" Aladdin scolded, grabbing his shirt and following him.

"It was extremely accurate. Someone give me an oscar." Flynn said, lowering his volume.

"No way." Aladdin groaned, "And stop being so conceited. It's not like you can read minds."

"I'm not _conceited_. It's just, that's the kind of face someone makes when they are having some crazy sex dream."

"What?" Aladdin cried out, his eyebrows furrowed, feeling outraged. Flynn just smirked smugly and shrugged.

"So tell me- what happens in these dreams?" Flynn asked, beginning to lean his head into Aladdin's shoulder.

"Wha- get off me!" Aladdin said, shoving Flynn of his shoulder.

"Hmm. You smell nice." Flynn teased, causing Aladdin to shrink away, feeling repulsed. As if fate, Jasmine suddenly appeared around a corner, clutching some books and listening to music through earphones.

"Here comes a chance." Flynn told him softly.

"I can't, I really can't. It's not the right time." Aladdin mumbled, looking away from Jasmine. Flynn shrugged, "Well I guess I can't help you. Anyway see you around."

"Hey- where are you going?" Aladdin asked, turning around as Flynn began to skip off, a new lightness to his step.

"Feeling inspired. Going to go ask some chick out." Flynn called back, happy to let the world know about his personal plans.

"Just like that." Aladdin mumbled, turning around, and to his surprise Jasmine stood right there.

"Oh- hi Jasmine."

She was barely looking at him as she tugged out her earphones and lay them across her books. She kept silent for a long moment, struggling to pop open some chewing gum. Aladdin awkwardly watched her hands before asking her whether she needed help.

"No thanks." Jasmine blatantly refused. Finally, she popped the chewing gum into her mouth, looking a little flustered.

" _So_." Jasmine stopped chewing for a moment as Aladdin stared at her, "Are you going to ask me out or do I have to wait another century."

Aladdin's mouth fell open slightly and he of course, continued to stare at her, wondering if she was being serious.

"Do you need help talking?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I-um, but the thing is... you want to go on a date with... me...?" Aladdin half-laughed and swung his arms back and forth, trying to look casual.

"Duh." Jasmine sighed, looking like she was on the verge of rolling her eyes.

Aladdin stopped smiling. She was being serious?

"Really-"

" _Yes_." Jasmine groaned.

Aladdin kept silent, looking away and choosing his next words.

"Sure. I can take you out. Anywhere you'd like." Aladdin stammered, not even sure what he was promising.

"That's what I like to hear." Jasmine grinned, squeezing his shoulder as she brushed past him.

 _ **~F~F~F~F~**_

Flynn leapt down the staircase with no regard for the steps, and landed heavily on the path, his hands stretched out for balance.

"Ow!" he grunted under his breath, rising as gracefully as possible to his feet and half limping to the picnic table and scowling at a few onlookers.

"Shit. Never doing that again." he murmured as he slung a leg over the bench, resting his upper body on the table and staring at the front door in an awkward yet surprisingly comfortable position. He might have looked ridiculous, or dead, but it didn't matter much to him as what was to come. Or at least what he planned to come. He skipped the Ms Sinclair's class just to be on time at the picnic table.

He felt pathetic on the inside. He made a promise to himself only that Friday that he would keep his distance from Rapunzel. Well that last a whopping four days.

He was waiting, as students streamed out the front doors and the school was slowly emptying out like water from a cup. But finally, losing his patience after at least one-level worth of students came out the doors, Flynn leapt to life (surprising one scrawny boy who spat out his bubble gum) and cautiously unhooked his leg from the bench before hopping up the staircases.

"Hey, you, have you seen Rapunzel Goth?" he asked the closest freshman, a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a blunt expression.

"No." he mumbled, keeping his head low.

"Ok- thanks." Flynn said with a nod, "Hey, what about you?"

"She was with the redhead." the boy next to the blonde said. _Redhead_. The problem was both of Rapunzel's friends had red hair.

"Um- _ok_." Flynn stammered, furrowing his eyebrows at the boy. _Was that a rat-tail?_

"Thanks." he said and shouldered past the blonde boy who continued to gaze at him with his mouth agape.

"Gosh. Kids these days." Flynn growled, and like a salmon leaping upstream, he continued to push his way through the crowd before he inevitably bumped straight into someone.

"Watch it!" he hissed, holding out his hands, before realising who he bumped into.

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

"Sorry." she yelped, barely catching his eye and trying to continue walking.

"Hey- Rapunzel? It's me, Flynn."

Rapunzel stopped trying to move on and looked back, her eyes widening, "Flynn."

He wore a small smile as he approached her, holding out his hands, "I was looking for you."

He looked happy to see her.

"You were?" Rapunzel wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey, where are your friends?" he asked hesitantly, referring to Anna and Merida.

"Oh- they were held back. They had to use the restroom..." Rapunzel said, glancing back and forth, "Flynn?"

"Yeah?" His eyes lit up slightly.

"I am _really_ sorry." Rapunzel blurted out, her voice cracking as she buried her face in her hands.

"For what?" Flynn asked with a small laugh. However, she was sure he knew what she was apologizing for.

"I didn't mean to hurt you on Friday." Rapunzel said, feeling like there was a brick stuffed down her throat.

"It's fine. That was my fault." Flynn sighed, "I _shouldn't_ have _lost my temper_."

Rapunzel pursed her lips and met his eye. He truly did look apologetic, which was new.

"Come on, why don't we go take a walk." Flynn suggested.

"A walk." Rapunzel smiled, as he held out a hand.

 _ **~F~F~F~F~**_

"So what about your mom?" Flynn asked casually as they walked through a (random) park, their arms swinging loosely as they approached a small pond surrounded by pebbles and grass. Rapunzel bit her lip and looked ahead before replying, "I actually don't know. She hasn't talked to me. Now she treats me different."

Flynn looked away, feeling a little sorry for her.

"Well, it's all part of growing up." Flynn reassured her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Growing up?"

Flynn flared his nostrils, remembering Rapunzel's inner toddler.

"I mean, a little _adventure_. Fun!" he said enthusiastically, punching the air.

"So this is all _normal_?" Rapunzel asked, her expression lightening.

"Well..." Flynn stopped himself. Would he be lying if he said yes? Were there people out there in the world who never grew up? Was it _bad_ to grow up? Was it bad for Rapunzel?

"I guess." Flynn finally said as they wandered their way to a bench.

"So how did _you_ grow up?" Rapunzel asked, watching the rippling pond.

"How did I have my adventure?" Flynn furrowed his eyebrows, recalling older times, "Join a gang and drive a truck illegally. Then backstab the crap out of them."

"The Stabbington Brothers?"

Flynn nodded, "Strange isn't it? They haven't been that active over the last... weeks."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rapunzel asked with a frown.

"Meh. Hey, I brought something along with me." Flynn said, reaching under his jackets.

"Did you like, plan all of this?" Rapunzel asked, her cheeks glowing.

"Err... kind of?" Flynn admitted, feeling a little embarrassed, "Ok. Hang on, any guesses?"

"A necklace."

"That's cheesy."

"A rubber duck?"

"Nevermind." Flynn sighed, pulling out his little surprise that he had been keeping for this very moment.

"Wrinkled paper?" Rapunzel asked, reaching forward.

"No. It's a lantern." he told her as he began to pull it open slowly, "I got it."

Rapunzel made a face, "You mean _stole_ it."

"Well, _yeah_." Flynn said with a smile, "Here, take it."

"Thank you." she murmured, holding it gently in her hands, careful not to destroy it.

 _ **~R~R~R~R~**_

"It's kind of lame, isn't it?" Flynn asked, his eyes on the lantern and his mouth in a partial frown.

Rapunzel glanced at him in surprise, "No, I really like it. It's very original for a date."

Flynn raised his eyebrows at her.

"Um... this is a date?"

"Why not?" Rapunzel said with a goofy grin, almost crushing the delicate lantern. Flynn looked at her strangely for a moment, before he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked back to the lantern he had stolen.

"Right, well why don't we light the lantern then. I'm pretty sure it flies." he suggested, pulling out a squished matchbox from his pocket. Rapunzel was impressed by his forethought, and she unsurely took the matchbox he offered her, fondling it in her hands.

"You know how to... light a matchstick, right?" Flynn asked, helping her open the matchbox.

Rapunzel gritted her teeth. It had been ten years since she had ever played with fire, the last time being when she tried to light the candles on her fifth birthday cake, before her mother swooped in, infuriated.

"I _do_ , but I'm kinda scared." Rapunzel stammered, handing the matchbox back and watching him nervously. Flynn didn't look surprised at her confession and he casually scratched a matchstick against the side of the matchbox, causing the end to burst into flames.

"Careful!" Rapunzel yelped, holding the lantern in position as he brought the matchstick to the bottom, where he lit it. As Flynn blew out his matchstick, Rapunzel held the lantern, warming her hands on the paper that was growing warmer from the ring of fire that blazed cheerfully. With Rapunzel holding the lantern, both their faces were illuminated gently by the glowing lantern.

"I think it's hot enough." Flynn said as he placed a finger on the lantern's surface.

"Ok." Rapunzel nodded, "Let's do it together."

"Fine..." Flynn placed his hands around the bottom and slowly, they let go at the same time, Rapunzel clenching her jaw and wishing it to keep on floating. Which it did.

Rapunzel beamed as the lantern wobbled to the sky, steadily gaining height. The pair of them stayed silent, transfixed as the lantern whisked over the lake, the hidden flame within flickering none-stop, its reflection shimmering on the lake's surface.

"There was this book." Flynn suddenly spoke. Rapunzel switched her attention to him, leaning forward as he spoke with various actions.

"The Tales of Flynnigan Rider." Flynn said with a dignified voice and a swordfighting action, " _Swashbuckling rogue_ , richest man alive."

He paused and leaned towards her, whispering, " _Not bad_ with the ladies either."

Rapunzel giggled and straightened her posture.

"Not that I need to brag about it of course." Flynn mused with a thumb on his lip.

"Was he a thief to?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn looked around, looking a little ashamed, "Actually no. He didn't need to steal because with his money he could already have anything he wanted in the world."

He paused, rubbing his eyes, "I don't know. For a kid with nothing, I guess stealing seemed like the better option."

"What do you mean 'a kid with nothing'?" Rapunzel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

For a moment, he looked like he was struggling to speak, before he finally said, "I, am, an orphan."

Rapunzel blinked several times, unsure of what to say or think. He met her eye, "Did you already guess?"

She shook her head, "No...?"

Flynn coughed and moved on, looking extremely uncomfortable, "So I'd tell the younger ones at the orphanage and eventually... I just adopted his persona, and created a whole reputation for myself."

Rapunzel pursed her lips, silently willing him to go on.

"Eugene." he suddenly spoke, staring at the edge of the pond.

"What?" Rapunzel blurted out, her eyes wide.

" _Eugene_ _Fitzherbert_. That's my name." Flynn clarified himself, "I thought you should know."

"Eugene?" Rapunzel smiled. She could tell, if not anyone, that he had taken a _lot_ of effort to reveal this, and she felt incredibly special that he had told her after all those weeks of going by Flynn to her.

"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert more than Flynn Rider." Rapunzel told him. Eugene looked flattered for a moment, before he remembered to add, "Don't tell _anyone_."

"Promise."

 **Ok. Guys. DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. HOLY SMOKIES. THAT TOOK FOREVER! So, I don't know** _ **how many of you**_ **big ol' EugeneXRapunzel fans are smashing your screens and like: WHY DIDN'T THEY FLIPPING KISS! But, I just felt like, it wasn't the right time. It** _ **didn't**_ **feel right. They will kiss, but only when the mood is on POINT. And I KNOW, during Tangled lantern scene they almost kissed, but I didn't do that because... THIS IS MY FANFICTION. MUAHAHAHAAHAH! Guys, I know. Chapter 26 and only one kiss (phoebus and esme), but first kisses and crap like that take time!**

 **And I know! For Mulan's dinner** _ **nothing much**_ **happened. But, dun worry. Every penny counts. And I am taking baby steps for Shulan. (weirdest ship name ever)**

 **I FINALLY DID A LITTLE TARZAN AND JANE. FINALLY. I KNOW.**

 **Plus next chapter I'll be doing Merida stuff. Anna stuff. Yeah. And also Pocahontas. (And also B &B. And also maybe HOND). So, I'm keeping my promise and slowly broadening my set of characters. :)**

 **So, hope ya'll liked this chapter, and stay tuned for more in Chapter 27! :D**


	27. Chapter 27: On the Swing

**Ok. I am SO excited to start on Chapter 27. And I noticed myself that Romance has become the focus of everything in this story. Yeah, I know, it's one of my genres, but do you guys like this? I want to do more friendship-ee stuff, and family stuff. I have just started reading the book 'The Joy Luck Club' by the all talented Amy Tan! I really recommend it to anyone, because it's super interesting, and easy to read. :)**

 **LET'S JUMP INTO CHAPTER 27...!**

Chapter 27

It wasn't long until certain places in school had become automatic meeting places for Adam and Belle. Apart from inevitable run-ins down hallways or an awkward wave across the classroom, they had both found a new purpose to pop by the library after school each day.

Belle had all the books she needed in Adam's library, but for Adam, he had all the books he wanted in the school's library. The only problem, of course was Adam's 'life-long' ban from the school library. So, Babette each afternoon would only catch a glimpse of Belle swiping pre-ordered books off the shelves before she borrowed them and left the library to a waiting Adam. Then they would leave quickly to equally shared stares and make their way to Tiana's Place where she was already there working her shifts and making those marvelous beignets.

Considering they had a satisfying supply of coffee, beignets and books, the next destination would always seem to be his house. On the silent walk there, Belle would easily have her nose down a book.

Adam turned around and corner and peeked in through the slightly fogged windows of the glass doors to the library. Squinting just the slightest he noticed Belle leaning over the counter and chatting with Babette, a thick stack of books compressed under her elbows. He gritted his teeth and knocked on the glass gently, successfully getting her attention. She waved hastily to Babette and hurried to the doors with a wide grin on her face, shocking Adam as she burst through (the door letting out a high-pitched moan).

"Consider yourself lucky, because I might just be able to negotiate your permission to enter the library." Belle said, as she pushed all five of her newly borrowed books down her slingbag and began to walk.

"It's not necessary." Adam groaned, following her at a slower pace and brushing his index finger across his forehead. He stopped when he felt only skin, and he blinked feeling confused before remembering his hair had been tied up and there was no longer a mop of ginger hair blocking his view. Belle turned around, "Well you won't have to wait for me outside the library after school, and just go in and browse around... Anyway, come on, let's go."

Adam shrugged, supposing she was right, and continued walking.

"Do you want to get beignets today?" Belle asked, turning around and waiting for him to catch up.

"Nah. Kind of craving a bagel." Adam sighed, again shrugging.

She cocked an eyebrow, "How can you choose a boring ring of dough over, well... a fluffy beignet?"

"It's much more than a boring ring of dough." Adam snorted, flicking his head.

"Ok... tea or coffee?"

Would he sound prissy if he said tea?

"...tea...?" he mumbled, scrutinizing her.

"Hmm." Belle wrinkled her nose before moving onto another question, "Cake or pie?"

"Pie."

"I think I can agree with you on that one."

 _ **~T~T~T~T~**_

Tiana leaned onto the countertop, staring around the cafe diligently, tapping her toes to the sound of 80's music wafting out the small window of the kitchen. Ignoring the disturbing croaking of the head chef, she hummed 'Uptown Girl' which had already been played the third time since she arrived.

"Ah, Billy Joel. Timeless-" Tiana murmured and her back snapped straight when the front door swung open accompanied by jingle of bells. She was almost going to say 'timeless as a century egg' for the sake of sounding like the ultimate foodie, but the arrival of Belle made her forget about Billy Joel and century eggs.

"Hey." Tiana chirped, barely meeting her eyes and turning around to prepare some beignets.

"And tea and coffee." said a gruff voice that Tiana temporarily froze to.

"Oh, hi there Adam." Tiana smiled forcefully, looking over her shoulder. Belle smiled apologetically before she went to the bakery display case and pondered over the bagels. Tiana resisted the temptation to look over her shoulder again and chewed on her lip as she heard them quietly chat as they waited. As she toppled beignets down a paper bag, she furrowed her eyebrows wondering what Belle saw in the ever-brooding Adam.

Then again, what did Charlotte ever see in Naveen? People are weird.

Tiana dumped the toasty bag of beignets on the counter. Adam was hunched over the display case, squinting at all the different frosted cupcakes and donuts.

"So, have you finished Mr Clopin's homework?" Belle asked casually, curling her fingers around the bag possessively.

"Er- no, but I bet you have." Tiana sighed, "I'll do it when I get home."

Belle blushed lightly and shrugged coyly, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, well you have read Midsummer Night's Dream probably a hundred times." Tiana smiled, as she busily capped off one cup of foaming coffee and the other a dark swirling cup of tea.

"Only twice." Belle corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"My bad." Tiana smirked, placing the two hot cups next to the beignets, "So- is that it?"

"He wants a bagel." Belle added hastily, throwing a thumb in Adam's direction.

Tiana looked at him unwillingly before she grabbed a fresh paper bag and approaching him from behind the display case.

"Sesame." Adam grunted. Tiana shrugged and awkwardly opened the case up, extracting a single warm bagel from the bottom and dropped it down the paper bag.

"Only one?" Tiana checked, clacking the tongs in her hand.

No reply.

Tiana shrugged again and finally finished their order. It was never comfortable when Adam was around. Just the look of him would make someone's lip curl, with his untidy ginger hair and the posture of a hanging man. He thumped his way next to Belle and pulled out a few notes to pay for everything.

"Thanks." Tiana sighed, passing the change back as if she was handling a hot potato.

"Smells wonderful." Belle grinned as she stuck her face down the brown paper bag.

Tiana shrugged and helped Belle balance all her things in her arms, as Adam stood there like a clothes hanger.

"Have fun." Tiana said through gritted teeth as she wished them goodbye and watched their backs until they disappeared past the front door and back into the cold. Her fingers drummed on the countertop and again she was brought back to Naveen... and Charlotte most importantly.

Tiana was overjoyed that Naveen had gotten over his interest in Charlotte. But because of Charlotte's emotional breakdown that followed, Tiana had to begin walking on eggshells when she was around Charlotte.

Charlotte's instagram page was now filled with screenshots of inspirational quotes like, "You are letting go, so me too." or "Move on and turn a page."

To most of these? Tiana just scrolled past with a stifled groan, unlike the one hundred plus people who chose to like such posts and encourage her with silly 'stay strong' sort of comments. The situation had spiraled out of control in no time and Charlotte had called Tiana in the middle of the night before, literally screaming about how Naveen had deleted his facebook account all because of _her_. Tiana just directed her to an ASMR video then shut the phone, slapping her forehead until she was tired of slapping.

But most of all? She was tired of Charlotte. All because of Naveen.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"I can't believe I finished my homework." Merida smiled, hardly containing her excitement as she quickly packed away her completed math worksheet. She let out a small squeal and turned off the music she was playing, before opening her bedroom door with caution. She stood there in the doorway, eyes darting back and forth. Her house was a living booby trap because of her triplet brothers Hamish, Hubert and Harris.

Merida could only hear the distant cheering of her father as he watched a football game. Her mother was most likely tucked away in the master bedroom sewing tapestries, which was a strange hobby of hers. However, the whereabouts of Hamish, Hubert and Harris were never truly known to Merida. She couldn't even tell them apart.

She frowned into the dim hallway and then retreated back into her room, beginning to tidy up her desk and make sure she was ready for the next day. Ever since joining Walt High School her life had become a daily struggle to one-up the seemingly perfect Jim Hawkins. It wasn't that she was a straight-A student and so was Jim. Merida was just a competition freak.

"I'm going to bed already." Merida yelled throughout the house once she packed the last pen in her pencil case.

"So soon?" her father replied from downstairs. Merida looked at her clock, realizing it was only eight pm. She wrinkled her nose, wishing she had checked the time before she said she was going to bed.

"Why not!" Merida called back, her voice slightly weaker. No backing down now, she thought as she began to undress and put on a warm pair of blue pajamas.

"Of course she needs to go to bed... Merida needs her beauty sleep." she heard her mother chide nextdoor. Merida made a face at this and as a reply, slammed her door shut before crawling into bed.

"Don't slam the door!" her mother scolded.

"Good _night_." Merida groaned, rolling over in her bed and wrapping herself underneath the sheets. She lay there for a while, until realizing she had forgotten to turn off the lights. Before she could get out of bed again, the door gently creaked open, and she saw her mother's oval face in the doorway, "Goodnight."

Merida rolled away and heard her mother turn of the lights with a small click.

 _ **~Merida's Flashback~**_

" _Are we there yet?" Merida groaned, tugging on her mother's emerald dress and mock-panting._

" _No, patience darling." her mother sighed as she casually flipped through a book she had brought on that morning's dog walk. Merida let out a sharp exhale and her steps became heavy as she watched her father dart between greyhounds, leashes coiled around his large swinging arms. She looked a little further, squinting her eyes and brushing orange hair from her eyes._

" _Hey! I see the playground!" she yelled in excitement, and leapt forward, dragging her mother along with her._

" _Slow_ down _Merida!" mother huffed from behind her, trying to smooth out her orange hair as Merida obeyed and slowed to a stop._

" _Can I play on the swings today, momma?" Merida asked, looking up at her mother's oval face and smiling brightly._

" _Yes, of course. But you have to wait your turn if there is someone else there."_

" _Aww..." Merida pouted, hoping that the playground wouldn't be too crowded. She really wanted to play on the swings._

" _Can I play on the... see-saw?" she asked again, her frown fading into a grin again._

" _Yes darling." her mother sighed, still petting Merida's hair down. Merida burst out in a fit of giggles and let go of her mother's dress beginning to sprint forward and catch up with her father._

" _Daddy! Wait for me!" she yelled, shielding her face from her hair._

" _What?" her father asked in a playful tone, pulling the lolling greyhounds closer to his hips._

" _Wait for me!" Merida squealed, catching up with him finally and giving one of the dogs a fond pat on the head. It's reply was a string of drool yo-yo-ing to the floor._

" _Daddy... can I jump off the swings?" Merida asked innocently, glancing back at her mother who continued reading._

" _Why not." he said with a shrug._

" _Mommy says I could break my leg." Merida explained, placing her hands on her hips, sharing the same confusion as her father._

" _You? Break a leg?" he laughed "DunBrochs_ never _break their legs!"_

" _That's what I thought." Merida smiled, feeling triumph over her doting mother._

" _When I was a lad, I would jump off the trees and into ponds!" he explained to her, a proud look passing over his face. Merida's eyes widened out of awe and she leaned against her father's leg, "Wow."_

" _What are you telling her?" her mother interrupted from behind. Both redheads turned around, their faces slightly scared._

" _Nothing." they both said at the same time. Her mother rolled her eyes and continued reading._

" _Go on." Merida beckoned her father._

" _And I would burn all those ants with my magnifying glass." he went on, again looking proud and accomplished. Merida nodded slowly, absorbing his tales of his childhood. She always wished that she could be as daring at her father, except her mother was always the fun-spoiler, butting in at the very last moments and chiding Merida for being reckless even though she had done_ nothing _!_

" _Your father is not brave. He's stupid." her mother would remind her when she was bored and has nothing else to do but repeat her father's childhood stories._

" _We're here!" Merida announced, almost tripping over a leash as she stumbled forth, kicking off her little shoes and crashing into the sandpit, her hair acting as a sponge for sand._

" _Oi!" she heard her mother exclaim in the background. Merida's eyes almost shone as she looked up from the soft, cushiony sand and at the beautiful park playground. Swings galore, winding slides and colourful monkey bars! It was a dream come true._

 _Merida kneeled down and ripped her socks off, tossing them into the sand before scrambling towards the nearest structure. The swings, her favourite._

 _She placed her hands on the warm seat to steady herself, and the hanging chains wobbled slightly. Biting her lip, Merida hoisted herself up with a grunt and managed to sit down, her legs dangling and baring brushing the sand below._

" _Daddy! Look at me!" she yelled, looking right at her father, who was playing fetch with the dogs. Not waiting for a reply or acknowledgement, Merida began to rock her body front and back, and the swing began to do the same._

 _She looked left, where there was a boy about her age with light brown hair in a neat cut, already swinging much higher than her._

 _Merida furrowed her eyebrows, almost losing focus on her swing as she glared at the boy. He probably had help from his mom._

" _Hi." Merida greeted, waving to him politely._

" _Hi there." he drawled, head lolling around as he swished through the air._

" _What's your name?" she asked, putting more effort into her swing._

" _Jim. Yours?"_

" _Mer-" she grunted, realizing she was close to his height, "ida."_

" _Mer-eeda?" he cocked an eyebrow, slowing down himself._

" _Merida." she corrected, not even looking at him anymore._

" _Wow, you are really good at swinging." he commented._

 _Merida gulped and pushed forwards again with more effort, her legs swinging at the same time._

" _My father taught me how to use the swing." she called back to him, realizing he was right._

" _I learnt myself." he said._

 _She didn't say anything and instead looked down. She was higher than him. She grinned whole-heartedly and her grip began to loosen on the chains as an idea came to mind. She was going to be just like her father and..._

" _Watch this!" she yelled, and without a second thought, at the highest point she kicked off of her swing and flew threw the air for a few split seconds before crashing into the sand._

" _Ah!" she cried, and rolled over in pain._

" _Merida!' she heard her mother from not far away. Merida clutched her elbows, feeling dizzy from the impact of her fall, and removing her hand from her elbow, she realized there was pungent dark blood staining her palms._

" _Mommy!" she cried, tears beginning to spill when she realized what she had done, "I hurt!"_

 _It wasn't long before her mother was at her side and quickly scooped her up. Merida sniffled and wiped her eyes a little bit, realizing the whole playground had frozen and many on-looking parents were looking at her in disgust, while a few children cheered. As for the boy Jim, he simply stood infront of the swings and frowned at her. It wasn't judgemental, but sympathetic._

 _I don't need your sympathy, I'm a DunBroch, she thought, clutching her mother's shoulder as she carried her away to a bench under the shade._

" _I am very angry, Merida." her mother said, her voice controlled and dangerous. Merida hung her head and apologized._

" _Let me look at your elbows." mother grasped her arms and lifted them so she could see where Merida got hurt._

" _A friction burn." she said with a sigh, and produced some tissued from her bag and pressed them into Merida's elbows._

" _That hurts!" Merida protested and tried to push mother away as stings coursed through her body._

" _Sit still!" she scolded, only holding on tighter to Merida's arm. With no choice, Merida unwillingly sat there tamely, wincing as her mother gently dabbed tissue over her burns._

" _It was his fault." she finally said, sensing her mother was still angry and trying to resolve everything._

" _Who?" her mother paused and met her eye._

" _Er- the kid on the swing." Merida explained, scratching the back of her head._

" _He told you to jump off the swings?" Mother frowned, her face hardening._

" _Not exactly..." Merida mumbled, looking away and staring as Jim strolled towards a young woman who was most likely his mother._

" _I don't think he would tell you to jump of the swings." Mother said sternly, her dabs becoming rougher._

" _Ow- but if he didn't go on the swings I wouldn't have jumped off."_

" _That doesn't make sense."_

" _But it does!" Merida said hotly, her frustration only building._

" _Not to me."_

" _I'm telling the truth."_

" _Do you know what I think?"_

 _Merida stayed silent and glared at the ground. She could feel her mother gradually winning the argument. Why did adults always win?_

" _I think you dared yourself to jump off the swings." her mother said in a plain voice, as if victory was a common, everyday sort of thing._

" _Why don't you believe me?" Merida cried out loud, throwing her arms in the air. Her mother didn't reply, but gave her this knowing look, before she silently returned to her book. Merida let out a huff and scooted off the bench. She wished she had the strength to fling her mother to the other side of the playground. But she only released her anger by storming away and kicking sand around._

 _ **~E~E~E~E~**_

Esmeralda had arrived at the door of a large house with little windows and stone. She clutched, in her pocket, a crumpled piece of paper with untidy scribbles, and her bottom lip was hidden in a bite. She could barely move, her body becoming so stiff and sweaty as she stood pathetically infront of Quasimodo's house.

Esmeralda felt like she was the boy who came to his crush's window and gently threw pebbles at her bedroom window, fishing for her attention.

But she wasn't there to throw things at his window. She was there to stand up for her friend, who hadn't been in school for a good three days. Of course, she spent her weekend, a thumb hovering over the emergency call button for Quasimodo, until she began to calm down and expect him on Monday.

Then Monday came, a Quasi-free day.

Tuesday was the same story.

And Wednesday was where her patience ran thin and she made it a point to go by herself to Quasimodo's house and figure out what was happening.

As for teachers, there had been no explanation provided. Weird, considering he was (every) teacher's favourite student.

Another thing affected by Quasimodo's disappearance was basically her and Phoebus' relationship which had little development since their kiss. Esmeralda would sit at her desk almost glaze-eyed, half-listening as Phoebus painfully tried to suggest a date. Her mind was too occupied by Quasimodo, that she could hardly listen or notice. But ever since she began her long stroll to Quasi's house, she realized what a complete mindless bitch she had been (in her words). On Tuesday she had literally passed an old man struggling to hold his groceries up.

She in fact had also noticed a second thing only when she arrived at Quasi's house.

It was also Frollo's house... which made things a lot more complicated. Which was why she was so apprehensive about knocking on the door.

Gathering all her courage, she yelled out, "Quasi?"

There was no reply. But since she had already called his name, Esmeralda saw no point in staying discreet, and removed her hand from her pocket and gave the door a firm knock. When she knocked it, it suddenly swung open to her surprise and she peered in with little knowledge of what to do next.

"Quasi..." her voice trailed away and she pulled out the note in her pocket. On it was scribbled a list of possible reasons why he was absent at school. She barely glanced at it before she tossed it aside and bravely took a step inside.

Like the trespasser she became, Esmeralda took a good look around the house. She had never been there for obvious reasons. But all of the stone, wooden furniture and dull colours mostly reminded her of a church for some reason. She shrugged this thought away and called out his name another time.

"Quasimodo?"

No reply _again_. Esmeralda looked back at the front door, which was still open, before she decided to close it shut. As she shut the door, she noticed a narrow staircase leading up. Without much thought, she immediately rushed up the staircase, bunching her skirt in her hands.

"Quasi?" she said again, this time her voice slightly more hopeful. The upper floor was unsurprisingly as dull and dim as the first floor. Esmeralda began to look at the several doors that stood in a row infront of her.

"Dammit..." Esmeralda murmured under her breath, feeling her heart quicken pace.

Her eyes were instantly attracted to a brighter door of lighter wood, that had a small stain-glass circle that beams of colourful light passed through. Esmeralda, being Esmeralda, quickly went to this door and slowly opened the door with baited breath.

"Wow..." she breathed, her eyes widening at the beautiful ceiling with had shards of coloured glass hanged one by one, making small gentle jingling sounds as they brushed against each other. The room was large, and mostly wooden, and at a wide window at the end, was a long table with a small hand-carved wooden village sitting on top.

"Stop!" warned a voice, and out of the shadows was Quasimodo, his fists held up in a defensive stance. Immediately snapping out of her trance, Esmeralda hopped back, pressing her back against the door and barely breathing. His stance loosened slightly when he realized who she was, but as if remembering something, his face turned twice as hard and he advanced forward, yelling, "Get out of here!"

Esmeralda held out her hands and tried to stop him, "I just want to talk-"

"Get _out_!" his voice becoming harsher by the second. With no choice, Esmeralda sprang out of his bedroom, looking back only once before bolting out of the house, forgetting why she was there in the first place.

 **I am extremely sorry guys! This took forever! :(**

 **But I hope you are happy with this chapter, I promise the next one won't take as long to upload. However, let's get on, no more apologies. So today we got a proper POV for Merida, and I am pretty happy with it. I know it's not when she was in highschool, but I thought as a small child, we could easily see the way she was brought up. And perhaps why she is so focused on defying her mother. And I know! I thought it was stupid, but Jim seems to always play a part in Merida's story... but why not? She probably doesn't remember him as a child though, so it doesn't matter. But I thought it would be a little amusing that Jim is such an annoying goody-two-shoes. I had fun writing with baby Merida, that was cool. I hope it's an accurate portrayal of an angry wild toddler. XD**

 **And if you are anything like Jim Hawkins, you would be thinking: OMG MERIDA THOUGHT ABOUT THROWING HER MOM ACROSS A PLAYGROUND?**

 **To all those non-jim hawkins, I think we've all wanted to do something like that to our relatives at one point or another. :)**

 **Plus, Tiana is SO MUCH FUUUUNNNN TO WRITE WITH. But anyway...**

 **Next chapter is some Elsa and Cinderella action... so look forward to that! :) Bye!**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth **********

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ****

-Fa Mulan *****

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *******

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ********

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers

-Tiana Sanders ****

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete **

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah *****

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ******

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan *

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter ****

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

Extra Little Characters:

-Nina Pelekai (works at a coffee shop along with Esme and Pocahontas)

-Lilo Pelekai (Nina's younger sister who causes hell)

-Giselle Adams (Belle's neighbour)

-Ursula (the malicious life guard)

-Phil (Hercules' bossy uncle)

-Kocoum

-Yao

-Ling

-Chien Po

Staff Members:

Mr Walt Disney- Principle

Ms Helga Katrina Sinclair- Math Teacher

Clopin- Literature Teacher, Head of Drama Club

Mrs Anita Radcliffe- English Teacher

Mr Porter- Biology Teacher

Mr Vincenzo/Vinny Santorini- Chemistry Teacher

Mr Cogsworth- Physics Teacher

Mr Lumiere- Art Teacher

Mr Roger Radcliffe- Music Teacher

Ms Calhoun- PE Teacher, Coach of Soccer Team

Mr Hades- Geography Teacher

Mrs Potts- History Teacher

Dr Joshua Strongbear Sweet- Sick Bay

Babette- Librarian


	28. Chapter 28: Pillow Talk

**Alright! Chapter... 28. So as promised, I will do Elsa's POV for this chapter. :) Not the whole way, but the first bit. So, she is** _ **pretty**_ **different from other highschool-fanfiction-elsas. So I hope you like her! Oh yeah, plus Cinderella is also really different.**

Chapter 28

Merida rubbed her fists into her blotchy cheeks, trying to bring warmth to them as best as she could. She silently loathed their chosen sitting location: a bench outside, but kept her complaints to herself because she was of Scottish descent, and complaining about the cold would make her sound stupid. Before anyone would notice her, Merida stuffed her hands under her bum and looked the other way, flinching as a breeze wiggled it's way around her.

She looked left at Rapunzel and Anna. Rapunzel was warmly wrapped in a pale pink sweater, her brown hair tied up messily. Anna looked completely normal, excited almost by the cold.

"So what does it mean when your mom says you can do anything?" Anna asked, playing with some of her ginger hair and eying Rapunzel. Merida rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. Another one of these, "Let's go do this and that", sort of conversations.

"I think." Rapunzel replied unsurely.

There was a pause, and Merida knew Anna was slowly crafting together a play-date or something.

"Anything, anything?" Anna asked again.

"Erm..."

"What about you guys come to my house tomorrow after school? Like, what about a sleep over?"

Merida glanced to Anna. She was wearing a hopeful grin and blinking furiously.

"Too soon?" she asked, her smile fading away. Rapunzel looked doubtful. Merida just shrugged, unwilling to sound willing. She questioned if her parents would allow her to bunk out at her crazy rich friend's house. Her dad would but her mother? Her mother would probably say something along the line of, "Don't talk to boys... does she have a brother?"

"Please." Anna chirped, doing a little dance with her shoulders, "I got tons of chocolate and stuff in my fridge."

Tempting indeed.

"Come'on guys."

"It depends on our parent's permission... you know." Merida reminded her. She was more worried about Rapunzel, who looked nervous and under the pressure to say yes after so many times of refusing. Anna flopped back into the bench and sighed, "Fine. Ask your parents. But promise to do so, ok?"

She locked eyes with Merida and Rapunzel and they both gave a weak shrug in return.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"Dad?" Merida asked at the dinner table after she threw a chicken leg to one of the dogs, "Mom?"

Her dad stared at her mid-chew, his mouth open. Her mother however, politely set down her cutlery and payed her attention to Merida.

"Can I-"

"Blah blah blah!" interrupted Hamish (possibly Hubert or Harris), banging his fists on the table and lolling his head back and forth.

"Shut up!" Merida yelled, glaring at them. Her father wiped his mouth and gave the triplets a stern fatherly glare.

"Hubert, don't be rude, and Merida, don't use that sort of language." her mother tutted, giving the closest triplet a light slap on the hand.

"Ow, Mom! I'm Harris, not Hubert!" the slapped one complained, withdrawing his hand as if he was stung by a bee.

"And I am not to blame." the next in line added.

"I'm Hubert!" the last triplet said, looking ticked. Merida flared her nostrils, sick of her brother's 24/7 crap that they liked to spread around the dinner table. Merida's mother, looking flustered, shook her head and glared at the last triplet, who claimed to be Hubert.

"Just kidding!" the first one said, "I'm Hubert."

The triplets and her dad were the only ones who laughed, while Merida covered her face in her hands and her mother furiously beat her father with a wooden spoon.

"Will you start being a father some day!" she cried, giving her dad a one last bonk on the head. None of them had any concern for their father's physical well-being because he almost never got an injury. And if that man could withstand a rough childhood (that was completely his fault), he could survive the wooden spoon. Her dad quickly straightened up and sat as obediently as a lion in a circus, frowning at the triplets.

"That was not funny." he said, and for a moment he almost broke out of dad-character. Her mother looked content with the change, and she sat there watching him expectantly with a love-struck smirk.

"Go to bed." Merida groaned, shoving Hubert's chair away from her. All triplets were apparently happy with this suggestion, and they quickly piled up some donuts in her hands and skipped up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

"Anyway." Merida said, returning her full attention back to her question.

"Can I go to Anna's house for a sleepover?" Merida asked.

"Well..." her mother and father exchanged glances, both looking conflicted.

"Who's Anna?" her dad asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't know Anna Summers? Haven't I told you about her...? No...?"

They looked lost. Oh right, because Merida remembered that she hardly said anything of her personal life to her parents.

"She's my friend." Merida explained, awkwardly poking at her haggis.

"And?"

"We've been friends since beginning of High School."

"What is she like?"

"Erm... very nice and rich." Merida shrugged. This seemed to spark the next question.

"Does she have any siblings? A brother, for instance?" Her mother asked. Merida resisted crying out, "Hah!" to her past self, who had predicted this very question.

"Well, no. She has an older sister called Elsa who is a junior." Merida kept her voice controlled.

"Why not then?" her dad said, clapping his hands together, "Merida's never 'ad a sleepover before. I'm sure you had them, love?"

Her mother wrinkled her nose, "Not really."

"Please?" Merida intervened, trying to keep her parents from getting distracted.

Her mother stared at her plate, for a while. Merida thought she was meditating, before she said, "Fine."

 _ **~E~E~E~E**_

"Have I told you that your house is ridiculously awesome?" Cinderella asked as dropped like a weight, onto Elsa's queen-sized bed.

"Yes, and you forgot to take your slippers off." Elsa snorted, barely looking up as she flipped through a magazine.

"Oh. Sorry." Cinderella murmured, and there was a pause and a grunt from the bed. Elsa looked up and furrowed her eyebrows, "Having problems?"

"I- can't-" Cinderella grunted, "Take my _darn shoe off_!"

She was only more confused.

"Ugh." Cinderella groaned and flopped back into Elsa's bed as if it were hers.

"So?"

"It's my stupid cousin." Cinderella explained, and continued in a princess-y voice, "Alice Pleasance Hargreaves."

"Never heard of her."

"Well of course. She comes from England, and is staying with me for a few weeks." Cinderella further explained.

Elsa nodded slowly, "You seem to hate her."

"Well, duh." Cinderella sighed, tightening the ribbon on her dress, "She glued my shoes to my feet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, probably because the other day I lost my slippers three times. They keep dropping off but my daddy won't buy a new pair for me."

"I think you have enough."

"Well all you wear are clunky, icky black ankle boots."

Elsa tried not to be offended, and gave a casual shrug, "I try to have variety."

"Since when?" Cinderella smirked, still trying to unglue her feet.

"Well it's hard to wear flip-flops in the middle of autumn." Elsa snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm literally wearing flats."

"Because you can't take them off."

"No. Because I chose to wear them this morning."

"Yeah yeah. So what side it Alice on. Stepmom or daddy?" Elsa asked, tweaking the subject, "Sounds like stepmom to me."

"Surprisingly, on my mother's side. You'll know if you see her. She looks just like me."

"How cute."

"I'm not kidding. Except her hair is this bright blonde. Almost yellow."

"I find that highly believable- hey put that down!" Elsa lept off her chair and skidded forward, ripping her stray phone out of Cinderella's hand. Cinderella squealed in delight and rolled away, grabbing a pillow for defence.

"Something to hide?" she asked. Elsa huffed and smoothed down her hair before pocketing her phone protectively. She prefered not to reply.

"So remember Charles Charmant?"

Elsa paused on her way back to her seat. Of course she remembered Charles Charmant. He was her least favourite subject to talk about.

"Yes." Elsa said in a cool voice, masking her internal urge to gag all over Cinderella.

"Today I caught him looking at me. I think he likes me." she said. Elsa glanced over to observe her expression. She looked smug, as she twirled a lock of strawberry blonde hair and stared at the ceiling. Elsa felt a frown tug at her face, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Of course he likes you." Elsa pointed out, "Last year he was the one who found your shoe in like... five minutes and went on some rampage to return it to you."

"Mmm." Cinderella hummed, "But he's kind of boring. We never talk."

"Whatever." Elsa sighed.

"Why would he like me?" Cinderella pondered on.

"I don't know." Elsa shrugged, concentrating harder on her magazine, "Because you are pretty?"

There was an awkward pause, before Cinderella replied with a simple, "Thanks.", her voice sounding enlightened.

"Any time." Elsa managed, feeling her shoulders loosen up after the silence passed. God she hated Charles Charmant.

In the silence, Elsa heard the distant ring of a doorbell, which initiated a flood of memory that hit her blank mind and sped it into action.

"Oh shit! My sister has a stupid sleepover today!" Elsa cried, leaping to life. Cinderella, surprised by Elsa's sudden display of energy, straightened into a sit, and stared at Elsa as she threw magazines of her table and and kicked blankets onto the bed and over Cinderella.

"Should I be here?" Cinderella asked, peeling a blanket off her face. Elsa paused, remebered Cinderella was sitting on her bed, looking concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Just stay there and _don't move_." Elsa said, re-tying her hair and kicking off her boots. It was time to transform back into sister-mode. After pulling on a pastel blue jacket to replace her heavy leather one, Elsa sprinted out the door and stared down a grand staircase, like the one in Titanic, at the front door where a few bedazzled teens wandered in, followed by an over excited Anna.

"Hi!" Elsa greeted with a forced smile, skipping steps as she hopped down. There was one girl with incredibly bushy and red hair that could be seen from a mile away. And another smaller girl with short brown hair and wide green eyes.

"Hi." the brunette greeted shyly, uncomfortably hugging a gigantic purple sports bag she carried.

"Um-" Elsa waved at the redhead, who nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Anna, are they staying in your room?" Elsa asked, glancing at her sister.

"Yeah." Anna said, "That's ok right?"

"Eh." Elsa just shrugged. She didn't see the point of cramping them all in her sister's bedroom when they had an abundance of guest rooms.

 _ **~R~R~R~R**_

"Holy poops." Rapunzel blurted out when Anna opened her bedroom door.

"Holy poops?" Merida questioned, brushing past Rapunzel for a better look into Anna's bedroom. Anna was already bouncing off her gigantic queen sized bed which had scarlet curtains and mountains of pillows with simple pink embroideries.

"There's totally enough space." Rapunzel reassured Anna. She let go of her sports bag and proceeded to feel around the room like a blind mole rat, touching everything she could get her hands on while in the background, Anna turned on a television that was conveniently placed infront of her bed. Such luxury... it was no wonder that Anna wore glasses.

"Just put your stuff in the corner over there." Anna said, pointing at a shelf in the far corner of her room. Once Rapunzel and Merida unloaded all their heavy baggage, they crawled onto the bed with Anna and stared at the changing channels, everyone discussing about the next step to their mini sleep-over.

"Did you guys bring bathers?" Anna suddenly asked, surfing channels. Both Rapunzel and Merida shook their heads.

"Nope." Merida sighed, "Don't tell me that you got a-"

"Pool? Why _yes_ I do!" Anna yelped, "Don't worry, I can lend you bathers."

"Thanks." Rapunzel beamed, "I don't know how to swim though..."

"We didn't even say if-" Merida was quickly cut off by Anna yet again.

"That's _fine_." Anna said, batting a hand at Rapunzel, "I'll teach you."

Rapunzel stayed silent, wondering what her mother would think if she saw Rapunzel frollicking around in a pool.

"So are you guys hungry, want a drink?" Anna further asked, dragging the both of them towards a wardrobe, which she flung open to reveal an impressive row of clothes.

"No, I'm not really hungry." Rapunzel mumbled, feeling overwhelmed by this entire place.

"Here-" she grabbed one pair of bathers from out of the shadows, "For you Merida."

It was a navy-blue one-piece.

"Done. Since you look good in blue."

"Who said?"

"Blue and orange are complementary colours, now go." Anna ordered, directing Merida to the bathroom. She unhappily marched away. Rapunzel watched Anna with excitement, wondering what bathers she would choose for her.

"Hmm..." Anna hummed, "You like pink, don't you?"

"Yep!" Rapunzel said, leaning over Anna's shoulder as she rummaged through the wardrobe. A second later, she produced a bright pink bikini. Rapunzel immediately hung back in dread.

"I can't wear that." Rapunzel stammered, eyes widening.

"Why not?" Anna asked, looking perfectly content, "It will look cute on you."

"It shows too much skin." Rapunzel frowned, pawing at the slippery material.

"Oh _please_. It's not like I'm making you wear pasties."

"What's that?"

"Besides, you are so small, you won't be able to fit anything else." Anna said, handing the pink top and bottom to Rapunzel. Rapunzel took it hesitantly. It was actually really cute, with small white felt flowers sewn into the top. She bit her lip and after a moment of staring into the bikini, she let out a sharp exhale and agreed to go and wear it.

"There- you can go behind that furniture screen-thingy." Anna told her, and shoved her in the right direction. Rapunzel wandered behind a large, broad, bamboo screen. Before undressing, she took a peek around to check that Anna wasn't anywhere near. Nope, she was fishing away for her own bathers.

Rapunzel took a few breaths and quickly undressed, gritting her teeth as the cold air touched her bare skin. She quickly hopped into the bottom piece and tightened it. It was actually more like shorts, she thought with a smile. She could probably live with that. Rapunzel put on the top piece next. She wriggled into the top piece quite easily, because of its slippery material which worried her. When she put it on, she found that she could adjust the top piece. Which she did. And... she was done.

Rapunzel looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. She would only dress like this if she were going to bed on a hot summer's night. But today she was swimming on a cold autumn day. Logic.

She heard the bathroom door open from the other side of the room.

"You are done!" Anna cried.

"Ew! Get dressed!" Merida yelled.

Rapunzel peeked from behind the screen, getting the honor of seeing a half-naked Anna from behind. She giggled and slowly emerged with a shy smile.

"There you are." Merida huffed, covering her eyes as she passed Anna, who quickly slipped on the rest of her one-piece. Rapunzel waved shyly, and covered her stomach self-consciously once she had fully emerged.

"Hmm!" Merida said, looking Rapunzel up and down. Rapunzel did the same to Merida, wrinkling her nose as she realized how puny and immature she must have looked next to her friends who were taller and fuller-bodied.

"Black?" Merida snorted, when Anna turned around.

"I look good in black." Anna said with a shrug, grabbing a bunch of folded beach towels and goggles.

"Pfft." Merida said with a smirk.

"I think I agree with Anna." Rapunzel said, wrapping herself in the blanket that Anna passed to her. Merida just slung it over her shoulder.

"So- where's the pool?" Merida asked.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

It felt like they were in a music video. Specifically Katy Perry's 'This is how we do'.

Merida swished her legs around in the clear pool water, chomping down on sweet papaya. The sun had come out and the pool had warmed up just in time for them. So Anna was happily splashing around in the pool like a puppy, while Rapunzel followed her on tip-toes, keeping her hands above her head.

"Get in the water, Punzie." Merida ordered, accidentally shooting out bits of papaya as she said so.

"I'm scared!" Rapunzel said, "What if I drown?"

Anna whipped around, spraying everyone in the face, "I'm right here Rapunzel."

Rapunzel frowned, staring down at the water.

"Roar!" Merida yelled before stuffing that last piece of papaya down her throat and crashing down onto Rapunzel, and fully submerging her in water. There was a loud clap as her skin hit the water and she torpedoed down, mini bubbles fizzing around her as she looked up at the water's surface from above her, her orange hair sneaking around and blocking her eyes.

She folded her legs and boosted herself up, to where Rapunzel thrashed around gasping for air. As they both emerged, Merida shook her hair from her face and took a large gulp of fresh air. Rapunzel breathed in and out, wiping her brown hair into shape, "I almost drowned!"

"Rubbish." Merida rolled her eyes and waded towards the steps that led out of the pool where she sat down again, "You didn't drown, that's the point."

"Wasn't that fun?" Anna asked, swimming up beside Rapunzel and gripping her shoulder. Rapunzel shrugged, looking more shaken than thrilled.

"It's cold... I think I'm going to get out." she jittered, and sat beside Merida, grabbing a towel for warmth. Merida just ate some more papaya as Anna slithered up onto the pool steps.

"What's the time?" she asked.

"Five pm." Rapunzel chirped, looking at her wristwatch that lay beside her.

"Hmph. We've only been here for ten minutes." Anna remarked.

"And I'm only on my fifth papaya slice." Merida added.

"So do we have homework for tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope." Merida said.

"Hey, did any of you see Snow White yesterday? During PE she was all like, 'Oh no, I'm gonna get a tan.'" Anna mimicked Snow White's annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Ew. That girl needs a tan." Merida snorted.

"Yeah. And she has a story of her mother pricking her finger and wishing for her to be super pale and stuff." Rapunzel said.

"Huh? You've actually listened to her once?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." Rapunzel said defensively, "It was that Biology class where the teacher caught you and I talking too much so he sent me next to Snow White."

"Sorry about that." Anna murmured. There was a small moment of silence when everyone looked back onto that day. A new thought came to mind.

"Why do people always call her by her full name?" Merida asked, creating ripples in the water with her feet. She looked at Anna and Rapunzel's faces. Both looked confused.

"Maybe because it sounds better than just saying Snow?" Rapunzel offered with a casual shrug.

"Beats me." Anna said, "Anyway, who wants to swim another lap."

"I will." Merida volunteered and crashed back into the water.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"I'm done swimming." Merida called to Anna and Rapunzel, as she waded out of the water. Looking up, the sun had disappeared behind the taller trees and houses that surrounded them, and immediately, Merida's body racked with small shivers. She hopped daintily towards where her friends sat, slightly damp, a banana smoothie in each of their hands.

"Oi. You never said you got drinks." Merida jittered, grabbing a beach towel and pulling it around herself.

"You ate all the papaya." Rapunzel said, loudly slurping the last bits of her drink.

"Unfair." Merida muttered.

"Do you think it's gonna rain?" Anna asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the sky. Merida glanced again at the weather, and shrugged, "Hopefully."

"My sister loves the rain too. Ok, let's go guys." Anna casually put down their empty cups on the glass table beside her and began to toddle back into the house. Merida frowned at the cups. Did she expect everyone to pick up after her? What behaviour-

"Hurry up slowpokes! Last one in's the rotten egg!" Anna called, gesturing towards them.

"Not me!" Rapunzel squealed, sprinting forwards.

"Merida's the rotten egg. No surprise there." Anna chuckled as Merida shuffled past her and into the house again.

"So. What's for dinner?" Rapunzel wondered out loud as they made their way to the dining room supposedly.

"Meh. Carrot stew-" Anna sniffed the air a few times, "I think... Gerda?"

She called out down the brightly lit hallway.

"Yes?" replied a distant voice.

"What's for dinner?"

"Carrot stew." it answered.

"Told ya." Anna grinned, looking smug.

"Who's Gerda?" Merida asked, "Not a very modern name."

"She's my nanny of course." Anna replied confidently, leading them around a bend and into a large living space with a carved wooden lamp hanging over a long and broad dining table.

"Cow skin carpet?" Rapunzel murmured, rubbing her toes into the silky fur carpet.

Anna just shrugged and pulled out a chair, plonking herself down. Once everyone sat down, out of nowhere came this slender woman silver hair, wearing oven mitts and clutching a heavy ceramic cooking pot with a column of steam rising from the center.

"Thank you." all three girls chimed when the pot was placed down with a thud on top of a cork coaster. The woman, supposedly Gerda, nodded to all three girls with a good-natured smile before she left without another word.

"When are your parents getting home?" Merida asked Anna, peering into the steaming pot of stew.

"Tonight. They work late." Anna said, spooning out a large chunk of lamb and some of the sauce, "Hey, do you guys like carrots? Take mine."

Merida pushed her bowl forward and let Anna plop some of the carrots that made it into her serving.

"Why won't you eat them? They help for your eyesight." Rapunzel said, cautiously ladling stew into her bowl.

"Come on, you guys didn't see that time where Kristoff spat out his carrot for lunch and ate it, all chewed up like that? It was dis-gus-ting." Anna huffed, tearing apart her meat.

"Er... no. When was this?" it was her turn to get some food, so Merida leaned forwards and messily spooned stew into her bowl, splattering some on the polished wooden table top. Anna didn't seem to notice thankfully.

"And he ate it with his fingers? Like, ew!" Anna grimaced. There was a pause, and as Anna and Merida slowly tucked into their dinner, they heard a soft blowing noise. Merida and Anna looked up, frowning at Rapunzel. There she was, face up against her bowl as she blowed onto her food.

"Dude. It's not that hot." Anna sniggered, pushing her friend away from the bowl. Rapunzel smiled in a bashful way, "I don't want to burn my throat though..."

"You won't ok? See- watch me." Merida barely blew at her food before shoveling a spoonful of stew in her mouth. She swished it around with her tongue before swallowing in one big go.

"Nothing burnt." Merida said, opening her mouth for further proof. Rapunzel looked down at her food, probably feeling a little dumb at that moment.

"It's fine. I used to always blow at my food. It's a good habit." Anna said between chews. Rapunzel smiled gratefully at Anna before taking her first bite, carefully biting off a soft bit of carrot with only her teeth touching the food.

"So anyway. Back to my story." Anna continued, "He was sitting there, and stuffing his face with pre-chewed carrot. It was the most hideous thing I _ever saw_."

"Mmm." Merida hummed, wondering if she should let Anna into _her_ house, where things could rise to... very disgusting.

Rapunzel cleared her throat, "The other day I saw him share spoons with his dog after school."

Anna dropped her fork, "Wait- what do you mean?"

"Like, he was eating oatmeal or something... and yeah." Rapunzel's voice trailed away. Merida studied her face. She was probably feeling bad about talking dirt behind Christoff's back.

"Does he have a girlfriend or anything?" Anna asked.

"Of course not." said a voice from the level above. Merida blinked several times. Of course, she had almost forgotten about Elsa, as she skipped down the staircase, dressed in a simple blue dress.

Anna looked up, "I thought you weren't coming down."

Elsa just rolled her eyes, "Of course I eat, I'm a flippin' human after all."

Elsa quickly invited herself into the group of girls, and took a seat next to Rapunzel, who looked slightly intimidated by her.

"Wait- you think Kristoff Rudd would have a girlfriend? I pity anyone who would have to kiss that mouth of his." Elsa scoffed, literally pouring almost half of all the stew into the bowl infront of her, which was conveniently larger.

"Exactly." Anna said. Merida stirred in her seat. She hated talking about boys. She thought it was stupid and a waste of time. Rapunzel didn't look all that interested either, and she just swished around her carrots and stew, waiting for the next subject.

"Plus he needs a haircut." Elsa added. Merida looked into her plate. She was throwing out all the carrots like her sister, except straight onto the table. Merida exhaled sharply and glanced across the table at Rapunzel, who was eyeing Elsa as well.

"It's like, everytime I look at him, he's just brushing hair out of his eyes." Anna snortled.

"Mmm." Merida said with a nod, "That's super annoying."

"His hair is like-" Anna chewed thoughtfully, "I know- Justin Bieber before he became a total freak."

"Hah! Worse than _that_. His hair shows no signs of ever knowing scissors." Elsa snorted.

"You think he uses a knife to cut his hair?"

This was going to be a long dinner.

 _ **~M~M~M~M~**_

"Ok. We need to turn this into a proper sleepover." Anna announced, sliding off her bed and onto the carpet, where there were a few dozen pillows strewn over the floor. Merida rolled after her and landed with a soft thud onto the ground.

"Like what?" Merida asked, twirling one of her locks (not that she needed it).

"Well what do girls do on sleepovers?" Rapunzel asked. She wriggled like a worm until she dropped off the bed, almost kicking Merida in the face.

"Pillow fights?" Anna mumbled a suggestion. Rapunzel stared at the ground, "Done."

"Oh right." Anna stifled a yawn.

"Paint your nails?" Rapunzel offered, her face brightening at her idea.

"We have school tomorrow silly. The teachers don't like painted nails."

"Oh..."

Everyone looked at the ground for a while, as if it would help them think. But all Merida could think of was how soft that yellow pillow looked. She gathered the effort to look up at Anna's face, and realized it was breaking into an evil grin.

"Ok. We all have to just... say out loud our crushes." Anna said, clapping her hands on her thighs.

Merida bored her eyes into Anna's, her face indifferent, "No. Way."

Rapunzel squirmed, "I don't know..."

Anna laughed, "Oh come _on_ guys. It's like truth or dare!"

"I'd rather play truth or dare." Merida snorted.

"But then I'd truth you to say your crush." Anna said, raising her eyebrows.

"What if I don't have one?"

"Nevermind. Just say a boy who you think... is cute." Anna smiled.

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes, her toe nails digging into the carpet. She finally stopped rubbing and looked up, "Ok. Fine."

"Merida. You go first." Anna said.

"Hang on- I didn't consent to this!" Merida exclaimed, throwing the nearest pillow at Anna.

"Ah-ah-ah, no pillow fights! We already discussed this!" Anna cackled, an threw the pillow back.

Merida caught the pillow, and glared at Anna, before searching her brain furiously for an answer to Anna's stupid question. She blurted out the first name that came to mind, "My brothers."

"Wait what? That's not allowed!"

"Well they are adorable."

"Hmph." Anna looked cheated. Merida grinned, loving her brother's existence more than ever.

"Ok, Rapunzel, you next... and if you say distant cousin, brother, _whatever_ , I'll make you sleep on the floor." Anna grumbled, pointing her thumb at Rapunzel, who squeezed her eyes shut, thinking really hard apparently.

"Um- Aladdin?"

Merida screwed her face up, "Who's that?"

"Oh shush-" Anna told Merida, before turning to Rapunzel, "Wait- what? Aladdin? The junior?"

Rapunzel shrugged, blushing slightly and biting her lower lip.

Anna blinked at Rapunzel a few further seconds, before backing away, "Well, I guess I'm all alone."

Merida leaned in closer for this one, she clenched her jaw and waited as Anna giggled and blushed like a silly girl from elementary school.

"So? Out with it." Merida grumbled, threatening to throw the pillow at her again. Anna had one more fit of giggles before finally letting it all out, "Jim Hawkins, duh!"

Merida was positive that her vision went blurry for a second, and she had to shut her eyes closed for a second before she could recuperate.

"J-Jim Hawkins?" Merida squinted at Anna's face, which contained over-bearable excitement.

"Did I stutter?" Anna asked, continuing to beam. Merida looked at Rapunzel for support. The girl seemed undisturbed by this. Merida's mouth opened up automatically, as she let the name 'Jim Hawkins' sink into her anti-Jim Hawkins brain.

Unbelievable, was the only word that she could think of.

 **Holy poops, I'm done with chapter 2..8! Hoho, there's too many I've lost track. #selfpraise... buttum, holy patooties, this chapter was all over the place. XD I only decided for a sleepover after writing Elsa's POV which I did first. Before having a shower and rethinking my chapter sequence. But I'm ok with this chapter I guess... I was kind of desperate to have Anna reveal the big reveal! I don't know if you guys support this Anna liking Jim Hawkins. But let me explain myself:**

 **1)It ain't gonna happen, because we all know who Anna will end up with by the end of this ffn.**

 **2)Jim Hawkins is like worshiped by a lot of disney fans to be the hottest male character. Not me. And side note, he is like what... 14 in the movie treasure planet? So my point is, SOMEONE IN THIS HIGH SCHOOL HAS TO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM. JUST TRYING TO BE REALISTIC.**

 **3) Anna's that 'always has a gigantic crush' kinda person so yeah.**

 **But don't think this is useless. This all has to do with Merida's and Anna's plot lines.. So it's not pointless!**

 **I think I need to tell you guys a little more about Elsa. She's this alternative kid, if I didn't make that clear. I just don't like describing everything about one person in a chapter. Cinderella is that prom queen kind of gal. So, I like that they are friends. It's different and cute. I just wonder if you guys figured out one other little detail about Elsa (not really important, might change if some frozen 2 comes out). But that's my little riddle. :)**

 **Btw, do you guys want Moana in this story? I don't mind including her but I'm not very keen on adding characters into the middle of a story all of a sudden. She is more of a minor character is she ever makes it into this story. Perhaps has relations with Nina and Lilo since they are all from Hawaii roughly? I haven't watched Moana yet actuallyXD**

 **Anyway, bye ya'll! :)**

 _Freshman (15)_ :

Girls:

-Rapunzel Goth **********

-Anna Summers *

-Merida DunBroch *

-Snow White

Boys:

-Hiro Hamada

-Kristoff Rudd

-Jim Hawkins

-Florian Weber

 _Sophomore (16):_

Girls:

-Ariel Crabbs ****

-Fa Mulan *****

-Aurora Bruyère

-Jasmine Agrabah **

Boys:

-Eric Mogensen

-Li Shang

-Philippe Remy

-Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert *******

 _Junior (17):_

Girls:

-Belle Se Leva ********

-Cinderella Tremaine

-Elsa Summers *

-Tiana Sanders ****

-Charlotte Labouff

-Adella Crabbs

Boys:

-Adam Bete **

-Charles Charmant

-Aladdin Ababwah *****

-Naveen Maldonia

-Milo James Thatch

-Gaston Riou

-Hans Westergaard

-LeFou (real name is unknown)

 _Senior (18):_

Girls:

-Esmeralda Agnes ******

-Pocahontas/Rebecca Powhatan *

-Nakoma Jones

-Kidagakash Nedakh

-Jane Porter ****

-Megara Sagona *

-Alana Crabbs

Boys:

-Phoebus Deschamps *

-John Smith

-Quasimodo Frollo *

-John Rolfe

-Tarzan Greystoke

-Hercules Olympus

Extra Little Characters:

-Nina Pelekai (works at a coffee shop along with Esme and Pocahontas)

-Lilo Pelekai (Nina's younger sister who causes hell)

-Giselle Adams (Belle's neighbour)

-Ursula (the malicious life guard)

-Phil (Hercules' bossy uncle)

-Kocoum

-Yao

-Ling

-Chien Po

-Alice

Staff Members:

Mr Walt Disney- Principle

Ms Helga Katrina Sinclair- Math Teacher

Clopin- Literature Teacher, Head of Drama Club

Mrs Anita Radcliffe- English Teacher

Mr Porter- Biology Teacher

Mr Vincenzo/Vinny Santorini- Chemistry Teacher

Mr Cogsworth- Physics Teacher

Mr Lumiere- Art Teacher

Mr Roger Radcliffe- Music Teacher

Ms Calhoun- PE Teacher, Coach of Soccer Team

Mr Hades- Geography Teacher

Mrs Potts- History Teacher

Dr Joshua Strongbear Sweet- Sick Bay

Babette- Librarian


End file.
